Histoires de coeurs
by Lil'L0
Summary: Edward termine son année d'internat à l'hopital de Vancouver pour enfin devenir chirugien cardiaque en pédiatrie. Sa vie tourne autour de ses meilleurs amis, Jacob et Bella, et de son filleul, Seth. Mais quand la tragédie les frappe, comment réagir ?
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, après un an d'absence je reviens... Il m'a fallu du temps pour me remettre dans le bain français mais aussi dans l'écriture car même si l'inspiration est là, les mots restaient coincés..._

_Je vous présente donc cette nouvelle histoire, très différente des signes mais à la fois dans le même genre..._

_Je ne vais pas en dire plus, je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue (le chapitre premier suivra dans la soirée ;) ). Juste pour vous prévenir que les publications se passeront tous les jeudis, donc une fois par semaine. J'espère pouvoir tenir la route, j'ai 5 chapitres d'avance mais l'histoire en tête, ça va le faire pas vrai ? xD_

_Je voulais également remercier ma bêta chérie, ml46 qui a su me souteir quand c'était dur mais surtout les lecteurs des signes qui m'ont donné envie de remonter en selle =)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ;)_

**PROLOGUE**

**POV EDWARD**

Les rayons du soleil avaient beau essayer de percer à travers les rideaux épais de la chambre de repos lugubre, j'avais fini par ne même plus y prêter attention. Après tout, je devais m'habituer aux chambres froides et sans couleurs de l'hôpital, il ne me restait pas si longtemps que ça pour devenir résident chirurgien cardiaque, spécialisé en pédiatrie. J'allais enfin pouvoir pratiquer mes opérations seul et, surtout, aider ces enfants qui ont besoin d'un cœur tout neuf.  
>Mon corps semblait peser trois tonnes après mes 36 heures de garde tandis que mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Evidemment, et comme depuis ces dix dernières années, j'accueillais avec délectation l'image de la femme de ma vie derrière mes paupières lourdes. Elle souriait de son sourire tendre et chaleureux, le sourire qui me faisait perdre la tête et qui faisait arrêter de tourner notre planète. Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur ses lèvres et, comme à chaque fois, mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine.<p>

Depuis maintenant 20 ans, j'avais le droit à ce sourire. Depuis 10 ans, il me brisait le cœur, parce que, chaque jour depuis ces dix dernières années, je me promettais de révéler à ma meilleure amie de toujours que je suis fou amoureux d'elle. C'était d'un ridicule mais c'était comme ça.

Et puis, Bella était différente.

Elle n'était pas comme les filles que j'avais fréquentées avant de rentrer à l'école de médecine. Bella était la seule à laquelle je pensais lorsque je voyais l'avenir, c'était à côté d'elle que je me voyais assis sur le porche de notre maison à Forks, Washington, grisonnants et entourés de nos petits enfants.

Un soupir m'échappa.

Nos meilleurs amis m'avaient pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'attende, qu'un jour, Bella trouverait quelqu'un de plus courageux que moi et qu'elle ne dirait pas non parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens pour elle. Selon eux, elle m'aime aussi. Mais si elle m'aimait vraiment, est-ce qu'on en serait toujours là aujourd'hui ? Après tout, ce n'est pas vers moi qu'elle s'est tournée pour perdre sa virginité. Non. Il a fallu que ce soit avec Jake, notre meilleur ami d'enfance. Je ne dis pas que je méritais plus que lui ce geste mais j'aimais penser que ma première fois, notre première fois, soit ensemble, juste Bella et moi. J'ai toujours cru qu'on s'offrirait l'un à l'autre. Par amour. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce jour-là que j'ai commencé à être jaloux de Jake. Ce mec avait tout ce que je n'avais pas : Bella, la peau mate, une taille de plus que moi, des abdos en bêton… Bref, il était le mec beau gosse et populaire de l'école. Puis les choses ont fait qu'il est tombé amoureux de cette fille à la réserve indienne où il habitait avec son père. Oui, parce qu'en plus d'être populaire, il est indien, un pur natif avec des gênes de super-héro.

Je rigolais à ma propre idiotie puis repensais à ces dernières années. Le mariage de Leah et Jake sur les berges du lac de La Push à Forks, la naissance de Seth notre filleul à Bella et moi, puis ma réussite à l'examen de docteur et enfin notre déménagement à tous à Vancouver. Flashbacks que je chérissais au plus profond de mon cœur.

La pièce était calme, j'entendais seulement ma respiration partir peu à peu vers une respiration de sommeil. J'avais mérité ce repos. L'opération du petit Brady avait pris plus de temps que je ne pensais mais au final, voir son nouveau cœur battre dans sa poitrine, sous mes yeux, m'avait fait comprendre que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il fallait être fou pour ne pas la vivre. Aujourd'hui, j'avais opéré un petit bonhomme de 4 ans et je lui avais permis de vivre avec ce nouveau cœur, il allait pouvoir aimer et grandir. Et le pire dans tout ça était que les enfants avaient mille fois plus de courage que n'importe quel adulte. Brady riait avant l'opération comme si tout ça n'était que routine. Il m'avait paru si adulte, bien plus que moi.

C'est donc aujourd'hui que j'allais me décider à lui dire que je l'aimais. Je veux dire que j'allais me décider à avouer à Bella que je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie et que je ferais tout pour qu'elle sourit chaque jour que Dieu fasse.

Je me réinstallais confortablement, du moins aussi confortablement que ce pauvre lit de fortune me le permette, pour plonger dans un doux sommeil bercé de Bella.

- « Docteur Cullen ? » un grand bang retentissait alors que l'infirmière Stanley ouvrait ma porte en trombe.

- « Quoi ? » me relevais-je d'un seul coup, alerte au possible.

- « Docteur, je vous ai bipé au moins une vingtaine de fois en 10 minutes ! » s'exclama-t-elle, comme folle. Je me frottais les yeux, inconscient d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps et de ne pas avoir entendu mon bipper.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jessica ? »

- « Il y a eu un accident de voiture, un enfant de 6 ans se trouvait dans une des voitures accidentées. Il fait une crise de convulsions, son pouls est faible, sa tension aussi, il a une blessure à la tête… »

- « Et pourquoi personne aux urgences ne peut s'en occuper ? » j'étais agacé, cette infirmière me faisait du gringue depuis plus d'un mois et malgré le mot non, je crois qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

- « C'est un de vos patients docteur » je levais un sourcil, me levant d'un bond et attrapant ma blouse.

- « Le nom ? » lui demandais-je alors que je me dirigeais déjà vers les urgences en courant. Pour moi, mes patients étaient d'une importance capitale et si ce bonhomme avait été une des victimes de cet accident alors sa maladie cardiaque, quelle quel soit, pouvait s'empirer. Stanley était derrière, à la traîne. « Stanley, le nom ! » m'impatientais-je alors qu'elle tentait de me rattraper.

Cependant, je n'eus pas besoin qu'elle me révèle le nom du patient lorsque je vis le corps frêle de ma meilleure amie au milieu des urgences et tenant la main du petit garçon sur le brancard. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête mais était penchée sur le petit corps, murmurant des choses rassurantes alors qu'elle caressait doucement ses cheveux de jais, les mêmes que celui de son père. Mon filleul, le seul enfant qui détenait mon cœur d'adulte parce qu'il en faisait partie, était étendu là, convulsant doucement, la tête en sang et les yeux révulsés. J'entendis vaguement des pas derrière moi.

- « Black, docteur. Seth Black » dit Stanley essoufflée. Je ne la laissais pas finir et allais retrouver Bella.

- « Bella ? » elle releva directement la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » ses yeux étaient rouges et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses tremblements se firent plus violents. Elle était en état de choc.

- « Jake… Jake… Il a… téléphoné… Et… Et… Seth… Crise… Accident… Et puis… Leah… Morte… » pleurait-elle alors que son corps essuyait une nouvelle pointe de panique.


	2. A coeur ouvert

_Re bonsoir!_

_Parce que je sais qu'un prologue ne fait pas tout, je poste le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que ce début vous aura plu et que vous serez entraînés dans la vie de ce nouveau Edward._

_Je vous souhaite de nouveau une très bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1er : HISTOIRE DE COEUR<strong>

**POV EDWARD**

- « Jacob fiches-lui la paix ! » entendais-je gronder de l'autre côté de la porte de ma chambre.

- « Mais il est pas en sucre ! » répliquait une autre voix.

- « C'est pas la question ! »

- « Oh si c'est la question Bella ! Quand est-ce que tu vas bouger tes fesses et… » commença Jacob mais Bella le coupa directement.

- « Mêles-toi de tes affaires et laisses Edward dormir ! »

- « Pauvre Eddie » chuchota-t-il en riant.

- « Jacob Billy Black je te jure que si tu en… » pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte de ma chambre claqua contre le mur en s'ouvrant et un énorme tas de muscles me bondit dessus. Ouch.

- « Debout Belle aux bois dormants ! » s'écriait Jacob dans mes oreilles.

- « Jake ! » hurla Bella derrière lui.

- « Arrêtes de chouiner Bells, c'est pas comme s'il était en sucre ton Edward ! »

- « Désolée Edward » murmura Bella en venant s'asseoir près de moi. Elle me caressa doucement les cheveux, puis le cuir chevelu. « Notre stupide meilleur ami a une grande nouvelle à annoncer » dit-elle avec ce ton cynique qu'elle seule pouvait rendre attirant.

- « Je ne suis pas stupide » se défendit Jacob, toujours un poids mort sur moi.

- « Est-ce que ça vous dirait de baisser d'un ton le temps que mes oreilles et tout mon corps se réveillent ? S'il vous plaît ? » demandais-je en essayant de bouger mon corps sous les couettes, expulsant cet idiot de Jake de mon lit.

- « Hey ! »

- « Ça t'apprendra à rentrer chez les gens sans être invité et à les réveiller ! Idiot » répliqua Bella, visiblement en colère. Bella, ma meilleure amie, n'était pas du matin ou du moins il ne fallait pas tenter de la réveiller avant qu'elle ne le fasse elle-même, sous peine, comme maintenant, de s'en prendre plein la tête. J'étouffais doucement un rire.

- « J'ai les clefs de vos appartements ! » se défendit Jake.

- « NOS appartements Jacob ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette simple phrase, bon dieu ? »

- « VOS appartements mais VOUS m'avez donné les clefs pour que je m'en serve » reamarqua-t-il.

- « EN CAS D'URGENCE ! » Bella s'énervait tout en effectuant une pression douce dans mes cheveux, comme pour me détendre alors qu'elle était celle qui en aurait le plus besoin.

- « C'est un cas d'urgence ! » Jacob avait pris sa voix suppliante, il me faisait rire... Enfin quand je n'avais pas envie de le tuer.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Jacob, Bella et moi avons été meilleurs amis. Bien que Jacob soit plus jeune d'un an et que nous l'ayons connu quelques années après notre rencontre à Bella et moi, nous étions tous les trois apparentés aux trois mousquetaires au lycée ou ailleurs. Nous étions les inséparables, le triangle. Je partageais tout avec eux.

Enfin au début.

Lorsque j'ai commencé à voir Bella comme la femme avec qui je voulais vieillir alors j'ai commencé à me confier à Alice, ma jumelle puis Bella était devenue sa meilleure amie très vite alors j'avais trouvé une épaule réconfortante en Jasper, le mari d'Alice. Ouais, son mari. Ma sœur a toujours su ce qu'elle voulait et elle a toujours été le jumeau fort dans notre relation, ce qui fut assez bénéfique pour moi, je n'avais pas à faire semblant, j'existais par moi-même, ou du moins j'essayais. Elle avait vu Jasper dans un couloir de la fac de Bella et avait décidé qu'elle allait se marier avec lui dans l'année. Six mois plus tard, ils se mariaient à Hawaii, dans l'une des résidences secondaires de Jasper, que ses parents avaient bien voulu prêter.

- « Edward t'as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? » me coupait Jacob. Il avait le don de briser mes réflexions cet idiot.

- « Désolé, je crois que je suis pas assez réveillé »

- « Mais c'est méga important ! » s'offusqua-t-il alors que Bella riait.

- « Vas-y accouches et vite ! » claquais-je. Le problème était que Jacob, bien qu'il soit grand et fort, avait toujours un problème de confiance en lui ou alors ne pouvait pas prendre de décisions tout seul lorsque cela concernait sa femme, Leah. C'était d'ailleurs très drôle à voir. Je me rappellerais toujours du jour où il a essayé d'écrire ses vœux de mariage tout seul.

- « Je veux faire une surprise à Leah. Aujourd'hui, ça fait 10 ans que je l'ai rencontré » dit-il avec les yeux qui pétillent. Une pointe de jalousie s'immisçait en moi. J'aurais pu avoir ça avec Bella si je n'étais pas une poule mouillée et si je pouvais parier à 200% qu'elle ne me rejetterait pas…

- « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as réveillé au juste ? » demanda Bella, un peu énervée.

- « Parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je dois faire et que j'aurais besoin de mes supers meilleurs amis pour garder mon petit bonhomme ce soir » dit-il, il faillit rajouter le « duh » comme il en avait l'habitude et comme si nous étions des attardés mais il dût sentir que Bella n'allait pas accueillir la blague avec un rire franc.

- « Tu organises un truc pour le jour même ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement peu convaincue.

- « Non ! Non ! Je sais déjà ce que je veux faire et où mais je… enfin je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider à lui faire la surprise… » Bella avait l'air dubitatif tandis que je levais un sourcil. « Oh allez les gars, vous savez qu'elle arrive toujours à déceler qu'un truc ne va pas chez moi ! Je veux la redemander en mariage ce soir ! Faut pas qu'elle gâche ma surprise ! » Les yeux de Bella et les miens se transformèrent en soucoupe et le sourire de Jacob se fit moins confiant.

- « Tu veux te remarier avec Leah ? » demandais-je, un peu sous le choc.

- « Ouais je sais que c'est ridicule parce que c'est même pas 10 ans après notre mariage ni même notre vrai rendez-vous mais ce jour-là c'est la première fois que je l'ai vu et même si j'étais avec Bella… » il ne finit pas sa phrase, baissant la tête.

- « T'as pas à avoir d'excuses Jake, toi et moi on sait qu'on ne s'aimait pas vraiment » dit-elle avec un léger sourire. L'espace d'un instant je crus voir son regard sur moi mais bien sûr, mon esprit devait me jouer des tours. Bella ne ressentait pas pour moi ce que je ressentais pour elle.

- « Ouais je sais » dit-il en soupirant et un silence pesant s'installa.

- « Pourquoi vous êtes aussi silencieux ? »

- « Pour rien » s'empressa de dire Bella alors que Jacob hochait la tête et soupirait de nouveau, un air déçu sur le visage.

- « Alors vous allez m'aider ? »

- « De quoi t'as besoin ? » demandais-je.

- « Seth est avec Leah, il faudrait que vous le preniez pour l'après-midi et comme Bella adore l'avoir pour la nuit, je pensais… »

- « Je bosse ce soir et pendant 36 heures après normalement » coupais-je. Être docteur était réjouissant mais je devais avouer que les heuresde travail étaient souvent pesantes si on voulait mener une vie quasi-normale.

- « Edward ! »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu m'avais promis de ne pas travailler autant d'affilé ! » s'exclama Bella et mon cœur se réchauffa. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour moi.

- « Mais il est pas en sucre ton Edward ! » répliqua Jake. Bella fulminait et quittait la pièce sans même se préoccuper de Jacob. Elle claqua la porte si fort que l'un des cadres accroché sur mon mur tomba au sol et se brisa.

- « C'était quoi ça ? » demandais-je alors que Jacob soufflait.

- « Tu sais Edward, je t'adore, mais ton manque d'observation et ta dévotion pour ce foutu hôpital te rendent encore pire qu'il y a 10 ans » répondit Jacob, acerbe, avant de quitter la chambre. « Je rentre à la maison, à tout à l'heure et merci de m'aider » chuchota-t-il avant que je n'entende une autre porte claquer.

Cela faisait une semaine que Jacob et Bella agissaient bizarrement. Un soir, alors que je rentrais plus tôt du boulot, j'avais surpris Jacob et Bella dans notre hall. Bella pleurait alors que Jacob essayait de la calmer, je m'étais approché et les larmes de Bella avaient redoublé rien qu'à ma vue. Autant dire que mon cœur avait fait un triple salto en se resserrant fort dans ma poitrine. Jacob l'avait alors poussé dans mes bras et était parti aussi vite qu'il pouvait, comme s'il fuyait, me glissant au passage un « ouvres tes yeux idiot ». J'avais immédiatement cru qu'il parlait de mes sentiments pour elle, peut-être que tout ça l'avait empêché d'être heureuse et qu'elle se sentait étouffée, même si j'essayais de ne pas lui montrer, il m'était impossible de me contrôler certaines fois.

Mais au fond de moi, je crevais d'envie qu'elle pleure parce qu'elle ressentait cette même douleur que moi quand je la regardais.

Je n'avais pas vraiment une véritable attirance pour l'amour. Pour moi, il était synonyme de souffrance en partie parce que je n'étais pas avec celle que mon cœur avait choisie de lui-même. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'étais pas chanceux. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si mes parents avaient divorcé ou comme si je ne voyais pas des témoignages d'amour dans ma famille. Alice et Jasper, Rose et Emmett, Jacob et Leah, ils étaient tous heureux en amour et nous le prouvaient chaque jour mais je craignais tout ça, parce que je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût et le rejet dans les yeux de Bella puis je voulais qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui soit à la hauteur pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas un pauvre médecin comme moi qui n'arrivait pas à se battre pour sa personne.

- « Edward ? » murmura une voix derrière ma porte. Mon père disait souvent qu'entendre la voix de ma mère arrivait à arracher son cœur pour le faire voltiger. Quand j'étais gamin, je trouvais ça absurde mais plus le temps passait, plus c'était exactement ce que je ressentais lorsque Bella s'adressait directement ou indirectement à moi.

- « Ouep » répondis-je pour éviter de me nourrir d'espoir pour rien et lui montrer que le son de sa voix me faisait de drôles de choses.

- « Tu veux prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec cette petite voix. Elle prenait toujours cette voix-là quand elle avait peur d'être gronder ou rejeter.

- « J'arrive dans 5 minutes »

- « Je t'attends à la maison, j'ai déjà fait les croissants » répondit-elle alors que j'entendais notre porte commune grincer et se fermer doucement.

L'avantage d'avoir ma meilleure amie habitant dans le même immeuble que moi était que nous habitions également au même étage et qu'une porte reliait nos deux appartements. C'est comme si nous vivions l'un avec l'autre. La plupart du temps, nous finissions chez Bella, parce que cet appartement était plus chaleureux que le mien mais surtout parce qu'il sentait Bella. Je sais que ça paraissait ridicule mais son odeur se trouvait partout dans l'appartement et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour me réveiller à l'odeur de son parfum chaque jour.  
>Me douchant rapidement et prenant soin de ne pas me couper en me rasant, j'arrivais à hauteur de notre porte de liaison comme on l'appelait. Sur chacun des côtés de la porte se trouvait un patchwork de nos photos depuis notre rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était Renée, la mère de Bella qui nous l'avait offert l'année dernière pour Noël et ma mère, Esmé, se plaisait à rajouter des photos à chaque fois qu'elle passait. Du coup, nos portes étaient identiques et presque recouvertes de photos de nous deux, rien que tous les deux.<p>

- « Eddie les croissants sont tous chauds » cria Bella. Elle avait ce foutu don de savoir quand je n'étais pas loin.

- « Comment t'as su que j'étais là toi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, l'instinct ? » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. J'arrivais jusqu'à elle et passais mon pouce dessus.

- « Tu vas finir par te couper un morceau de lèvre Bellie » elle rougit instantanément et ses yeux se remplirent doucement de larmes. « Bellie ? » elle baissa la tête doucement en la secouant.

- « Les croissants vont refroidir »

- « Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Y'a rien du tout » dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi et en disposant les assiettes sur le comptoir de la cuisine. L'appartement était ouvert, la cuisine donnant sur le salon avec un petit bar lorsque Bella ne voulait pas manger sur la table de la salle.

- « Bella… »

- « Edward, je suis juste fatiguée, c'est tout »

- « Ne me sors pas le « je suis fatiguée c'est tout ». Même si, idiot que je suis, je pourrais dire « c'est vrai qu'avec ta classe de préados, ça doit pas être de tout repos » mais on sait bien tous les deux que les meilleurs amis sont pas fait pour ça hein ? »

- « Meilleurs amis » souffla-t-elle, essuyant doucement une autre larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Je me rapprochais dangereusement d'elle, son odeur virevoltant autour de nous. Bella avait cette odeur si particulière, un mélange floral, comme freesia et peut être de la vanille et bien sûr de la fraise, son shampoing favori.

- « Bellie… » je passais doucement ma main sur sa nuque, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, là maintenant. J'avais envie de foutre en l'air le mot amitié parce que, en réalité, nous n'étions pas seulement amis, nous étions bien plus que ça. Elle était celle que j'ai toujours rêvé d'aimer, rêvé d'embrasser, d'épouser. Je voulais faire d'Isabella Swan, mienne. Elle leva les yeux et bizarrement la couleur chocolat c'était transformée en une marrée presque noire. Noire d'envie.

- « Eddie… » au moment où ma tête allait se pencher vers la sienne, son téléphone sonna, nous faisons bondir loin l'un de l'autre. Le charme était rompu. Bella avait l'air choqué, elle attrapa le téléphone en secouant la tête comme si ce qu'il venait presque de se passer était une honte et la rejection que je ressentais pris place dans tout mon être.

- « Allo ? »

_- « … »_

- « Jake, calmes-toi ! On va le faire okay ! Maintenant laisses-nous un peu de temps pour déjeuner et… »

_- « … »_

- « Jacob Black si tu ne veux pas finir castré à 26 ans je te conseille de raccrocher et de nous foutre la paix ! » Bella était toute rouge, si belle, si sexy en colère et je dus engloutir un croissant entier et en une bouchée pour retirer les images qui assaillaient mon esprit.

_- « … »_

- « C'est ça ! » elle raccrocha brutalement le téléphone et parti vers la salle de bain, me laissant seul avec les croissants. Quand j'entendis l'eau couler, je compris instantanément qu'elle prenait sa douche.

Comment voulait-elle que je lui dise que j'étais amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle me fuyait comme la peste ? Comment je pouvais faire pour montrer à Bella que je la voulais pour ce qu'elle était ? Mais surtout, comment avouer à Bella que notre amitié n'est pas suffisante pour moi ?

Je la connaissais plus que bien, si je commençais par cette unique phrase, elle serait capable de tout quitter pour retourner à Forks, vivre avec Charlie, son père. Même si j'aimais Bella je savais ses points forts, ses points faibles, ses qualités et ses défauts. Lorsque Jacob l'a quitté pour Leah, et malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait avoué ne pas l'aimer, elle a refusé de lui parler pendant 6 mois. Jacob était déprimé, Leah honteuse et moi j'étais comme un idiot au milieu de leur petite guéguerre… J'ai dû choisir un camp, celui de Bella évidemment, et je devais me cacher pour voir Jake. Heureusement qu'à cette époque-là, j'étais assez en colère contre lui de m'avoir piqué une chance d'être avec elle. Bref, cette période était chaotique et révélatrice à la fois. Elle nous avait permis de nous rapprocher Bella et moi, et de me conforter dans l'idée que j'étais irrémédiablement fou d'elle.

- « Edward ? » Bella était devant moi, sa tenue habituelle en place : une chemise à carreaux par-dessus un débardeur, un jean bleu délavé et ses fameuses converses. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval non maîtrisée, comme j'aimais. Bella était belle au naturel. « Tu rêvassais à qui comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, le ton joueur même si je décelais une pointe de je ne sais quoi derrière sa phrase.

- « Hum… Je sais pas, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées » répondis-je honnêtement.

- « J'ai cru voir ça » elle détourna le comptoir et se servit un verre de jus d'orange puis elle prit son thermos pour le café. « On devrait y aller, Jake était paniqué au téléphone parce que Leah fait des plans pour amener Seth à l'espace jeu en fin d'après-midi » elle riait, se moquant de notre meilleur ami. « Je ne le comprendrais jamais » elle renversa du café, comme d'habitude, à côté de son thermos et jura « Mince ! »

- « Tu sais que tu fais ça tous les matins depuis plus de 10 ans ? »

- « De quoi ? » elle fronçait ses sourcils.

- « Tu renverses toujours du café à côté de ton thermos, chaque matin, depuis que je te connais » elle me regarda bizarrement puis se concentra de nouveau sur son café.

- « Je ne le fais pas tous les matins, et puis comment tu peux le savoir, tu n'es pas là tout le temps » ça sonnait plus comme un reproche que comme une simple remarque.

- « Tu jures tous les matins Bellie et j'entends très bien le bruit de la cafetière de l'autre côté de la porte » elle s'arrêta et me dévisagea.

- « Tu m'espionnes ? »

- « Non mais si j'entends des bruits suspects, j'accours »

- « Tu accours ? » je mâchais un morceau de croissant, me levais pour prendre l'autre thermos dans le placard et me servais du café aussi.

- « Tu es un aimant à catastrophes, je ne fais que te protéger ! » dis-je en haussant les épaules. Bon, il était vrai que je profitais beaucoup de cette porte pour surveiller Bella, mais pas dans un sens voyeur, juste pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle.

- « Tu sais que tu es pire que Charlie ! On dirait un grand frère possessif »

- « Dieu merci je ne suis pas ton frère » soufflais-je en sucrant légèrement mon café. Bella, elle, dosait un maximum le sien. « Et doucement avec le sucre ! T'as jamais entendu parler du diabète ? » elle se mit à rire en ajoutant encore une cuillère puis se tourna vers moi.

- « Tu vois, tu es pire qu'un père et trop protecteur ! Et pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas être mon frère ? » dit-elle en soulevant ses sourcils d'une drôle de manière.

- « On devrait y aller » bah oui, j'allais pas franchement lui dire que si j'étais son frère je serais incestueux pas vrai ?

- « O-kay » elle leva les yeux au ciel et nous partîmes chez Jacob.

Peu de temps après notre déménagement à Vancouver, Jacob prit la décision de déménager aussi, enfin pas vraiment à cause de nous mais Leah avait trouvé un bon poste d'éducatrice ici et le job offrait les meilleures protections dont elle avait besoin dans ce genre d'environnement alors ils ont décidé de venir vivre dans la ville et quitter Forks. Ça a été dur pour Billy, le père de Jake. Tous ses enfants étaient partis et il se retrouvait tout seul. Mais Charlie, le père de Bella qui habitait toujours à Forks, allait le voir souvent et puis Rachel, l'une de ses filles, revenaient souvent de son école à Portland. Jacob la soupçonnait d'être très intéressée par un certain Paul à la réserve.  
>Jacob et Leah avaient réussi, grâce aux héritages qu'ils avaient perçus - Jacob avait perdu sa mère très tôt et le père de Leah était décédé un peu avant notre graduation - à acheter une petite maison un peu à l'écart de Vancouver, un peu avant le Lions Gate Bridge. Il y avait un jardin à l'arrière avec une balançoire et un toboggan que Bella et moi avions achetés pour Seth à Noël. La maison était en bois, rouge, Jake adorait cette couleur. Il l'avait construite lui-même, avec l'aide de ses amis de La Push.<p>

- « Didi et Lala ! » criait le petit monstre alors que nous sortions à peine de la voiture.

- « Hey monster ! » Je prenais Seth dans les bras et comme d'habitude il logea sa tête dans mon cou, je trouvais qu'il avait un peu de température. « Il est malade ? » demandais-je à Leah alors qu'elle nous rejoignait sous le porche.

- « Bonjour à toi aussi Edward ! » rigolait Leah.

- « Désolée, j'ai oublié de lui donner ses cachets contre sa nature de docteur et de parrain poule » Bella prit Leah dans ses bras « Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Fatiguée » je la détaillais lentement, c'était vrai que sous sa peau bronzée, je pouvais définir une certaine pâleur et des valises sous les yeux.

- « Tu as fait un test de grossesse ? » lui demandais-je alors que Bella prenait Seth dans ses bras.

- « C'est quoi qu'un test de grossesse Didi ? » demanda le petit Seth. Même à six ans, il continuait à m'appeler par le surnom qu'il m'avait donné alors qu'il ne savait pas prononcer mon prénom correctement.

- « Hum, rien, juste un truc de docteur mon grand » je regardais Bella qui hochait la tête.

- « Et si on allait faire un dessert pour le repas de midi ? »

- « Yeah ! M'man tatie Lala elle va m'apprendre à faire un dessert avec tout plein de chocolat » le rire de Bella se fit franc, alors que Seth bougeait dans tous les sens. Bizarre, depuis la dernière fois je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas trop grandi. Etant médecin, même cardiologue pour enfants, je m'étais spécialisé en pédiatrie et m'occupait de Seth.

- « Leah ? » demandais-je alors qu'on entendait Seth parler d'un copain d'école qui le faisait rire.

- « J'ai pas eu le temps… »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Avec Seth et puis le boulot et puis Jacob semble dans les nuages en ce moment… » je rigolais alors que je la prenais dans mes bras.

- « Passes à l'hôpital et je te ferais un check up »

- « Tu n'es pas censé t'occuper des enfants seulement ? »

- « Qui s'occupe des règles ? » dis-je en riant. « Tu sembles vraiment fatiguée »

- « Seth est un enfant vraiment agité quand il veut » nous entrions dans la maison, entendant de l'entrée le bruit de la vaisselle qu'utilisaient Bella et Seth pour leur dessert.

- « Et Jacob, il est où ? »

- « Aucune idée… Il a disparu à l'aube ce matin… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel « C'est pour ça que vous êtes là non ? » dit-elle après avoir fermé la porte.

- « Oh, ne me mêles pas à tes histoires de couple Leah »

- « Vendu ! » souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle allait aider Bella et Seth qui confectionnait déjà la pâte à gâteau.

Je les regardais tous les trois, plus précisément Seth et Bella et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux enfants que nous pourrions avoir tous les deux. Le sourire de Seth et l'admiration qu'il avait pour ma meilleure amie, sa marraine, me confortait dans l'idée qu'elle allait faire une mère fabuleuse. Bella rigolait à chacun des gestes fous de Seth alors qu'elle se trouvait attentive à la moindre question, aux moindres doutes du petit. Elle était parfaite. Leah les laissait tous les deux, préparant le repas de midi. J'essayais d'observer ses traits et ne pus m'empêcher de regarder sa silhouette. Je ne pouvais pas voir à l'œil nu si mes suppositions étaient fondées mais une intuition profonde m'envahissait et mon cœur se remplissait d'une joie étrange à l'idée d'avoir un autre petit neveu ou une petite nièce. Malgré le fait qu'Alice et Emmett aient des enfants, Mary Alice et Henry, et donc que j'ai déjà une nièce et un neveu, je considérais Jake comme un frère ou du moins il était le petit frère que j'aurais voulu avoir. Alors l'idée qu'il puisse à nouveau devenir papa me faisait vraiment sourire.  
>Bella mit le gâteau dans le four tandis que Seth lui racontait comment il avait gagné au baseball grâce à tonton Emmett.<p>

Il parlait et parlait sans s'arrêter. Il demandait chaque attention, chaque regard, comme un petit bonhomme qu'il était. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je remarquais que sa respiration était saccadée, comme s'il respirait mal. Je me concentrais sur lui, comme pour détecter quelque chose mais le four sonna et Bella sortait le gâteau.  
>J'étais inquiet et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Ma mère, Esmé, dit toujours que j'analyse de trop près chaque membre de ma famille, je serais apparemment trop protecteur. Ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose si ?<p>

- « Regardes Didi, Lala elle dit que c'est ton moment préféré que quand elle fait le gâteau » la voix amusée de Seth me sortit de mes pensées et je vis Bella glacer le gâteau. La manière dont elle faisait ça, la délicatesse avec laquelle elle glaçait le gâteau me faisait toujours sourire. Elle jouait avec la matière, faisant du gâteau simple au chocolat un vrai délice des yeux. « Alors Didi ! Réponds ! » s'impatientait le petit Seth.

- « Seth Jacob Black ! » gronda Leah entre ses dents. Elle était vraiment effrayante quand elle voulait.

- « Pardon M'man, désolé parrain »

- « Vas te laver les mains avant de manger s'il te plaît Seth »

- « Oui M'man. Parrain, tu viens avec moi ? »

- « Je te rejoins ptit monstre » le rire de Seth résonnait dans la maison tandis que je me levais pour installer la table dans la cuisine. Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais Bella et sa concentration intense sur son gâteau au chocolat.

- « Tu sais qu'à force de la fixer comme ça tu vas perdre un œil ? » murmura Leah alors que je savais que mon visage c'était transformé en tomate.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » bafouillais-je en posant les assiettes et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

J'entendis vaguement Leah étouffer son rire alors que les couverts claquaient contre la table. Plus j'avançais dans le couloir plus je me rendais compte à quel point je jouais l'enfant, je pourrais parier que Seth serait plus brave que moi et qu'il aurait déjà avoué à sa meilleure amie ses sentiments. Mais même gamin je n'avais jamais pu lui dire. J'agissais comme une petite fille, c'est certain. Après tout, j'avais tellement peur de perdre Bella dans ma vie. Enfin, si Alice ou ma mère étaient là elles me diraient à quel point je suis ridicule puisque Bella n'était pas comme ça et qu'elle s'entendait parfaitement bien avec Jacob alors qu'elle était sortie avec lui.  
>Mais pour moi, c'était totalement différent. Bella et moi étions vraiment liés par quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Nous étions comme un package, si vous n'acceptiez pas l'un alors vous n'acceptiez pas l'autre. Jacob et Bella étaient moins fusionnels, leur amitié n'était pas basée sur les mêmes sentiments et puis Jacob était la première fois de Bella, on ne peut pas échapper à la personne à laquelle on s'est donné.<br>Mes pensées furent arrêtées par Seth qui essayait d'escalader l'évier pour se laver les mains.

- « Bah alors bonhomme t'as oublié de grandir ? »

- « Humpff » souffla-t-il. Il avait la même tête que son père lorsqu'il était concentré, son front était plissé et ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- « Un coup de main ? »

- « Humpf »

- « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui s'il te plaît parrain hein »

- « Steuplaît parrain » murmura-t-il.

- « Allez hop lavons les mimines »

- « Hihi les mimines » rigola-t-il de son rire rauque mais doux à l'oreille. « Dis parrain est-ce que bientôt on va commencer le panio ? »

- « Piano »

- « Ouais c'est qu'est-ce que j'ai dit »

- « Quand tes parents se décideront » Depuis qu'il savait parler, Seth voulait toujours faire du panio, ou en langage normal, piano. Il m'avait entendu et vu jouer une fois et depuis il ne lâchait pas le morceau. Jacob et Leah n'avaient pas les moyens d'en acheter un mais je leur avais proposé de lui apprendre… Jacob avait peur que le petit devienne un prodige et qu'il ne reprenne pas son garage plus tard.

- « Ah… Mais papa il oublie tout le temps ! » se plaignait-il.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait papa ? » demanda une grosse voix derrière moi.

- « PAPAAAAAAA ! »

- « Hey monstre aux plantes » Seth sauta dans les bras de son père qui le regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde. Jake était bon dans le rôle du père. Je devais sourire bêtement parce qu'il me regarda d'un drôle d'œil.

- « Quoi ? » demandais-je un peu sur la défensive.

- « Si tu te décidais, peut être que tu pourrais faire la même chose gros bêta » me lança-t-il.

- « C'est quoi qu'un gros bêta papa ? »

- « C'est une personne qui n'a pas les yeux en face des trous » rigolais Jake alors que Seth m'examinait attentivement.

- « Mais Didi il les a ses noeils en face de ses trous d'yeux »

- « Tout ça peut se discuter. Bon maman a dit à table alors en route tous les deux » je préférais ne pas relever et les suivais silencieusement à table, où Bella et Leah nous attendaient, tout sourire.

Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur, même si je m'inquiétais pour Leah qui semblait vraiment exténuée. Je voyais bien que ce n'était pas une mauvaise fatigue comme les gens malades juste un épuisement qui se voyait. Les discussions allaient bon train et je faisais mon maximum pour écouter et participer mais je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce que Jake m'avait dit. Si j'ouvrais les yeux comme il me disait est-ce que je verrais que Bella me regardait de la même manière que moi ? Est-ce que si je relevais la tête de mon assiette j'allais la voir m'observer comme lorsque je le fais quand elle a les yeux ailleurs ?  
>Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je levais mes yeux de mon gâteau au chocolat pour tomber sur les yeux chocolat de Bella. Ils brillaient comme je n'avais jamais remarqué avant, ils étaient étincelants et j'y voyais le petit quelque chose que je cherchais depuis longtemps. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge délicieux et je ne pus m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres. Mais bien sûr, comme à mon habitude, j'ai baissé les yeux de nouveau sur mon gâteau, puis nous sommes rentrés avec Seth à l'appartement et bien avant que je le sache, je partais travailler.<p>

Si j'avais été un mec, un vrai, comme disait Emmett, alors je me serais levé de table et je l'aurais embrassé… Si j'avais eu le cran d'ouvrir la bouche pour simplement lui dire « je t'aime » alors je ne serais sans doute pas en route pour l'hôpital aujourd'hui… Si j'avais dit à Bella que je l'aimais, alors peut être qu'elle aurait dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi… Si je n'étais pas un froussard depuis plus de dix ans, alors ma vie serait peut être différente…

En même temps, avec des si à tout bout de champ, on mettrait Paris en bouteille…


	3. Histoire de coeur

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon week-end ainsi qu'un bon début de semaine. J'ai été très touchée par vos mots d'encouragements pour cette nouvelle aventure alors encore merci à tous pour votre soutien =)_

_Je voulais également éclaircir un petit point : bien que les débuts de cette fiction soient assez "médicaux", il ne s'agit pas d'une fic médicale du tout. Même si j'ai pu effectuer certaines recherches sur les maladies cardiaques chez les enfants, sachez que le vocabulaire utilisé est simplifié et moins médical que dans la réalité... J'essaye de rendre les choses le plus compréhensible et simple possible. =]_

_J'embrasse fort toutes "mes filles" qui se reconnaîtront et, bien sûr, petit mot spécial comme d'habitude : dear, I'm waiting for you..._

_**Réponses aux non-inscrits** :_

_Twilight0507 : C'est aussi un plaisir de relire tes reviews =) J'espère que cette histoire te plaira tout autant que "Les signes" ;)_

_Dan : Merci infiiment pour ta review, en espérant que la suite de l'histoire te plaise toujours ;)_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire sort tout droit de ma tête_**

_Je vous souhaite donc à tous une très bonne lecture et une bonne journée des crêpes )_

_A tout bientôt!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>A cœur ouvert<span>**

**POV EDWARD**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut plus long que d'habitude. J'étais bien trop perdu dans mes pensées pour faire avancer mes pieds à une vitesse raisonnable. Après tout, j'étais parti bien plus tôt que prévu et puis j'allais faire une longue garde alors un peu de retard ne tuera pas mes supérieurs. Si ?  
>Ce qui m'empêchait de mettre un pied devant l'autre, comme tout être humain normal, c'était le regard que Bella m'avait lancé avant que je parte pour le boulot.<br>Pourtant, la laisser seule avec Seth était une habitude que nous avions prise et je savais que ce n'était pas ce qui l'ennuyait.

Comme à son habitude, Seth avait fait toute une comédie pour m'accompagner au boulot et Bella avait failli accepter mais j'avais été ferme, il devait rester au chaud avec sa marraine. Comme le crétin que j'étais j'avais refusé qu'ils soient avec moi tous les deux. Je savais que c'était ridicule mais j'avais besoin de temps tout seul, de penser à ce que j'allais faire dans les jours prochains.  
>Bella a toujours été mon point d'ancrage, la personne à qui je faisais le plus confiance dans mon entourage. Elle était le centre de mon univers, aussi débile et nian nian que ça puisse paraître. Je soupirais, me retrouvant devant l'hôpital où j'allais me trouver pour les 36 prochaines heures.<p>

Alors que j'allais entrer dans le bâtiment principal de l'hôpital, mon téléphone sonna.

_Alice_. Je décrochais.

_- « Bonjour frère de mon cœur ! »_ claironna-t-elle.

- « Le terme bonsoir est peut être plus approprié petit asticot » elle riait au bout du combiné. J'adorais faire rire ma sœur, son rire était quelque chose de contagieux qui vous remplissait le cœur sans forcément le vouloir.

_- « L'asticot aimerait une réunion d'urgence avec sa girafe préférée »_ s'esclaffa-t-elle. Je dois avouer que nous étions doués pour les surnoms débiles. Mais entendre ma petite sœur rire valait tous les surnoms débiles du monde.

- « Je dois bientôt aller bosser Lily » me plaignais-je.

_- « Je sais, Bella vient de m'appeler » _son ton avait changé, comme si elle était blasée et énervée à la fois.

- « Comment ça ? » je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

_- « Tu ne pensais pas qu'elle allait appeler du renfort hein ? »_ euh… okay ? Ça faisait toujours plaisir de savoir que sa propre sœur, le sang de mon sang et la chair de ma chair, n'était pas toujours du côté de son frère.

- « Je ne pense rien du tout » dis-je, agacé par leur soudaine alliance contre moi.

_- « Edward… »_ soupirait-elle, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs...

- « Alice ? »

_- « Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »_ je soufflais. Alice savait ce que je ressentais pour Bella parce qu'elle était la personne qui m'avait ouvert les yeux.

- « Pour quoi faire ? »

_- « Libérer ta conscience »_ répondit-elle, tac-o-tac.

- « Ma conscience se porte à merveille toute seule, petit asticot »

_- « Est-ce que tu t'es décidé à lui parler ? »_

- « Pas encore »

_- « Edward ! Ça fait 10 ans que tu t'évertue à dire « pas encore », tu sais, un jour, Bella va finir par trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui prendra la peine de lui dire qu'il l'aime sans perdre 10 fichues années ! »_ Après cette phrase, elle n'était même pas essoufflée. Ma sœur était la reine de la parlotte. Elle pouvait parler des heures et des heures sans trouver ça barbant ou long ou sans avoir besoin d'une pause.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Je sais très bien qu'il se peut que… »

_- « Edward. Un… Un collègue de boulot de Bella lui a demandé de sortir un soir et elle a accepté »_ me coupa Alice.

- « Oh… » mon cœur rata un battement et je me sentis accablé d'un mal-être aussi puissant qu'on puisse l'imaginer « Je suis un idiot » avouais-je.

_- « Je ne le dirais pas comme ça… Mais oui, tu es un idiot fini »_ confirma-t-elle.

- « Pour quand ? » demandais-je. Je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir, cela me faisait mal d'imaginer Bella avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je me haïssais...

_- « Elle le voit demain soir »_

- « Super ! Je ne serais même pas là ! » soufflais-je, désemparé.

_- « Oh parce que tu comptais faire quelque chose peut être ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

- « A part le faire fuir en courant ? Non » j'étais en colère, mais j'étais également injuste envers ma sœur, elle n'avait rien fait après tout, j'étais le seul imbécile dans l'histoire.

_- « Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même Edward ! Si tu cessais de faire l'enfant… »_

- « Je sais » coupais-je en soufflant. « Je veux lui dire, je t'assure… Je veux lui dire que je l'aime mais je ne suis pas tout seul dans cette affaire »

_- « Edward… Tu sais bien que Bella t'aime ! »_

- « Comme un frère ! » rétorquais-je, pinçant mon cœur au passage alors qu'Alice soufflait, agacée.

_- « Vous êtes tous les deux bornés ! Et agaçants et aussi épuisants ! » _ragea-t-elle au bout du fil.

- « Hey… »

_- « Pas de hey, Edward. Tu sais autant que moi que j'ai raison ! »_

- « J'y arrive pas Lily » murmurais-je.

_- « C'est pas si compliqué pourtant ! »_ elle laissa son rire frustré faire un écho dans le téléphone, faisant peser le poids des mots et de mes décisions sur tout mon corps.

- « Je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre » répondis-je. J'étais désespéré, peut-être trop.

_- « Et si, au lieu d'être l'éternel pessimiste que tu es, tu pensais aux bons côtés des choses... Comme par exemple, je sais pas moi, la réciprocité de tes sentiments ? »_ glissa-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- « Alice… »

_- « Ok. Peu importe. Son rendez-vous avec un certain Mike Newton est à sept heures demain soir. Je dis ça juste en passant, sans pour autant trahir ma meilleure amie »_ se justifia-t-elle. Alice dévoilait souvent ce genre d'informations même si la plupart du temps je ne pouvais rien faire.

- « C'est noté Lily »

_- « Edward faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose »_ souffla-t-elle comme si elle était découragée.

- « Je ferais tout ce que je peux Alice »

_- « J'espère bien »_

- « Bonne journée sœurette »

_- « Sauves des vies jumeau de mon cœur »_ et avec ça elle raccrocha.

Dire que j'avais le moral dans les chaussettes après ça était peu dire. Je savais que Bella avait des rendez-vous avec des garçons. Après tout, c'était une jolie femme, voire même magnifique et puis elle était intelligente et drôle… Si elle entrait dans une pièce morose ou glauque, elle avait le don de l'illuminer rien que par sa présence.  
>Totalement dans mes pensées, je rejoignais mon petit bureau pour enfiler ma blouse et me rendre directement dans la chambre du petit Brady Cheney. Ce petit garçon d'à peine 4 ans était atteint d'une maladie du cœur très rare que j'avais pour habitude d'appeler la maladie du vieux cœur. En fait, c'est comme si son cœur était très âgé et dans un corps aussi jeune et ayant besoin d'énergie, le cœur ne pouvait pas tenir la distance. D'où l'opération que nous allions effectuer demain, si tout allait bien du côté du donneur.<br>La chose la plus difficile dans ce métier, c'était l'attente. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une simple opération où l'on plaçait une machine ou lorsqu'on réparait les vaisseaux, alors nous avions la possibilité d'intervenir immédiatement ou dans un temps relativement court. Cependant, une transplantation ne se passait pas comme ça, cela demandait de trouver un donneur compatible, une préparation du patient, une série de tests sur les deux cœurs et les deux patients, il fallait que le receveur soit le premier sur la liste… Tout en sachant que le résultat de la transplantation pouvait aboutir à un rejet.  
>Le petit Brady était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, même s'il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'est ce que j'appréciais chez les enfants, ce mélange d'innocence et de force. Pour un enfant de son âge, il restait très calme et très résistant. Je tournais doucement les talons vers la chambre 312 quand quelqu'un me bouscula.<p>

- « Bonjour docteur Cullen… Désolée… » dit la voix fatiguée d'Angela Cheney, la mère de Brady.

- « Oh, hum madame Cheney, j'allais justement voir Brady » lui dis-je avec un léger sourire. La mère de Brady, madame Cheney ou Angela, comme l'appelait son mari Ben, était presque devenue une amie au fil du temps. Il faut dire que Brady était mon premier vrai cas et que je le suivais depuis presque deux ans.

- « Pas de madame, Angela suffira » souriait-elle. « Il n'a pas arrêté de vous demander. Ben est un peu jaloux qu'un autre homme occupe autant de place dans sa vie » se moqua-t-elle de son mari.

- « Croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas aussi attaché à moi et qu'il ne me connaisse pas » Être médecin m'avait permis de rencontrer différents types de patients mais aussi différentes familles. Angela, Ben et Brady étaient de ceux qui ne méritaient pas autant de soucis. Ils faisaient partie des gens bien sous tous rapports et qui avaient déjà eu leur lot de malheurs. A croire que la fatalité touchait toujours les meilleurs, pensais-je. Loin de moi l'idée que quelqu'un méritait ça, mais mon cerveau et mon cœur criaient à l'injustice lorsque j'étais auprès de personnes comme la famille Cheney.

- « Moi aussi docteur, moi aussi » elle ouvrait la porte vers laquelle nous nous étions dirigés tout en parlant. Quand celle-ci fut ouverte, nous découvrions un petit bonhomme fin et assez grand pour son âge, jouer au sabre laser avec son père, gâteaux Mikados en main.

- « EDAR ! » cria le petit alors qu'il cassa le Mikado de son père et l'avala sans demander son reste.

- « Hey Buddy » répondis-je en étouffant mon rire. Ce petit était vraiment très attachant et malgré mon devoir de rester impartial, je ne pouvais pas l'être devant cette bouille adorable, et dans le cas présent, chocolatée.

- « Né tout man-yé né gato EDAR ! » sautilla-t-il avec plein de chocolat autour de la bouche.

- « Ben ! Je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de chocolat ! » tonnait Angela, essuyant la figure du petit avec une lingette qu'elle avait trouvée dans son sac.

- « Il s'ennuyait » plaida Ben en se frottant le bout du nez. C'était assez idiot à dire mais j'avais remarqué qu'il faisait souvent ça lorsqu'il était stressé.

- « TU t'ennuyais » continuait Angela. Malgré son physique de professeure des écoles avec ses lunettes polygonales et ses tailleurs deux fois trop grands pour elle, Angela n'était pas la petite abeille qui semblait fragile. A chaque rendez-vous, j'avais découvert qu'elle était le roc du couple, celle qui essayait de garder la tête sur les épaules. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure des choses à faire parce que je savais pertinemment que dans ces cas-là, la personne explosait au mauvais moment. Je croisais les doigts pour que ça n'arrive pas maintenant.

- « Comment va notre petit champion aujourd'hui ? » demandais-je en commençant l'auscultation.

- « Il mange toujours normalement » dit monsieur Cheney.

- « Il dort plutôt bien aussi » ajouta sa femme.

- « Et sa respiration ? »

- « Le tuyau l'aide mais je vois bien qu'il respire mal… Le pire, c'est la nuit, bien que ça ne le réveille pas »

- « Ok. Sa saturation est assez stable et ses résultats sanguins ne sont pas aussi mauvais que la dernière fois. » soulignais-je en notant ça dans le dossier de Brady.

- « Est-ce que vous allez enfin l'opérer ? » demanda Angela. Ses yeux verts foncés brillaient des larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir. Quant à Ben, il était tout à coup très alerte.

- « Nous avons un donneur compatible, stable et sain » commentais-je. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à la conversation, ces mots et la réaction qui allaient s'en suivre porteraient à confusion… Mais ces trois petits mots avaient une signification très particulière pour les familles et les patients que je suivais.

Dès le premier rendez-vous, chaque cardiologue de mon département se doit d'expliquer ce qu'implique une opération et plus précisément ce qu'impliquerait une transplantation si le cœur n'était pas sain. La compatibilité est évidemment la première chose requise afin de limiter les rejets et donc que l'organisme ne considère pas le nouveau muscle comme un corps étranger. Ensuite, le patient donneur, en mort cérébrale ou en mort naturelle sans antécédents cardiaques, doit avoir ce qu'on appelle un cœur stable c'est-à-dire qu'il doit être capable de continuer à battre grâce à une machine pour vérifier sa force et sa capacité à filtrer le sang. Enfin, le plus important relève du côté médical du cœur, ou par extension de l'organe. Le donneur ne doit pas avoir contracté certaines maladies, ne doit pas avoir consommé de substances chimiques et donc doit avoir un cœur sain pour le receveur.

- « Compatible, stable et sain ? » répéta Angela. Je savais qu'elle avait attendu ces trois petits mots depuis deux ans et peu à peu l'espoir apparaissait sur son visage aux traits tirés. « Compatible, stable et sain » répéta-t-elle plus fort. Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle me prit dans ses bras et nous fit tourner. « Merci ! Merci ! Merci docteur Cullen ! Merci ! Merci… » Ben arriva près de nous et détacha Angela doucement de mes bras. Elle prit cette occasion pour sauter sur son mari et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, les larmes inondant son visage radieux de bonheur.

- « EDAR ! Pouka y pleuye ma maman et mon popa ? » demanda le petit Brady qui me regardait avec confusion mais aussi avec un air de concentration quand son regard se posait sur ses parents.

- « Ils sont contents » lui répondis-je en souriant.

- « Pouka ? » même si à quatre ans un enfant ne pouvait pas tout comprendre, j'étais persuadé que Brady voyait ce qu'il se passait et ses prochaines paroles confirmèrent effectivement mon opinion. « Vé ayé dans la zopéation ? » demanda-t-il avec son petit cheveu sur la langue. A cette question, ses parents se lâchèrent, me regardèrent puis allèrent l'entourer de leurs bras. Pendant une micro seconde, je me suis senti jaloux et triste. A la place de Ben, Angela, Brady et l'hôpital, je m'imaginais avec Bella et un petit être qui serait le mélange de nous deux. Mais là n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Je devais expliquer les procédures et tout ce qui s'en suivait à la famille Cheney.

La demi-heure qui suivit fut pleine d'émotions. Ben et Angela posèrent mille et une questions sur l'intervention, Brady se plaignit qu'il ne pouvait pas manger… J'ai ensuite dû faire une prise de sang à Brady pour pouvoir analyser ça avant l'opération… Bref, une demi-heure plus tard, j'allais et venais dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour organiser l'opération de mon peti patient. Mon référent, le docteur Gerandy, était un vieux chirurgien, ami de mon père. Il avait été un très bon professeur et il était aussi celui qui m'avait appris à gérer mes émotions, à me détacher de mes patients même si je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire.  
>Pour la première fois, demain, j'allais être « en solo » sur une intervention de cette importance… J'allais me retrouver chef du bloc opératoire.<br>Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que cela signifie pour un presque résident de pouvoir organiser et pratiquer sa première opération mais pour moi, chacune des fibres de mon corps vibraient, mes mains étaient comme possédées et je me retrouvais à effectuer chaque geste de l'opération quand j'avais une minute de libre. Pour la première fois depuis ma décision de devenir chirurgien cardiaque pour les enfants, j'avais le sentiment d'être prêt.

A ma pause dîner, j'étais bien trop excité pour manger alors je fis la seule chose qui me donnait envie : j'envoyais un sms à celle que mon cœur pleurait.

_**En train de penser à toi… (Edward)**_

J'avais conscience que ce message dévoilait une partie de ce que je ressentais mais après avoir été témoin de tant d'amour autour du petit Brady, je n'avais qu'une envie : crier à Bella que je l'aimais bien plus qu'elle ne pensait.

_**Observe Seth dormir… Il prend toute la place dans mon lit… Me rappelle son parrain à une certaine époque… (Bella)**_

Je riais tout seul dans mon bureau alors que je me souvenais de nos soirées pyjamas avec une Alice qui prétendait toujours avoir un lit trop petit pour elle et Bella. Bella venait alors dans mon lit, se collant à moi pour des discussions légères et pleines de sens à la fois. Pendant ces soirées-là, j'aimais prétendre qu'elle n'était rien qu'à moi… Que nous ne faisions qu'un.

_**Hum… Peut être qu'il faudrait que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu de plaintes de ta part. (Edward) **_

Posant mon téléphone près du dossier de Brady, je préparais mes notes, décrivais mes méthodes. L'opération avait lieu le lendemain matin, dès que les urgences seront un peu moins bondées, ce qui signifiait vers 6-7h du matin.

_**Je ne demande rien de mieux. (Bella) **_

Elle répondit plus vite que je ne pensais et ce seul message eut le don de me donner des frissons et mon pauvre cœur sursautait de joie.

_**C'est une promesse ? (Edward)**_ osais-je demander.

Mes mains étaient moites et mes yeux n'arrivaient plus à se fixer sur le dossier comme ils le devraient. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge et j'y lu minuit et demi passées. Bella était censée ne pas travailler demain, le mercredi étant consacré aux sports dans son école et comme mademoiselle ne pouvait ni s'approcher d'une balle ni courir sans se blesser ou blesser les autres, alors elle était de repos.

_**La balle est dans ton camp Cullen. (Bella)**_

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, elle en envoya un autre. _**Tu nous manques. (Bella et Seth)**_ elle avait mis une photo en pièce jointe. C'était l'une des plus jolies photos que j'ai jamais vu. Seth était recroquevillé contre elle, le petit bonhomme dormait à poing fermé tandis que Bella, dans son pyjama Snoopy, fixait l'appareil avec des yeux brillants et les joues rouges.  
>Je cliquais immédiatement pour mettre cette photo en fond d'écran et continuais notre conversation.<p>

_**Mes anges *cœur*. JE te manque ou alors mes supers minis crêpes de fête te manquent ? (Edward)**_

_**Peut être les deux… Comment va ton patient ? (Bella)**_

Etant professeur, Bella avait la même empathie et le même intérêt que moi pour les enfants.

_**Il ne veut pas arrêter de manger du chocolat et veut qu'EDAR lui donne un nouveau cœur très vite pour pouvoir faire le catch avec son popa. (Edward)**_

Je riais en écrivant ça. Brady était un super petit gars et la confiance qu'il me témoignait dépassait toujours toutes les incertitudes et les coups de stress que j'avais. Il ne fallait pas que je le déçoive. Sous aucun prétexte.

_**Prends bien soin de son cœur alors. (Bella)**_

_**Comme s'il s'agissait du tien. (Edward) **_alors que j'appuyais sur la touche envoyer, je sentis mes membres trembler. J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir quelques heures si je voulais garder la tête sur les épaules.

_**Tu devrais aller au lit docteur. Bonne chance pour ton opération. Je penserais fort à toi *cœur*. (Bella)**_

_**Dors bien ma Bella, fais de jolis rêves *cœur*. (Edward)**_ le petit cœur à la fin du message apparu de lui-même. J'envoyais alors ce dernier puis fermais le téléphone ainsi que le dossier médical de Brady.

Mon bureau n'offrait pas beaucoup de possibilités et d'espace alors j'avais ramené un petit matelas gonflable pour pouvoir dormir convenablement. Pas que la salle de repos me rebute, mais ce soir, je devais bien me reposer pour ce qui allait se passer le lendemain et sachant que je n'avais qu'une bonne heure et demi de sommeil, je voulais en profiter.  
>Avec mon biper sous l'oreiller, je m'endormais calmement avec les méthodes d'opération et Bella pleins la tête.<p>

La nuit se passa principalement sans encombres. Être chirurgien ne faisait cependant pas de moi un médecin d'exception et je me devais de faire quelques gardes aux urgences histoire de pouvoir garder un niveau élevé sur le plan de la médecine générale comme ils l'appellent ici.  
>Les urgences avaient été étrangement calmes, ce que nous détestions vraiment dans les hôpitaux car cela présageait souvent deux choses au choix : soit une journée où les cas s'enchaînaient même s'ils ne devaient pas se retrouver dans la salle d'attente des urgences, soit un risque potentiel d'une catastrophe… Mais à l'heure actuelle, tout cela m'importait peu. Ce qui m'importait le plus était l'opération à cœur ouvert que j'allais effectuer sur le petit Brady.<p>

Dès l'aube, je me suis rendu à son chevet pour lui réexpliquer qu'on allait le faire dormir un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude afin que je puisse réparer son petit cœur. Il m'avait alors tendu un dessin avec deux mains dessus, l'une toute petite comme la sienne et l'autre plus grande, une main d'homme. Une jolie écriture manuscrite se trouvait sur la paume de chacune des mains (sans doute l'écriture de sa mère) : Brady sur la plus petite et Dr Cullen sur la plus grande. Cependant, ce n'était pas mon nom qui m'a amené aux bords des larmes, c'était le petit cœur qui se trouvait au centre des deux et où était inscrit « cœur de Brady ».

- « EDAR y va yépayé mon cueille » avait-il dit en me donnant le dessin.

Sa mère était en larmes et son père tentait comme il pouvait de garder un visage serein mais je le voyais serrer des poings plus les minutes passaient.

- « La procédure peut commencer » dis-je à l'attention de ses parents. « Brady est stable à tous les niveaux, ce qui est une très bonne chose pour l'intervention. Ses capacités sont assez élevées ce qui me rassure d'autant plus. »

- « Et le cœur ? » demanda Ben, sa femme ne pouvant sans doute pas parler.

- « Il sera en salle d'opération dans une dizaine de minutes. Les tests de ce matin ne révèlent aucune anomalie et les stimulus nous ont permis de confirmer son bon fonctionnement »

- « Quel… Quel âge ? » bégayait Angela.

- « Je vous demande pardon ? » je me doutais du sous-entendu de sa question mais en tant que médecin je me devais de filtrer les informations et déterminer si oui ou non la famille devait savoir…

- « Le donneur » inspira-t-elle rapidement. « Que âge ? » elle n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase correcte, ce qui était tout à fait normal mais cela me fit mal de voir Angela Cheney comme ça, accentuant le sentiment d'injustice que je ressentais. Ses yeux étaient suppliants et remplis de larmes.

- « Quatre ans » murmurais-je. C'était très dur de travailler de cette façon. Même si sauver Brady me donnait de la fierté, à chaque perte d'un enfant, mon cœur se brisait un peu plus. Le patient en question était tombé dans un lac, brisant sa nuque. Mais tout ça, toutes ces tragédies, j'essayais de les effacer de ma mémoire.

- « Oh mon dieu ! » sanglota Angela dans les bras de son mari.

- « Je suis désolé. Il va falloir que Brady se dirige vers la salle de préparation très vite » continuais-je. « Je vais vous laisser un instant » je sortais de la chambre et passais ma main sur mon visage. Je regardais mon biper brièvement puis mon téléphone éteint. Dans ces moments-là, j'aimerais que Bella soit avec moi. Qu'elle me dise quoi faire, qu'elle me calme, qu'elle me donne du courage. Qu'elle m'aime peut être…

La porte de la chambre de Brady s'ouvrait sur une Angela en larmes et un Ben guère plus joyeux.

- « Prenez soin de mon bébé » chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs qui les mèneraient à la salle d'attente de l'étage « ambulatoire ».

Mon équipe était prête, le docteur Gerandy supervisait le tout, l'infirmière Stanley s'occupait de regarder les moniteurs, l'anesthésiste vérifiait les doses tandis que le brancard de Brady arrivait. Malgré l'expérience traumatisante qu'était l'hospitalisation pour les enfants, il paraissait serein, presque plus tranquille que lorsque je devais l'ausculter !

- « Ça va Buddy ? » lui demandais-je.

- « EDAR ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix peu sûre. J'avais oublié qu'avec la tenue que je portais, il était difficile de me reconnaître.

- « Yep » répondis-je sous mon masque. Je me rappelais du jour où j'étais rentré chez Bella en tenue d'opération - minus le masque évidemment – parce qu'un patient m'avait vomi dessus. Seth était avec elle et dès qu'ils m'avaient vu, ils se mirent à jouer les docteurs comme des hystériques. Ce jour-là, Bella m'avait appelé son médecin du cœur mais jamais elle ne m'avait expliqué ce que cela signifiait ou impliquait.

- « Tu vas me donner un nouyo cueille ? » demanda-t-il avec une larme qui lui coulait sur sa petite joue.

- « Oui mon grand, on va tout réparer pour que tu puisses retourner vite à l'école » je prenais une des gazes sur ma table d'outils et lui passait doucement sur la joue, effaçant toute trace de la larme traîtresse qui avait coulée.

- « Ma manman èyé ayé à la zécole pouille paillé à ma nouyelle maitesse » dit-il.

- « Ah oui ? Et tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? » je regardais mon équipe s'affairer puis attendais le signal de l'anesthésiste.

- « Beya » répondit-il après avoir cherché « Ma maitesse èye s'appéye Beya »

- « Bella ? » l'anesthésiste me fit signe mais tout à coup mon esprit dériva. Bella était professeure en école élémentaire et Brady n'avait que 4 ans, sachant que son langage n'était pas tout à fait correct, je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être dans sa classe. Je soupirais doucement et mis mon visage à hauteur de celui de Brady.

- « Bonhomme, on va faire un jeu tu veux ? » Brady hocha la tête lentement, signe que le produit commençait à passer dans ses veines. « Tu vas compter jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus et après tu compteras dans le sens inverse. L'infirmière Stanley va mettre un masque sur ton visage pour t'aider, tu es d'accord ? »

- « On va zouer au docdoc ? »

- « Oui, on va jouer au docteur »

- « Pouille mon nouyo cueille ? »

- « Exactement »

- « Ok » dit-il en hochant la tête et en plissant les yeux pour se concentrer. Je fis un signe de tête à l'anesthésiste et à Jessica. « un… do… toi… quake… euh… quake… pfff » il souffla et alors que Jessica déposait le masque sur son visage il recommença, pliant son front comme signe de grande réflexion. « un… do… »

- « Il s'endort docteur Cullen »

- « Sat' stable, battements du cœur réguliers, tension ok » nous informa l'infirmière Stanley.

- « Bien. Le cœur du donneur ? »

- « Ici » indiqua le docteur Gerandy qui avait assisté aux examens pré-opératoires.

- « L'état ? » demandais-je.

- « Tout à fait normal docteur Cullen »

- « Ok, puisque tout le monde est prêt. Alors, comme dirait ce crétin de docteur Mamour dans la série ridicule et préférée de mon lutin de sœur, « C'est une fabuleuse journée pour sauver des vies. ». » Le bloc entier se mit à rire, même Gerandy et je commençais à préparer mes outils.

C'était devenu un rituel depuis que la série Grey's Anatomy était apparue sur nos petits écrans. Ils me faisaient rire avec leurs fausses blouses (oui parce qu'il ne faut pas croire qu'une blouse d'hôpital soit sexy, bien au contraire, on a plus l'air d'aliens qu'autre chose), leurs techniques ridicules (et surtout inventées de toute pièce), leurs cas hors du commun (de nouveau, impossibles et irréels) mais surtout leurs histoires de cœur. Certes, il y avait quelques drames, mais tout le monde ne couchait pas avec tout le monde dans la salle de repos, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'avions ni le temps ni la force de faire quoi que ce soit après une garde interminable et puis ne nous le cachons pas, on a autre chose en tête que le sexe quand on vient d'intervenir sur un cas où le sang prend la plus grande place.

L'infirmière Stanley badigeonnait doucement la poitrine du petit Brady, de son côté gauche, juste en dessous de ce qui sera plus tard son pectoraux ou du moins je l'espérais au plus profond de mon cœur.

- « Il est prêt » murmura-t-elle. Dans ces moments-là, Jessica pouvait être très professionnelle et intimidée à la fois…

Je pense qu'il est inutile de détailler les procédures de l'intervention parce que croyez-le ou non, je ne saurais les expliquer. Lorsqu'on est médecin, on a beau tout connaître sur l'intervention qu'on s'apprête à faire, tout arrive, en quelque sorte, sur le moment. Alors que je tenais l'ancien coeur de Brady dans la paume de ma main, j'envoyais une prière à qui voudra l'entendre. Je n'étais pas croyant pour un sous mais je le faisais à chaque grosse opération. Je demandais juste que ce petit bonhomme fasse bon usage de son nouveau cœur et que ce même nouveau cœur reste sain et qu'il s'intègre totalement à son organisme. Enfin, et principalement, j'espérais qu'un jour, une personne prenne soin de ce cœur et de son propriétaire en le faisant battre comme Bella faisait battre le mien.

- « Très bon boulot Cullen » me lança le docteur Gerandy en retirant sa blouse et sa protection.

- « Merci boss » mon cœur se serra légèrement. C'était éprouvant de passer plus de 5 heures en salle d'opération.

- « Allez vous reposer un peu » dit-il en sortant de la salle de décontamination.

Je sortais doucement, me dirigeant vers la salle d'attente où j'observais Angela endormie sur les genoux de Ben. Je lui fis un signe de tête qu'il me retourna en réveillant sa compagne, le docteur Gerandy s'approchant d'eux et leur expliquant avec détails ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bloc. Leurs cris de joie me paralysèrent au milieu du couloir. Une envie violente de serrer Bella dans mes bras se fit ressentir au creux de mon estomac et avant même que je le sache, mes pieds me dirigèrent vers la salle glauque de repos…  
>Ma décision était prise. Après cette garde, j'allais lui dire. J'allais lui dire que je l'aimais et que je ne pouvais plus passer une minute de plus sans elle.<p>

Allongé dans le lit de la salle de repos, je regardais le plafond, mes pensées se bousculant, mon cœur se serrant…


	4. Une brise de coeur

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'espère que tout le monde a passé une bonne fin de semaine et que le début de celle-ci se passe aussi bien, malgré le froid qui semble toucher tout le monde xD_

_Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. Vous m'aviez tous manqué et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de tous vous retrouver! Merci mille fois pour vos reviews, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans mes réponses (si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à m le dire)._

_Je voulais également remercier plus particulièrement emvali, qui a partagé son expérience avec moi. Merci de t'être confiée! Pour cela je vous invite à aller sur sa fiction : fanfiction .net/s/7610907/1/ma_vie_est_son_coeur (sans l'espace entre fanfiction et le .net) =)_

_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_

_Dan : Merci mille fois pour ta review, c'est drôle parce que tu es toujours la première review xD Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que tes interrogations auront une petite partie de réponse dans ce chapitre là!_

_Un énorme clin d'oeil à mes filles que j'aime fort et qui se reconnaîtront! Merci à ma tite bêta d'amour ml46._

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est la mienne._**_  
><em>

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! Des bisous et à tout bientôt!_

* * *

><p><span>Une brise de cœur<span>

**POV EDWARD**

Les rayons du soleil avaient beau essayer de percer à travers les rideaux épais de la chambre de repos lugubre, j'avais fini par ne même plus y prêter attention. Après tout, je devais m'habituer aux chambres froides et sans couleurs de l'hôpital, il ne me restait pas si longtemps que ça pour devenir résident chirurgien cardiaque, spécialisé en pédiatrie. J'allais enfin pouvoir pratiquer mes opérations seul et, surtout, aider ces enfants qui ont besoin d'un cœur tout neuf.  
>Mon corps semblait peser trois tonnes après mes 36 heures de garde tandis que mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Evidemment, et comme depuis ces dix dernières années, j'accueillais avec délectation l'image de la femme de ma vie derrière mes paupières lourdes. Elle souriait de son sourire tendre et chaleureux, le sourire qui me faisait perdre la tête et qui faisait arrêter de tourner notre planète. Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur ses lèvres et, comme à chaque fois, mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine.<p>

Depuis maintenant 20 ans, j'avais le droit à ce sourire. Depuis 10 ans, il me brisait le cœur, parce que, chaque jour depuis ces dix dernières années, je me promettais de révéler à ma meilleure amie de toujours que je suis fou amoureux d'elle. C'était d'un ridicule mais c'était comme ça.

Et puis, Bella était différente.

Elle n'était pas comme les filles que j'avais fréquentées avant de rentrer à l'école de médecine. Bella était la seule à laquelle je pensais lorsque je voyais l'avenir, c'était à côté d'elle que je me voyais assis sur le porche de notre maison à Forks, Washington, grisonnants et entourés de nos petits enfants.

Un soupir m'échappa.

Nos meilleurs amis m'avaient pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'attende, qu'un jour, Bella trouverait quelqu'un de plus courageux que moi et qu'elle ne dirait pas non parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens pour elle. Selon eux, elle m'aime aussi. Mais si elle m'aimait vraiment, est-ce qu'on en serait toujours là aujourd'hui ? Après tout, ce n'est pas vers moi qu'elle s'est tournée pour perdre sa virginité. Non. Il a fallu que ce soit avec Jake, notre meilleur ami d'enfance. Je ne dis pas que je méritais plus que lui ce geste mais j'aimais penser que ma première fois, notre première fois, soit ensemble, juste Bella et moi. J'ai toujours cru qu'on s'offrirait l'un à l'autre. Par amour. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce jour-là que j'ai commencé à être jaloux de Jake. Ce mec avait tout ce que je n'avais pas : Bella, la peau mate, une taille de plus que moi, des abdos en bêton… Bref, il était le mec beau gosse et populaire de l'école. Puis les choses ont fait qu'il est tombé amoureux de cette fille à la réserve indienne où il habitait avec son père. Oui, parce qu'en plus d'être populaire, il est indien, un pur natif avec des gênes de super-héro.

Je rigolais à ma propre idiotie puis repensais à ces dernières années. Le mariage de Leah et Jake sur les berges du lac de La Push à Forks, la naissance de Seth notre filleul à Bella et moi, puis ma réussite à l'examen de docteur et enfin notre déménagement à tous à Vancouver. Flashbacks que je chérissais au plus profond de mon cœur.

La pièce était calme, j'entendais seulement ma respiration partir peu à peu vers une respiration de sommeil. J'avais mérité ce repos. L'opération du petit Brady avait pris plus de temps que je ne pensais mais au final, voir son nouveau cœur battre dans sa poitrine, sous mes yeux, m'avait fait comprendre que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il fallait être fou pour ne pas la vivre. Aujourd'hui, j'avais opéré un petit bonhomme de 4 ans et je lui avais permis de vivre avec ce nouveau cœur, il allait pouvoir aimer et grandir. Et le pire dans tout ça était que les enfants avaient mille fois plus de courage que n'importe quel adulte. Brady riait avant l'opération comme si tout ça n'était que routine. Il m'avait paru si adulte, bien plus que moi.

C'est donc aujourd'hui que j'allais me décider à lui dire que je l'aimais. Je veux dire que j'allais me décider à avouer à Bella que je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie et que je ferais tout pour qu'elle sourit chaque jour que Dieu fasse.

Je me réinstallais confortablement, du moins aussi confortablement que ce pauvre lit de fortune me le permette, pour plonger dans un doux sommeil bercé de Bella.

- « Docteur Cullen ? » un grand bang retentissait dans la pièce alors que l'infirmière Stanley ouvrait ma porte en trombe.

- « Quoi ? » me relevais-je d'un seul coup, alerte au possible.

- « Docteur, je vous ai bipé au moins une vingtaine de fois en 10 minutes ! » s'exclama-t-elle, comme folle. Je me frottais les yeux, inconscient d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps et de ne pas avoir entendu mon bipper.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jessica ? »

- « Il y a eu un accident de voiture, un enfant de 6 ans se trouvait dans une des voitures accidentées. Il fait une crise de convulsions, son pouls est faible, sa tension aussi, il a une blessure à la tête… »

- « Et pourquoi personne aux urgences ne peut s'en occuper ? » j'étais agacé, cette infirmière me faisait du gringue depuis plus d'un mois et malgré le mot non, je crois qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

- « C'est un de vos patients docteur » je levais un sourcil, me levant d'un bond et attrapant ma blouse.

- « Le nom ? » lui demandais-je alors que je me dirigeais déjà vers les urgences en courant. Pour moi, mes patients étaient d'une importance capitale et si ce bonhomme avait été une des victimes de cet accident alors sa maladie cardiaque, quelle quel soit, pouvait s'empirer. Stanley était derrière, à la traîne. « Stanley, le nom ! » m'impatientais-je alors qu'elle tentait de me rattraper.

Cependant, je n'eus pas besoin qu'elle me révèle le nom du patient lorsque je vis le corps frêle de ma meilleure amie au milieu des urgences et tenant la main du petit garçon sur le brancard. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête mais était penchée sur le petit corps, murmurant des choses rassurantes alors qu'elle caressait doucement ses cheveux de jais, les mêmes que celui de son père. Mon filleul, le seul enfant qui détenait mon cœur d'adulte parce qu'il en faisait partie, était étendu là, convulsant doucement, la tête en sang et les yeux révulsés. J'entendis vaguement des pas derrière moi.

- « Black, docteur. Seth Black » dit Stanley essoufflée. Je ne la laissais pas finir et allais retrouver Bella.

- « Bella ? » elle releva directement la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » ses yeux étaient rouges et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses tremblements se firent plus violents. Elle était en état de choc.

- « Jake… Jake… Il a… téléphoné… Et… Et… Seth… Crise… Accident… Et puis… Leah… Morte… » pleurait-elle alors que son corps essuyait une nouvelle pointe de panique.

Mon regard se posa sur Seth, endormi, le visage abimé puis je sentis Bella trembler dans mes bras. Je la détaillais un peu plus et vis qu'elle était très blanche. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et je m'accrochais à elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre.

- « Respires Bella ! » l'encourageais-je alors que les tremblements ne s'estompaient pas. « Une infirmière ! » criais-je alors que Bella s'évanouissait dans mes bras.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » fit la voix grave du docteur Gerandy, me permettant de réaliser un peu où j'étais et qui j'étais censé être.

- « On a un accident, chef. Famille de trois personnes. Passagère avant d'environ 25 ans décédée sur place par traumatisme crânien, conducteur dans la même tranche d'âge gravement blessé et inconscient et…» récitait l'un des brancardiers alors que le chef Gerandy dévisageait Bella qui se trouvait inconsciente dans mes bras. Ma tête faisait l'aller-retour entre la femme de ma vie, mon filleul et mon chef.

- « Seth Clearwater Black, 6 ans, il aurait fait une sorte de crise respiratoire avant l'accident. Multiples blessures superficielles sur le visage et problèmes respiratoires importants » dis-je en regardant Seth alors que Bella était toujours écroulée dans mes bras.

- « Il était inconscient et en hypothermie lorsqu'on l'a extrait de la voiture » ajouta l'ambulancier en me regardant avec un air mauvais.

- « Et la jeune femme qui est inconsciente dans vos bras docteur Cullen ? » demanda le docteur Gerandy, mi-amusé, mi-énervé.

- « Isabella Swan. Bella. C'est ma meilleure amie et… »

- « Docteur Cullen » me coupa-t-il. Je savais qu'il me demandait le cas de la patiente mais mon cerveau se mit à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de ma famille dans ces brancards… et que Leah n'était plus…

- « Je… J'peux pas » soufflais-je alors qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue et alla s'écraser sur le visage tendre de Bella, toujours dans les vapes.

- « Bien. Cullen, votre garde se termine maintenant. Vous et votre amie pouvez attendre dans votre bureau. Stanley, amenez le petit en salle opératoire et bipez le docteur Volterra, il s'occupera du père »

- « Oui docteur » en un clin d'œil, tout le monde bougeait, et je vis du coin de l'œil le brancard de Seth partir, le petit toujours endormi.

On dit qu'il est quasiment impossible que sa vie s'effondre en deux petites secondes, que cela ne se passe que dans les livres ou dans les films… Sauf que tout ça était bel et bien réel. Les urgences semblaient avancer au ralenti, la respiration douce de Bella chatouillant la main dont je me servais pour caresser sa joue.  
>Au moment même où je me levais et la portais à bout de bras, une des infirmières sortie de la salle d'examen 3, la salle où Jacob se trouvait. Son uniforme était couvert de sang ainsi que ses mains et avant-bras. Mon estomac se noua et mes pieds avancèrent rapidement, me guidant vers mon bureau pour échapper à tout ce que mes yeux venaient de voir. Ma vision était troublée des larmes que j'essayais de retenir au bord de mes yeux.<p>

- « Edward… » murmura Bella alors qu'un sanglot saccadait sa voix.

- « Je suis là… shhhh… »

- « Elle est… Elle… Leah… » elle éclatait de nouveau en sanglots tout en s'accrochant plus fort à ma blouse.

- « Je sais mon cœur, je sais » je me retenais pour ne pas pleurer avec elle. J'avais l'impression d'avoir sur mes épaules tout le poids du monde, comme si je devais enfin prendre mes responsabilités, assumer qui j'étais et être le maillon fort qui soutiendrait les personnes que j'aime.

- « Et… Et… J… ? » elle ne put finir son morceau de phrase et mon cœur se serrait à nouveau dans ma poitrine.

- « Il est aux urgences. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'y passe, tu… Tu es tombée dans les pommes… » et j'ai eu une peur bleue de te perdre, pensais-je sans lui avouer. Edward la poule mouillée, le retour.

- "Et… Et Seth ?" sa voix se faisait toute petite, comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

- « Il est au bloc opératoire avec le docteur Gerandy » je soufflais alors que Bella resserrait sa prise sur moi puis elle se remit à pleurer comme jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer auparavant.

La seule fois où j'avais assisté à une telle scène, Bella pleurant de toute son âme, était le jour où Renée et Charlie lui avaient annoncé leur divorce. Ce jour-là, Bella et moi étions rentrés de notre endroit secret dans la forêt de Forks, une sorte de clairière qui nous servait de refuge à tous les deux. Nous étions heureux et en arrivant chez les Swan, nous avions découvert les valises de Renée sur le pas de la porte, elle criait et pleurait à s'en époumoner alors que Charlie était comme figé par l'attitude de sa femme. Il faut savoir que le père de Bella est le shérif de notre ville de naissance, l'image du type fort psychologiquement et émotionnellement, même si, tout comme Bella, il n'arrive pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Eh bien, à ce moment-là, j'ai bien cru que le chef Swan allait s'écrouler… Pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché Renée de tourner les talons et de laisser Bella et son père, seuls et sans explications ni au revoir.  
>Bien sûr, Renée n'avait pas quitté la ville, par manque d'argent et de culot sans doute, mais elle avait affecté la vie de ma meilleure amie de bien des façons. Charlie a mis plus d'un an à se faire à l'idée d'être seul, se noyant dans le boulot et laissant Bella seule à la maison. Pendant des jours, Bella pleurait, ne mangeait pas, et elle ne réagissait plus. Je me rappelle encore aujourd'hui lorsque je la serrais fort contre moi pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer et qu'elle se sente de nouveau en sécurité.<br>A cette époque-là, mon cœur était tout autant brisé que le sien parce que mon cœur lui appartenait déjà.

Je secouais la tête, chassant les mauvaises ondes et les mauvaises penser de mon esprit puis je pressais Bella un peu plus contre moi.

- « J'ai mouillé toute ta blouse de docteur » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter alors qu'elle plaçait sa tête dans mon cou.

- « C'est pas grave, ça va sécher » lui dis-je en la berçant et en embrassant ses cheveux qui sentaient la fraise.

- « Tu vas attraper froid » renifla-t-elle en s'essuyant le nez avec son gilet qui était tout troué aux manches à force d'avoir tiré dessus. Je relevais son menton doucement, la regardant dans les yeux.

- « Bella, tu peux verser toutes tes larmes sur moi, je n'attraperai pas froid je te le promets. » Elle soupira et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou de nouveau, déposant un baiser aussi timide et aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume sous mon oreille, ayant pour effet de me faire frissonner.

- « Tu vois, tu as froid. » dit-elle avec une voix enrouée que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- « Bella… » grognais-je alors qu'elle se mit à rire doucement. J'attendais quelques instants puis trouvais la force de lui demander ce que je voulais savoir depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital. « Tu veux me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir Bella ? » Ce fut à son tour de souffler mais je savais que la crise de larmes était passée. Elle ne bougea pas, laissant sa tête dans mon cou en prenant une grande inspiration.

- « J'étais à la maison… Seth était avec moi jusqu'en début d'après-midi parce que Jacob est passé plus tôt le prendre… Il m'a dit qu'il voulait avoir un moment en famille… Leah… Leah… » Elle sanglota contre moi.

- « Shhh… Prends ton temps ma Bella. Respire bien. » Je lui passais avec douceur ma main sur sa joue. Mon cœur était comprimé dans ma poitrine et je contenais comme je pouvais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- « Leah… Elle est… Leah était… enceinte. » Elle avait chuchoté ça si doucement qu'on aurait pu croire à une brise qui caressait mes oreilles. Ma tête me tourna et je laissais échapper un sanglot. Un autre bébé. Un autre filleul ou une filleule. « Il… Jacob… Il voulait les amener dîner en ville. » Continua-t-elle doucement, comme si elle racontait une histoire à des enfants sur le point de s'endormir. « Mais Seth avait un peu de fièvre aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait parce qu'il agissait comme d'habitude. Et tu connais Jake » commenta-t-elle en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire. « Il a paniqué en voyant que son fils avait de la fièvre et il a appelé Leah pour remettre leur sortie à plus tard. Ils devaient rester chez eux et profiter des uns et des autres. » Elle inspira faiblement et alors que je voyais son front se plisser, signifiant qu'elle retraçait les événements dans sa mémoire, l'envie me démangeait de frotter mes doigts contre son front pour faire disparaître cette ridule. Mais, je n'en eus pas le temps puisqu'elle reprenait déjà son récit. « J'étais sortie. Je… J'avais un rendez-vous avec un collègue… Et… Et j'avais tout de même gardé mon téléphone allumé… Je… Ce n'était pas… Enfin… Je ne passais pas un très bon moment… Et quand le téléphone à sonner, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai répondu… Ce n'était pas très délicat mais je savais que c'était Jacob alors… J'ai juste décroché… » Elle inspira de nouveau, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. « Je n'entendais pas grand-chose, juste Leah qui pleurait et comme si… Comme si Seth s'étouffait ou suffoquait, j'entendais… J'entendais une respiration saccadée. » Son corps tremblait contre le mien alors que des frissons me parcouraient l'échine en pensant à ce qui avait pu leur arriver. « Jacob. Il… Il paniquait. Il disait… Il disait qu'il conduisait Seth à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait des sortes de convulsions… Il m'a demandé de les rejoindre et… Il me le demandait quand… » Elle s'arrêta, impossible de continuer son récit à cause des sanglots qui prirent derechef possession d'elle. « Elle criait si… si… si fort. » Murmura-t-elle. « J'ai essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passait mais la communication a été coupée avant et… Je ne savais pas alors… Alors, je suis partie vers l'hôpital aussi vite que j'ai pu, laissant mon collègue penaud au milieu du restaurant… J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu… Et puis, je suis arrivée sur les lieux en même temps que l'ambulance… C'était si… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Après… Je ne suis pas sûre de me souvenir… Tout allait si vite… Et Jacob… Il était là… Et… » Elle pleura fort contre moi, son corps ne contrôlant plus ses secousses.

- « Shhhh… C'est fini. » Lorsqu'on vous déclare interne en médecine, que ce soit dans chacune des spécialités où l'on est admis, nos chefs ou résidents ont toujours tendance à nous rappeler sans cesse qu'il ne fallait jamais s'attacher à un patient. Jamais. Notre avis devait être neutre, impartial et professionnel. Cependant, pendant ces cours et nos formations, personne ne nous avait expliqué comment nous devions réagir lorsque nos proches devenaient nos patients. Comment réagir lorsque les personnes que nous aimons se retrouvaient sur notre table d'opération ou dans nos locaux. « Tout va bien se passer. » N'arrêtais-je pas de répéter dans les cheveux de Bella en nous berçant. Je n'étais même pas sûr de lui parler à elle ou de me persuader moi-même de ce que je disais.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais. Ni pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je savais juste que j'étais terriblement fatigué et que, par chance ou par malchance, mon lit de fortune se trouvait encore dans mon bureau. Bella avait fini par s'endormir paisiblement dans mes bras alors je nous déposais tous les deux très délicatement sur le matelas, essayant au maximum d'être confortable, tant pour elle que pour moi.

Je sentais la chaleur d'un corps autour de moi, la conscience me quittant peu à peu pour me laisser glisser lentement vers les limbes du sommeil. L'odeur de Bella remplissait mes narines alors que je la sentais au creux de mon cou, les joues encore humides des larmes qu'elle avait versées pour nos amis. Notre famille.

C'était comme si on foudroyait mon cœur de coups de tonnerre, comme si on m'arrachait un membre sans anesthésie. Leah, la mère de mon filleul, l'une de mes meilleures amies, la femme de celui que je considérais comme mon frère, était morte emportant avec elle un petit-être qui n'a même pas pu avoir la chance de savoir à quel point nous l'aimions. Seth, mon filleul, le fils de mes meilleurs amis, le petit bonhomme que je considère comme mon fils, le seul enfant que mon cœur ait choisi, était en salle d'opération à cause d'un problème de cœur. Et Jacob… Mon meilleur ami, mon frère de bien des manières. Mon confident. Jake était mal en point si je me fiais à mon instinct de docteur.  
>Cette simple constatation me donnait envie de vomir alors que les meilleurs moments que j'avais vécus avec celui que je considère comme mon frère me remontaient à la mémoire.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_Bella et moi étions chez Charlie, le père de Bella, comme tous les soirs où il y avait du football américain sur le câble. Bella préparait le plateau télé alors que Charlie me faisait la conversation, me demandant comment allaient mes parents. Bref, une soirée normale dans la maisonnée Swan. Enfin… Normale jusqu'à ce que la sonnette d'entrée retentisse._

_- « Ah ! Ce doit être Billy de la réserve indienne. » Me dit Charlie avec un léger rire. « Tu veux bien aller lui ouvrir Edward s'il te plaît ? » me demanda-t-il gentiment._

_- « Yep Chef. » Son rire rauque raisonna jusque dans l'entrée. J'étais heureux que Charlie me considère autant et qu'il me compte parmi les gens de sa famille. Après tout, j'étais là très souvent, sous son toit._

_Je dois avouer qu'avant d'ouvrir la porte, j'avais énormément hésité… Non pas parce que je ne connaissais pas ces personnes mais parce que les ombres qui leur appartenaient étaient immenses, même si l'une d'entre-elles était plus petite étant donné qu'il était en chaise roulante. La carrure de ces mecs me fit froid dans le dos et c'est avec prudence que j'ouvrais la porte sur ses deux brutes._  
><em>Après avoir ouvert la porte, je saisissais de qui il s'agissait. Un grand mec se tenait derrière Billy, il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise mais je reconnus immédiatement l'air de famille qu'il avait avec Billy à cause de son sourire infectieux.<em>

_- « Bonjour gamin. » me dit Billy en me serrant la main._

_- « Billy »_

_- « Et ce grand dadet derrière moi, c'est mon fils Jacob. » fit signe Billy. « J'ai pensé qu'il était temps qu'il sorte un peu de notre réserve et surtout de la sienne. » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Jacob soufflait alors que son père riait._

_- « Salut » dit Jacob alors qu'il me tendit sa main pour que je la serre et alors que je m'attendais à me faire briser quelques phalanges, il avait serré ma main tout doucement._

_- « Charlie est dans le salon et Bells dans la cuisine. » expliquais-je alors que je leur cédais le passage._

_Ils entrèrent dans la maison et allèrent rejoindre Charlie dans le salon alors que je me glissais dans la cuisine pour voir Bella. Je la surpris en la prenant dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse alors qu'elle laissait tomber sa tête en arrière contre mon épaule. A cette époque-là, je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'aimais Bella mais le fait qu'elle me permette d'être aussi proche d'elle me donnait des ailes et ce sentiment était grandiose._  
><em>Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter tous les deux et nous découvrions, en nous tournant vers l'entrée de la cuisine, Jacob appuyé tranquillement contre le chambranle de la porte avec un air assez gêné.<em>

_- « Euh… Hum… Désolé… Charlie m'a demandé de voir ce que vous faisiez… Mais… Euh… Apparemment vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide. » Il n'avait pas l'air arrogant, ou du moins, avec le recul, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne l'était pas. Cependant, il avait tendance à jauger Bella un peu trop à mon goût et je n'aimais pas trop ça. Il se mit à rire en s'apercevant que mon bras se resserrait un peu plus autour de la taille de Bella. « Possessif ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Bella rougissait et qu'il riait de nouveau. « T'en fais pas lover boy, je ne cours pas après les cœurs déjà pris. » Une partie de moi avait une terrible envie de lui casser les dents, tandis que l'autre le remerciait secrètement._

_- « A vrai dire, » commença Bella. « Edward… »_

_- « Est parfait ? » La coupa Jacob en souriant de toutes ses dents._

_Bien sûr, cela fit rougir derechef Bella et Jacob nous aida à apporter les victuailles dans le salon, ne cessant de lancer des coups d'œil entre Bella et moi…_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Bella gigota doucement dans mes bras, me sortant du souvenir de ma première rencontre avec celui qui devint mon meilleur ami.

- « Jacob » soupira-t-elle. Normalement, mon cœur aurait réagit violemment à ce prénom, prenant cela comme un affront et se consumant de jalousie. Seulement là, mon cœur eut plus mal qu'autre chose.

- « Bella » murmurais-je lentement alors que la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrait à la volée sur le docteur Gerandy.

- « Edward… »

- « Vous avez des nouvelles de Seth ? » se précipita de demander Bella en se redressant vivement de notre étreinte. « Et Jacob ? Il est réveillé ? » Le visage du docteur Gerandy s'assombrissait quelque peu et même si le changement était rapide, je savais que Bella l'avait remarqué. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi alors que sa tête rentrait dans ses épaules.

- « Je suis désolé » commença le docteur Gerandy. Combien de fois avais-je dû donner ce genre de discours aux familles de mes patients ? « Monsieur Black a subi beaucoup d'injures qui nous ont obligées à le faire tomber dans un coma artificiel afin qu'il guérisse plus rapidement. » Bella sanglota dans mon cou alors que mes mains agrippaient son t-shirt.

- « Et Seth ? » demandais-je en essayant de contenir mes émotions. Le docteur Gerandy me donna un maigre sourire.

- « J'ai pu arrêter son hémorragie et le scanner n'a montré aucun problème neurologique… »

- « Mais ? » le coupais-je en le voyant pincer des lèvres.

- « Son cœur bat anormalement. Nous avons envoyé les analyses de sang au labo et nous devons le garder en observation au service pédiatrie. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Bella ne tremblait plus. C'est comme si toute son attention était portée sur Seth. Elle agissait comme les mères que je voyais en consultation : forte et prête à se battre pour leur enfant malade.

- « Ça veut dire qu'il se peut qu'il est besoin d'une intervention chirurgicale pour son cœur. Au mieux une opération à cœur ouvert, au pire, une transplantation. » Expliqua le docteur Gerandy. Bella tourna sa tête vers moi et je perdais pieds. Sous le choc, je ne savais plus quoi dire, ni quoi demander, ni quoi faire… Mon filleul, qui venait déjà de vivre une horrible nuit en perdant sa mère, venait en quelques instants de devenir mon patient. Je secouais la tête sous le regard suppliant de ma meilleure amie et me tournais vers mon chef.

- « Le diagnostic ? » Demandais-je difficilement, la bile me montant à la gorge.

- « L'un des ventricules du cœur est atrophié. Je pense qu'il l'est depuis la naissance mais que cela était indétectable avant aujourd'hui. » Mon cœur se mit à battre de façon erratique alors qu'une de mes mains se posa sur mon torse, où je pouvais sentir palpiter les battements de mon cœur. « Edward, votre filleul est faible. Il risque de rester en quarantaine cette semaine. Les visites sont limitées à sa famille. » Il ne poursuivit pas. Me laissant entendre ce que tout cela impliquait. Bella, elle, paniquait immédiatement.

- « Mais sa famille est anéantie ! Il ne lui reste plus que nous ! » Ses petites mains moites s'accrochèrent à moi comme si j'allais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à mon chef lorsque celui-ci entra complètement dans mon bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit mon fauteuil, et s'installa dedans, le regard grave.

- « Une assistante sociale a déjà contacté la famille. Les parents de vos amis sont en route. » Nous informa-t-il. Il tapota le siège sur lequel il était assis. « Vous devez également savoir que l'avocat de monsieur Black a été prévenu. Il sera là en fin de journée car il semblerait que vos amis aient laissé des prérogatives très claires s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. » Il se leva doucement, nous jetant un regard à la fois désolé et professionnel tandis que j'essayais de donner un sens aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Bella et moi étions toujours assis sur le lit de fortune de mon bureau, nos pieds et jambes emmêlés. Elle ne dit mots. Elle se contentait juste de serrer son petit corps aussi près du mien que possible. Gerandy se racla la gorge et m'adressa un regard bienveillant. « Cullen, je pense qu'il serait sage de vous suspendre jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé. »

- « Mais monsieur, il ne me reste… »

- « C'est un ordre, docteur Cullen. » Me coupa-t-il en ouvrant la porte et en disparaissant derrière.

Le silence enveloppa mon bureau et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir normalement. Mon meilleur ami était quelque part en soins intensifs, plongé dans un coma artificiel alors que la femme de sa vie, portant son enfant, se trouvait à la morgue. Mon cœur se serra lorsque, enfin, mon filleul apparut devant mes yeux clos. Son sourire pourrait illuminer toute une salle. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il était en salle de réveil et atteint d'une maladie complexe, demandant des soins particuliers et probablement une transplantation immédiate.  
>Ce n'est pas le sourire de Seth qui me sortit de ma transe, ni la fatalité qui se déposait sur mes épaules. Les petites mains de Bella s'étaient déposées sur mes joues. Elles étaient incroyablement douces mais si froides que je crus qu'elle était malade. Cependant, je connaissais ma meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours eu les mais froides, clamant haut et fort que c'était à cause de son cœur qui englobait toute la chaleur de son être. Ses grands yeux chocolat me dévisageaient alors que sa bouche bougeait sans que je n'entende les sons qui en sortaient.<br>Je fronçais les sourcils et Bella se concentrait aussi, ne comprenant sûrement pas pourquoi je ne répondais pas. Soudain, je vis l'une de ses mains quitter ma joue et sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, me claquer avec force.

- « Bon dieu Edward ! » Dit-elle avec un ton énervé. J'aimais beaucoup lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Elle me faisait penser à un petit chaton sans défense. Je secouais la tête, tentant de retrouver mes idées claires.

- « Aïeuh ! » Répondis-je alors que la douleur de la gifle se fit ressentir sur ma joue. Je levais ma main vers ma joue pour atténuer le mal mais Bella mit la sienne avant, sa paume se retrouvant coincée entre mon visage et ma main.

- « Je suis désolée… » Souffla-t-elle. « Mais on aurait dit que tu étais sous le choc et… » Elle me regardait avec ses yeux remplis de larmes. « J'ai eu peur. » Chuchota-elle. Son visage s'approcha doucement du mien alors que ses yeux se faisaient suppliants. Il suffirait que je me penche, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, pour pouvoir effleurer ses douces lèvres gonflées par ses pleurs. « Edward… » répéta-t-elle alors que mon corps bougeait de lui-même. J'étais à quelques millimètres à peine.

- « Bella… » ma voix était rauque et mes yeux ne la quittaient pas.

- « S'il te plaît » me répondit-elle. Et j'essayais de voir clair dans tout ça. Je me rapprochais doucement d'elle.

- « Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui puisse tout gâcher Bells. » Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'elle essayait de reculer mais je posais ma main derrière sa tête. « Je veux tellement plus qu'un simple baiser lors d'une crise de stress » continuais-je à chuchoter alors que ses larmes coulaient et ses yeux s'agrandissaient. « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on règle tout ça avant de s'embrasser, parce que j'ai peur qu'en commençant, je ne puisse plus m'arrêter et… »

- « Seth » finissait-elle pour moi. J'acquiesçais en la voyant fermer les yeux. « Plus tard » dit-elle doucement.

- « Oui » répondis-je en passant ma main sur sa joue. « Si tu savais… » murmurais en fermant les yeux. Elle se détacha de moi lentement, je sentais son corps s'éloigner puis elle souffla.

- « Je crois que je le sais très bien » dit-elle avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. « Ils vont bientôt arriver » continua-t-elle en parlant plus fort. « On devrait essayer d'aller voir Seth. » Je me levais sans rien dire. Trop chamboulé pour parler.

Il a suffit d'une nuit en enfer pour qu'on en arrive là. Mais, il n'était pas question de nous à ce moment précis. Seth était seul, dans une chambre inconnue et il avait besoin de nous. Même si cet instant avec Bella m'avait brisé le cœur au même titre que les événements de cette soirée, je me disais au plus profond de moi qu'après tout, le futur allait sans doute un jour nous sourire. Pas vrai ?


	5. Au coeur des maux

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_J'aime autant vous dire que j'ai bien eu peur de ne pas pouvoir vous poster de chapitre ce soir à cause des soucis login de FF... Lucky me, j'ai revérifié avant d'aller dormir et paf c'est revenu (oui je me la joue "dodo à l'heure des poules" à cause d'un gros vilain de rhume). D'ailleurs, je m'excuse de nouveau pour les réponses tardives et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne._

_Bref, j'espère que tout le monde a passé une bonne semaine. Je vous remercie tous de votre soutien et de vos encouragements quotidiens. Je pense que je ne le dis pas assez mais c'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire. Alors merci du plus profond de mon coeur._

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Dan : Merci pour ta review. Effectivement on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la joie mais comme je l'ai dit à une autre lectrice, on dit toujours que le bonheur se cache derrière les grands tourments du malheur ;)_

_Marine larriven lafi : Bonjour et bienvenue à toi! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise malgré un début difficile. J'espère qu'elle continura à te plaire pour la suite ;)_

_J'embrasse également très fort toutes mes filles, mais aussi mon super neveu le petit miracle (qui fait des gazouillis quand Tata parle à sa maman au téléphone hihi). Merci à ma bêta d'être là!  
>Puis, bien sûr, petit moment nostalgie cette semaine et grosse pensée pour ma mamée qui est partie il y a un an... Je t'aime très fort!<em>

_Sur une note plus légère, clin d'oeil à mon signe à moi : Dear, you are not that far away, I wish Berlin was nearer... I wish you luck for the movie and I keep you at the bottom of my heart._

_Je vous laisse donc avec le prochain chapitre. Encore mille mercis pour tout, vous êtes les meilleurs._

_Plein d'amour et de bisous et surtout, BONNE LECTURE =]_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire sort de ma petite tête ;)**_

* * *

><p><span>Au cœur des maux<span>

**POV EDWARD**

Je m'étais toujours dit que je serais capable de gérer toute situation à n'importe quel moment de la vie. Que ce soit dans ma vie quotidienne ou dans mon travail, j'ai toujours su que je pouvais être « l'homme de la situation ». C'est en partie pour ces raisons que j'avais décidé de devenir médecin. Parce que, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien.  
>Pourtant, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour accomplir ce que je désirais vraiment… J'avais ma famille, mes amis et puis j'avais Bella. Bella, que je savais être la femme de ma vie mais devant laquelle je n'étais qu'un gamin de 7 ans qui n'arrivait pas à lui déclarer sa flamme, trop stupide et lâche pour se dévoiler au grand jour.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait plus de moi, ni de mon incapacité à m'exprimer. Il s'agissait de mon filleul, mon petit bonhomme qui ne cessait de m'appeler son Didi comme son idiot de père me surnommait pour me faire enrager. Allongé dans ce lit, dans cette chambre glauque qu'était celle de la pédiatrie. Seth avait des tuyaux partout autour de lui, un respirateur ainsi que des perfusions me faisant prendre une inspiration profonde pour éviter de m'évanouir. Il semblait dormir paisiblement alors que nous l'observions Bella et moi. Des chuchotements se firent entendre à notre gauche, vers l'entrée du service pédiatrique. Bella n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous avions quitté mon bureau. Elle regardait silencieusement le petit bout de chou étendu dans ce lit froid.  
>Des pas approchèrent de plus en plus et j'entendais le son des roues d'une chaise roulante sur le parquet de l'hôpital.<p>

Ils étaient là.

Alors que je détournais la tête pour voir apparaître nos familles, Bella resta immobile, caressant du bout des doigts la vitre qui nous séparait de Seth.  
>Mon cœur se brisa un peu plus lorsqu'un cri douloureux atteignit mes oreilles.<p>

- « Mon chéri ! » Fit la voix pourtant douce de ma mère.

Les yeux baignés de larmes, elle s'élança vers moi comme si elle avait peur de me voir m'évaporer sous son regard. Je distinguais au travers de mes larmes le reste de notre grande famille. Mon père, Carlisle, avec sa tignasse blonde toujours impeccablement coiffée, puis près de lui, Charlie, le père de Bella, qui apparemment avait décidé de se laisser pousser la moustache. Il poussait la chaise roulante de Billy, le père de Jacob qui semblait vingt ans plus vieux que son âge réel à cause de son visage tiré et fatigué. Je reconnus également le petit homme trapu près d'eux, Monsieur Jenks, qui était l'avocat que Leah et Jake avait consulté pour leur mariage.  
>J'étreignais en retour ma mère de toutes mes forces, me laissant aller contre elle. Elle pouvait me calmer quelque peu, me faire retrouver mes esprits afin que j'aide Bella, Seth et Jake. Il le fallait.<p>

- « Tout va bien se passer… » Ne cessait-elle de répéter en me caressant les cheveux. A côté, Charlie avait rejoint Bella qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il posa lentement sa main sur son épaule.

- « Bells » chuchota-t-il alors que ma Bella éclatait en sanglots sans se détourner de la vitre de séparation. « Ma petite princesse… » Il la fit tourner lentement vers lui puis l'enlaça tendrement, comme un père protecteur qui déploierait ses ailes pour cacher son enfant des misères du monde.

Charlie Swan n'était pas un homme très expressif. Malgré son amour infini pour sa fille unique, il s'est avéré être un homme de peu de mots mais dont la présence montrait sa grandeur d'âme et son allégeance éternelle pour sa petite fille chérie. Bella était tout pour lui. Comme il représentait tout pour elle.

Je fermais les yeux et laissait mon père se joindre au réconfort de celui de ma mère. Leurs bras m'entourant d'amour. Ils ne dirent rien de plus que mon prénom, montrant avec la force de leurs gestes à quel point ils m'aimaient et me soutenaient du plus profond de leur cœur. Mais très vite, la main de Bella retrouva la mienne et comme lors d'une scène au ralenti, nous nous dirigions d'un pas assuré vers Billy et nous nous écroulâmes à ses pieds pour l'entourer de notre amour.  
>Il n'avait pas perdu son fils, Jacob pouvait encore s'en sortir, mais la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir était identique, rampante et pesante dans son organisme déjà bien abimé par la vie.<br>Pendant plusieurs minutes, ou peut-être plusieurs heures, nous étions dans les bras les uns des autres. Pleurant notre perte, leurs souffrances, leur perte, leur état de santé… Tout ne tenait qu'à un fil invisible mais personne n'arrivait à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Un raclement de gorge provenant de l'avocat nous sortit tout de même de notre transe.

- « Je suis navré d'interrompre votre deuil mais il est de mon devoir d'établir et de faire respecter les souhaits de mes clients… » Son visage joufflu paraissait sec mais ses yeux trahissaient une émotion certaine… Jenks travaillait depuis des années avec Jacob et je les savais proches. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais je savais que Jacob appréciait beaucoup la sagesse de Jenks et il le voyait comme quelqu'un de confiance et d'entier.

Je me relevais alors doucement du sol, acquiesçant et reprenant la main de Bella dans la mienne. Nous devions être là l'un pour l'autre. Elle était mon point d'ancrage, mon étoile lumineuse dans cette nuit sombre et froide.

Pas loin de la chambre de Seth, je trouvais une salle de réunion libre où nous pourrons tous s'asseoir et écouter ce que Jenks avait à nous dire. Personne ne prononça mots et chacun s'installa autour de la table sans vraiment chercher qui devait se placer ici et là… Bien évidemment, j'attirais Bella à moi pour qu'elle s'installe sur mes genoux, faisant sangloter ma mère et attirant un regard empli d'émotions de la part de Bella. Nous nous regardions tous alors que Jenks étalait un tas de papiers devant lui. Il soupira et se gratta le haut de son crâne dégarni.

- « Je me rend bien compte de la difficulté de la situation. Croyez bien que Jacob et Leah ont tout fait pour que j'aille toujours droit au but sans vous embarrasser des aspects juridiques qui incombent à ce genre de triste événement. » Commença-t-il alors que je cherchais des yeux la personne manquante. Comment n'avais-je pas remarqué son absence alors qu'elle aurait du être présente avec nous ? Billy me regarda avec douceur.

- « Sue est auprès de sa fille. Elle refuse de laisser Leah dans une morgue sans identité. » Sa voix rauque n'était plus que sanglots mais je le voyais contenir ses émotions, laissant sa fierté le guider pour tenir le coup.

- « J'ai déjà communiqué à madame Clearwater les souhaits de sa fille et elle a immédiatement accepté les termes de leur contrat. Il semblerait que Jacob et Leah aient déjà eu l'occasion de parler de leurs intentions avec madame Clearwater et ce, bien avant la finalisation des démarches juridiques. » Jenks attendait que nous parlions mais aucun de nous ne pûmes ouvrir la bouche. Bella posa sa tête au creux de mon cou et je voyais la main de Charlie serrer un peu plus fort celle de sa fille. « Jacob et Leah ont été très clairs dans leurs dernières volontés. La présence de Seth dans leur vie à conforter leurs décisions. Je vais maintenant vous montrer la vidéo qu'ils ont faite pour vous. Ils préféraient vous expliquer tous leurs choix de vive voix même si malheureusement ils ne sont plus… » Jenks défit une enveloppe marron cachetée, sortant un disque avec soin et le plaçant dans l'ordinateur portable se trouvant devant lui. Billy pressait ses yeux clos de ses paumes gigantesques, effaçant doucement ses larmes. Bella, quant à elle, sanglotait plus fort dans mon cou. Jenks se racla la gorge puis tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur vers nous avant de presser sur un bouton, démarrant la dite vidéo.

_**Flashback Vidéo**_

_L'écran sauta légèrement puis on vit la caméra zoomer puis recommencer jusqu'à voir apparaitre la tête de nos deux amis, se tenant très proches l'un de l'autre, sans doute assis. Ils semblaient en pleine forme, très souriants. Ils regardaient au-delà de la caméra, sans doute attendant les instructions puis Jacob fit un signe de tête avec ses pouces en l'air et commença sans plus de cérémonie._

_- « Hello la compagnie ! » S'écria la voix de Jacob alors qu'il apparaissait sur l'écran, joyeux comme à son habitude aux côtés de Leah qui levait les yeux au ciel. _Charlie riait doucement alors que Bella s'enfonça un peu plus dans mon cou.

_- « Même pour son testament cet empauté arrive à jouer la comédie ! » Cingla Leah avant de frapper Jacob derrière la tête._

_- « Mais bébé ! » Se plaignait-il en se frottant la tête._ A ce moment-là, un rire m'échappa, un rire mélangé aux larmes.

_- « Bref ! » Trancha Leah. « Si vous regardez cette vidéo… » Elle fit une pause puis se tourna vers Jacob. _

_- « C'est que c'est pas la joie dans le village ! » Finit-il avec un sourire triste._

_- « Nous sommes désolés pour tout ça… » Souffla Leah. « Enfin, j'espère que vous ne verrez jamais ce truc… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_- « Par le commencement. » Suggéra alors Jacob. _Bella l'avait dit en même temps que lui, redoublant ses sanglots.

_- "Je suis certaine que Lala a dit la même chose ! " Souriait Leah en faisant un clin d'œil à la caméra. _Bella respirait difficilement et je lui déposais un baiser sur le front pour la calmer. _Dans la vidéo, Jacob soupirait._

_- « Bon bah, on va pas y passer toute la journée ! Si vous regardez cette vidéo c'est qu'il nous ait arrivé quelque chose à tous les deux… Pas de bol tu m'diras ! » Riait-il avec un air étrange._

_- « Jake ! » Gronda Leah en fronçant les sourcils._

_- « Ouais c'est bon je sais… » Il embrassa sa femme sur la joue et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle._

_- « J'espère que personne ne pleure parce que vous perdez rien pour attendre quand on se retrouvera ! » Menaça-t-il avec un ton joueur. Leah le frappa de nouveau derrière la tête. « Aïeuhhhh ! »_

_- « Idiot va ! » Elle secoua la tête puis regarda droit dans la caméra. « Nous sommes désolés pour tout ça… On voulait juste vous dire qu'on vous aime tous très fort et qu'on ne sera jamais assez reconnaissants pour tout ce que vous nous avez apporté… » Leah inspira et Jacob continuait, caressant doucement l'épaule de sa femme._

_- « Elle devient vite émotionnelle ma tite femme ! » Riait-il. _Je riais avec lui, sachant qu'il adore taquiner sa femme. «_ Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons un message à vous passer… »_

_- « Deux. » Le coupa Leah._

_- « Deux ? » Demanda Jacob qui semblait ne pas comprendre._

_- « Oui » Confirma Leah d'un air sûr. Elle ne le regardait pas mais continuait de fixer la caméra avec insistence. « Vous deux là ! » Dit-elle en pointant du doigt dans le vide. « Vous savez que je parle de vous ! J'espère que vous allez vous réveiller et accélérer cette cadence de tortue ! Seth rêve d'un cousin ou d'une cousine, même les deux ! » Dit-elle avec véhémence. _Je me sentis tout à coup rougir alors que la respiration de Bella s'était brusquement coupée. Leah utilisait ce ton avec moi quand je passais les voir tous les trois sans Bella. Elle passait son temps à me faire la morale comme le fait Alice à propos de mon amour pour Bella. Je contractais ma mâchoire, essayant de repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

_- « Ah ! Ce message là ! » Dit soudain Jacob avec un petit rire. « Alors Eddy Man, tu sais bien que je t'aime mec mais sors toi ce balais des fesses et fonce ! » Ajouta-t-il en riant. _Notre tablée se mit à rire mais Bella et moi ne bougions pas, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme d'habitude, pensais-je tristement.

_- « Oh mais Eddy Man n'est pas seul ! Toi aussi Belli-Bello ! » ajouta Leah avec un gros clin d'œil. « Enfin bref ! » Soupira-t-elle._

_- « Oui bref » acquiesça Jacob en reprenant un air sérieux. « Tu leur dis ou je m'en charge ? » Demanda-t-il tendrement à Leah._

_- « Non, vas-y. » Dit-elle en souriant._

_- « Okay. » Il l'embrassa doucement et reprit. « S'il nous arrivait quelque chose… Ce dont nous n'avons pas envie, mais s'il se passait quelque chose, s'il nous arrivait quelque chose à tous les deux en même temps… Nous avons conscience que Seth se retrouverait sans ses parents… » Leah se mordilla la lèvre, retenant sans doute des larmes. « Cela nous brise le cœur de l'abandonner comme ça mais on sait aussi que vous serez tous là pour lui. Cependant, on sait tous que papa et Sue ne pourront jamais suivre la cadence de notre petit monstre ! » Ils rirent tous deux. _Pendant ce temps-là, mon cœur se serrait étrangement. _« On sait aussi que ce qu'on va vous demander est quelque chose d'important et de flippant mais vous savez aussi bien que nous que c'est la meilleure solution et la plus logique pour nous. » Jacob jeta un œil à Leah qui souriait et qui reprenait la parole, comme s'il s'agissait d'un discours travaillé en équipe._

_- « Notre petit monstre vous a toujours considéré comme ses deuxièmes parents… Les parents cools, ceux qui ne crient jamais et avec qui il s'amuse constamment… »_

_- « D'ailleurs, c'est pas juste, je suis super cool aussi ! » Coupa Jacob. _Je n'avais même pas la force de rire. Pas maintenant, pas après ce que mon cerveau me criait.

_- « Edward. Bella… » Reprenait doucement Leah. « Nous voulons que vous vous occupiez de Seth. Nous souhaitons qu'après un certain temps, enfin à partir du moment où notre… euh… disparition fait partie du passé, nous voudrions qu'il devienne votre fils légalement. »_

_- « On veut que vous soyez son papa et sa maman. » finit Jacob._

_**Fin Flash Vidéo**_

La vidéo se coupa brusquement et l'atmosphère de la salle avait changé sans qu'on y puisse grand-chose. Les bras de Bella s'étaient soudain enroulés dans mon dos, comme j'avais enroulé les miens autour d'elle. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur nous, je pouvais les sentir me picoter. Ils me brûlaient et pénétraient mon âme avec une force détonante. Puis, mon esprit vagabonda alors vers mon filleul. Ce petit bout de chou, qui se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, avec une maman en moins et un papa endormi trop profondément pour qu'il se réveille dans la minute. Je ne pouvais pas prendre la place de mon meilleur ami. Je ne pourrais pas être le père de Seth.  
>Cependant, je pouvais lui offrir un avenir où il serait aimé et choyé, un avenir dans ma vie où il a toujours eu sa place. J'allais me battre pour lui offrir tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin : amour, argent, stabilité, une présence féminine… Je ferais tout pour lui. Je me mettrais à genoux devant Bella pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aime et pour qu'elle m'aime en retour. Et enfin, je pourrais donner à Seth l'équilibre qu'il mérite malgré les épreuves qui se sont mises sur son chemin ces dernières 24 heures.<br>Bien sûr, nous nous battrons tous les trois pour le réveil de Jacob, nous nous occuperons de lui, nous expliquerons à Seth qu'il faut se battre pour retrouver son père et qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette bataille.

Tout ça faisait sens dans ma tête. J'allais m'occuper de Seth, non pas pour prendre la place de son père, mais pour le faire guérir de sa maladie et pour qu'il soit en forme de champion pour le retour à la vie de son papa.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la fin de la vidéo mais, devant mes yeux, se trouvait le chocolat de ceux de Bella qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- « Il me faut une réponse dans les plus brefs délais. » Coupa Jenks qui avait sorti d'autres paquets de feuilles devant lui. « Dans l'état actuel des choses, vous serez considérés comme les gardiens de Seth. Il vous incombera la tâche de vous occuper de lui dans la maladie, la scolarité, le support moral et physique de l'enfant. Vous devrez vivre ensemble comme le souhaitaient Jacob et Leah. »

Le regard de nos parents m'importait peu à ce moment précis. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Bella. Je voulais voir les images qui parcouraient son esprit imaginatif. Elle cligna des yeux et se leva doucement de mes genoux, comme au ralenti. Sans un mot, elle me prit la main très fort et me mena hors de la salle sous les regards interrogatifs de nos familles. Les hommes avaient essayé de dire quelque chose mais Esmé, maman, les en avait empêché d'un signe de main entendu.  
>Très vite, nous nous retrouvions devant la chambre de Seth et Bella fit volte face vers moi brusquement.<p>

- « Je veux signer ces papiers. » Dit-elle d'un air plus que décidé. « Je veux m'occuper de Seth et je comprendrais si tu ne peux pas le faire à cause de ton boulot et… » Je ne la laissais pas finir, déposant ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle cesse de balbutier.

- « Il faut que nous habitions dans mon appartement. Il est beaucoup plus grand que le tien et Seth y a déjà une chambre refaite. » Répondis-je avec un léger sourire. Les deux amours de ma vie allaient sans doute venir vivre dans mon appartement… Quoi rêver de mieux dans des circonstances pareilles ?

- « D'accord. » Me dit-elle sans même y réfléchir quelques instants.

- « D'accord ? » J'étais étonné. Bella aimait son appartement et elle savait que venir s'installer avec moi signifiait la perte d'une partie de son indépendance. Nous ne pouvions pas garder les deux appartements avec toutes les dépenses qui allaient nous tomber dessus.

- « Je garderais l'appartement Edward. » Me coupa-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. « Jenks a dit que Jacob et Leah avaient un compte prévu pour Seth si quelque chose arrivait. Tu n'as pas écouté l'avocat après la vidéo ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

- « J'avais… Hum… J'avais autre chose en tête… » Dis-je en baissant les yeux et en rougissant. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas foutu de m'affirmer face à elle bon sang ?

- « Bien. Alors on va signer ces papiers ? » Me demanda-t-elle en relevant ma tête de sa main. « Edward ? » M'appela-t-elle en me souriant timidement. Je me ressaisis immédiatement. Il ne s'agissait pas de moi ou de mon amour inconditionnel pour cette femme. Non. Il s'agissait de Seth et aussi de Jacob.

- « Oui, on y va. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main dans la salle où deux tas de feuilles et deux stylos nous attendaient déjà.  
>Jenks nous expliqua alors que nous avions jusqu'à l'accord du juge, un pouvoir restreint sur les décisions à prendre au niveau de l'état de santé de Seth. Mais dès lors la décision prise, nous aurons un accès immédiat au fond financier prévu pour Seth, avec conditions, bien sûr, de fournir des preuves tangibles d'utilisation de cet argent seulement pour son bien. Nous allions également avoir la visite d'une assistante sociale à mon domicile avant l'arrivée de Seth afin de vérifier la conformité du lieu et l'environnement dans lequel pourra évoluer Seth. Jenks nous expliqua que nous n'aurions pas à nous déplacer à l'audience avec le juge puisque Seth se trouve à l'hôpital et qu'il a besoin de nous. Cependant, Billy et Sue, ainsi que Charlie et mes parents, devront s'y rendre pour appuyer le dossier en notre faveur.<p>

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point tout ça allait être compliqué, tant pour nous que pour Seth et notre famille. Etant presque docteur, je savais que la paperasse était un fardeau mais dans une affaire pareille, dans les circonstances de santé de Seth, tout cela me choquait et mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais pour Seth, je ne disais rien, voulant en terminer avec toutes les procédures et pouvoir aller serrer dans mes bras le petit bonhomme tout malade qui se tenait à quelques chambres de là.  
>Bella se trouvait dans le même état que moi, tapant du pied sous la table et tapotant le stylo sur les feuilles ou le faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts.<br>Charlie, Billy et mes parents étaient partis chercher Sue à la morgue afin qu'elle sorte de cet endroit lugubre et qu'elle vienne voir son petit fils, petite preuve que Leah sera toujours là malgré tout…

- « Fini ! » S'écria Bella en posant son stylo sur la table. Son sourire était contagieux. Malgré sa pâleur et les traces de fatigue sous ses yeux, elle semblait plus optimiste qu'il y a quelques heures. Nous n'étions plus seuls et Seth non plus.

- « Tout pareil ! » Répondis-je et, pris d'une folie effarante en de telles circonstances, je l'enlaçais et la fis tournoyer dans les airs.

- « Bien. Je vais vous laisser… » Glissa Jenks alors qu'il rangeait nos papiers et sortait ensuite calmement de la salle, nous laissant dans notre euphorie du moment.

- « On va donner une raison de plus à Jake de se réveiller. » Dis-je au creux de l'oreille de Bella. Elle dégagea sa tête du creux de mon cou pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- « Il me manque… » Murmura-t-elle et je voyais les larmes se reformer dans ses yeux.

- « A moi aussi… Mais si on lâche maintenant, alors on ne pourra pas aider Seth. » Répondis-je doucement en lui caressant de la main sa joue. Le bout de mes doigts me picotait lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec sa peau.

- « Je ne sais pas si je serais assez forte… » Ses yeux brillaient et des larmes perlèrent au bout de ses yeux.

- « Tu n'es pas toute seule et puis les parents sont là… » J'essuyais avec délicatesse la moiteur de ses yeux alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit doucement sur ma mère.

- « Les enfants ? » Demanda-t-elle. Bella se retourna mais elle gardait un contact physique avec moi, déposant son dos délicatement contre mon torse. Je me sentais presque invincible. « Le docteur dit que Seth est en phase de réveil… Carlisle a joué de ses relations pour pouvoir regarder son dossier… » Ma mère souriait timidement, son visage en forme de cœur nous montrant à quel point elle nous aimait. Qu'elle était là.

- « On va y aller alors. » Dis-je avec un sourire vers ma mère. Doucement, Bella se détacha de moi pour aller serrer ma mère dans ses bras.

- « Désolée Esmé, je ne t'ai même pas embrassé. » S'expliqua Bella avec une voix de petite fille. Ma mère avait toujours été là pour Bella. Elle avait joué le rôle de la mère de substitution, la mère spirituelle même si Bella préférait l'appeler sa mère putative, un terme qu'elle avait entendu dans un jeu télévisé quand nous étions plus jeunes.

- « Enfin ma chérie, ce n'est pas important tu avais autre chose à penser ! » Ma mère souriait puis se tourna vers moi. « Un câlin pour ta vieille mère ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le répéter et j'entourais de mes bras les deux femmes de ma vie. « Il va falloir y aller. Le petit va se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre… » Chuchota ma mère contre mon cou.

- « On y va alors… »

Devant la vitre de séparation entre la chambre de Seth et le couloir, se trouvait notre famille, même si mon frère et ma sœur manquaient.  
>Je remarquais que Sue se tenait à l'écart, dans les bras de Charlie qui tentait sans doute de la réconforter comme il pouvait. Sue et Charlie étaient très proches, Bella et moi nous doutions qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais ils n'ont jamais vraiment rien dit alors nous ne voulions pas les pousser… Carlisle se tenait près de Billy, lui montrant le dossier médical qu'il avait entre les mains. Ils semblaient en grande conversation puisque leurs sourcils étaient froncés et leurs regards étaient sérieux.<p>

- « Alors ? » Demanda Bella tandis qu'elle se déplaçait vers Sue pour la serrer à son tour dans ses bras. Le visage de la mère de Leah était méconnaissable. Elle semblait comme vide et, de nouveau, mon cœur se serrait.

- « Sue… » Murmurais-je doucement alors que je les serrais, Bella et elle, dans mes bras.

- « Mer…er…ci… » Hachura-t-elle tout en se détachant de nous, comme si notre contact la brûlait… Elle venait de perdre sa fille et nous étions ses amis… Cela devait être dur et faire bien plus mal qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer.

- « Je vais ramener Sue à l'hôtel, je reviendrais plus tard. » Nous dit Charlie qui reprit sa place auprès de Sue.

- « Vous n'allez pas à la maison ? » Demanda Bella, alerte. Les yeux de Sue sortirent de leur orbite tandis que Charlie fit un signe entendu à sa fille.

- « Edward ? Bella ? » Nous interrompit mon père. Je me tournais vers lui et découvrais le docteur Gerandy à ses côtés.

- « Le petit champion va se réveiller. Vous avez l'autorisation parentale… » Nous informa mon chef. Je prie alors la main de Bella et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de la chambre. « Vous êtes dans l'obligation de porter un masque, une blouse et de vous laver les mains avec un antibactérien pour ensuite porter des gants. » Nous expliqua le docteur Gerandy en nous montrant l'évier et l'équipement dont il parlait. Nous nous trouvions dans le sas avant l'entrée véritable de la chambre de Seth. « Vous n'avez pas plus d'une demie heure. Il va sûrement avoir du mal à parler à cause du tuyau qu'il avait pendant l'opération et de l'anesthésie. Son activité cérébrale paraît normale mais ne vous alarmez pas s'il ne se souvient pas de certaines choses. Pour le reste, s'il a du mal à respirer, une machine se mettra en route pour l'y aider. Monsieur Cullen, le masque à oxygène est sur le côté de son lit. Sachez également que ce jeune homme est désormais cinquième sur la liste des receveurs d'organes. » Le docteur Gerandy nous fit un signe de tête puis s'écarta pour nous laisser nous préparer.

Les gestes étaient minutieux. Je les connaissais pour les avoir pratiqué bon nombre de fois durant mon internat. J'allais être médecin, avant que tout arrive, alors tout ça me semblait normal. Je voyais Bella effectuer chacun des gestes avec exagération, tentant de faire de son mieux pour éliminer chaque bactérie qui pouvait être sur ses avant-bras et ses mains.  
>Mes mains sèches, je pris les masques puis nos équipements et enfilais le mien par réflexe, habitude professionnelle dirons-nous. Bella séchait ses mains en se tournant vers moi, le regard inquiet. Je lui souris puis lui mis son masque et son équipement en prenant soin de ne pas tirer sur ses jolies boucles brunes. Bella était très sensible des cheveux.<p>

- « Prête ? » Lui demandais-je. Et immédiatement, sa main prit la mienne.

- « Prête. » Répéta-t-elle d'un ton assuré.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, nous allions directement au chevet de notre filleul qui avait juste un pansement sur la tête, seule injure visible sur son petit corps. Bella se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main avec celle qu'elle avait de libre, me quémandant du regard de poser la mienne au-dessus des leurs.  
>Comme s'il avait senti la pression de nos deux mains, le petit commença à s'étirer difficilement, laissant passer des sifflements par ses lèvres, sans doute dus à la douleur qu'il ressentait.<br>Derrière la vitre, mes parents, Billy et le docteur Gerandy nous observaient. Ma mère avait la main sur la bouche, alerte, tandis que mon père observait les réactions de Seth. Billy, lui, avait le regard perdu, se trouvant sans doute au chevet de son propre fils par la pensée.

Seth mit du temps à cligner des yeux. Mais quand il le fit, il dut immédiatement nous reconnaître puisqu'il serra nos mains aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il tenta de se redresser mais loupa son coup, pleurnichant de douleur.

- « Shhhh bonhomme. Tu ne peux pas gesticuler comme ça… » Le calma Bella en passant nos mains liées sur le front de notre filleul.

- « M…Mm… » Seth tenta de parler mais semblait être gêné. Il toussa et jeta des regards paniqués autour de nous.

- « Il a soif. » Murmurais-je à Bella qui s'était tendue à côté de moi. « Tu as soif champion ? » Demandais-je ensuite à Seth qui n'avait pas arrêté son analyse de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il secoua vaguement la tête, essayant de ramener nos mains vers sa gorge. « Je sais bonhomme… Mais tu vas avoir un peu mal pendant quelques temps. Il faut que tu sois très fort. » Lui expliquais-je alors que Bella s'était détachée de nous pour lui servir de l'eau dans un gobelet à bec. « Si tu as trop mal, il faut que tu nous le dises et les docteurs te donneront un bonbon pour guérir, d'accord ? » Seth hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils puis lorsque Bella lui tendit le gobelet il fit une grimace.

- « Seth Billy Black ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! » Lui dit-elle en lui mettant le bec du gobelet dans la bouche. Il devait vraiment avoir soif car il ne broncha pas plus et but plus du quart de l'eau qui se trouvait dans son gobelet. Une fois fini, il essaya à nouveau de parler.

- « Man… Man… » Inspira-t-il en grimaçant. Ses grands yeux noirs me rappelant terriblement Leah nous regardaient avec des larmes prêtes à s'y échapper. J'étais sûr qu'il se souvenait de tout ce qui lui était arrivé et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine rien qu'à l'idée que ses petits yeux aient pu voir ça. « Manman… » Répéta-t-il avec les lèvres tremblantes. Bella posa le gobelet et s'accrocha à mon bras, combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

- « Mon chéri… » Murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- « Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé bonhomme ? » Tentais-je doucement. Il hocha la tête lentement, ayant peur de se faire mal de nouveau.

- « Assident… » Dit-il alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Bobos » ajouta-t-il avec difficultés. Sa petite main vint serrer sa gorge.

- « Pas la peine de parler mon ange. Didi et Lala vont tout t'expliquer d'accord ? » Bella ne cessait de caresser son visage puis ses cheveux. Seth fermait les yeux de contentement en hochant la tête. Je me penchais vers lui en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- « Tu t'en souviens un peu champion ? » Redemandais-je avec douceur, le mettant en confiance. Il hocha derechef la tête. Je regardais Bella qui continuait.

- « Papa et Maman ont eu très peur parce que tu ne pouvais plus respirer… » Chuchota-t-elle et des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Seth. Larmes que je m'empressais d'effacer du bout des doigts.

- « Et dans la voiture, ils ont essayé de faire très vite. » Continuais-je.

- « Ton papa et ta maman étaient très prudents mais une autre voiture allait trop vite. »

- « Boum » murmura alors Seth d'une toute petite voix sans pour autant ouvrir ses yeux. « Boum » répéta-t-il alors qu'il serrait ma main très fort.

- « Tu te souviens de ça bonhomme ? » Demandais-je de nouveau. Comment dire le plus délicatement possible à un petit garçon de 6 ans qu'il venait de perdre sa maman et que son papa était dans le coma ? Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

- « Papa n'a rien pu faire pour échapper à l'autre voiture et maman a essayé de te protéger très très fort… » La voix de Bella était douce, elle glissait sur ma peau comme elle devait glisser sur la peau de Seth. « Maman est partie mon ange, elle a rejoint les étoiles. » Seth fut prit de sanglots qui se répercutaient dans le corps de Bella. Je les pris tous deux dans mes bras.

- « Papa a eu bobo et il va faire dodo pour reprendre toutes ses forces. Il n'a pas rejoint les étoiles mais il va avoir besoin de nous, il faut qu'on lui montre que nous sommes des champions. » Seth ne bougeait pas alors je fis signe à Bella de continuer.

- "On va tous aller dormir chez Didi. Toi et moi. On va aller habiter dans son joli appartement en attendant que papa ait fini son gros dodo. "

- "Et puis il va falloir reprendre des forces pour qu'on puisse réparer ton petit cœur abimé… " Expliquais-je . Seth ouvrait alors les yeux en posant une main sur son cœur.

- « Mal » dit-il en faisant une grimace. Lui qui d'habitude était si bavard ne parvenait même pas à aligner deux mots. Bella l'embrassa fort sur sa joue.

- « Il faut que tu dormes pour reprendre des forces… »

- « Partez pas » chouina-t-il en luttant pour garder ses yeux ouverts.

- « On va vite revenir, il faut qu'on aille voir ton papa et qu'on installe ce qu'il faut dans notre nouvelle maison, champion. » Il hocha sa tête avec difficulté puis doucement sa respiration se fit lente et il dormait à nouveau.

Bella se tourna alors vers moi et m'enlaça de toutes ses forces, se laissant aller en silence. Je sentais qu'elle tombait de sommeil et même si je me doutais que j'allais devoir me battre avec elle pour qu'elle aille se reposer, je savais qu'il fallait que nous quittions l'hôpital pour pouvoir être effectif tant pour notre santé que pour celle de Seth et de Jacob. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Charlie était revenu et était en grande discussion avec ma mère alors que Billy, mon père et le docteur Gerandy avaient disparus.  
>Toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, Bella et moi sortions de la chambre en silence alors qu'une infirmière apportait de nouvelles doses de médicament pour Seth. Je n'eus pas le temps de regarder ce dont il s'agissait car Bella semblait pressée.<p>

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Esmé… » Entendis-je lorsque nous arrivions.

- « Charlie… » Souffla-t-elle alors que Bella me serrait la main.

- « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée ? » Demanda alors Bella. Charlie soufflait tandis que ma mère rougissait.

- « Je pensais que vous pourriez tous venir à Forks… Carlisle pourrait très bien s'occuper de Seth et de Jacob et puis tu pourrais reprendre ton internat là-bas et… »

- « Maman…. » Suppliais-je.

- « Je sais. » Soupira-t-elle. « Dans ce cas là, nous louerons une maison par ici. » Dit-elle décidée. J'allais répliquer mais elle m'arrêta. « Edward, je suis ta mère et les garçons sont tout aussi importants pour moi qu'ils le sont pour toi. Jacob a toujours été comme un fils et je compte bien mettre la main à la patte. » Ma mère était têtue et elle me le prouvait une fois de plus. Bella pressait doucement ma main.

- « Et pourquoi tu n'étais pas d'accord papa ? » Charlie baissa la tête à son tour.

- « Parce que j'avais déjà appelé le bureau de Forks pour prendre un congé sans soldes et venir habiter chez toi puisque tu seras chez Edward… » Nos parents s'entendaient très bien pour les coups de ce genre-là, toujours à être derrière nos arrières, même si ce n'était pas désagréable j'avais toujours l'impression d'être un petit garçon.

- « Il va falloir établir des règles. » Décrétais-je à ma mère. « Je vous aime, mais nous sommes des adultes maintenant et nous voulons faire ça pour Seth et Jacob. » Dis-je avec conviction. Bella, quant à elle, acquiesçait.

- « Nous savons tout ça mais… » Commença ma mère.

- « Maman, pas ici. Bella est fatiguée et j'aimerais prendre une douche. »

- « Et voir Jacob. » Ajouta Bella avec force. A ce moment-là, la jalousie refit surface en moi tout comme la boule dans ma gorge. Des tas de scénarios s'assemblaient dans ma tête à une vitesse affolante. Et si Bella aimait encore Jacob ? Et si Jacob aimait Bella aussi ? Et si ils recomposaient une nouvelle famille lorsque tout sera fini ? Et si je les perdais tous les trois à cause de leur amour les uns pour les autres ? La tête me tournait et je sentais deux mains entourer mon visage. « Edward ? Edward ? » Les yeux chocolat de Bella m'accueillirent et la crise d'angoisse passait petit à petit. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. « Ça va ? » J'hochais la tête, pas sûr de ma voix.

- « Bella, ma chérie. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Charlie rejoindre les hommes pendant que je remets ce jeune homme d'aplomb ? » Bella semblait perdue alors que je remerciais ma mère des yeux.

- « Tu ne veux pas aller voir Jacob ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec une lueur triste dans les yeux. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que ma mère ripostait déjà.

- « Bien sûr que si ! J'aimerais juste parler avec mon fils et je suis sûre que Charlie aimerait un petit moment avec sa fille aussi. Il faut prendre des forces avant d'aller voir Jake. » Expliqua ma mère avec un regard entendu vers Charlie qui vint se poster derrière Bella.

- « Allez Bells, viens donc boire avec ton vieux père un mauvais chocolat chaud. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Bella ne se détacha pas pour autant de moi, me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

- « Ne sois pas long s'il te plaît… Je… » sa gorge se serra et elle se pencha pour m'embrasser au coin des lèvres. « S'il te plaît. » Répéta-t-elle en se détachant au ralenti.

Et moi, comme un pauvre idiot, je la regardais partir avec son père, sans rien faire, ni rien dire. Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que ma mère me fixait avec cet air maternel qu'elle avait toujours.

- « Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda-t-elle en me caressant la joue.

- « Tu joue la Alice maintenant ? » Souriais-je de force.

- « Edward… » Soupira-t-elle.

- « Ce n'est pas le moment. » Statuais-je.

- « Tu vas vivre avec Bella dans un environnement familial ! Vous allez jouer au papa et à la maman ! » Trancha-t-elle avec un regard qui voulait dire, _ne me prend pas pour une idiote !_

- « J'ai l'impression d'entendre Alice ! » Marmonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Chéri… »

- « Je sais maman. On peut aller voir Jake maintenant ? » Elle leva un de ses sourcils.

- « Ce n'est pas terminé Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! »

- « Oui mère… »

- « Ed… »

- « Je sais ! » Soufflais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je l'attirais vers moi pour l'entourer d'un bras et la mener vers l'ascenseur.

Les soins intensifs me donnaient toujours froid dans le dos malgré le fait que j'y passais tous les jours au début de mon internat. Je tenais ma mère près de moi en accélérant le pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait dans les chambres de ce service. Pour certains patients, les signes de leurs maux n'étaient pas vraiment visibles mais pour d'autres, outre les machines auxquelles ils étaient reliés, semblaient vraiment mal en point avec des bandages, des poches de produits et de sang, des bleus sur leur corps… Je n'avais pas envie que ma mère soit traumatisée par tout ça.

- « Edward ! Ralentis un peu ! » Gronda-t-elle. Je tournais la tête et vis son regard.

- « Désolée maman mais… » Elle me coupa avant que je puisse finir.

- « Bella… Oui je sais Edward ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi peu courageux que ton père lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments amoureux ! Je ne comprendrais jamais! » Marmonna-t-elle en pressant mon bras pour que je ralentisse.

- « M'Man… » Je savais de qui tenait Alice. Ma mère avait tendance à rabâcher, à se mêler des histoires des autres et à être aussi têtue qu'une mule.

- « Edward, j'aimerais juste que tu sois heureux mon chéri ! » Souffla-t-elle alors que nous arrivions devant une double porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, je me tournais vers elle.

- « Je sais M'Man et je te remercie. Mais pour le moment, j'aimerais juste m'occuper de Seth et de Jacob et puis Bella… » Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. « Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans quelque chose qui me mettrait dans une situation que je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas la perdre Maman. » Les yeux d'Esmé se remplirent de larmes et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

- « Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime mon chéri, ça se voit dans ses yeux… Et peut-être qu'il suffirait que tu fasses un pas en avant pour qu'elle en fasse un aussi… » M'expliqua-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue tout en caressant mes cheveux. « La vie est trop courte pour ne pas profiter des gens qu'on aime. » Murmura-t-elle de sa voix de sage.

Elle se détacha gentiment de moi puis poussa la porte qui s'ouvrait sur un nouveau couloir. Cependant, ce n'était pas un simple couloir. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière nous, mes yeux se fixèrent sur la silhouette lointaine de Bella. Son pied tapait contre le sol, signe de son impatience et elle se rongeait les ongles en jetant des coups d'œil partout. Lorsque son regard tomba sur moi, elle se mit à se déplacer vers moi. Petit à petit, elle prit de la vitesse pour enfin courir jusque dans mes bras.

- « Tu en as mis du temps ! » Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille ce qui me fit frissonner.

- « Tu connais Esmé… » Dis-je ne la lâchant pas.

- « Tu m'as manqué. » Chuchota-t-elle alors que ses bras m'encerclèrent plus fort. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent alors.

- « Tu me manques constamment. » M'entendis-je répondre. Je pensais qu'elle allait me lâcher mais elle continua de me serrer fort comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter. Charlie se tenait près d'une porte, Billy était près de lui ainsi que mes parents qui nous regardaient avec une émotion que je commençais à reconnaître depuis quelques temps. Seuls les yeux de Billy étaient fixés sur la porte qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Et par ce simple regard vers lui, je sentis l'atmosphère changer autour de nous.  
>Derrière cette porte se tenait mon meilleur ami. Mon frère, mon confident. L'emmerdeur de première, le blagueur par excellence, le joli cœur des filles. Jacob. Jake.<br>Comme d'habitude, ma main trouva celle de Bella alors que Billy nous fit signe de la tête.

- « Le médecin a dit deux minutes. » Nous dit Charlie en reculant légèrement la chaise roulante de Billy afin que nous puissions entrer dans la chambre.

Bella et moi hochions la tête sans répondre. Billy nous lança un regard triste. Il avait dû aller voir Jake avant nous… Je me préparais alors au pire tout en entourant Bella d'un bras pour la soutenir.  
>Etrangement, la sérénité de la chambre me frappa de plein fouet. Le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce ne semblait pas si menaçant, au contraire, tout m'apparaissait calme et serein. Bella prit une inspiration lourde, faisant détourner mes yeux vers le corps inanimé de mon meilleur ami.<br>Paisible, son visage pâle que je ne lui connaissais pas, sa tête était enfermée dans un bandage qui cachait ses cheveux courts alors qu'un tube pour l'aider à respirer sortait de sa gorge. Bella me serra la main plus fort, découvrant le même spectacle que moi.  
>Le visage pâle de Jake était la chose qui me choquait le plus. Lui qui était toujours avec la peau hâlée, le sourire aux lèvres, le soleil de notre groupe… Aujourd'hui, il me faisait penser à la lune, l'antithèse du soleil.<br>A tous petits pas, nous nous rapprochâmes du lit et mes yeux de médecin recherchaient les moindres anomalies du corps de mon meilleur ami. Cependant, seuls, le bandage sur sa tête, le tube dans sa bouche et les machines autour de Jake me montraient qu'il n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme. C'était comme s'il dormait à poings fermés. Lui qui d'habitude avait un sommeil agité.

- « Il est si pâle… » Chuchota Bella alors qu'elle m'attirait vers le lit sans lâcher.

- « Il a du avoir une commotion importante. » Je tendais mon bras pour prendre son dossier accroché au pied de son lit. Elle ne quittait pas Jacob des yeux tandis que je feuilletais le dossier.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » Demanda-t-elle en touchant le bras de Jacob de sa main libre.

- « Coma de stade 2… C'est un palier commun dans ce genre d'accident… » Dis-je en regardant les examens effectués.

- « Et en langage commun des mortels qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton ennuyé.

- « Le stade 2 signifie que le coma n'est pas alarmant au niveau cérébral et organique. Jake a une chance inouïe que tous ses organes fonctionnent tout comme son cerveau. Les patients de ce stade se réveillent dans la plupart des cas. » Expliquais-je alors que je vis une photo sur la table de chevet près de Jacob. Il s'agissait d'une photo de famille, prise lors l'anniversaire de Seth. Tout le monde était là : Jake, Seth, Leah, Sue, Billy, Bella, Charlie, mes parents, mon frère Emmett avec sa femme Rosalie puis ma sœur Alice et son mari Jasper et enfin, moi, bras dessus bras dessous avec Jake et Bella.

- « Il aimait beaucoup cette photo… » Murmura Bella avec des sanglots dans la voix. Je la retournais vers moi et la serrais fort.

- « On va tout faire pour qu'ils s'en sortent. Tous les deux ! » Lui promis-je.

- « C'est mon meilleur ami… » Chuchota-t-elle alors que mon cœur se serrait. « J'ai honte. » Ajouta-t-elle alors.

- « Honte ? Mais de quoi ? » Bella renifla et se détacha de moi, les yeux rouges et les joues trempées.

- « J'aime Jacob… » Commença-t-elle mais je la coupais, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage.

- « Bella, je ne crois pas… »

- « Non ! Laisses-moi finir ! » Trancha-t-elle. « Je te promets que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Me promit-elle et je ne pouvais rien faire pour la contredire, quitte à avoir le cœur brisé…

- « Ok » abdiquais-je alors que j'avais le cœur dans mes chaussettes.

- « J'aime Jake… » Murmura-t-elle. « Je l'aime comme un frère, un peu comme Emmett… » Continua-t-elle alors qu'un profond soulagement m'envahissait. Puis, elle me regarda avec des yeux brillants. « Mon cœur s'est brisé quand j'ai compris qu'ils avaient eu un accident… Je… Je… » Elle inspira comme pour se donner du courage. « Je m'imaginais leur corps… L'accident… Quand je conduisais, j'y pensais si fort… » Elle cligna des yeux pour laisser s'échapper les larmes qui les remplissaient. « Je pensais tellement à tout ça… Et puis… Et puis… J'ai vu ton visage et je… Oh Edward ! » Elle s'effondra en larmes dans mes bras. « Je ne peux pas te perdre ! » Sanglota-t-elle plus fort. « Je… Je… » Elle n'arrivait plus à parler et je la berçais pour qu'elle se calme.

- « Tout ira bien Bella… Shh… » Murmurais-je encore et encore.

- « Je t'aime tellement… » Pleurait-elle. « Si tu étais à la place de Jake… » continua-t-elle. « J'en mourrais Edward. Si tu pars, j'en mourrais. » Répétait-elle.

- « Je ne vais nulle part. »

- « Promets-moi Edward ! » Me supplia-t-elle et je me sentais perdu… Bella ne m'avait jamais vraiment dit "je t'aime" et là, tout à coup, tout s'effondra et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- « Je te le promets » dis-je en relevant doucement son visage vers le mien. « Je t'aime » osais-je dire après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux.

Nous nous trouvions sur un champ de ruines. Une tragédie avait emporté toutes les fondations de nos vies et nous nous tenions sur les gravas qu'il nous restait. Mais, dans les yeux de Bella, je voyais bien plus que tout ça. Je voyais le futur, la joie, la fin de la tristesse et surtout, je voyais l'amour infini que nous nous portions.  
>J'étais peut-être aveugle, peut-être peureux, peut-être lâche… Mais à cet instant-même, tous les conseils que l'on m'avait donnés me revenaient en mémoire, me percutant de plein fouet comme une bourrasque balaierait une ville entière.<p>

La personne qui se tenait face à moi était, sans contestes, la personne la plus importante de ma vie et la personne que je peux considérer comme la femme de ma vie. Cependant, la vie peut tout à coup s'arrêter comme elle l'avait fait pour Leah. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir dit à Bella que j'étais transit d'amour pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas mettre en danger mon avenir sans prendre de risques.  
>Doucement, presque trop lentement, je me penchais vers ses lèvres, ne quittant jamais son regard. Je pouvais sentir son souffle erratique contre mes lèvres…<p>

- « Je t'aime Bella » murmurais-je calmement. Elle ne bougeait pas, les larmes coulant sur son visage. « Et je sais que le timing est pourri mais je vais t'embrasser… » Continuais-je en me rapprochant encore un peu plus. « Un vrai baiser… » Ajoutais-je alors que Bella hochait la tête avec un léger pétillement dans les yeux.

J'allais déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse. Nous sursautions alors, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre et brisant le charme…  
>Nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines et l'interruption du Chef Swan nous commandant d'aller nous reposer un peu nous faisait comprendre que nous avions un long chemin à faire avant de pouvoir atteindre notre but, désormais commun.<p> 


	6. Famille de coeur

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien et se porte bien! Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer qu'enfin mon rhume est parti (Dieu merci) et donc je pète la forme, comme on dit chez moi._

_Comme d'habitude, j'aimerais vous remercier de tout mon coeur pour vos reviews mais aussi pour les discussions que je peux avoir avec certaines d'entre vous (d'ailleurs je vous embrasse super fort). Sans vous, mon histoire et moi ne serions pas grand chose alors merci *coeur*_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Dan : Merci mille fois pour ta review. En effet, on avance lentement mais sûrement dans la relation Edward/Bella...Normalement nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines! En tout cas, merci pour ton compliment sur "ma subtilité", j'ai eu mon petit moment de danse de la joie je dois bien l'avouer. Merci donc._

_ml46 : Mais oui ma bêta d'amour, SHAME ON YOU. Shame on you d'être extraordinaire, shame on you de toujours être là, shame on you de cartonner au lycée, shame on you d'avoir réussi haut la main ton code... Je pourrais y aller pendant des heures. Saches que je suis fière de toi et que t'avoir comme bêta est un honneur. Merci d'exister *ENORME COEUR* hihi_

_Happy-Rizy : Bienvenue à toi dans ce monde d'émotions. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que l'histoire sera toujours à ton goût pour la suite ;)_

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses... Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse et vous pouvez me botter le train par MP =]_

_Voilà, comme d'accoutumée je tenais à faire un énorme bisou à mes filles et mon neveu d'amour (même s'il ne lit pas encore). Je vous aime super fort! Puis message habituel pour le trouble-fête de ma vie : "No matter your shaved hair or the likely evidence of her & you, I'm waiting for this meteor to re-enter my sky again, just to appreciate the essence of your As they say, life has purposes we do not see clearly for a long time, but someday the sky will open and destiny will arrive." _

_Sur ce monologue étrange, je vous laisse à la lecture. Mille mercis!_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont propriétés de Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire est mienne.**_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span>Famille de cœur<span>

**POV EDWARD**

Mon corps se rapprochait indéfiniment de la source de chaleur se trouvant près de lui. Je sentais un autre corps très proche du mien. Mon bras s'enroula autour de cet autre corps, source de chaleur que je pressais contre moi, comme si ce dernier avec une conscience à lui tout seul. Un soupir de contentement m'échappa lorsque son dos fut en contact avec mon torse. Par réflexe, ou par état de demi-sommeil, je mis mon nez dans la longue chevelure qui tombait devant mon visage, humant l'odeur de shampoing à la fraise qui envahissait mes narines délicieusement et qui me fit de nouveau soupirer de contentement. Etait-ce possible de se sentir aussi bien alors que je savais pertinemment que ce qui m'attendait aujourd'hui allait être insupportable? J'avais l'impression de flotter et le corps tout prêt du mien semblait m'appartenir et me faire exister…  
>Un grognement doux me fit enfin prendre conscience de l'inhabituelle position dans laquelle je me trouvais et, surtout, la personne contre laquelle j'étais pressé. J'ouvris alors les yeux avec une lenteur exagérée, comme si le rêve allait s'évanouir. Je découvris ainsi les cheveux longs, bouclés et bruns roux de ma Bella, qui commençait peu à peu à gigoter dans son sommeil.<p>

Je prenais alors pleinement conscience de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Tout d'abord, nous étions dans mon appartement, dans ma chambre, et, surtout, dans mon lit. Tous les deux. Mon bras entourait sa taille alors que sa main serrait le dit-bras contre elle avec une force décadente, comme pour le garder en place. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre et accrochés comme si nos vies en dépendaient…  
>Et le pire, ou le meilleur dans mon cas, était que je ne pouvais qu'apprécier la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, espérant égoïstement qu'elle y resterait chaque jour que Dieu faisait, pour l'éternité même. De nouveau, j'avais le sentiment de vivre un rêve éveillé. Et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de devenir l'une de ses midinettes ridiculement romantiques.<p>

De nouveau, Bella grogna dans son sommeil et, pendant quelques instants, j'eus voulu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un jour normal, d'un matin comme les autres, d'une situation quotidienne, d'une habitude.

J'aurais voulu que cet instant ne soit que le commencement d'un tas d'autres comme celui-là…

Mais, la réalité était différente.

Même si nous nous étions dits « je t'aime » la veille, même si nous nous étions embrassés, rien ne présageait notre futur et nous devions avant tout penser à Seth avant de penser à nous… Si un « nous » existait dans une dimension romantiquement amoureuse, il en va de soit. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je nageais dans un brouillard indéfini…

Mes pensées m'avaient amenées tellement loin dans cette hypothèse que je n'avais même pas senti, ou vu, Bella se retourner dans mes bras et me fixer longuement de ses grands yeux couleur chocolat.  
>Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être choquée ou paniquée comme je pensais qu'elle serait en nous voyant et en me sentant pressé contre elle. Ses yeux étaient brillants, elle avait repris un peu de couleurs sur ses joues et ses cernes s'étaient estompées un temps soit peu. Elle restait magnifique. Lentement, délicatement, ma main bougea d'elle-même, ayant sa propre conscience, étant son propre chef. Mes doigts vinrent caresser délicieusement son visage qui se détendait instantanément sous mon toucher. Elle pressa sa joue un peu plus contre ma paume, électrisant mon geste, m'électrisant aussi par la même occasion.<p>

- « Bonjour » murmurais-je sans lâcher son visage et sans cesser le mouvement de mon pouce contre sa joue. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, gonflant mon cœur plus que de raison.

- « Bonjour » répondit-elle en levant sa main avec délicatesse puis la posant également sur ma joue. Elle copiait mon geste, plus délicate que jamais, souriant avec hésitation.

- « Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » Lui demandais-je en pressant mon pouce contre sa peau douce. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de toucher Bella. Mais ce geste-là semblait plus intime, plus symbolique.

- « Mieux… » Articula-t-elle lentement, elle semblait déphasée. Elle me regardait sagement et je voyais qu'elle mourait d'envie de rajouter quelque chose. J'avais envie de la pousser à se confier à moi, mais en même temps, je me délectais de ce moment intime entre nous, priant pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. « Edward ? » Chuchota-t-elle si doucement que je crus rêver.

- « Hum ? » Que répondre à l'ange qui se trouvait face à moi ?

- « Est-ce que… Enfin… Je veux dire… » Elle levait les yeux au ciel, rougissant légèrement. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir puis son index vint lisser l'endroit où mes sourcils se rejoignaient. « Est-ce que tu te souviens d'hier ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un air drôlement sérieux.

- « Euh… » De quoi parlait-elle ? Tellement de choses s'étaient passées la veille et mon esprit était tellement encombré que j'avais l'impression de sombrer sous les pensées qui assaillaient ma mémoire.

- « Oh » elle baissa sa main de ma joue alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je ne comprenais pas et je redescendais doucement du nuage sur lequel je m'étais éveillé un peu plus tôt.

- « Bella… Parles-moi… » la suppliais-je. J'essuyais ses larmes, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état. Je détestais la voir pleurer, encore plus maintenant que je savais que j'étais celui qui la faisait réagir de cette façon.

- « Tu ne te souviens pas… » Chuchota-t-elle en secouant la tête comme pour dénier tout fait auquel elle avait pensé. Je réfléchissais à deux cent à l'heure, cherchant dans ma mémoire parmi tous les évènements de la veille. Je me souvenais alors de la douleur que j'avais ressentie en la voyant pleurer près de notre filleul, de Jacob qui se trouvait dans un profond coma, de Seth qui était amoché et malade du cœur puis, le meilleur pour la fin, je me souvenais de notre magnifique baiser… Je pris alors son visage entre mes mains, la fixant du regard quelques instants pour qu'elle puisse se reculer ou me repousser. Lorsque je vis qu'elle ne le faisait pas, je me penchais son visage avec une lenteur exagérée et capturais délicatement ses lèvres douces avec les miennes, les embrassant comme une caresse légère.

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui que nous avions partagé la veille.  
>En réalité, il était mille fois plus important et il avait le goût d'une promesse. Dans ce baiser, je revivais tous les conseils et toutes les remontrances dont m'avait fait part mon meilleur ami, Jacob. <em>« Tu es aveugle »<em>,_ « Réveilles-toi et vois enfin ce que tu as devant les yeux »_,_ « Bella t'aime, mec »_,_ « Si tu ouvrais les yeux alors tu te rendrais compte qu'elle te regarde avec le même regard que tu as en la voyant »_…  
>L'atmosphère changea dans la pièce tout comme la tournure de notre baiser et j'étais presque sûr que Bella pensait à la même chose que moi et, bientôt, nous sanglotions l'un contre l'autre. La pression des événements récents redescendait doucement et nous réalisions une nouvelle fois tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.<p>

Bella agrippait mon t-shirt avec ses petites mains puis, gentiment, se recula de moi, reprenant sa respiration. Son front se posait contre le mien tandis que nos yeux se fondaient les uns dans les autres. Nous étions face à face, un peu comme un corps à corps, hormis le fait que nous partagions tous nos sentiments rien que par le regard. Une discussion d'âme à âme, dirait ma sœur.

- « Il va falloir qu'on se prépare pour l'hôpital » murmura-t-elle pour briser la tension entre nous, bien qu'elle ne fût pas mauvaise. Je soupirais le plus silencieusement possible mais Bella me connaissait. « Il va bien falloir affronter le monde extérieur… » souffla-t-elle. Je savais qu'elle n'en était guère plus enchantée que moi mais lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche, l'effet d'une douche froide s'était abattu sur moi. Réaliser ce qui nous attendait ne donnait pas vraiment envie de se lever, mais nous devions, avant tout, penser à Seth.

- « Seth » murmurais-je doucement et elle cligna des yeux en hochant la tête.

- « On doit se préparer pour aller à l'hôpital et puis… » elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux très fort, comme si elle essayait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

- « On va y arriver, tu sais. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux » promettais-je alors que mon cœur se serrait. Une telle promesse était risquée mais je voulais à tous prix effacer cette tristesse des yeux de Bella. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et j'essuyais les restes de larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues roses.

- « Il faut qu'on prépare ton appartement pour l'assistante sociale » dit-elle avec crainte. Je n'avais pas oublié les requêtes de Leah et Jacob pour leur fils mais tout cela semblait si irréel. J'avais mal de penser à tout ça et je n'étais pas sûr d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'on me demandait.

- « Je pense qu'il serait mieux que ma mère, mes soeurs et nos pères fassent quelque chose… » dis-je avec précaution. « Je ne suis pas certain qu'on ait la tête à tout arranger… » continuais-je en voyant Bella froncer les sourcils.

- « Oh… » elle semblait réfléchir un instant. « Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire… On habite à côté, je pourrais prendre Seth avec moi et tu pourras continuer ta vie comme si… »

- « Non » la coupais en prenant sa joue dans le creux de ma main. « On a signé ces papiers ensemble ! Tu vas venir vivre ici, tu peux garder ton appartement pour corriger tes copies dans le calme mais on s'est mis d'accord ! Ensemble ou rien ! » Son regard étincela d'une drôle de manière et je ne savais pas vraiment comment prendre ça.

- « Et ton travail ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu sais qu'avec ce qu'à Seth, il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un avec lui tout le temps ou, du moins, il aura besoin de stabilité dans sa vie de tous les jours… Avec tes horaires et la condition de Seth, tu ne tiendras pas la distance Edward… Tu seras constamment épuisé. » Elle se rapprocha de moi, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. « Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour gérer tout ça? » chuchota-t-elle. Elle avait peur qu'on rate tout. J'avais tout aussi peur qu'elle mais mon rôle était de les protéger, elle et Seth. Et ce nouveau rôle, aussi dur soit-il, me tenait plus que tout à cœur. J'allais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les rendre heureux et sains et saufs.

- « On va se battre » répondis-je avec fermeté en l'attirant contre moi.

Cette matinée, celle d'après l'accident, fut l'une des plus dures de toute ma vie. J'avais beau être médecin, j'avais beau m'y connaître et être préparé à toute éventualité, tout ce que je vivais me paraissait irréel et surdimensionné. J'avais conscience de la souffrance des familles de mes patients. Après tout, c'était mon métier de compatir tout en restant professionnel jusqu'au bout. Mais se retrouver à leur place me montrait à quel point les médecins n'ont qu'une vague idée de ce que peuvent ressentir ces familles dont l'enfant ou le proche est dans un piteux état. Être de l'autre côté du miroir me rendais incroyablement vulnérable et inutile. J'avais l'impression de ne servir à rien. Sans doute encore plus que les autres, étant donné que je suis médecin. Malgré le fait que le problème de Seth appartenait à ma spécialité, je ne pouvais rien faire du tout pour mon filleul et encore moins pour mon meilleur ami qui se trouvait entre la vie et la mort.

A quoi servaient ces années d'études si je devais passer mon temps à regarder ceux que j'aime souffrir? Pourquoi être médecin si c'est pour voir des gens, que nous aimons, partir injustement?  
>Je me sentais minable, fatigué et dégoûté de la médecine… Être médecin ne voulait rien dire, je n'étais pas à la hauteur…<p>

Franchir les portes de l'hôpital où j'étais censé travailler, avec Bella accrochée à moi, me faisait réaliser à quel point cet endroit était froid et sans vie. J'avais l'impression de rentrer dans un purgatoire et d'avoir du mal à respirer tellement l'air était saturé de malheurs et de mauvaises ondes. Je secouais la tête, je ne voulais pas penser à ça alors que nous allions rendre visite à Seth. Il avait besoin d'un parrain fort, qui croyait en lui et qui pouvait lui apporter l'amour et le soutien dont il avait besoin.

Comme pour notre première visite, nous devions nous préparer en dehors de la chambre de notre filleul, dans le SAS de désinfection. Se désinfecter les mains tels des chirurgiens avant une opération, porter une blouse et un masque afin d'éviter toute infection de se transférer du visiteur au malade... Tout ça allait devenir une routine si Seth ne se stabilisait pas ou s'il n'avait pas de transplantation.  
>L'infirmière qui s'occupait de Seth à ce moment-là, madame Cope, nous fit part d'un message du docteur Gerandy qui voulait discuter avec nous de l'état du petit. Mon cœur se serra pour lui. Il était si jeune. J'avais l'habitude de voir l'injustice toucher les enfants mais on ne ressent pas la même chose lorsque la personne qui se trouve dans un lit d'hôpital fait partie de notre famille. Pour la première fois de ma carrière, je me sentais perdu dans cet hôpital… Sans doute comme n'importe quel parent dans ces cas-là.<p>

En entrant dans la chambre, je vis un mot sur la table de repas située près du lit de Seth, reconnaissant de loin l'écriture de ma mère. Bella se détachait déjà de moi pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit près de notre filleul qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Il avait besoin de ce sommeil réparateur, les médicaments étaient forts et son organisme essayait de se réguler comme il pouvait.  
>Je prenais alors la direction de la table, pris le mot de ma mère puis commençais à le lire silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Seth :<p>

« _Mon chéri, ma petite Bella,_

_Carlisle, Charlie et moi sommes rentrés à la maison assez tard dans la soirée. L'assistante sociale a été prévenue par le service pédiatrique et l'avocat. Elle devrait venir vous voir dans la journée, restez donc près de la chambre de Seth pour ne pas la louper et pour que le processus se fasse le plus rapidement possible. Le docteur Gerandy dit qu'elle demandera à Seth ce qu'il désire. Les enfants restent leur principale inquiétude et ils veulent s'assurer que Seth sera bien entouré et surtout aimé sans pour autant être destitué de son ancienne vie.  
>Carlisle a fait jouer ses relations et l'hôpital va installer deux lits près de celui de Seth dès qu'il n'y aura plus de risques d'infections pour lui. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très forte avec le jargon médical…<em>

_Quoi qu'il en soit, prenez soin du petit et de vous. Nous passerons dans l'après-midi pour que vous sortiez un peu et pour convenir d'un arrangement autour de la décision de l'assistante sociale._

_Nos téléphones restent ouverts si vous avez le moindre souci ou le moindre besoin._

_Je vous aime fort._

_Maman. _»

Je souriais doucement en voyant le mot de maman. Elle était l'image de la femme forte qui portait à bout de bras sa famille.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le milieu médical et le répétait sans cesse à Carlisle, mon père, même si elle le soutenait dans son métier comme personne. Ma mère était exceptionnelle à sa manière, elle souhaitait le meilleur pour tout le monde car cela la rendait heureuse de voir les autres épanouis.

Je secouais la tête pour me tourner enfin vers mon filleul et Bella. Elle était assise au bord de son lit, lui caressant les cheveux lentement, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller. Je l'entendais fredonner une chanson indéfinissable de là où j'étais. Seth adorait la musique et nous passions notre temps à le calmer avec la musique. D'ailleurs, il avait une musicalité étonnante pour un enfant de son âge. Je me refocalisais alors sur Bella et son magnifique visage d'ange. Ses yeux pétillaient et elle avait cette présence maternelle que j'ai toujours remarquée chez elle. Elle était extraordinaire, avec une force hors du commun. Elle était un peu comme Esmé à sa manière. J'étais persuadé que Bella ferait une mère fabuleuse. Souvent, dans mes rêves fantaisistes, je l'imaginais porter et élever notre enfant à tous les deux et les palpitations de mon cœur se firent plus présentes. Cependant, là n'était pas le moment de penser à un futur hypothétique. Je devais jouer mon rôle de gardien.

Je me plaçais derrière elle puis posais mes mains sur ses épaules, donnant une légère pression dessus.

- « Les parents arriveront cet après-midi. Maman pense qu'il faut qu'on reste dans les parages pour la venue de l'assistante sociale » lui dis-je alors qu'elle ne quittait pas Seth des yeux, un regard de maman ours animant ses traits.

- « Il a le teint un peu plus coloré qu'hier » chuchota-t-elle. « Tu crois qu'il pourra bientôt rentré à la maison? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. « Ce n'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps dans un hôpital pour un enfant. Sa chambre va lui manquer, ses jouets, les odeurs de la maison et… » sa voix se brisa. Elle essaya de se reprendre en expirant et inspirant calmement.

- « Les médecins vont faire leur possible Bella. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te promettre. » Mes mots résonnaient dans la pièce alors que Seth ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il était serein malgré les traces de l'accident sur son visage bleuté.

- « Je sais » soupira-t-elle. « Je veux juste qu'il puisse continuer à vivre normalement… Qu'il puisse aller à l'enterrement de sa mère… » Elle ravala un sanglot qui menaçait de faire écho dans sa gorge. « Il doit vivre Edward » m'expliqua-t-elle, désespérée.

- « On fera tout ce qui est possible, mon cœur » répondis-je en pressant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Que pouvais-je lui dire de plus ? J'étais son pédiatre attitré mais je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de son cas comme n'importe quel médecin, j'étais beaucoup trop impliqué et je savais que le docteur Gerandy ferait tout pour sauver ce petit bonhomme.

- « J'aimerais revenir en arrière » murmura Bella après quelques instants. « J'aimerais ne pas être allée à ce fichu rencard juste pour te rendre jaloux, j'aurais du aider Jacob quand il me l'a demandé… Si j'avais organisé leur soirée alors rien de tout ça ne se serait passé » m'expliqua-t-elle en serrant ma main avec une force détonante.

- « Bella, si tu avais été là, rien n'aurait changé… Tout serait même pire puisque tu aurais fait partie des victimes ! » m'exclamais-je soudain, faisant sursauter doucement Seth qui papillonnait ses yeux.

- « Popa ? » demanda sa petite voix brisée. Mon cœur se fendit alors en deux. Douleur de ne pas avoir Jacob près de nous, douleur de voir Seth souffrir, douleur d'imaginer Bella dans un état pareil à Leah ou à mon meilleur pote.

- « Hey bonhomme » caressa doucement la voix de Bella. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Seth qui soupira doucement.

- « Dodo » dit-il avec la voix faible.

- « Vas-y champion, tu peux encore dormir » lui soufflais-je avec un pincement au cœur.

- « Merci Didi » murmura-t-il avant de repartir dans le pays des rêves où son corps et son esprit n'avaient rien subi de tout ça, où tout devait être beau et meilleur. Bella le regardait avec crainte.

- « Il dort trop »

- « Il essaye de guérir. Les médicaments sont forts et il a vécu un traumatisme avec l'accident. Son corps et son esprit ont besoin de se reposer pour surmonter la souffrance » lui expliquais-je doucement. « Il doit combattre beaucoup de démons Bella, dormir est une façon de se préparer à la bataille, de préparer les armes contre ce qui l'attend… » elle soupirait.

Nous restions quelques instants sans parler, observant Seth comme si nous pouvions le protéger d'un regard. Une infirmière passa prendre les constantes du petit. Je la connaissais, elle avait déjà travaillé avec moi mais, sur le coup, je ne me rappelais plus de son nom. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Bella pour la saluer que je réalisais qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière Stanley. Elle semblait se préoccuper de ma meilleure amie avec une certaine délicatesse que je n'arrivais pas à apprécier, elle me faisait penser à un prédateur près à bondir sur sa proie. Tout dans sa posture invitait à la méfiance et alors que j'allais intervenir, une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce, aspirant toute vie dans la salle.  
>Ses cheveux rouges enflammés donnait l'impression qu'un feu nous consumait vivants, comme si à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers nous, nous menait à une fin certaine. Son regard noir paraissait sévère alors que les traits doux de son visage montraient un total paradoxe avec l'impression qu'elle nous faisait au premier abord.<br>L'infirmière Stanley sortit de la chambre à une vitesse effarante, sans doute intimidée par la jeune femme qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre de mon filleul. Bella, quant à elle, s'était levée d'un bond pour venir me rejoindre directement, sa main trouvant la mienne pour un peu de réconfort.

Si j'avais été un parent normal, ou du moins un parrain comme les autres, j'aurais sans doute eu la peur de ma vie en voyant cette femme flamboyante entrer dans la chambre. Cependant, je connaissais trop bien la personne qui se trouvait face à nous. Victoria Smith, assistante sociale assignée à l'aile pédiatrique, était la maman de l'un de mes patients, Laurent Smith. Il y a un an de cela, le petit Laurent était diagnostiqué d'un souffle au cœur, souffle qui, grâce à de la patience et à un léger traitement, a pu se résorber le plus naturellement du monde. Victoria et son mari, James, avaient eu beaucoup de mal au début mais après leur avoir parler et après avoir discuter ouvertement entre nous, ils avaient décidé de se battre pour leur fils. Aujourd'hui, Laurent était un beau bébé de 3 ans, plein de vie et qui n'avait pas conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé.  
>Je souriais doucement à Victoria tandis que je pressais la main de Bella pour la rassurer.<p>

- « Bonjour Docteur Cullen » commença Victoria. « Et vous devez être mademoiselle Swan, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Bella avec une voix chaleureuse. Bella acquiesça mais ne parla pas. « Edward parle beaucoup de vous » rajouta Victoria avec un sourire malicieux. Bella releva la tête puis se tourna vers moi, le regard plein de questions, ce qui fit rire Victoria un peu plus. « Je suis Victoria Smith, votre assistante sociale attitrée » continua-t-elle d'expliquer. « Je suis ici pour m'assurer que le petit bout de chou est bien traité et qu'il ira dans une bonne famille en attendant le réveil de son père. » Son ton était devenu professionnel même si je me rendais compte qu'elle avait plus de compassion qu'avec certaines autres familles. « Après avoir pris connaissance du dossier et de la demande des parents, je suis allée interroger certains membres de votre entourage, notamment les parents des victimes et les vôtres. Il semblerait que vous soyez une famille parfaite et exemplaire, même si j'ai noté une certaine ambiguïté dans votre relation à tous les deux. » Elle s'approchait de Seth et le regardait dormir avec un air inquiet. Je savais qu'elle devait revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son fils. C'est toujours dur d'être confronté à des souvenirs lorsque nous, les médecins, travaillons mais si nous sommes capables de surmonter ça, alors cela prouve que nous sommes aptes et compétents. Victoria montrait cette compétence en continuant le monologue professionnel qu'elle servait à toutes les familles. « Sachez qu'un enfant fragile a besoin d'une certaine stabilité. Le fait qu'il vous connaisse est évidemment un atout mais si votre relation amène des conflits ou des doutes, le bien être de Seth peut être remis en question. » Elle nous regarda d'un air autoritaire « Vous comprenez tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Seth est notre priorité » se défendit Bella sans lâcher ma main. « Nous avons conscience de tout ça, nous n'allons pas gâcher ses chances de guérir » insista-t-elle. Victoria eut un léger sourire.

- « Edward avait parlé de votre loyauté. Je ne remets pas en question vos capacités mais je tiens à vous expliquer tout ce que ça implique pour vous comme pour le petit. Par exemple, il faudrait que vous envisagiez d'aller vivre dans la maison où Seth vit ou vivait jusqu'à présent… La perte de sa mère et l'état critique de son père vont être des facteurs importants dans sa stabilité émotionnelle. Il va avoir besoin de créer un lien complètement différent avec eux et, de ce fait, vivre dans sa maison lui permettra de continuer à vivre dans un cocon familial de confiance » nous expliqua-t-elle.

- « Mais, il risque de se sentir malheureux » dit soudain ma Bella. « En voyant les photos et les affaires de ses parents, il risque un trouble émotionnel » ajouta-t-elle. Être professeur avait permis à Bella d'apprendre une chose ou deux sur la psychologie de l'enfant, et puis elle était entourée d'enfants presque toute la semaine… Elle s'y connaissait un minimum.

- « Oui, effectivement, ce sera dur au début. Mais le changer d'environnement risque un choc émotionnel plus important. Même si ce jeune homme vient vivre avec vous, dans un appartement qu'il connait, il se sentira perdu puisqu'il ne s'agira pas de sa maison. Il aura l'impression d'être chez des inconnus et risque de rejeter toute attention de votre part et cela entraînera un rapport conflictuel. Seth va avoir besoin de vous et je pense que le mieux serait de lui apporter ce soutien au sein même de son foyer, qui représente l'amour qu'il a connu auprès de ses parents. » Victoria ponctuait ses mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une conférence ou d'un cours.

- « Mais on nous avait dit qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne pas reprendre la maison parce que Seth trouverait ça trop étrange d'y vivre sans ses parents ! » Bella commençait à s'énerver, sa main se resserrait sur la mienne et je sentais ses membres trembler.

- « Bella… » tentais-je de la calmer tout en caressant le revers de sa main.

- « Pardon » souffla-t-elle et instantanément son corps se déraidit. Victoria s'approcha de Bella et posa sa main sur son autre bras.

- « Je comprend votre douleur et votre chagrin. Je comprends aussi que vous désirez protéger Seth contre tout ça. Mais, malheureusement, son état de santé et la situation ne vont pas vous aider. Vous devez vous appuyer sur des sources sûres pour qu'il puisse retrouver un semblant de normalité. J'ai discuté avec le docteur Gerandy qui m'a expliqué certains détails du traitement de Seth et à partir de cet après-midi, le petit réagira mieux au monde extérieur. Je vais lui parler, si vous l'acceptez bien sûr, de la mort de sa maman et du coma de son papa… De cette manière, il pourra commencer son deuil et vous pourrez prendre la suite… » Victoria pinça ses lèvres, comme si elle s'empêchait de dire quelque chose.

- « Victoria ? » osais-je demander alors qu'elle relevait la tête en entendant son prénom. Je fis un signe de tête, lui indiquant que nous pouvions tout entendre.

- « Vous allez devoir être très prudents avec Seth. Vous allez sans doute devoir lui répéter les choses plusieurs fois et il est certain qu'il ne passera pas de bonnes nuits… Il va falloir aussi que nous discutions de vos emplois du temps. Seth ne pourra pas retourner à l'école et il devra avoir un rythme de vie stable… Tout va devoir être orchestré pour qu'il soit entouré de normalité. Et si… Hum… » elle rougit doucement.

- « Oui ? » insistais-je.

- « Si Seth n'a pas l'habitude de nous voir tous les deux, comme ça, il va falloir qu'on lui explique ou que l'on se cache » dit Bella avec un soupir. Victoria nous regardait tous les deux avec des yeux de merlans fris, apparemment triste pour nous.

- « En effet. La stabilité se transmet par une relation honnête et assumée… Et je suppose que Seth ne vous a jamais vu aussi proches, si je puis me permettre… » ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. Mes épaules se voutèrent et mon cœur semblait s'arrêter quelques instants.

- « Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté » répondit Bella. « Mais notre priorité est Seth » affirma-t-elle. Victoria me regardait étrangement, la crainte se lisant sur son visage.

- « Je pense que vous devriez en parler pendant que je discute avec ce petit bonhomme » dit-elle sur un ton ferme. « Il n'est pas loin de midi, vous devriez aller chercher à manger pendant que je m'occupe des formalités auprès du Docteur Gerandy et de l'hôpital. Je reviendrais parler avec Seth vers 14 heures, le temps qu'il se réveille pleinement. Pour ça, je vous demanderais de rester hors de la chambre pour qu'il ne soit pas influencé… J'aimerais ensuite vous voir chacun votre tour dans mon bureau et nous nous verrons tous ensemble, ici même, en fin de journée. Cela vous convient-il ? »

- « Oui » répondis-je alors que Bella hochait la tête de haut en bas, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Victoria se détacha alors doucement de nous puis nous lança avant de partir.

- « Prendre en charge un enfant est compliqué mais cela n'empêche pas de vivre un amour pour autant, il suffit d'être prudent et d'incorporer l'enfant dans chacune de vos décisions » puis elle partit, nous laissant au milieu de la chambre d'hôpital à contempler la porte qui se refermait sur elle.

Bella tremblait dans mes bras et je me mis devant elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vis me fit peur. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais je voyais qu'elle réfléchissait intensément, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure si fort que je craignais que la peau ne craque. Enfin, elle m'avait lâché la main pour tortiller ses doigts de l'autre main. J'avais peur parce qu'elle semblait réfléchir de trop près à ce que venait de dire Victoria, mais dans une direction qui ne me plaisait pas. Je ne remarquais pas que Seth avait les yeux ouverts, tournés vers nous. Mon regard était posé sur Bella et ses mille et une questions qui fusaient dans sa tête qu'elle secouait de gauche à droite comme si elle n'acceptait pas tout ce qu'elle pensait. Pour arrêter sa torture, je décidais de prendre le taureau par les cornes en déposant aussi délicatement que possible ma main sur sa joue. Cela eu pour effet de l'arrêter et elle ouvrit ses yeux, remplis de larmes.

- « On ne peut pas Edward » chuchota-t-elle. « Nous sommes sa famille, nous devons penser à lui avant de nous lancer dans quelque chose de compliqué » je voyais à ses yeux qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle disait mais peu importait, les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche firent l'effet d'une bombe dans mon cœur.

- « Mais je t'aime Bella » m'entendis-je dire alors que les mots se bloquaient dans ma gorge. Elle leva les yeux vers moi de nouveau et je savais que je voulais plus que tout l'embrasser, je voulais crier que je l'aimais, je voulais me rouler par terre comme le font les enfants terribles, je voulais exploser d'amour, je voulais juste qu'elle m'aime en retour. Le temps s'était comme suspendu à ses lèvres que je regardais s'ouvrir et se refermer. Son front était plissé et ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. J'avalais difficilement ma salive lorsqu'une petite voix nous interrompait.

- « Dis-lui Lala » disait la petite voix. « Dis à tonton Didi que tu l'aimes de toutes tes forces » les yeux de Seth étaient à demi ouverts mais ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire discret. « Popa disait toujours que Didi et Lala s'aimaient comme lui et momma » continuait-il lorsqu'il vit que nous ne bougions plus. « Allez Lala » suppliait-il de nouveau en tentant de se relever sur son lit.

- « Bouges pas champion, tu vas te faire mal avec tous ces fils » lui dis-je en tendant ma main vers lui. Bella récupéra alors ma main et me mena jusqu'au lit. Elle posa nos mains liées sur celles de Seth qui se trouvaient sur son torse.

- « Je vous aime très fort » chuchota alors Bella avec émotions. « On va être une famille géniale » continua-t-elle.

- « Une famille de mon cœur » finit alors Seth qui se rendormit aussitôt.

Que répondre à l'enfant qui détient notre cœur entre ses mains ? Les doutes sont alors vite effacés et nos mains liées représentent à ce moment précis le commencement d'une nouvelle aventure qui, même si elle présageait des épreuves et des obstacles, serait avant tout le début d'une nouvelle famille de cœur.


	7. Coeur d'artichaut

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne fin de semaine et un bon début... Personnellement j'ai bossé ce week-end et profité de ces trois premiers jours de semaine.  
>Bref, je tenais de nouveau à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et toutes nos discussions and co. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte!<em>

_Un merci très spécial à ma bêta qui a fêté son anniversaire dimanche : Happy Birthday bêta de rêve *Gigantesque coeur*_

_J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde... Vous savez que si ça n'arrive pas, il suffit de me MP pour me gronder bien fort xD_

_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_

_Loulou : Bienvenue à toi dans ce monde de folie ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. En effet, j'aime les happy-ends donc pas de soucis là-dessus. Pour Seth, je garde le mystère ;) En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien!_

_ml46 : Ma bêta chérie, tu as toujours été super forte pour déceler mes messages à Binou donc je ne dirai rien :p En plus, aujourd'hui, la moche est sur Paris... (Pffff). J'ai bien reçu le colis, mille mercis. Encore joyeux anniversaire et puis pour "Les signes" j'avoue que ça me rempli de joie. Love you dear!_

_Merci encore à tous!_

_Comme d'habitude message à mes filles que j'aime plus que tout. Vous me manquez.  
>Dear, I heard you had fun with your dad... It made me laugh again! Hoping the housekeeping works and that that Bear of yours is fine. I wish you the best, as always. Rock it Doll Face ;)<em>

_Voili voilou, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et surtout une agréable lecture! Vous aurez bientôt une playlist si tout va bien ;)_

_Des bisous!_

_BONNE LECTURE!_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer tandis que l'histoire sort de mon esprit torturé ;)**_

* * *

><p><span>Cœur d'artichaut<span>

**POV BELLA**

Impuissante et désespérée, voilà ce que je ressentais principalement aujourd'hui, ou du moins ce que je ressentais depuis la veille.  
>Voilà, sans doutes, ce que je ressentirais encore demain, après demain et jusqu'à ce que Jacob se réveille enfin de son coma et que Seth soit guérit de la maladie dont il était atteint.<br>Souvent, les gens pensent vivre dans un tourbillon de malheurs à cause de leur travail, de leurs obligations, de leur famille… Ils se sentent pris au cou. Tout le monde se plaint quotidiennement pour la moindre petite chose, que ce soit leur fatigue ou l'injustice dont les gens font soit-disant preuve à leur égard. Puis, tout près d'eux se tient une personne forte qui ne se plaint jamais ou très rarement. Une personne qui sourit chaque jour que Dieu fait, une personne, qu'au fond, nous admirons et que nous envions pour le bonheur qu'elle émane.  
>Cependant, cette personne sait ce qu'est la souffrance parce qu'elle vit quotidiennement une situation bien trop horrible pour en parler autour d'elle, parce qu'elle vit une tragédie qu'elle ne souhaiterait à personne. Je pourrais donc faire une liste de tous les malheurs du monde, je pourrais téléphoner à tous mon répertoire pour me plaindre de ces deux jours catastrophiques que je venais de vivre. Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon le faire alors que j'ai croisé des dizaines de familles tout aussi malheureuses que nous, voire plus. J'essayais de voir le côté optimiste des choses même si la perte de Leah pesait dans mon cœur. Elle était l'une de mes meilleures amies et elle m'avait toujours soutenu quoi que je fasse. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce que je devrais dire à Jacob lorsqu'il se réveillera pour voir que sa femme est partie… L'annoncer à Seth avait déjà été très dur, mais j'imaginais déjà le regard de mon meilleur ami ainsi que son cri d'agonie.<p>

Dans la vie, beaucoup d'injustices frappent les gens. Cependant, il est également bon de se rappeler que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vivre dans le malheur et c'est pour cette raison, majoritairement, que je ne voulais pas m'encombrer l'esprit sur un possible futur avec Edward.

Je soupirais fortement et me repositionnais convenablement sur la chaise se trouvant à l'extérieur du bureau de Victoria Smith, l'assistante sociale qui s'occupait du dossier de Seth. Edward était entré dans le bureau il y a plus d'une demi-heure, assez confiant, alors que Victoria m'avait demandé de rester dehors le temps de l'entretien individuel. Elle voulait d'abord entendre Edward qui n'avait pas vu l'accident. Elle savait que j'allais avoir plus de choses à raconter alors elle m'avait gentiment demandé si ça ne me gênait pas de passer la dernière.

Peu importait, c'était un passage obligé quoi qu'il arrive.

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver au lycée, attendant Jacob devant le bureau du principal alors qu'il nous avait attrapés en train de sécher un cours de mathématiques. Ce n'était pas vraiment un moment dont j'aimais me souvenir mais tous les éléments de la journée me ramenaient à ça.

_**Flashback**_

_Je regardais de gauche à droite dans le couloir désert alors que Jacob m'entraînait à l'extérieur du lycée, à la lisière de la forêt, pour que nous discutions…  
>Cela faisait plus de deux mois que Jacob et moi prétendions de sortir ensemble, d'être un couple. Il y avait deux raisons à cela : la première était les avances plus qu'inappropriées d'Eric Yorkie, le journaliste en herbe du lycée qui me donnait la chair de poule et la seconde raison était assez évidente pour tout le monde puisque je voulais rendre jaloux Edward, ou du moins je voulais qu'il puisse me voir autrement que pour la meilleure amie bien sous tous les rapports. Evidemment, en deux mois de temps, la seule chose que nous avions réussi à faire était d'éloigner Edward de moi. J'étais malheureuse comme les pierres et Jacob avait été parfait avec moi. Il m'écoutait, il était l'épaule sur laquelle je pleurais, il me conseillait. Puis, il y a une semaine environ, nous avions fait l'erreur ultime, je l'avais supplié de prendre ma virginité parce que je voyais Edward se fondre dans le décor et s'intéresser de plus en plus à la catin du lycée, Lauren Mallory. Jacob avait d'abord refusé mais c'était un garçon comme les autres, les hormones avaient fait leur apparition lorsque je l'avais un peu bousculé et « pouf », plus de virginité.<em>

_Depuis ce jour, le jour où je suis devenue une femme comme dirait ma mère, Renée, tout avait dérapé. Jacob et moi ne pouvions plus nous regarder en face, Edward semblait constamment sur le qui-vive, je me détestais et je détestais aussi Jacob qui semblait avoir pris ce qu'il voulait pour agir bizarrement par la suite. Etrangement, après avoir fait ça, j'avais appelé Edward, toute paniquée. Et étonnement, il m'avait écouté et m'avait même emmené à l'hôpital pour un examen de routine. Une hostilité évidente était née entre Jake et Edward, je me sentais responsable de tout ça._

_Et là, sur ce morceau de bois à la lisière de la forêt, Jacob me brisa le cœur, m'annonçant son amour pour cette fille de la réserve._

_- « Bella il faut arrêter ça. Je t'aime beaucoup mais tout ça entre nous, ça craint trop quoi ! » dit-il avec un mouvement d'épaules._

_- « Je ne comprend pas Jake » murmurais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il souffla._

_- « On s'est bien amusé mais j'en ai ras le bol » cingla-t-il sur un ton si froid que mon sang se glaça._

_A partir de là, il déversa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne voulait plus faire semblant, il en avait marre que je me serve de lui pour attirer Edward qui était devenu « un gros naze » à ses yeux. Mon monde semblait s'effondrer devant moi, me laissant seule contre tous et, dans un état de furie, j'avais frappé Jake aussi fort que je pouvais, lui balançant un coup de poing bien mérité dans sa mâchoire carrée. C'est mon cri de fureur qui avait alerté le principal qui faisait un tour de routine en dehors du lycée. Il nous avait alors fait la leçon tout en nous amenant dans le bureau, me séparant auparavant de Jacob dont la joue commençait à rougir sous l'impact de mon coup. Monsieur Greene, notre principal, avait alors demandé à l'infirmière de passer dans son bureau pour examiner Jake alors que sa secrétaire devait veiller sur moi. _

_La porte du bureau de la secrétaire s'ouvrit sur un Edward inquiet. Lorsqu'il me vit, il fondit sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'avais réussi à lui envoyer un texto discrètement. La secrétaire n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, elle nous regardait avec un air étrange mais n'eut le temps de rien faire car la porte du principal s'ouvrit sur Jacob, la joue bleue et la mâchoire serrée. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et, à la vue d'Edward, il s'énerva de nouveau._

_- « Je vous hais ! » s'était-il exclamé alors qu'il avançait directement vers Edward, les poings serrés._

_- « Monsieur Black ! » s'écriait le principal qui n'avait pas eu le temps de l'attraper._

_- « Ordure ! » commençait Edward en rejoignant Jacob au centre de la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ! » gronda-t-il et je n'avais jamais vu Edward aussi en colère de ma vie. Tous mes membres tremblaient et j'essayais de sangloter le plus silencieusement possible._

_- « Tout ça c'est de ta faute joli cœur ! Sois un mec pour une putain de fois dans ta vie ! » Le poing de Jacob se leva pour tenter de s'écraser sur le nez aquilin d'Edward qui se baissa en pivotant pour l'éviter._

_- « Ça suffit ! » _

_Mais les deux garçons n'écoutaient personne. Jacob avait sorti d'innombrables injures concernant Edward puis moi, nous insultant sans merci alors que je pleurais doucement dans les bras de la secrétaire. Le bilan de cette journée avait été lourd. Jacob avait été renvoyé pendant une semaine pour avoir séché les cours, s'être battu avec un autre élève et avoir proféré des insultes dans le cabinet du principal ; Edward, lui, avait eu le droit à trois jours de renvoi pour s'être battu et j'avais eu le droit à une semaine de retenues. Mais le profond changement qui s'était opéré à ce moment-là en dehors du lycée était bien plus que tout ça. Les trois mousquetaires n'étaient plus. Jacob s'était pourtant excusé le soir même, lorsque nos parents à tous nous avaient réunis au diner de la ville pour que nous puissions nous réconcilier. Esmé avait joué de sa douce voix tandis que Charlie avait utilisé son autorité de flic. Edward s'était placé près de moi, plus près que jamais, me réconfortant parce que je ne cessais de sangloter. Jacob avait eu la tête baissée toute la soirée… Edward avait été plus fort que moi, il avait serré la main de Jacob, effaçant toute haine même si je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'il lui avait glissé à l'oreille.  
>Quant à moi, j'avais tourné les talons sans un mot pour lui…<em>

_**Fin Flashback**_

Le cliquetis de la porte me fit revenir dans le couloir de l'hôpital, devant le bureau de cette fameuse Victoria. Avant le rendez-vous, Edward m'avait supplié de nous donner une chance, de lui pardonner d'avoir été un idiot fini pendant toute la durée notre amitié. Il m'avait promis de tout m'expliquer lorsque nous rentrerions à la maison. Inconsciemment, j'attendais ça avec grande impatience, voulant à tous prix avoir les réponses des questions que je me posais depuis presque dix années.

Je me tournais doucement vers les voix qui avaient accompagnées le son de la porte. Edward souriait en serrant la main de Victoria.

- « Merci beaucoup » dit-il.

- « Ne me remerciez pas encore Docteur Cullen » insista Victoria en me lançant un sourire en coin. « Vous êtes prête mademoiselle Swan ? »

- « Bella » répondis-je, d'instinct. « Je m'appelle Bella » cela fit sourire Edward et Victoria. Passant devant mon meilleur ami pour entrer dans le bureau à mon tour, je fus retenue en arrière par le bras d'Edward qu'il plaçait autour de ma taille. J'étais déséquilibrée et tombais directement dans le creux de ses bras, mon dos contre son torse. Victoria reculait alors d'un pas, baissant les yeux comme pour nous donner un moment d'intimité tout en nous observant. Edward me tourna face à lui et, je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi, il m'embrassa d'un long et doux baiser.

- « Ne sois pas trop longue ma Bella » murmura-t-il pour que l'assistante sociale ne nous entende pas. « Je t'attendrais juste là » me dit-il ensuite en désignant la chaise sur laquelle je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt.

- « D'accord » mes sens semblaient sans dessus dessous, j'avais l'impression de voler et en même temps d'être retenue de force sur terre. Je secouais la tête, perdue, et me retournais vers l'assistante sociale qui essayait de conserver son sourire pour elle…

- « Je vous en prie » fit-elle signe pour que je pénètre dans son bureau et en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je soupirais fortement, ne m'étant pas aperçue que j'avais retenu mon souffle tout ce temps. « Installez-vous » Victoria continua, ne s'apercevant sans doute pas de mon trouble. Edward avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur moi, mais désormais, tout semblait différent et plus puissant qu'auparavant. Je m'étais installée en face de Victoria qui m'observait sans rien dire, un peu comme si elle me laissait réfléchir un instant. Je prenais conscience de l'environnement qui m'entourait. Sur le bureau et les murs, des photos d'une famille. Un homme très blond, cheveux plutôt long se trouvait toujours sur les photos avec un petit bonhomme brun. Sur plusieurs photos, l'assistante sociale se trouvait entre les deux.

- « Votre famille ? » demandais-je, sans vraiment réaliser que ma question pouvait être déplacée.

- « James, mon mari et notre fils Laurent. » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- « Vous semblez très heureux » dis-je doucement. « Leah et Jacob rayonnaient de bonheur, comme vous sur ces photos » ajoutais-je pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- « Vous semblez très proches, Edward et vous »

- « Pas comme ça » répondis-je avec une pointe de remords.

- « L'amour n'est compliqué que parce que ceux qui aiment se compliquent la vie » j'avais l'impression que nous répondions du tac-o-tac, comme si j'assistais à ma propre thérapie…

- « Nous devons penser à Seth avant tout. Il est ma priorité. »

- « Au risque d'être malheureuse ? » me demanda alors Victoria en s'appuyant bien au fond de son siège. Elle me regardait attentivement. L'impression d'être épiée ne me plaisait pas. J'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de déchiffrer mon âme. Je soufflais.

- « J'aime Edward depuis que j'ai 5 ans, je pense pouvoir attendre encore » sifflais-je méchamment. Victoria ne sembla pas étonnée, elle se pencha vers moi.

- « Pour que Seth se sente bien, il faut que ses gardiens soient heureux et épanouis. Les complications existent. Nous, les services sociaux, savons que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et que des obstacles peuvent se trouver sur le chemin de toute famille. Cependant, le degré de frustration que je perçois chez vous comme chez Edward est un facteur négatif pour le bien-être du petit. Je vais être franche Bella, si vous ne prenez pas de décisions, si vous restez butée, mon rapport ne risque pas d'aller en votre faveur. Et, croyez-moi, je serais la plus désolée dans l'histoire car, en regardant votre dossier, la seule chose qui en ressort est à quel point Edward et vous êtes capables d'élever et de soutenir Seth. Tous les témoignages que j'ai reçus de vous sont excellents. Vous êtes parfaite dans votre milieu professionnel, même les enfants vous adorent. La famille de Jacob et Leah vous considère comme leur propre enfant et malgré leur tristesse et malgré leur attachement à Seth ainsi que leur lien familial avec le petit, ils sont tous d'accord pour vous accorder la garde, tant à vous qu'à Edward parce qu'ils pensent que vous serez parfaits dans ce rôle. Quant aux autres témoignages, ceux concernant votre capacité à vous occuper de Seth en collaboration avec Edward, j'ai plusieurs personnes qui pensent que cela vous permettra, à tous les deux, d'ouvrir les yeux sur votre amour. » Conclut-elle alors que je la dévisageais. « Ce sont leurs mots pas les miens » ajouta-t-elle puis elle continua « Mais vous savez, j'ai vu de nombreuses familles dans votre situation. Des parrains et marraines qui ne se supportaient pas, d'autres qui vivaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre ou encore certains qui ne se connaissaient même pas. Pourtant, ils ont réussi à s'en sortir… Dans votre cas, vous avez quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas » statua-t-elle, sûre d'elle. J'arquais mon sourcil.

- « Nous nous connaissons » affirmais-je. Victoria balança sa tête en arrière, un doux rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- « Oh non ! » riait-elle un peu plus fort.

- « Je vous demande pardon ? » je me sentais frustrée. Qui était cette femme pour se permettre de rire de notre situation ? Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de faire des blagues comme celle-ci alors qu'il en allait de l'avenir de Seth ?

- « Excusez-moi Bella, mais je trouve ça assez, disons pathétique, comme situation » dit-elle en pouffant légèrement. « Jamais de ma vie je n'avais assisté à tant d'idiotie ! » Je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez, au même titre que la colère que mes membres ressentaient.

- « Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » Mon ton était plus cinglant que je ne l'avais voulu, et j'avais peur que cette erreur me coûte, nous coûte, la garde de Seth. Victoria souriait doucement, arrêtant de rire.

- « Non, il est vrai que la situation n'a rien de comique. Mais, je trouve ça complètement aberrant que deux personnes de votre âge, à Edward et à vous, ne soient pas capable d'avouer vos sentiments réciproques. Même si Edward ne m'avait pas parlé de vous lors de nos précédentes rencontres dans l'hôpital, j'aurais décelé tout de suite les regards que vous vous lancez l'un à l'autre. Vous regardez Edward comme s'il était le prince charmant que vous attendiez… Quant à Edward, il ne peut pas passer plus de trente secondes sans vous regarder comme si vous étiez la seule lumière de la pièce… Vos regards en disent long sur ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre et la tension est telle entre vous que chaque personne dans la pièce a l'impression d'être en combustion instantanée. » Je sentais mes yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et mes joues devenir brûlantes de honte. Je baissais la tête et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Oh mince » souffla Victoria. « Je ne voulais pas vous blesser… Je pensais juste qu'une petite mise au point pouvait vous lancer dans le sujet… » plaida-t-elle alors qu'elle prit une boîte de mouchoirs pour ensuite se poster devant moi et me la tendre.

- « Je suis désolée » sanglotais-je. Toute cette situation m'apparaissait insurmontable. D'abord Leah et son bébé, puis Jake, puis Seth et enfin Edward… C'est comme si tout le contrôle que je pensais avoir sur ma vie s'échappait…

- « Il faudrait que vous en parliez à quelqu'un… » Expliquait l'assistante sociale. Je soupirais.

- « Ma meilleure amie est au courant et… » une larme roula sur ma joue et je fermais les yeux pour ne pas m'effondrer. Je devais être forte. « Leah et Jacob étaient également au courant… »

- « Mais vous ne les écoutiez pas, je me trompe ? » je secouais vivement la tête. « Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle alors que je me posais la même question.

- « Edward… » commençais-je. J'inspirais profondément, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer mon comportement.

- « Edward est un garçon » continua Victoria pour moi. « Les garçons ont tendance à ne rien voir… Et puis, Edward n'est pas le genre d'homme à courir après une fille. Il est terrifié de vous perdre vous savez ? » Je relevais la tête d'un coup, me donnant le tournis.

- « Comment savez-vous ça ? »

- « Les bruits courent dans un hôpital. Et il est possible que, lorsque mon fils se trouvait à la place de Seth, nous ayons eu une conversation cœur à cœur. Edward m'a avoué que vous perdre serait la chose la plus horrible qu'il puisse vivre. Il préfère rester votre ami en souffrant de ne pas pouvoir être proche de vous comme il souhaite, plutôt que de vous voir le rejeter. » Mon cerveau ne semblait pas assimiler tout ce que m'avouait Victoria, mais mon cœur, lui, s'affolait dans tous les sens comme s'il menaçait de quitter ma cage thoracique. Je riais nerveusement.

- « Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire » avouais-je.

- « Il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment. Laissez-vous porter tout en étant responsable. Si vous me prouvez que vous pouvez apporter un équilibre certain à Seth, alors je pense que votre dossier est assez complet pour que la garde vous soit autorisée. » Elle souriait et me tapota la cuisse. « Il ne me reste que quelques papiers à remplir, vous pouvez retourner auprès de Seth, j'ai entendu dire qu'il vous demandait. »

- « Vous voulez dire que c'est fini ? » demandais-je alors qu'un immense poids s'enlevait de mes épaules. Victoria souriait de nouveau.

- « Pour le moment oui. Bien sûr, je ferais des visites de routine à votre domicile dans quelques semaines, pour vérifier que tout va bien. Si je n'ai rien remarqué de flagrant dans les six prochains mois, alors la garde ne sera pas contestée. » M'expliqua-t-elle. « Cependant, je crois vraiment qu'il serait sage que vous vous installiez dans la maison des Black. Si j'ai bien compris, vous y avez déjà vos chambres. Pour Seth, cela sera plus abordable que de vivre chez son parrain avec sa marraine. Je ne sais pas si vous me suivez ? » Je hochais la tête, totalement consciente de ce qu'emménager chez Edward aurait engendré.

- « Je comprend. Nous allons faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que Seth soit bien. » Victoria se leva alors puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- « Voilà pour le moment. Je vous retrouve dans quelques heures auprès de Seth. »

- « Merci infiniment » dis-je alors que je m'étais levée pour la rejoindre. « Merci » répétais-je en lui serrant la main.

- « Mon métier est de rendre des familles heureuses, pas le contraire » me répondit-elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux. « Prenez soin du cœur de Seth mais aussi du votre et de celui d'Edward. »

- « Merci » m'entendis-je dire alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Evidemment, l'entretien avait duré plus longtemps que ce que j'avais imaginé et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward assez paniqué. La main gauche dans ses cheveux, les tirant légèrement, sa mâchoire était serrée tandis qu'il faisait des aller-retours devant le bureau comme un lion en cage. Au début, il ne nous vit pas sortir, il n'avait pas entendu la porte ni le petit rire qu'avait émit Victoria. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas elle me poussa légèrement vers lui, retournant dans son bureau en souriant et en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
>Instinctivement je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour qu'il se calme… Puis, il releva d'un coup la tête, comme s'il savait que je le regardais. Ce qui suivit n'était pas inhabituel, Edward accourut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Cependant, après cette étreinte il ne dit aucun mot mais prit mon visage entre ses mains en regardant longuement dans mes yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il me lisait comme un livre, qu'il voyait des choses écrites que même moi je ne remarquais pas. Doucement, presque au ralenti, il se pencha vers moi en inspirant fortement, déposant sa bouche contre la mienne comme si rien n'existait autour de nous. L'un de ses bras entoura ma taille avec fermeté et douceur à la fois. Pour la première fois de la journée, je me sentais bien. Je n'étais pas désespérée, ni impuissante parce que je me trouvais avec celui qui faisait battre mon cœur et aux côtés de qui j'allais me battre.<p>

Ce que je ne comprenais pas encore, c'était la puissance de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Je savais ce que je ressentais pour Edward mais la peur de le perdre m'avait appris à contrôler tous ces sentiments et à les repousser le plus loin possible. Mais là, dans ce couloir d'hôpital, à ce moment crucial de nos vies, j'avais reçu tous ces refoulements en plein dans la figure. J'avais beau être inquiète pour Seth, triste pour Leah et morte d'inquiétude pour Jacob, mes sentiments pour Edward ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Nous étions seuls au monde dans ce couloir, faits l'un pour l'autre quoi qu'il en coûte… Ses lèvres contre les miennes me rendaient forte et insufflaient une toute autre perspective d'avenir auquel je n'avais pas voulu croire jusqu'à présent. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi nous avions perdu tant de temps et d'énergie à ne pas nous parler, à ne pas nous dire « je t'aime », à ne pas profiter l'un de l'autre pleinement. C'est fou à quel point nous étions bêtes, à quel point nous ne nous étions pas aperçu de la véritable importance de l'autre. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas mais je lui en voulais aussi et alors que mes lèvres bougeaient avec plus de force, je tentais de lui faire comprendre tout ça, de lui faire réaliser notre idiotie.

Très vite, les bruits de l'hôpital parvinrent à nos oreilles tandis que nos souffles étaient coupés. Edward s'éloigna doucement de moi et déposa son front contre le mien. Nos yeux étaient à demi ouverts, nos bouches d'un rouge flamboyant un peu comme nos joues. Il ne me lâcha pas, agrippé à mes hanches comme il serait agrippé à une bouée de sauvetage. Mes ongles entraient sans doute dans ses biceps aussi mais peu importait. Je le sentais tout autour de moi et c'est comme si tout avait un nouveau départ, comme si un renouveau s'emparait de nous. J'avais tant d'amour dans mon cœur que j'avais l'impression d'avoir un gros cœur d'artichaut, aimant tout le monde, ayant envie de chanter l'amour et ses louanges. Je riais doucement et je crus voir une légère étincelle dans le regard d'Edward. Je palpitais littéralement d'amour et j'étais presque sûre qu'il pouvait le sentir. Edward était doué pour lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, même s'il avait loupé l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire mon amour pour lui, il savait toujours déceler ce que je pensais, ce que je voulais, ce que je ne disais pas… Il est mon âme-sœur comme le dit Alice. Je soupirais et fermais les yeux avant de parler.

- « Il faut qu'on aille voir Seth et j'aimerais beaucoup voir le docteur Gerandy quelques instants pour avoir les résultats de ses examens » dis-je, sûre de moi. Vivre avec un médecin m'avait sans doute donné confiance…

- « Bien sûr. On pourra passer voir Jacob après tout ça. Puis il faudra parler avec nos parents pour la maison de Jake et Leah… Je pense que Victoria a raison, il serait plus simple d'emménager là-bas… » Il me regardait avec précaution. « Ce sera dur au début mais il faut penser à Seth, il faut que nous soyons forts, tous les deux… Pour nous mais surtout pour Seth et Jake » ajouta-t-il avec une lueur triste dans les yeux. Je hochais la tête, ne pouvant parler face aux émotions auxquelles j'assistais en regardant dans ses yeux.

- « Tu crois que Sue et Billy vont nous laisser habiter dans la maison ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils en souffrent » expliquais-je quand je vis ses sourcils se froncer.

- « Mon petit cœur d'artichaut » souriait-il doucement. « Toujours à te préoccuper de ce que ressentent les autres… La maison est à Seth. Nous n'allons pas la prendre, nous allons juste la garder pour Jake, en attendant qu'il se réveille » clarifia-t-il et malgré l'espoir que je voyais naître dans ses yeux, je savais qu'il n'était pas plus convaincu de ce qu'il disait que ça. « Il le faut » me dit-il comme s'il répondait à une de mes questions. Oui, il fallait que Jake se réveille pour soutenir son fils mais surtout pour vivre la vie qu'il méritait de vivre. Le sentiment d'injustice que j'avais ressenti après être arrivée sur les lieux de l'accident s'insinuait de nouveau en moi.

- « Ce n'est pas juste » murmurais-je alors qu'Edward me conduisait petit à petit vers la chambre de Seth.

- « La vie est injuste, mon cœur. Malheureusement nous n'y pouvons rien. Il faut que nous nous battions pour Seth et Jake parce qu'ils n'ont pas la force de le faire pour le moment. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre » insista-t-il de nouveau alors que, je ne sais comment, nous nous retrouvions devant la chambre de Seth.

- « Ok » murmurais-je tandis que nous entrions dans le SAS avant la chambre de notre filleul pour s'atteler au nettoyage scrupuleux des bactéries que nous transportions. Ce sont dans des moments tels que celui-là que je me demande comment Edward pouvait faire pour supporter tout ça, en tant que chirurgien. Même si je comprenais son métier et la nécessité de tous ces gestes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça ridicule. Il s'agissait d'une perte de temps. Je soufflais de mécontentement et Edward riait.

- « Tu ne ferais pas une bonne chirurgienne » rigolait-il alors que je me battais avec le savon. Je pouffais.

- « Je n'en avais pas l'intention, et puis tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas me retrouver dans une salle où quelqu'un perd son sang » je fis une moue dégoûtée. « Beurk » ajoutais-je alors que mon imagination me fit frissonner.

- « Allez petite nature, Seth nous attend » il me donna un petit coup d'épaule avec l'un de ses sourires ravageurs… Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, me retrouvais-je à penser. Je secouais la tête, complètement ébahie de ma bêtise et j'avançais dans la chambre de Seth. C'est fou les habitudes qu'on pouvait prendre en même pas 48 heures. Je n'avais pas envie de reconnaître cette chambre comme celle de Seth, pourtant c'était le cas et cela me faisait mal. Comme s'il avait senti le pincement de mon cœur, Edward attrapa ma main et caressa le revers de celle-ci avec son pouce. Je souriais gentiment.

- « Didi » s'éleva une petite voix du lit. Il était toujours aussi pâle et semblait avoir encore du mal à parler.

- « Hey champion » répondit Edward avec un sourire. « Prêt pour le super rendez-vous avec une de mes collègues ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il nous entrainait sur le bord du lit de Seth, moi sur ses genoux.

- « La m'dame rousse ? » toussota alors Seth en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Oui bonhomme, madame Victoria va nous aider en attendant que ton papa se réveille » lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Il se mit à rougir.

- « Jolie » dit-il tout doucement, ayant pour conséquences de faire rire Edward.

- « Alors comme ça tu aime bien Victoria ? » riait-il. « Tu sais qu'elle est mariée et qu'elle a un petit garçon qui a presque ton âge ? » Seth se mit à rougir de nouveau et secouait sa tête un peu vite, le faisant grogner.

- « Doucement tous les deux. Seth va se faire mal avec vos enfantillages ! »

Nous avions attendu Victoria une bonne demi-heure. Elle était entrée dans la pièce avec un sourire chaleureux et Seth ne la quittait pas du regard. Je trouvais ça attendrissant qu'il s'attache à une personne inconnue alors qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il me faisait penser à Jake, lorsque celui-ci rentrait gaga de ses rendez-vous avec Leah.  
>Victoria parla alors de tout et de rien, jaugeant les réactions de Seth qui arrivait un peu mieux à parler mais, après quelques minutes, il se rendormait déjà. Esmé était passée en coup de vent pour nous assurer que tout se passait bien et qu'ils organisaient les obsèques de Leah avec tout le monde. Elle avait appelé Alice et Rosalie qui, dès qu'elles ont entendu parler de l'accident, se sont précipitées chez Jacob et Leah pour tout mettre en place pour nous. Mon cœur se serrait à l'idée que toute notre famille était là, à se battre pour la vie de Jake et pour celle de Seth. Cependant, malgré la chance que nous avions de les avoir tous les deux, mon esprit se tourna vers Leah. Elle était une amie hors pair, une mère aimante et une épouse modèle. Comme l'avait dit Edward, la vie était injuste et alors que Victoria continuait de parler avec mon meilleur ami, qui se trouvait être mon petit-ami si j'en croyais les baisers que nous avions échangés, je repensais à notre vie d'avant. J'avais l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus mon cœur s'épluchait et s'amaigrissait par le mal qu'il ressentait.<p>

Au fil de leur conversation, je compris alors que Victoria avait donné son accord pour que nous ayons la garde de Seth. Elle nous estimait parfaits pour ce rôle. Elle quitta la chambre sans même que je ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur la silhouette endormie de Seth. Edward me tenait toujours contre lui, semblant ne pas être fatigué par mon poids ou par la journée. Je pouvais l'entendre fredonner une mélodie que je connaissais mais ma tête était trop lourde pour la reconnaître pleinement. Je sentis ensuite deux bras forts m'entourer et m'emmener en dehors de la chambre. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'un quelconque trajet en voiture ou d'être arrivée chez Edward. La seule chose dont j'avais conscience, c'était le matelas moelleux sous moi ainsi que les battements légers de mon cœur alors qu'Edward se pressait contre moi, laissant mon dos s'appuyer contre son torse.

- « Dors mon cœur » semblait-il avoir murmuré, mais mon esprit embrumé ne retenait rien, juste la fumée qui m'obscurcissait l'esprit. Loin, très loin, un petit garçon avait bobo à son cœur, et inconsciemment, le mien voyagea près du sien pour qu'il ne soit plus seul. J'avais désormais trois des hommes de ma vie à sauver, et je le ferai quoi qu'il m'en coûte.


	8. Comme un pincement au coeur

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Si vous saviez comme ça fait du bien de retrouver internet! En tout cas merci à tous pour vos messages de soutien et puis j'espère que je n'ai pas failli à ma tâche en vous répondant... Si c'est le cas je m'excuse parce que c'était pas simple sans internet..._

_Je remercie d'ailleurs de tout mon coeur ma super bêta qui est juste exceptionnelle! Je t'adore j'espère que tu le sais *énorme coeur*_

_La semaine dernière fut assez éprouvante je dois vous l'avouer... Pour ceux qui ont suivi "Les Signes", vous ne trouverez rien d'étonnant lol. Samedi je me promenais tranquillement dans Paris quand j'ai appris que mon cher "Dear" était là... Eh oui, Rob en personne, juste à l'endroit où je me baladais. Inutile de vous faire un dessin, je me suis demandée longtemps quoi faire et dimanche soir, embarquant une nouvelle amie géniale avec moi, je me suis retrouvée devant son hôtel... Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu froid et faim, que je l'ai loupé le premier soir juste à deux doigts et que j'ai rencontré des fans très flippantes (des fois on se dit auscour les vélos!)... Mais la chance a tourné le mercredi et j'ai pu le voir, sans prendre de photos mais je ne l'ai pas loupé avec sa casquette et sa petite barbe de plus de 3 jours. Me suis dit que ça valait le coup de m'être trempée pendant des heures ;)_

_Et cette semaine, rebelotte... J'assiste à l'avant-première de Hunger Games (j'ai enfin lu le premier livre sous la menace de ma soeur... Oui oui lol). Bref c'est la fête!_

_Mis à part ça, je vous remercie de nouveau pour tout et je vais vous laisser à ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre xD_

_Message à mes filles que j'aime très fort! Et puis, message pour LUI : Dear, I was happy to see you but know that from now on my goal is THE picture and I will get it because as we know since 2009, it's our fate. Much love!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Disclaimer : la grande Stephenie Meyer est la créatrice de ces sublimes personnages mais l'histoire est mienne!**_

* * *

><p><span>Comme un pincement au cœur<span>

**POV EDWARD**

Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, en quarante-huit heures, je me réveillais avec cette sensation de chaleur autour de moi. Mais cette fois-ci, je savais qu'il s'agissait du corps de Bella. Respirant doucement, ses mains accrochées à mon t-shirt et ses jambes enlacées aux miennes, j'hésitais à ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas briser le charme et retomber dans le drame que nous vivions depuis ce fameux soir où Jacob et sa famille ont été victimes d'un accident. Je retraçais lentement dans ma tête les derniers événements de la soirée d'hier, lorsque le corps fatigué de ma Bella ne répondait plus et qu'elle avait atteint le comble de la fatigue.

_**Flashback, la veille au soir**_

_Nous quittions l'hôpital à pas de tortue, mes collègues nous regardaient d'une drôle de façon. Certaines infirmières me couvèrent du regard, d'autres comme Jessica Stanley me regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. Les docteurs que nous passions levèrent leur pouce dans ma direction, peu discrets. Mais pour la majorité de mes collègues, ils me tapèrent l'épaule amicalement ou me servaient leur éternel regard triste et compatissant, comme si j'étais l'un de leur patient. Je détestais ce genre de réactions, toutes sans exceptions. Mais l'important n'était pas là, je devais prendre soin de ma Bella, qui semblait trop pâle à mon goût._

_J'avais eu du mal à faire avancer Bella jusqu'à la voiture. Son corps était comme lourd, elle qui était pourtant si légère, et ses yeux papillonnaient rapidement alors qu'elle essayait de combattre le sommeil. J'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose clochait et je remerciais silencieusement ma folle paranoïa qui m'amenait à toujours avoir de la Gatorade, du sucre ou autres substituts d'énergie dans ma boîte à gants. Un homme préparé était toujours un homme fort, disait souvent Jacob lorsqu'il sortait en soirées pour ramasser des filles à la pelle. Je riais doucement face à ce souvenir._  
><em>L'air était frais alors que le crépuscule laissait place à la nuit. Avec tout ça, j'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir quelle saison, quelle année, quel mois, quel jour nous étions… J'étais perdu mais je devais prendre sur moi et assurer sur tous les fronts, au moins pour Seth, et surtout pour Bella qui n'avait plus de forces en elle.<em>

_Avec difficultés, j'ouvris la portière de ma Volvo, essayant de ne pas trop secouer Bella. C'était comme si elle ne répondait plus de rien, comme si sa fatigue avait pris le dessus sur son corps. Et j'étais sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de fatigue physique. Elle était épuisée moralement. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, si fragile. Avec douceur, je l'aidais à s'asseoir sur le siège passager, attachant sa ceinture en passant puisqu'elle avait du mal à rester assise d'elle-même. On aurait presque dit un enfant…  
>J'embrassais alors son front avec tendresse puis ouvris la boîte à gants pour sortir la Gatorade. Il lui fallait absolument du sucre dans le sang, j'avais bien remarqué qu'elle ne mangeait déjà pas grand-chose le midi. Son corps ne comprenait pas cette sous-alimentation. Je prenais donc la bouteille de liquide énergisant, l'ouvrais tout en tenant Bella pour qu'elle ne bascule pas à l'avant. Puis, délicatement, je penchais sa tête vers la bouteille et comme un chat, elle lapait doucement le liquide qui en sortait.<em>

_- « Sommeil » miaula-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Ses yeux ne papillonnaient plus, ils étaient fermés et son teint avait repris des couleurs mais restait pâle._

_Je la positionnais donc de façon à ce qu'elle ne cogne pas sa tête sur la porte puis fermais le tout et partais vers l'appartement.  
>Esmé, Alice et Rosalie avaient décidé de s'occuper de la maison de Leah et Jacob. Elles allaient tout faire pour que la maison soit dans un bon état, entendez par-là, qu'il y ait le moins de souvenirs lourds possibles et puis, surtout, que Seth puisse y vivre paisiblement. Je m'inquiétais légèrement en vue de la prochaine intervention prévue. Le docteur Gerandy voulait tenter une dérivation de certains vaisseaux du muscle cardiaque afin que Seth puisse récupérer le plus d'oxygène possible dans ses artères principales. Cette opération est lourde et donne souvent suite à une longue période de convalescence. Je soupirais, me rendant également compte que si cette opération avait lieu, alors Seth descendrait dans la liste des receveurs d'organes même si le résultat n'était pas concluant…<em>

_La route était calme et mes pensées se bousculaient. La partie docteur de moi se demandait ce qu'il y avait dans le dossier de Seth mais aussi dans celui de Jacob. J'avais l'impression d'avancer à tâtons, à l'aveuglette. Le docteur en moi se sentait mis à l'écart, restant dans le noir complet. Quant à la partie Edward, l'ami/parrain/amoureux transit/fils, elle s'inquiétait de l'avenir. Je ne me voyais pas habiter la maison de mes meilleurs amis alors qu'ils venaient de perdre beaucoup et de vivre une expérience traumatisante. J'avais presque l'impression d'être un automate. D'agir comme je le devais mais avec peu de pensées sur ce que je faisais. Tout semblait automatique, flou.  
>Je regardais le visage endormi de Bella et tournais au coin de la Robson street, juste avant l'avenue commerçante, puis me garais sur le parking de notre building. Tout était calme autour de nous, et avec un effort draconien, je dirigeais Bella jusqu'à mon appartement, ne me posant pas de questions. Sa place était près de moi, avec moi.<em>

_- « Si tu savais comme je t'aime » murmurais-je contre ses cheveux alors que je l'installais dans mon lit après avoir pris soin de retirer son jean, ne la laissant qu'en t-shirt. Elle soupira doucement puis, sans que je m'y attende, s'accrocha à moi tout en continuant de dormir. Et le sommeil, qui m'attendait au tournant, vint me prendre immédiatement._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Je revenais, avec difficultés, sur terre lorsque Bella se mit à gigoter contre moi et à agripper mon t-shirt avec plus de force. Je me doutais qu'elle était réveillée. Sa respiration était assez rapide, ses pouces caressaient lentement la peau de mon ventre que révélait mon t-shirt, sans doute remonté alors que je dormais. L'une de ses mains quitta mes côtés brusquement et je sentis une tendre caresse sur ma joue gauche. J'ouvris alors les yeux calmement pour me retrouver face à son doux visage d'ange et ses grands yeux chocolat qui me dévisageaient.  
>Je savais que nous avions peu de temps ce matin puisque nous devions nous rendre à l'hôpital et régler beaucoup de choses. Mais je pris tout de même quelques instants pour la contempler. Malgré la douceur de son visage et de son regard, le dessous de ses yeux avait une teinte légèrement violette, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment reposée cette nuit et je levais ma main pour retracer ces marques, comme pour l'apaiser du mal qui la rongeait. Elle ferma les yeux sous mon toucher, laissant un soupir de contentement presque inaudible. Mais moi, je l'avais entendu ce soupir. Je vivais pour tout ça. Toute ma vie semblait axée sur Bella et son bien-être, même si je ne lui avais jamais montré, même si j'agissais dans l'ombre. Je vivais pour ses réactions et alors que tout ça était réel, que tout arrivait enfin comme je l'avais tant espérer, alors je me mis à repenser au jour où tout avait commencé, il y a dix ans de cela. Le début de mon incroyable infatuation envers celle que je pensais garder comme meilleure amie pour le restant de mes jours.<p>

_**Flashback, dix ans auparavant**_

_Aujourd'hui, jeudi 20 juin 2002, j'allais enfin avoir 18 ans. Ce jour marquait ne serait-ce que mon entrée dans le monde des adultes mais surtout mon jour de graduation. Aux Etats-Unis, le passage du lycée à la fac est quelque chose de primordial, c'est enfin l'entrée dans le domaine de nos rêves et puis, la libération de l'enfer lycéen. Pour ma part, cette journée représentait un tournant dans ma vie car dans une semaine, jours pour jours, j'allais partir loin de ce trou à rats qu'est Forks. Dans une semaine, je me retrouverais à Hanover, dans le New Hampshire pour suivre le programme de médecine de la grande université de Dartmouth. J'allais partir là où les opportunités fleurissent et où j'allais enfin pouvoir être moi sans que personne n'ait quelque chose à redire. Mais, surtout, je prenais sous mon aile la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Ma Bella. Ma meilleure amie, la seule personne qui me comprenne._

_Je me tenais devant mon miroir, avec un sourire complètement idiot qui complétait à merveille l'horrible robe de graduation bordeaux et jaune que le lycée nous faisait porter. Depuis quelques temps, je me surprenais à penser à Bella différemment. Je nous imaginais bien des fois dans des situations cocasses auxquelles je ne devrais pas penser, ou alors, lorsque je suis distrait, je me retrouve à écrire son prénom sur mes feuilles de composition de musique. Je n'en avais parlé à personne mais cela me perturbait quelque peu… Bella est ma meilleure amie, elle est tout pour moi et je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer sans elle dans ma vie. Cependant, elle était sortie avec Jake pour la soirée de printemps du lycée et j'avais entendu Alice, ma sœur, discuter avec elle à propos de sexe. J'avais été choqué et blessé mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'elles se racontaient. Alice expliquait à Bella que la douleur était normale, que ça allait passer et elle lui avait souhaité la bienvenue dans le monde des grandes filles, riant aux éclats puis elle se tut alors que Bella semblait lui reparler… Elles avaient passé des heures à discuter et si j'avais bien compris, Bella pleurait tandis qu'Alice lui expliquait qu'un jour « le crétin » ouvrirait ses yeux et qu'ils seront tous les deux heureux. J'avais alors ressenti une violente douleur au niveau de mon cœur, comme des picotements dans ma poitrine.  
>Je secouais la tête, tentant de chasser toutes ces impressions, et, du coin de l'œil, je vis ma petite sœur m'observer de l'embrasure de la porte.<em>

_- « Cette robe est immonde » dit-elle en fronçant son petit nez de souris. « J'espère qu'ils ne nous forceront pas à porter la même l'année prochaine » continua-t-elle avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, ne voulant pas perdre mon sang froid._

_- « C'est la vie » dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je me fichais de mon accoutrement. Je voulais simplement que tout soit fini._

_- « Tu sais » commença-t-elle en me regardant intensément. « Tu n'as jamais été très fort pour la discrétion… » Elle soutenait mon regard alors que mes sourcils se levèrent d'eux-mêmes._

_- « De quoi tu parles encore, la crevette ? »_

_- « De ta fâcheuse tendance à écouter aux portes mais aussi de ton épiphanie d'il y a quelques secondes » dit-elle comme ennuyée. Elle me faisait penser à Grimalkin, chat mythologique dont on entendait souvent parler dans les vieilles légendes féériques._

_- « Je n'écoute pas aux portes » me défendis-je faiblement en soufflant. Mon dos se courbait et elle tapotait mon lit juste près d'elle, pour que je vienne à ses côtés._

_- « Edward… » soupira-t-elle de nouveau. « Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? » me demanda-t-elle alors que je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils. « Je sais, je sais… Je ne te le dis peut-être pas assez mais tu es le meilleur frère qu'on puisse avoir. Alors, en tant que petite sœur, il faut bien que je te rende la monnaie de ta pièce ,non ? »_

_- « De quoi tu parles, sérieusement, Alice ? Il est bientôt l'heure et je crois que je n'ai pas le temps pour les devinettes. » Alice était la petite sœur la plus intelligente que je puisse demander. Elle était vive, vivante aussi… Un petit lutin de sœur qui me remettait dans le droit chemin mais que je chérissais chaque jour._

_- « Tu es amoureux » me lança-t-elle avec conviction et je m'étouffais en toussant._

_- « Pardon ? »_

_- « Tu es amoureux ! » Cria-t-elle un peu plus fort._

_- « N'importe quoi ! » me défendis-je encore. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi._

_- « Très bien ! Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? » me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait et allait chercher la photo se trouvant sur ma table de nuit. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Bella et moi, il y a quelques jours, lorsque nous étions allés pêcher avec Charlie. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » questionna-t-elle avec une main sur la hanche._

_- « Hum… Un énorme poisson dans les bras de Bella ? » elle grognait._

_- « Mais encore ? »_

_- « Euh… » je ne savais pas trop quoi regarder. Il s'agissait d'une photo de ma meilleure amie et moi, rien que tous les deux. Bella tenait à pleines mains le gros poisson avec un gigantesque sourire qui miroitait le mien. Elles avaient les yeux brillants et regardait droit devant vers l'appareil photo, tandis que mes yeux étaient fixés sur elle avec une expression de pure joie et d'amour. Je toussotais et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent._

_- « Alors ? »_

_- « Tu ne vas pas aller lui dire, pas vrai ? » Bella avait déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Jacob au début de l'année et elle m'avait quelque peu délaissé… Maintenant que leur relation avait mis fin, j'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie._

_- « Non, Edward. Mais toi, tu vas le faire avant de partir pour Dartmouth. » Insista ma sœur._

_- « Hors de question. C'est passager. Bella a déjà donné avec Jacob. Et puis papa… »_

_- « Papa n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Edward ! » Ma sœur savait que mon départ pour Dartmouth avait soulevé quelques querelles avec mon père, qui aurait préféré que j'aille à Harvard tout comme lui. « Il ne t'a jamais interdit d'aimer » continua-t-elle._

_- « Nous avons un pacte, mes études avant tout ! » arguais-je. Elle souffla de mécontentement._

_- « Alors tu vas laisser Bella sortir avec d'autres garçons à l'université, sachant que tu es amoureux d'elle ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un ton cynique._

_- « Alice, je ne sais même pas si je suis amoureux d'elle ! Bella est ma meilleure amie et je dois avant tout m'assurer que tout va bien pour elle. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un meilleur ami doutant de ses sentiments alors qu'elle en a déjà perdu un il y a quelques mois à peine ! »_

_- « Oh, alors tout ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Jacob t'a appelé hier soir ? » Je plissais les yeux et voyais instantanément rouge._

_- « Et c'est moi qui écoute aux portes ! » m'exclamais-je en me levant et en me retrouvant face à face avec ma sœur qui était plus d'une tête et demi plus petite que moi._

_- « Ta porte était entrouverte et tu criais tellement fort que papa et maman t'entendaient de la cuisine ! » hissa-t-elle. « Réponds à ma question, bon sang ! Est-ce que Jacob t'a demandé de ne pas t'approcher de Bella ? Je te jure que s'il l'a fait je pars de ce pas à la réserve et je lui botte ses fesses de chien mal léché ! » Alice était toute rouge et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement._

_- « Il ne m'a rien demandé, juste de ne pas lui briser le cœur » murmurais-je en retombant sur mon lit. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens et Bella est importante, je préfère attendre même si cela augmente les risques qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un » expliquais-je doucement._

_Alice ne pu répondre car quelqu'un frappait doucement à la porte. La poignée se tourna pour laisser place à la chevelure auburn de notre mère. Elle portait une élégante robe grise qui faisait ressortir l'émeraude de ses yeux qui étaient embués de larmes. Alice me tapota l'épaule et disparue de la chambre, me laissant seul avec ma mère._

_- « Je suis extrêmement fière de toi Edward Anthony Masen » chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras. « Très joyeux anniversaire mon fils » elle m'embrassa sur la joue et essuyait délicatement du bout de ses doigts les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues._

_- « Merci M'man »_

_- « Prêt pour le grand jour ? Je veux une photo de toi dans les escaliers avant de partir, puis dès que nous arriverons chez Bella, il me faudra une photo de vous deux. Vous êtes si beaux tous les deux » continua-t-elle, l'excitation reconnaissable dans sa voix._

_Mais ce que je retenais de cette journée ne fut pas le diplôme que je détenais. Non. La révélation de cette journée s'était ancrée en moi lorsque Bella descendit les escaliers de chez elle. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés alors qu'elle ne le faisait jamais d'habitude. Elle portait un léger trait de maquillage qui agrandissait ses magnifiques yeux chocolat et les vagues de ses cheveux encadraient splendidement son visage. A cet instant précis, je compris que je tombais amoureux de ma meilleure amie et que malgré tout mon amour pour elle, il fallait avant tout que je la protège et que je tienne la promesse faite à mon père « pas de distractions pendant pré-médecine Edward, ne me déçoit pas », sa voix me disait sans cesse._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Je secouais la tête alors que Bella me regardait avec interrogation.

- « Où étais-tu parti à l'instant ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- « Il y a dix ans » murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser doucement.

La frustration que j'avais ressenti pendant ces dix dernières années semblaient prendre possession de mon corps, et, sans que je puisse comprendre ce que je faisais, je la renversais doucement sur le dos pour la surplomber de tout mon poids. Bella ne disait rien, un sourire menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.  
>J'oubliais tout pendant un bref instant. J'oubliais notre situation, j'oubliais le passé qui m'avait hanté, j'oubliais l'état de Seth, l'enterrement de Leah dans quelques petites heures…<br>Bella avait les joues rouges et le souffle erratique. Son cœur palpitait littéralement sous ma paume alors que j'exerçais de légers va-et-vient comme si j'étais un ado en crise hormonale. Bella soupirait et sa main trouva le derrière de mon cou pour pencher ma tête vers ses lèvres. Elle m'agrippa les cheveux alors que ma bouche rencontra la sienne et nous nous laissions aller l'un contre l'autre, cherchant le plus de friction possible.

- « Je t'aime tellement » gémissais-je alors que nos mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus désordonnés. « Je suis tellement désolé » continuais-je. « J'aurais du… J'aurais du te le dire, il y a tellement… Longtemps… » Bella s'agrippait à mes épaules si fort que j'étais sûr que j'allais avoir des bleus et des traces d'ongles dans ma peau. Mais peu importait, nous bougions en synchronisation comme si nous ne faisions qu'un, même si nous étions habillés.

- « Si longtemps » s'accrocha-t-elle à moi alors qu'un petit cri s'échappait de sa bouche et je vis ses yeux roulés dans leur orbite, me laissant pantois et complètement perdu. Dans un dernier déhanchement je me sentis partir loin, et comme si les planètes s'alignaient, je tombais doucement sur Bella, ma tête dans son cou, humant son odeur mêlée à la mienne. « Je t'aime » dit-elle contentement.

- « Si fort » finissais-je. Je tentais de me relever mais ses bras m'entouraient de toutes ses forces.

- « Juste… Encore un peu. Juste un moment » plaidait-elle avec des larmes dans la voix. Et comme l'amoureux transit que j'étais, je laissais mon corps collé au sien, profitant de cet instant d'intimité que jamais je n'avais connu avec personne d'autre que ma Bella. Quelque part dans mon esprit, je savais que nous aurions du prendre notre temps, que nous aurions du faire ça plus romantiquement… Mais mon cœur me disait qu'il s'agissait du bon moment, que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. « Edward ? » m'interrompit la voix de ma meilleure amie, timidement.

- « Oui ma Bella ? » je me tapais le front par la pensée et mordais ma langue pour éviter de sortir des phrases pareilles qui pourraient lui faire peur plus qu'autre chose. Je la sentis sourire dans mon cou.

- « Je veux qu'on essaye » me dit-elle après quelques secondes. « Je ne veux pas qu'on oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer et… Enfin je veux dire… » elle inspira un grand coup et je me levais sur mes coudes, encadrant son visage de mes mains.

- « Dis-moi » murmurais-je à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle souffla.

- « On a perdu tant de temps et d'énergie, Edward. On se disait meilleurs amis mais on ne se rendait même pas compte de nos véritables sentiments et ça a fait mal plus d'une fois » murmura-t-elle comme si le dire à voix haute allait nous exploser à la figure. « Je veux savoir quand, et comment, et pourquoi mais surtout je veux que tout soit mis à plat sans mensonges ou amélioration de l'histoire » me dit-elle en caressant ma joue. « Parce que je t'aime et que ça fait trop mal de se dire qu'on a attendu qu'une tragédie nous touche… Ça veut dire que si rien n'était arrivé, alors je serai peut-être dans les bras d'un autre… » finissait-elle alors que la jalousie montait en moi. « Ne t'énerve pas » me dit-elle en passant son doigt entre mes sourcils froncés. « Je suis certaine que je ne serais pas allée au bout… Mais il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair, Edward, je ne veux plus souffrir de tout ça » m'avoua-t-elle et je ne pus que l'embrasser.

- « Promis » murmurais-je contre sa bouche.

Alors que Bella était partie dans la douche, j'avais appelé ma mère qui était justement à l'hôpital afin d'épauler Sue pour les derniers détails de la cérémonie pour Leah. Bella et moi avions attendu pour aller la voir, nous préférions garder le souvenir d'elle dont nous avions l'habitude, aujourd'hui, nous lui dirons au revoir...  
>Esmé me donna également des nouvelles de Seth qui se réveillait doucement. Carlisle ainsi que Sue et Billy étaient près de lui ce matin. Ils avaient énoncé le désir de lui fait part des événements du jour, lui expliquant qu'aujourd'hui aurait lieu l'enterrement de sa maman et qu'il était trop faible pour y assister. Seth avait alors pris la chose étrangement bien, ou du moins de manière assez philosophique pour son âge, et avait demandé à Esmé et Sue de l'aider à faire un joli dessin ainsi qu'une lettre à Leah. Il les a même obligé à retourner dans leur maison pour prendre une photo de ses parents et de lui afin que sa maman n'oublie jamais sa famille, au cas où elle ne pourrait pas la voir des étoiles, avait-il dit…<p>

Maman m'expliqua que c'était très dur pour Sue et que Charlie semblait très attentif à elle, d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez le chef Swan. J'avais légèrement ri lorsqu'elle m'avait fait part de ce commérage, me rendant compte que ma mère ne changerait jamais.  
>Elle me fit également part des avancés dans la maison. La chambre de Jacob et Leah était rangée comme le couple en avait l'habitude, laissant les vêtements de Leah à leur place. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était plus judicieux de les laisser là pour que Jacob puisse faire son deuil lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, je n'étais pas contre l'idée même si je m'inquiétais de la réaction de Jacob à son réveil. La chambre de Seth avait été réarrangée et son lit avait été mis de côté car on ne savait pas encore s'il pourrait dormir dans un lit non médicalisé. Alice et Rosalie avait même fait un patchwork de photos de Seth et de ses parents afin que le petit ait de quoi se recueillir s'il en avait besoin. Il ne restait plus que les autres pièces et maman me garantit que tout serait fini à la fin de la semaine, ce qui était un soulagement pour moi. Je ne me voyais pas tout bouger dans la maison de mes meilleurs amis, j'aurais eu l'impression de violer leur intimité et leurs secrets…<p>

Tout était donc près, Bella et moi avions juste à passer à l'hôpital en fin de matinée pour la visite du docteur Gerandy, puis nous nous rendrons ensuite à la cérémonie d'au revoir de Leah qui sera ensuite transportée à la réserve Quileute de Forks pour sa crémation… Même si Jacob et elle aimaient Vancouver, Forks était leur endroit préféré, celui de leur rencontre et de leurs origines. Sue ramènera ensuite les restes dans la maison de Jacob, afin qu'il puisse faire son deuil à son tour. Je secouais la tête, essayant de ne pas penser à cette période affreuse qui allait venir. J'avais peur pour Seth et sa réaction face à la disparition de sa mère mais j'avais aussi une peur bleue de la réaction de Jacob. Leah était son monde, son univers, tout comme Bella était le mien. Si je perdais Bella, alors c'est comme si j'étais mort… Je n'osais donc pas imaginer ce que mon meilleur ami penserait de tout ça.

Perdu dans mes pensées, cela m'arrivait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas entendu Bella sortir de la douche. Elle avait séché ses cheveux, ils n'étaient pas si ondulés que ça et encadraient son visage magnifiquement bien.

- « Hey »

- « Hey » lui répondis-je doucement, encore ébahie par sa beauté et par le fait qu'en définitive, elle était mienne.

- « A quoi est-ce que tu pensais si fort ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant tout près de moi.

- « A tout ça… » soufflais-je en me tournant vers elle et en prenant sa main dans la mienne. « Aujourd'hui est un tournant » expliquais-je un peu plus.

- « Ah » répondit-elle alors qu'elle me regardait jouer avec ses doigts tendrement. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'été où nous avons rencontré Leah ? » me demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence. « Tu te souviens ? » insista-t-elle en me pressant la main.

- « Bien sûr, comment oublier ? » lui répondis-je alors que je repartais de nouveau dans un souvenir.

_**Flashback**_

_Il faisait incroyablement chaud pour un été à Forks. Je ne savais pas si cette chaleur provenait réellement de l'air ou bien s'il s'agissait de la colère que dégageait le corps de Bella. Tout dans sa posture montrait qu'elle était en rogne, tout dans ses gestes montraient son énervement. Charlie n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des regards inquiets par le rétroviseur central et je ne pouvais qu'hausser les épaules.  
>Nous nous dirigions vers la réserve indienne, plus précisément à l'anniversaire de Billy, qui n'est autre que le père de Jacob, notre meilleur ami… Enfin, ex meilleur ami pour Bella. Il y a un an de cela, Jacob et Bella s'étaient violemment disputés après leur rupture. Jacob avait alors avoué à Bella qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant et cela avait brisé le cœur de ma meilleure amie… D'ailleurs, j'avais découvert après cette rupture, que j'étais amoureux d'elle…<em>

_- « Bells » commença Charlie alors que Bella fit volte-face pour lui jeter un regard noir._

_- « Ne me dis pas que je dois bien me comporter, Charlie ! » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents._

_- « C'est Papa ! » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton et je vis le regard de Bella s'adoucir un bref instinct._

_- « Pardon » ronchonna-t-elle rapidement._

_- « Bells, je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter… »_

_- « Peu importe »._

_Le reste de la route se passa dans un lourd silence. Bella voulait être là pour Billy mais elle refusait de parler à Jacob. Pour pouvoir lui parler, je devais inventer tout et n'importe quoi, même si j'étais du côté de Bella, Jacob restait mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. Mais Bella passait avant tout et il savait que je la soutiendrais lors de cette soirée. Nous ferons front devant lui et sa nouvelle petite amie dont il n'arrête pas de me parler…  
>Charlie s'engagea sur la dernière route qui menait à la réserve et je voyais Bella bouger inconfortablement sur son siège. Jacob lui manquait, malgré ce qu'elle faisait croire. Je la comprenais… Après tout, il était son premier vrai petit-ami, son premier amant… Et le seul pour le moment, dieu merci !<em>

_- « Nous y voilà » soupira doucement Charlie alors que nous arrivions chez Billy et Jacob. Une immense table était placée sur le côté de la maison et l'on pouvait voir de la nourriture à gogo, puis le barbecue qui fumait et le monde qui grouillait._

_- « Here goes nothing » chuchota Bella pour que son père ne l'entende pas et je riais doucement._

_- « Peut-être pas rien, Bells »_

_- « Mouais » elle attendit que je sorte et que je vienne me poster près de sa porte pour enfin sortir du cruiser de Charlie. Elle passa son bras dans le mien en me regardant d'un petit air d'enfant._

_- « Bells… »_

_- « S'il te plaît » plaida-t-elle._

_Je me laissais faire et nous avancions vers la foule. Nous connaissions tout le monde puisque nous avions passé le plus clair de notre temps ici lorsque nous étions petits. Je nous revoyais tous les trois jouer à cache-cache, ou bien Jacob et moi en train d'attaquer Bella aux pistolets à eau. Je souriais doucement quand la foule s'étira légèrement pour laisser passer deux personnes.  
>La première chose, à laquelle j'ai pensé, était wow ! Jacob tenait cette fille par la taille et la regardait avec une telle force que j'avais l'impression de recevoir une baffe digne de ce nom. La fille, elle, avait une carrure et une allure étonnante. Elle ressemblait à ses femmes fortes qui prenaient tout en main et en la voyant là, au bras de Jacob, j'avais la profonde certitude qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.<br>Je sentis Bella se tendre près de moi et elle relâcha un profond soupir en me lançant un regard en coin que je ne compris pas. Mais lorsque Jacob et Leah nous virent, la chose la plus étrange arriva. Bella me lâcha le bras puis s'avança, seule face au couple. Leah la regardait aussi et se détacha également de Jacob, alors que mon meilleur ami me lança un regard étonné, voire choqué._

_- « Bella Swan » dit Bella en tendant la main à Leah._

_- « Leah Clearwater » répondit-elle avec un regard dur._

_- « Bienvenue dans la famille » dit Bella et j'entendais son sourire, ce qui me fit froncer mes sourcils._

_- « J'avais justement besoin d'une demoiselle d'honneur » dit Leah en riant et Bella se mit à rire aussi._

_- « Je dois bien avoir une robe d'été qui traîne par là » riait Bella et elles disparurent dans la foule, nous laissant là comme des idiots._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ce fut le rire de Bella qui me ramena sur terre. Elle avait les yeux brillants.

- « Dès que je les ai vu j'ai su qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Je savais que Leah était la femme qu'il lui fallait. » Dit-elle en riant. « Ils étaient impressionnants tous les deux, comme s'ils s'appartenaient, tu vois ? » expliqua-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « J'ai ressenti la même chose… »

- « Elle me manque tellement… » chuchota-t-elle. Je me rapprochais d'elle avec ma chaise et la pris sur mes genoux. « Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ce soir-là ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

- « Non » chuchotais-je doucement.

- « Elle m'a tout de suite attaquée de questions sur toi et lorsque je ne répondais pas elle m'a dit que lorsqu'elle nous avait vu tous les deux, elle pensait que nous étions le plus beau couple qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle ne m'a pratiquement pas parlé de Jacob, ni de leur mariage… Elle m'a juste demandé de parler de toi, de nous… Elle m'a dit que, dès qu'elle nous a vu sortir de la voiture, elle avait l'impression que tu étais mon chevalier en armure et que je devrais me dépêcher de te faire mon prince parce que nous ferions un magnifique conte de fée » elle avait fini ce récit avec une voix douce et basse, comme si elle revivait les instants passés avec Leah, mais aussi comme si elle réfléchissait à tout ça…

- « Elle a toujours su trouver les mots » chuchotais-je en frôlant son front de mes lèvres. « Elle me tannait chaque jour pour que je te fasse ma déclaration… » Bella tourna sa tête, l'air triste.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de m'aimer Edward ? Pourquoi ? » Sa voix se brisa et mon cœur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure.

- « Parce que j'étais persuadé ne pas être assez bon pour toi. Je pensais que, si je t'avouais mes sentiments, alors tu m'échapperais et je perdrais la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Tu n'es pas parfaite, mais tu es parfaite pour moi. Mais moi, Bella, je suis loin de l'être… Je voulais arriver à ta hauteur avant de pouvoir prétendre à ton cœur » lui soufflais-je. Bella me regardait avec des yeux ronds et sa main vint immédiatement sur ma joue, me prodiguant une caresse légère et réconfortante.

- « Tu ne te vois pas clairement monsieur Cullen. Tu es parfait pour moi et ça me convient plus que tout » dit-elle avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse. Je profitais de cet instant comme je pouvais… Essayant de calmer le pincement de mon cœur à la seule pensée de l'adieu que nous allions faire dans quelques heures.

**POV BELLA**

Son visage était la seule chose que nous pouvions voir. Je pouvais déceler le maquillage trop prononcé pour cacher ses blessures et mon cœur se fissura un peu plus. Il s'agissait d'une de mes meilleures amies, il s'agissait de la mère de mon filleul, de l'amour de la vie de mon meilleur ami. Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui nous devions lui dire au revoir.

Edward me tenait dans ses bras, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues alors que les amis de Leah ici à Vancouver passaient devant son cercueil pour lui faire leurs adieux. Nous étions devant, restant silencieux pour elle, se rappelant des choses, des moments. Edward fredonnait une ballade à mon oreille. Il s'agissait de la berceuse que Leah adorait. Elle l'avait utilisé pour endormir Seth depuis son plus jeune âge et, aujourd'hui, Seth pouvait presque la jouer entièrement au piano. C'était la fierté de Leah et d'Edward.

Je voyais les gens passer près de nous mais je continuais d'observer mon amie. Le poids sur mon cœur était insupportable et je savais que dans quelques instants, j'allais craquer et m'effondrer. Mais Edward serait là. Edward était toujours là, il l'est toujours et le sera toujours, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Au moment où la question passa dans mon esprit, je sentis ses bras m'encercler plus fortement et je savais que malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, malgré tout ce qu'il se passera, nous irons bien. Malgré les pincements dans nos cœurs, Edward sera toujours mon chevalier en armure brillante et il sera toujours à mes côtés parce qu'il était mien, quoi qu'il se passe dans la vie.<p>

Mon pincement au cœur à moi.


	9. Coeur à prendre

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Comment s'est passée votre semaine dernière? J'espère que tout le monde va bien avec ce soleil radieux qui pointe le bout de son nez!_

_Je tenais, de nouveau, à tous vous remercier de votre soutien et de vos encouragements... La publication va enfin pouvoir reprendre normalement! *Danse de la vache* hihi_

_Je voudrais aussi qu'on fasse une standing ovation pour ma sublime bêta qui déchire tout. Elle a fait un boulot monstre, tant sur ce chapitre que sur les autres et puis c'est ma tite mademoiselle à moi ;)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Ma Cathou : Alors je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta review normalement... Donc je le fais ici. Oui j'ai vu mon "prince" comme tu l'appelles (c'est trop mignon). C'est allé super vite mais au moins je l'ai aperçu... Pour le chapitre, je te remercie. J'espère que tu vas bien et tu sais que si tu as besoin je suis là. *énorme coeur*_

_Message habituel pour mes filles que j'aime! Eh dire que l'une d'entre nous va se marier... On grandit ensemble c'est épatant.  
>Dear, I watched the "false" teaser and the amazing one. I just want to say how proud I am and how I can't wait for May... PS : I wish it was you who have called me two nights in a row... I'm quite scared of who it might really be...<em>

_Je remercie aussi mes filles avec qui je discute par MP, elles se reconnaîtront ;)_

_Je vous aime très fort et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ;)_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer mais je possède l'entière responsabilité de l'histoire!**_

* * *

><p><span>Cœur à prendre<span>

**POV EDWARD**

Regarder partir la majorité de notre famille pour Forks fut très émotionnel, tant pour Bella que pour moi. Presque trop émotionnel à mon goût. Bella ne tenait plus et son corps était violemment secoué de sanglots. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et suffoquait en essayant de se calmer. J'essayais d'être fort, j'essayais de ne pas regarder le coffre du corbillard qui s'éloignait de nous au fur et à mesure, finissant par apparaître tel un point dans l'horizon.  
>Mais à quoi bon ?<br>Nous regardions Leah partir et cela signifiait vraiment la fin, il fallait que nous nous rendions à l'évidence.  
>Mon corps était déjà fatigué alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer. Il fallait que nous allions visiter Seth et Jacob, que nous allions parler avec le docteur Gerandy et le docteur de Jacob... J'avais l'impression que la liste s'agrandissait au fil des heures, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que du poids sur mes épaules.<p>

Il fallait d'abord que je calme Bella.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Seth dans cet état, et puis le docteur de Jacob allait aussi nous attendre dans la chambre pour nous expliquer un peu l'évolution de son état. Avant tout, il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle reprenne ses esprits puisque nous devions prendre nos responsabilités.  
>Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon inquiétude pour la seconde partie de notre journée. Nous ne pouvions pas passer assez de temps avec Jacob, l'important était avant tout de pouvoir s'assurer que tout était prêt si Seth était amené à sortir de l'hôpital bientôt. Et, tout ça, on le saura aujourd'hui…<br>J'essayais tant bien que mal de garder espoir que mon meilleur ami se réveille enfin de son coma. Je voulais le revoir rire comme un fou, le voir avec Seth sur un terrain de baseball comme nous faisions les week-ends où nous allions tous à Forks pour changer d'air, ou encore le voir taquiner Bella sur ses lectures entre autres. J'avais besoin de croire que tout allait redevenir comme avant mais en mieux. Avec Bella à mes côtés et surtout avec un meilleur ami et un filleul en pleine forme. Ce n'était pourtant pas trop demander, si ?

Bella tremblait dans mes bras alors que Rosalie et Alice se tenaient à nos côtés, tels des gardes du corps. Elles aimaient énormément Leah mais avaient décidé de rester avec nous pour nous soutenir moralement et finir les avancées de la maison. Sue, la mère de Leah, avait compris et les avait embrassé très fort l'une et l'autre en les remerciant de s'occuper de son petit-fils et de son gendre… Bella avait redoublé ses pleurs lorsqu'elle avait entendu Sue parler de Jacob comme si tout était normal. Je me suis alors demandé comment nous allions faire pour le dire à Jacob après son réveil. Je priais de tout mon être pour qu'il n'ait pas de perte de mémoire trop importante ou de séquelles sévères. Il fallait que mon meilleur ami vive. L'appréhension de son réveil ne me quittait pas mais j'avais besoin d'être positif et d'espérer revoir mon meilleur ami comme j'en avais l'habitude.

Doucement, je tournais Bella pour qu'elle se retrouve face à moi. Son petit nez était tout rouge et gonflé, ses yeux rouges également avec de longues trainées rosées sur ses joues où les larmes se sont écoulées. Elle reniflait d'une façon peu féminine mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique au naturel, que c'était ça, la vraie beauté. Je la berçais longtemps contre moi, sous le regard triste et protecteur d'Alice et Rosalie qui me firent un signe de la tête pour repartir vers la maison de Seth afin de tout finaliser.  
>Du regard, j'essayais de leur témoigner ma gratitude et mon amour et toutes deux m'envoyèrent des baisers volants. Nous avions de la chance dans notre malheur. Notre famille est là. Nous ne serons jamais vraiment seuls. Jacob et Seth ne le seront jamais non plus. Alice et Rosalie s'avérèrent être de vraies organisatrices et elles n'ont pas hésité à prendre des jours de congés pour que tout soit fin prêt. Elles étaient notre roc.<br>Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de ma Bella et déposais un léger baiser sur son front pour la réconforter et lui montrer que j'étais toujours là. Nous savions que tout ça n'allait pas être facile mais nous étions là l'un pour l'autre et c'est ce qu'il fallait retenir pour avancer. Nous avons perdu une bataille, ça ne voulait pas dire que nous n'allions pas gagner la guerre, au contraire. Nous allions nous battre pour le cœur de Seth et pour le réveil de Jacob.

Un dernier regard vers la route qu'avait emprunté le cortège, et nous repartîmes pour l'hôpital où nous attendaient encore de longues heures éprouvantes.

Le retour à l'hôpital fut assez morose, bien que j'eus essayé de mettre une musique légère à la radio, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Bella ne lâchait pas ma main qui se trouvait sur le levier de vitesse. Elle ne serrait pas fort mais était tout de même agrippé à moi et cela me fit mal au cœur. Elle était tellement fragile à cet instant précis, comme si la terre voyait sa dernière heure…  
>Je jetais un coup d'œil à son visage triste. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler mais je pouvais en voir les traces salées sur sa peau pâle. Elle devra passer de l'eau fraîche sur son visage avant d'aller rendre visite à Seth, il ne peut pas voir sa tata Lala comme ça, cela lui ferait trop de mal et risquerait de lui faire faire une attaque, ce qui n'était pas à envisager dans son cas.<br>Je garais donc la voiture devant l'hôpital puis je menais Bella vers les toilettes afin qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir. Je ne fis pas attention au regard de mes collègues, Bella était ce qui importait le plus.  
>Son maigre sourire et son tendre baiser sur la bouche me firent l'effet d'une bombe dans mon être et j'avais l'impression d'exploser d'honneur. Dans mon esprit, la question « Comment ai-je fait pour mériter une personne aussi géniale dans ma vie ? » ne cessait de passer en boucle.<p>

Avant même d'être ma petite amie – j'aimais ce titre plus que je ne devrais – Bella était déjà le centre de mon univers. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'imaginer loin d'elle… Aujourd'hui, si je ne l'avais pas près de moi, j'étais persuadé d'en mourir. Je secouais la tête, essayant de ne pas passer pour un pauvre homme transit d'amour perdu sans sa moitié.

Tellement absorbé dans mes pensées de Bella, je ne remarquais pas l'infirmière Stanley qui passait dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle se jeta pratiquement dans ma direction avec un sourire assez pervers, se voulant sans doute ravageur. Je grimaçais discrètement, ne voulant pas blesser son égo. Je plaignais son futur mari ou son petit-ami, si elle en avait un. Elle fit de petits pas précipités vers moi et je priais pour que Bella arrive vite. Arrivant près de moi, elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque nos corps se touchaient presque, faisant éclater ma zone de confort.

- « Edward » ronronna-t-elle très bizarrement.

- « Stanley, hum, vous avez un problème de cordes vocales ? » lui demandais-je à cause de la voix qu'elle avait. Elle se mit à rire et à se tortiller en même temps, posant sa main sur mon avant-bras et rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je fronçais les sourcils. « J'ai dit quelque chose d'amusant ? » je ne comprenais déjà pas les filles en général, mais celle-ci était presque une énigme pour moi. Et croyez-moi, je n'avais en aucun cas envie de la déchiffrer…

- « Vous êtes si drôle docteur Cullen » ronronna-t-elle de nouveau en s'approchant un peu plus de moi. Je tentais de la repousser en grimaçant mais elle s'accrochait à mon avant-bras avec ses ongles sur-manucurés. Je pouvais sentir son parfum entêtant et son haleine mentholée, me donnant mal à la tête instantanément. De nouveau, je tentais de la repousser.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Stanley ? » m'énervais-je gentiment alors que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrait sur une Bella plus fraîche et changée dans des vêtements plus confortables que ceux de l'enterrement.

- « Oups » s'exclama l'infirmière Stanley en faisant mine de rougir. « Bonne journée Edward ! » glissa-t-elle peu discrètement à mon oreille alors que je faisais un mouvement de tête pour éviter ses lèvres sur moi. Elle se mit à rire étrangement et se mit en route pour les visites qu'elle devait effectuer. Bella me regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- « Edward ? » essayait-elle de ronronner à la manière de l'infirmière Stanley et je grimaçais rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix.

- « Je crois que je vais vomir » lui expliquais-je en grimaçant de nouveau.

- « Elle a l'air d'être gentille » haussa-t-elle les épaules alors que je pouvais lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je la pris dans mes bras et la regardais dans les yeux.

- « Je te jure que cette fille ne m'intéresse pas » plaidais-je alors qu'elle m'observait silencieusement. Elle souffla.

- « Je sais… C'est juste… » elle s'arrêta, regarda dans la direction qu'avait prise Stanley puis me regarda dans les yeux.

- « Oui ? » tentais-je de pousser pour qu'elle ose parler.

- « Des fois, je me dis que tu serais beaucoup mieux avec une fille de ta branche… Que, peut-être, je ne suis pas ce qu'il te faut » chuchota-t-elle si doucement que je dus me pencher pour l'entendre.

- « Bella ! » m'exclamais-je un peu trop fort, attirant l'attention de quelques collègues passant par là. Je l'attirais alors dans les toilettes, vérifiant au préalable qu'il n'y ait personne à l'intérieur et verrouillais la porte derrière nous. « Je t'aime » lui dis-je en me retournant vers elle. « Ne comprends-tu pas que tu es celle qu'il me faut ? » plaidais-je alors que des larmes se reformaient dans ses yeux.

- « Mais tout est si compliqué » murmura-t-elle. « Tout est si dur avec tout ce qu'il se passe. J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière dans un monde parallèle et je n'arrive pas à croire à tout ça ! » continua-t-elle en essuyant avec rage ses larmes.

- « Rien n'est jamais facile sauf si on se donne la peine de se battre ! » lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle se souvienne de ce conseil qu'elle m'avait donné alors que je voulais abandonner la médecine il y a près de 3 ans.

- « Edward… »

- « Tu es celle qui m'a toujours donné la force… » la coupais-je. « Oui j'ai mis du temps à te l'avouer, oui je suis un trouillard et j'avoue avoir peur que tu disparaisses à chaque seconde de chaque minute. Mais je m'accroche ! » Dis-je avec force en prenant son visage entre mes mains. « C'est toi que je veux, seulement toi, à tout jamais, Bella. Alors, si vraiment tu n'es pas sûre, je veux que tu me le dises et tout redeviendra comme avant… » osais-je proposer alors que mon cœur battait à la chamade. Bella fut prise d'un sanglot.

- « Je ne sais pas, Edward. Je… J'ai… » je lâchais alors son visage et me reculais d'un pas, moins sûr de vouloir entendre la suite de sa phrase. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir » me dit-elle trop doucement. Mais mon cœur, lui, avait bien entendu et il se brisa immédiatement.

- « Je vois » répondis-je en déverrouillant la porte et en entamant ma sortie.

- « Edward ! »

- « Il faut qu'on aille voir Seth et les docteurs, Bella » lui dis-je froidement. Je ne la regardais pas, trop honteux pour l'affronter.

- « Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi » l'entendis-je murmurer et mon cœur se serra de nouveau.

- « Peut-être qu'il aurait fallu que tu le dises plus tôt » lâchais-je méchamment alors que je partais en direction de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Je secouais ma tête pour essayer de chasser ce moment où mon cœur se brisa, mais tout est histoire de cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Le bonheur ne peut jamais durer dans des situations dramatiques. Et puis, ma vie n'est pas un livre ou une série, je le savais. Je ne finirais sans doute pas avec Bella, ma meilleure amie de toujours, parce qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas fait pour elle. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un pédiatre du cœur qui enchaîne les heures de boulot sans rentrer à la maison tous les soirs. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort comme Jacob, de quelqu'un de beau qui pourrait faire un magnifique mélange avec elle. Mon cœur ne supportera plus de tels dégâts. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dans lequel je perdais une partie de mon âme. Je me battais intérieurement pour ne pas pleurer comme une fillette ou me rouler en boule dans un coin. Je devais être fort pour Seth et Jacob, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.  
>La chambre de Seth vint dans mon champ de vision et j'essayais de sourire pour lui. Pas un bruit derrière moi, pas une chance qu'elle essaye de me rattraper en me disant qu'elle venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Bella n'était pas ma petite-amie. Il fallait se résoudre à être seul, l'éternel cœur à prendre…<p>

**POV SETH**

Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer…

Papa disait souvent qu'un homme, un vrai, pouvait pleurer mais en secret parce que sinon ça pouvait faire de lui une femme. Je sais pas trop comment un garçon peut devenir une femme mais j'ai pas demandé à papa.  
>Un jour, mon papa à moi, il pleurait très fort dans notre salon. Ma maman lui caressait les cheveux et il continuait de pleurer quand même. J'avais pas très entendu ce qu'ils se disaient ce jour-là, mais papa m'avait expliqué qu'il pleurait parce qu'il était très heureux. Moi aussi, j'étais très heureux de savoir que j'allais être un grand frère d'une petite sœur mais j'avais pas pleuré, j'étais pas triste.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui, les étoiles, eh ben elles ont pris maman et petite sœur. Papa, lui, il dort et tonton Didi a dit qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille mais que son dodo allait être très grand. Il doit être fatigué et très triste mon papa à moi. C'est pour ça. C'est aussi l'accident mais s'il était pas si triste, alors il serait réveillé et avec moi, non ?

Le vieux docteur est passé tout à l'heure. Je me rappelle plus son nom… Il m'a posé plein de questions, comme si on jouait à un jeu et après on est allé faire un grand tour de plein de salles bizarres de l'hôpital. Il m'a même raconté plein d'histoires sur tonton Didi. Le docteur il a dit qu'il était le chef de Didi. C'est rigolo que mon tonton il a un chef. C'est un peu comme à l'école où la maîtresse c'est la chef de la classe. Lala est maîtresse aussi. C'est une chef alors ?

Aujourd'hui, mamie Sue et papi Billy sont venus me voir pour me dire au revoir. Ils sont partis avec ma maman à moi, ils ont dit un truc sur une cérémomie mais j'ai pas très bien compris, enfin sauf que c'est une grande fête pour ceux qui sont partis dans les étoiles, comme ma maman et ma petite sœur. Papi et mamie m'ont dit aussi que je pouvais pas aller à la fête parce que j'étais trop malade… C'est vrai que j'ai mal à mon cœur, comme si Sam, le grand méchant de mon école, m'avait mis un gros coup de poing dans mon cœur. Ça fait très mal mais je le dis pas. Seulement au chef de tonton, parce qu'il me fait penser au papa de Lala, sauf que Charlie il a pas de cheveux blancs comme le chef de Didi.

J'ai sommeil mais je vois tonton qui approche de la chambre. Je reconnais ses pas. Quand on est longtemps dans son lit eh ben on entend plein de choses et même si on me dit que je suis là depuis pas trop longtemps, je sais quand même si tonton et tata arrivent parce que j'ai l'habitude à ma maison. J'attend un peu qu'il mette son costume de l'hôpital. C'est très rigolo de les voir habillés en docteur avec leur max et leur blouse. Tata Lala est quand même trop jolie dedans. Je suis sûr que tonton se dit ça lui aussi. Mon papa il dit souvent que tata et tonton ils sont pas très intelligents… Je suis pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire mais je crois qu'il veut dire qu'ils voient pas très clair. Parce que même moi je sais que tonton il aime tata comme papa il aime maman. Et que même que tata elle aime tonton comme ça aussi. Papa il dit c'est tout le temps compliqué les adultes et tout le temps ils cherchent midi à quatorze heures. Je sais pas non plus qu'est-ce que c'est mais c'est pas grave, je dois retenir que c'est pas facile d'être amoureux, c'est ça que maman elle avait dit.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur tonton qui fait une drôle de tête, comme si, lui aussi, il avait reçu un gros coup de poing dans son cœur. Même que ses yeux ils brillent comme si il voulait pleurer… J'aime pas voir mon tonton triste en fait.

- « Didi ? » ma voix était toute bizarre et quand je parlais, ben on aurait dit que j'avais couru très très vite.

- « Hey champion » tonton aussi avait une voix pas très normale… Comme si il avait avalé un chat de travers, c'est comme ça qu'on dit je crois.

- « T'es malade tonton ? » il vint s'asseoir près de moi en essayant de sourire mais je voyais bien que c'était pas son vrai sourire de d'habitude. « Tu as une drôle de tête » lui dis-je en penchant ma tête pour le voir sous un autre angle, tata Lala le fait souvent pour observer les gens.

- « Tout va bien » souffla-t-il. « Juste très fatigué mon Loup » je riais parce que tonton savait que mon animal préféré c'était le loup, comme mon papa.

- « Elle est où Lala ? » je fronçais les sourcils. Lala et Didi ne se quittaient jamais normalement. Tonton fit la grimace et je savais qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Maman disait que tonton faisait tout le temps l'idiot… « T'as encore fait l'idiot ? » demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils comme quand papa et maman me disputent.

- « Hey, on dit pas ça à son oncle ! » dit-il avec une voix aigue. « Et non, pour une fois tonton n'a pas fait l'idiot » je ne comprenais pas bien…

- « Alors c'est Lala qui a fait des bêtises ? »

- « T'en fais pas pour ça mon bonhomme, ok ? » J'avais pas vu que tata arrivait doucement derrière lui. Elle avait les yeux tous rouges et son nez aussi, on aurait dit une petite patate.

- « T'as pleuré Lala ? » lui demandais-je en la voyant passer une main sur son visage tout triste. « Papa il dit tout le temps que même si ça fait du bien, que pleurer c'est pas trop bien parce qu'on devient tout moche et fripé et rouge » je lui explique comme mon papa m'a dit et Lala rigole bizarrement, on dirait qu'elle s'étouffe…

- « Je vais bien Seth, et toi comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Tu as vu le docteur ? » Je secoue la tête pour dire oui et je la penche en même temps pour regarder tata qui vient s'asseoir près de moi, pas à côté de tonton.

- « Didi a fait une bêtise ? » Je chuchote vers tata Bella.

- « Non mon cœur, c'est moi » répondit-elle alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. Je levais ma main doucement, parce que j'ai encore un peu mal si je bouge trop vite, et je récupère la larme.

- « Maman dit que quand on aime quelqu'un, alors on peut tout pardonner. Maman elle pardonnait toujours à papa quand il laissait ses vieilles chaussettes trainer, même si elle criait beaucoup contre lui, eh ben après, papa il offrait des fleurs ou des bisous » lui dis-je encore doucement. Fallait pas que tonton nous entende, hein. « Alors peut-être si tu as fait une bêtise tu peux faire ça aussi » je fronce les sourcils et tourne ma tête vers tonton. « Tu aimes les fleurs ou les bisous, tonton ? » il me regarda comme si j'étais un extraterrestre alors je redemandais « Alors, tu préfères quoi ? » Tata Lala était toute silencieuse à côté de moi et tonton on aurait dit qu'il voulait pas la regarder.

- « Les garçons n'aiment pas vraiment les fleurs » me dit tonton et je me tournais vers tata.

- « Il faut que tu fasses un bisou magique à tonton et tout ira mieux. Quand j'ai mal c'est ce qu'elle fait maman. Ou quand j'ai fait une bêtise je joue le piano et après je fais toujours un bisou magique et papa et maman ils oublient de suite que j'ai fait quelque chose de pas bien » récitais-je à toute vitesse. Je toussais un peu, parce que ça fait mal de parler beaucoup. Tata et tonton se dirigent en même temps vers la carafe d'eau et dès que leurs mains se touchent ils sursautent comme si ils avaient eu très peur. Je comprends pas tout ça moi, je me sens perdu. Tonton prend l'eau et verse dans un verre.

- « Bois champion ! » Alors j'ai bu, comme tonton me le demandais. Encore une fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur le vieux docteur, le chef de tonton qui ne souriait pas trop aujourd'hui.

- « Bonjour tout le monde »

- « Bonjour docteur » répondit tata.

- « Chef » glissa tonton en allant serrer la main du docteur.

- « Tu dis bonjour Seth » m'ordonna tata et le docteur rigola.

- « Nous nous sommes déjà vu ce matin pour ses derniers examens. Toujours en forme champion ? »

- « Mal à la gorge et à mon cœur mais j'aimerais bien rentrer avec tonton et tata » c'est vrai quoi, c'est pas marrant de vivre dans un hôpital, et ça sent mauvais en plus. Et puis, des fois quand je me réveille la nuit j'entends d'autres enfants pleurer… C'est un peu énervant quand même, on dirait ils font exepré pour pas que je me rendorme.

- « Bientôt mon grand ! » dit le docteur et j'ouvre grand mes yeux.

- « Pour de vrai ? » Je voulais sauter de joie sur mon lit mais bouger me faisait mal…

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda tata qui semblait, soumagé ? C'est ça le mot ?

- « Disons que les résultats ne sont pas mauvais. Cependant, Seth devra rester sous assistance respiratoire, il ne pourra pas sortir de la maison et ne pourra pas être réopéré. » Tata Bella se mordit la lèvre. Tonton dit que c'est parce qu'elle a beaucoup du souci.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Elle regardait tonton qui regardait son chef.

- « Cela veut dire que Seth est un enfant à risques. L'opération prévue pour dégager l'une de ses artères est trop importante pour lui. L'accident lui a retiré beaucoup d'énergie et de stabilité médicalement parlant. De plus, la préparation pour une transplantation est lourde. Il devra prendre des antibiotiques en plus de ce qu'il prend déjà. Son cœur n'est pas bien irrigué parce qu'il est bouché, si vous préférez, et l'accident l'a rendu encore plus faible. La moindre infection peut être fatale »

- « C'est quoi ça fatal ? » Moi je suis pas docteur, je voulais être mécanicien ou peut être faire du piano comme tonton. En tout cas, je comprenais rien et c'est énervant. « Je suis pas un bébé je veux savoir »

- « Eh bien, si tu tombe malade tu peux retourner à l'hôpital. Tu comprends ? » m'expliqua le docteur et je faisais oui de la tête. Il continuait à parler. « Il pourra sortir la semaine prochaine. Ses blessures dues à l'accident ne sont plus un risque pour lui. Il faudra tout de même surveiller toutes les heures sa respiration, de jours comme de nuits. Un minimum de contact avec d'autres personnes de l'extérieur, à moins de mesures telles que celles de l'hôpital. La maison doit être désinfectée et plus ou moins stérile. Je ne vous cache pas que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Je vous conseille même de rester avec lui tout le temps ou alors d'engager une infirmière compétente. » Tonton et tata se regardaient bizarrement et tata serrait très fort la couverture de mon lit.

- « Et c'est très grave ? » demandais-je.

- « Mais non champion tout va bien aller » dit tonton alors que j'avais sommeil tout à coup. « Tu es fatigué petit monstre pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de dormir ? » mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls et j'entendais plus trop ce qu'on me disait.

- « Suis pas un monstre ! 'Nuit » souhaitais-je à Bella et Edward. Papa et Maman m'attendaient dans le rêve. J'aimais bien dormir comme ça.

**POV EDWARD**

Seth s'endormit presque aussitôt et je me tournais de nouveau vers le docteur Gerandy.

- « Où en est sa progression dans la liste ? » le chef souffla.

- « Quatrième »

- « Nous étions cinquième il y a deux jours » dit Bella et sa voix me brisait le cœur à chaque fois que je l'entendais.

- « Nous… » le docteur Gerandy me lança un coup d'œil et j'acquiesçais. « Nous avons perdu un patient » expliqua-t-il à Bella qui mit sa main devant sa bouche, choquée. « Cela fait malheureusement parti du métier… C'est pourquoi je viendrais moi-même chez vous pour préparer votre environnement stérile. Je vous donnerai également les recommandations habituelles pour la vie au quotidien… Pour le moment, nous gardons un œil sur votre filleul puis nous aviserons lorsque le temps sera venu. » Je soufflais. Cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Il fallait que je fasse un choix.

- « Je me retire du programme » m'entendis-je dire. Bella se retourna d'un seul coup alors que le docteur Gerandy se mit à sourire.

- « Votre examen final a déjà été effectué docteur Cullen. Vous êtes à la tête de votre promo, votre premier patient solo se porte comme un charme et vous avez une telle liste de recommandations que l'hôpital a déjà un contrat tout prêt pour vous. Ils vous donnent d'ailleurs la permission d'attendre la greffe. Vous êtes un médecin hors pair, ils en ont conscience là-haut » dit-il avec une certaine fierté.

- « Docteur… » commençais-je.

- « Edward » me coupa Bella alors qu'elle se tournait vers mon chef. « Merci docteur pour tous ces renseignements. Edward va y réfléchir dès que nous aurons vu les médecins de Jacob » j'étais à la fois rassuré et en colère. Rassuré parce que je ne savais pas comment prendre cette nouvelle et en colère parce que Bella faisait comme si tout cela lui importait vraiment.

- « Bien. Je vous laisse donc à vos visites. » Le docteur Gerandy commença à partir puis se retourna au dernier moment « Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les nuits de Seth, l'infirmière qui s'occupe de votre meilleur ami passe chaque nuit avec lui. Votre père, le docteur Cullen, a souvent travaillé avec elle parle passé quand il venait ici pour une opération spéciale. Elle est une personne très agréable et je crois que le petit l'aime beaucoup »

- « Il ne nous a rien dit » fit remarquer Bella.

- « C'est peut être son petit secret » rigolait le docteur Gerandy alors qu'il sortait enfin de la pièce.

Le silence se fit lourd et je ne voulais absolument pas le briser. Les paroles de Seth me revinrent à la mémoire. Bien sûr que je préférais les bisous s'ils venaient de Bella mais elle ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime, elle a décidé de ne pas être un cœur à prendre par moi. Je me sentais trahi et frustré. Blessé aussi. Que faire lorsque la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde ne nous aime pas en retour ? Comment effacer les instants magiques que nous avons vécus encore cette nuit ? J'avais envie de hurler, de taper ma tête contre tous les murs de la chambre. Seulement je devais aussi prendre mes responsabilités et penser à Seth. Tout ça était trop dur pour moi, trop de pression, trop d'amour, trop de peine, trop de responsabilités, trop de trop… J'étais immobile, contemplant les derniers événements de cette matinée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, comment gérer cette situation. Bella est ma meilleure amie, mais plus que ça, elle est la femme de ma vie. Je pouvais le sentir jusque dans mes os. Mon corps vibrait à son contact, mon cœur battait à l'unisson avec le sien, mes yeux la cherchaient où que j'aille, mes mains semblaient n'avoir qu'elle comme but. Je n'avais pas envie de croire aux mots qu'elle m'avait dits. Pourtant, elle l'avait fait…

Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher de moi. J'étais bien trop perdu dans mes idées noires. Elle se posta juste devant moi, ses pieds bien ancrés au sol mais sa tête baissée, comme si ses chaussures étaient la chose la plus importante du monde…

- « Edward… » hésita-t-elle. Je ne trouvais même pas la force de lui répondre. « Ce que j'ai dit… » elle s'arrêta encore, cherchant ses mots. J'étais persuadé qu'elle essayait de m'épargner, d'alléger la chose. « C'est pour ton bien… » mes poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes. « Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de bien pour toi, qui sache ce dont tu as besoin et… »

- « Ça suffit » dis-je en serrant la mâchoire. « Je t'en supplie, ça suffit » soupirais-je alors que j'essayais de ne pas montrer les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper de mes yeux.

- « Edward » murmura-t-elle de nouveau. Mais je ne la laissais pas finir.

- « Si tu veux me dire que tout ça ne signifiait rien très bien. Mais par pitié Bella, fais-le vite ! » dis-je en haussant la voix ce qui lui fit lever la tête. « Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu de t'avoir dans mes bras. Tu ne sais pas qu'à chaque fois que je te vois mon cœur semble faire des pirouettes comme s'il t'appartenait. Tu ne comprends pas le mal que ça fait de me dire que tu as choisi Jacob il y a tant de temps plutôt que moi. Tu ne t'imagines pas ce que je donnerais pour t'avoir. Alors, s'il te plaît, au moins au nom de notre amitié, dis-moi sincèrement si je suis un cœur à prendre où s'il t'appartient ! » Je me sentais ridicule, un peu comme dans une mauvaise série B. J'avais aussi l'impression de jouer le mauvais rôle, c'est-à-dire celui de la pauvre femme qui supplie son amant de l'aimer. Bella était trop silencieuse à mon goût et les larmes coulaient librement sur son doux visage. « Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te réconforter maintenant » laissais-je échapper alors qu'elle sanglota. Je ne fis rien, je restais sur le lit, la regardant débattre seule dans sa tête.

- « Je t'aime Edward » dit-elle au bout de quelques instants et mon cœur fit un bond. « Mais je t'aime tellement que je suis prête à sacrifier tout ce que j'ai pour que tu sois heureux » continua-t-elle alors que mon cœur se brisait de nouveau. « Tu as déjà Seth et puis tu as la fabuleuse opportunité du travail… Je ne veux pas me rajouter à la liste. » Elle commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

- « Dis plutôt que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, Bella. Dis-le et tout redeviendra comme avant ! » m'exclamais-je sans pour autant réveiller Seth.

- « Mais pas du tout ! » se défendit-elle en courbant ses épaules. « Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est moi qui ne suis pas assez bien ! » s'emporta-t-elle en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule. « Tu es si parfait, si fantastique ! Je ne suis que moi ! Je n'ai rien d'intéressant, les garçons ne voient qu'une super amie en moi, j'ai perdu ma virginité pour te rendre jaloux, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que j'ai 5 ans, Edward ! » Cria-t-elle alors que mes yeux se transformèrent en soucoupe. « Et ne fais pas cette tête là ! Tu ne sais rien non plus ! » Elle souffla et s'approcha encore plus de moi. « Je brise mon cœur en brisant le tien. Je ne veux pas voir cette peine dans tes yeux émeraude, ça fait trop mal » chuchota-t-elle en m'observant. Je me rapprochais d'elle, toujours assis sur le lit.

- « Mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que j'ai mal quand tu n'es pas avec moi ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je crie au monde entier que tu es la femme de ma vie ? » Osais-je. Depuis l'accident de Jacob et sa famille, j'avais changé. C'est comme si j'avais eu un déclic. Il fallait que je lui dise ce que je ressentais car tout peut s'arrêter demain. « Si tu ne m'aimes pas Bella, alors là, le malheur s'abattra sur moi » ajoutais-je plus doucement que je ne pensais puisqu'elle se pencha encore plus près de moi pour m'écouter. Elle soupira.

- « J'aimerais juste qu'on aille doucement et qu'on parle de tout ça avant de faire quoi que ce soit » je grimaçais. « Je ne regrette pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Edward, je t'aime comme les personnages de fiction aiment. Je ne veux pas risquer ton cœur et le mien, celui de Seth est déjà malade, celui de Jacob dort et celui de Leah ne bat plus… Je ne veux pas abimer un autre cœur » dit-elle en sanglotant. Ce fut mon moment. Je me levais et la pris dans mes bras. Ma Bella ne pensait pas à elle, mais aux autres. Elle voyait avant tout le bonheur des autres.

- « Je me fiche de mon cœur. S'il n'appartient pas au tien, alors il ne sert à rien » lui confiais-je.

Aucun de nous ne parla. Rien ne bougeait et on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Nos fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre et Bella me regardait dans les yeux comme si elle pénétrait mon âme.

Non, tout n'était pas simple. Non, nous n'étions pas vraiment un couple. Non, cette discussion n'était pas terminée. Mais oui, mon cœur et le sien semblaient discuter. Oui, nous venions de vivre une première dispute de couple sans vraiment en être un. Oui, j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle soit mienne.

Non, mon cœur n'est définitivement plus à prendre.


	10. Haut les coeurs!

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Et voilà une nouvelle semaine qui s'écoule et toujours de nouveaux rebondissements… C'est drôle comme la vie réserve des surprises, plus ou moins pourries et plus ou moins géniales…_

_En tout cas, je vous remercie d'être fidèle au poste tous les jeudis et je vous remercie aussi pour vos encouragements et commentaires. Je sais bien que l'histoire en elle-même est très « lourde » d'émotions et ça m'épate à chaque fois de voir que vous tenez le coup et surtout que vous revenez. Merci donc à vous *énorme cœur*_

_Je remercie aussi de tout mon cœur ma super bêta qui malgré ses TPEs a corrigé ce chapitre à temps, elle m'épate de jours en jours ! Je lui dis donc un gros M**** pour cet exam et je sais qu'elle va tout tuer ! Que l'esprit de Binou, avec toi, soit )_

_J'envois mille baisers à mes filles qui me manquent beaucoup… Au petit miracle aussi, sa petite bouille me manque… Merci de me soutenir alors qu'à la maison on ne le fait pas et puis merci pour les encouragements pour la fac !  
><em>_Dear, I know that Cannes is quite the scene for someone like you but could you, pretty please, consider the idea of coming back home, in Paris? I'm sure you realize that my partner in crime and myself are waiting for this picture of us… Mind over matter, I can't wait for you as Erik, I know I'll be as proud as a mama bear… Oh, and I read you're trying to adapt one of your screenplay to a movie. I've once told you: the worst thing is not the fact of making mistakes, it's to not trying to make them better. I believe in you!_

_Voili voilou, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fin de semaine ensoleillée._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont propriété de Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est totalement mienne**_

* * *

><p><span>Haut les cœurs<span>

**POV EDWARD**

La chambre de Jacob était, à mon goût, un peu plus lugubre que celle de Seth. Les murs semblaient plus rapprochés, la couleur blanche était plus terne et les machines pour le faire respirer laissaient un bruit effrayant résonner dans toute la pièce.  
>On s'attendait presque à ce que quelque chose se passe, comme si nous attendions le point final de l'histoire dans laquelle on nous avait entraînés par erreur. Qu'il se lève en criant « Surprise » ou « Gotcha » comme il le faisait d'habitude. Qu'il n'y ait plus de bruits de machines… Je ne savais pas trop si c'était la chambre qui rendait l'atmosphère tendue ou s'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins des événements qui venaient de se passer entre Bella et moi. Tout était plus compliqué. Toujours plus compliqué.<p>

Je n'ai jamais compris les filles, que ce soit dans mes années adolescentes ou en tant qu'adulte. Jacob se moquait d'ailleurs souvent de moi parce que je ne savais jamais comment m'y prendre avec la gente féminine… Même si, bien souvent, j'en attirais quelques unes vers moi. Bella a toujours été la fille avec laquelle je m'entendais le mieux et celle que je comprenais le mieux aussi. Des fois, j'arrivais à lire en elle tellement clairement que ça me faisait un peu peur. Depuis longtemps, je savais que quelque chose clochait, qu'elle se renfrognait lorsque je pensais décrypter une émotion ou un geste plus étrange qu'un autre. Mais je n'ai pas écouté mon cœur ou mon instinct, j'ai juste pensé qu'elle se fichait de moi, que je ne savais décidément rien sur les filles.  
>Aujourd'hui, même si j'ai la même impression, quelque chose en moi me dit qu'elle essaye de nous protéger parce qu'elle m'aime autant que moi je l'aime. Si fort que ça fait peur, si fort que ça fait mal, si fort que ça paraît irréel. Mais, si c'était le cas, me diriez-vous, alors pourquoi agissait-elle comme une idiote ? Je me pose exactement la même question et j'avoue que j'avais l'espoir de rentrer dans la chambre de Jacob pour avoir toutes les réponses à ces foutues questions… Je pouvais toujours rêver puisque mon meilleur ami était allongé là, inconscient. Il ne me donnera pas les réponses à mes questions, lui qui était pourtant mon conseiller de toujours.<p>

Il me manque. Enormément et bien plus que je ne saurais le dire.

Son rire d'imbécile me manque, ses blagues douteuses de mécanicien me manquent, ses engueulades quotidiennes avec moi me manquent, ses conseils à deux balles me manquent, ses histoires de fantômes venues de la réserve indienne me manquent… Jacob, c'était un peu comme un deuxième Emmett avec cet air de chien méchant en plus. Il pouvait être doux comme un agneau puis il pouvait être hargneux comme une hyène. Il avait un bon crochet du gauche aussi et, encore aujourd'hui, ma mâchoire s'en souvient plus que bien. Jacob pouvait être un ami comme un ennemi. Un frère comme un meilleur pote. Un fils comme un père.  
>Le voir, étendu là, me faisait mal parce que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de l'entendre nous engueuler. J'avais envie qu'il me botte les fesses pour que je relève la tête et que je me force à comprendre Bella. J'avais aussi envie de voir sa fureur déferler sur Bella pour qu'il lui fasse prendre conscience qu'en me repoussant elle perd quelque chose dont elle n'imagine même pas l'essence. J'aimerais juste, pour une petite fois, qu'il nous bassine avec l'histoire de sa tribu qui a du se battre pour l'amour de deux de ses chefs il y a très longtemps de cela. J'avais envie de tellement de choses. Mais plus que tout je voulais qu'il vive, qu'il se réveille une bonne fois pour toutes.<p>

Je ne sais pas si Bella pensait à la même chose que moi mais je la sentis s'approcher doucement de moi, me prenant la main avec délicatesse. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer l'effet que cela avait sur moi et sur mon corps. Toutes mes cellules la sentaient et mes nerfs semblaient se détendre sans que je ne veuille vraiment le faire. Je devais être fort, lui laisser de l'espace pour réfléchir, me laisser de l'espace aussi pour ne pas nourrir un espoir inutilement. Mais pourquoi me prend-elle la main si elle veut de l'espace et de la lenteur ? Veut-elle me torturer ? Jouer avec mes sentiments ? Va-t-elle ensuite s'enfuir en courant en réalisant qu'il ne s'agit que de moi ?  
>Tout ça me rendait malade et alors qu'elle pressait ma main, je me tournais vers elle en faisant une grimace sans vraiment le vouloir.<p>

- « Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser » lui dis-je sans plus de cérémonie. Son regard s'assombrit et je la vis se raidir puis desserrer sa main de la mienne.

- « Désolée » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du lit de Jake en prenant une forte respiration comme si elle s'empêchait de pleurer. Je n'aime pas voir Bella pleurer, pourtant je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher.

J'ai toujours critiqué ces filles avec lesquelles on est toujours obligé de marcher sur des œufs pour les atteindre. Avec Bella, j'avais le sentiment que je n'avais pas besoin de toutes ces jérémiades, enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle jouait à la fille dure à attraper. Non. Bella n'aimait pas jouer avec les sentiments des autres. C'est juste qu'elle donne l'impression d'être submergée par tant de choses qu'elle laisse certains éléments de côtés. En l'occurrence, c'est comme si elle laissait notre amour de côté pour pouvoir digérer tout ce qu'il se passe autour. Je me secouais la tête, tentant de prendre le taureau par les cornes et je m'approchais d'elle doucement. Même si nous n'allions pas parler à cœur ouvert maintenant, il fallait que nous prenions le temps de nous comprendre.

- « Je n'aime pas que tu me rejettes » dis-je de but en blanc, comme Alice me conseillait souvent de faire. Peut-être aurais-je du écouter ma sœur un peu plus souvent. « Si tu veux que tout s'arrange, alors aimes moi comme tu as prétendu m'aimer hier » ajoutais-je sans prendre ma respiration. Les épaules de Bella s'affaissèrent et je savais que je l'avais touchée. « Te détourner de moi, ça nous détourne du bonheur » je ne sais pas d'où je sortais ça, et j'avais conscience de n'être qu'une mauviette, mais tant pis. J'étais d'ailleurs sûr que Jake me le rappellera une fois réveillé. Il se moquera de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps, et j'aimais plus que tout cette pensée.

- « Edward » chuchota-t-elle en continuant de fixer Jacob. « Ne me fais pas ça… »

- « Mais je ne fais rien ! » m'énervais-je légèrement sans crier pour ne pas alerter tout l'étage de trauma. « J'en ai assez de ne rien faire ! Toute cette situation m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne peux pas passer cinq minutes de plus sans me dire que tu es mienne et que je suis tien. Je ne peux plus te regarder en me disant que, peut-être, tu finiras dans les bras d'un autre. Et par-dessus tout, je ne veux pas penser que ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin n'était que l'effet de mon imagination. » J'avais dit tout ça d'une traite, mélangeant sans doute les mots et les émotions. D'un côté, je me sentais apaisé et j'étais fier de faire tout ça devant Jacob, comme s'il en était le témoin. D'un autre côté, j'étais crispé et j'avais envie de me taper la tête contre les murs à cause de cette stupide déclaration.

- « S'il te plaît » et je savais qu'elle essayait de ne pas craquer, qu'elle me suppliait pour que j'arrête mais j'avais besoin de lui dire.

- « Si tu ne m'aimes pas Bella alors ça ne vaut pas la peine. Tout ça… Vivre pour Seth, à tes côtés, sans pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser et t'aimer, c'est la chose la plus cruelle que tu puisses me faire. » Elle devait savoir. Il était temps d'ouvrir les plaies afin qu'elles ne deviennent enfin que cicatrices. Elle ferma les yeux avec force, comme si elle cauchemardait et qu'elle tentait de se réveiller en bougeant la tête dans tous les sens. « Bella » tentais-je de nouveau mais la porte s'ouvrit derrière nous, coupant court notre semblant de conversation.

Le docteur Volterra était un docteur extrêmement réputé dans tout le pays. Italien de souche, il est venu s'exiler au Canada lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Ses parents avaient souhaité échapper à la seconde guerre mondiale et ses horreurs. Il devait être aussi vieux que le docteur Gerandy, pourtant on ne lui donnait pas plus de 40 ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses épaules, sans aucun cheveu gris. Il avait les yeux noirs les plus menaçants que je n'ai jamais vus et pourtant c'était l'un des médecins les plus doux que l'hôpital puisse connaître. Il passait sa vie dans son service de trauma, n'ayant aucune attache avec le monde extérieur. Son extrême gentillesse et sa soif de connaissances lui permettaient de trouver de multiples remèdes et solutions pour la majorité de ses patients.  
>Derrière lui se trouvait une infirmière que je n'avais jamais rencontrée auparavant. Elle était un peu plus grande que Bella et devait être à peu près du même âge que nous. Ses yeux étaient de couleurs noisette et or tandis que ses cheveux étaient un mélange de brun et de roux comme si on avait mélangé la couleur de mes cheveux à celle des cheveux de Bella. Je remarquais alors qu'elle portait une attention très précise sur mon meilleur ami. Je fronçais les sourcils, trouvant ça bizarre qu'elle ne nous regarde même pas Bella et moi.<p>

Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser ça de plus près puisque le docteur Volterra s'avança dans la chambre en tendant la main vers moi.

- « Docteur Cullen ! Toutes mes félicitations pour votre réussite à l'examen des résidents. Le docteur Gerandy est chanceux de vous avoir dans son service ! » me dit-il alors qu'il me serrait la main.

- « Docteur Volterra. Je vous présente Bella, ma… » je m'arrêtais alors en plein milieu de la phrase. Qu'était-elle ? Je savais comment je voulais la présenter mais comment voulait-elle que je la présente ?

- « Sa petite amie » finissait-elle pour moi en tendant la main vers le docteur Volterra tout en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Mon cœur bondit de joie mais je m'interdisais d'être heureux, elle ne voulait sans doute pas compliquer les choses avec mes collègues.

- « Une très jolie demoiselle que vous avez trouvé là, docteur Cullen. Je comprend maintenant les mots jaloux de certaines infirmières de notre staff » dit alors le docteur Volterra avec un petit rire. J'observais toujours l'infirmière qui suivait le docteur comme son ombre et il sembla remarquer ma gêne. « Oh, pardonnez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Voici l'infirmière Mason. Elle a été assignée à ce cas en particulier sous la demande de votre père et du comité d'administration » expliqua le docteur Volterra avec un léger sourire. « Vanessa s'occupe donc de monsieur Black à toute heure du jour et de la nuit »

- « Enchantée » dit soudain la voix de cette Vanessa. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par le petit Seth » elle avait un grand sourire et ses yeux brillaient d'un je-ne-sais-quoi que je ne pouvais définir.

- « Vous êtes l'infirmière qui vient visiter Seth ? » demanda soudainement Bella avec un ton que je connaissais trop bien. Celui du reproche.

- « Oui » se défendit immédiatement l'infirmière Mason. « J'ai rencontré le père de Jacob lors de la première nuit après l'accident et, comme un service, je suis allée vérifier que Seth allait bien… Comme monsieur Billy ne voulait pas encore quitter le chevet de son fils, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller voir Seth pour le tenir informer de l'état de son petit-fils… Puis Seth s'est réveillé au moment où je regardais son dossier et depuis hier nous discutons beaucoup tous les deux lorsqu'il est tout seul ou qu'il fait des cauchemars » je sentais la colère de Bella augmenter et je vis le docteur Volterra ouvrir en grand ses yeux en se rendant compte de la tension qui flottait dans l'air.

- « Mademoiselle Bella, croyez bien que rien de tout ça n'est pas professionnel. Vanessa connaît parfaitement la tâche qui lui a été donnée. Vous n'avez pas à être effrayée pour votre filleul »

- « Il est la chose la plus importante de ma vie. Lui et son père sont importants. Je trouve ça tout à fait normal de ne pas apprécier le fait qu'une inconnue se permette de s'intégrer à leur vie alors qu'ils viennent de vivre la pire expérience qu'il soit donnée de vivre » rétorqua Bella en lançant des éclairs à l'infirmière Mason qui se mit à rougir horriblement.

- « Bells » chuchotais-je doucement et elle se tourna violemment vers moi.

- « Ils ne peuvent pas nous le retirer comme ça ! » s'affola-t-elle et je compris alors qu'elle se fichait éperdument de l'infirmière, elle souhaitait juste protéger Seth dans ces temps difficiles.

- « Tout va bien se passer » lui dis-je en lui prenant avec délicatesse la main. Elle était toute froide. Elle s'avança vers moi comme une tornade, s'engouffrant dans mes bras sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Le docteur Volterra et son infirmière nous dévisagèrent silencieusement et je fis un signe de tête dans leur direction pour m'excuser du comportement de Bella. C'est une dure journée pour nous tous.

Un léger silence avait envahi la chambre et seuls les bruits des machines tenant Jacob en vie résonnaient. Chaque battement de cœur se faisait entendre un peu plus fort à chaque seconde. Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'infirmière Mason se diriger vers le lit et prendre les stats de Jacob qui semblait dormir paisiblement. S'il voyait ça, je suis persuadé qu'il aurait sifflé en voyant Vanessa. Elle était tout à fait son type. Différente de Leah en tout point mais, je ne sais pourquoi, j'étais sûr qu'elle lui plairait. Je berçais Bella avec douceur pour qu'elle se calme, repoussant toutes les choses qu'elle m'avait dites ce matin, avant d'aller voir Seth.

- « Docteur Cullen ? » me demanda alors le médecin qui nous regardait avec un air de tristesse. Je ne répondis pas mais j'acquiesçais. Bella se retira doucement de mes bras pour regarder le docteur Volterra dans les yeux. « Nous avons effectué une série de tests sur Jacob depuis hier soir. Son état, bien qu'assez stationnaire, semble s'être amélioré. Nous avons pu définir son stade de coma plus précisément. Il est au début du stage 2, c'est-à-dire qu'il est prêt à respirer de lui-même. Mon équipe et moi-même voulions d'abord savoir si vous acceptiez d'être là pendant le test final. Nous avons, bien sûr, l'autorisation de son père, mais celui-ci a témoigné son désir de vous faire part des tests afin que vous puissiez y assister. Principalement pour être près de Jacob, pour l'encourager si vous préférez » Je comprenais le charabia mais c'est comme si mon cerveau ne voulait pas intégrer les informations. Bella, elle, semblait totalement dans la conversation.

- « Il n'aura plus de tube dans la bouche ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- « Effectivement » répondit immédiatement le docteur Volterra. « Si votre ami arrive à respirer seul, il n'aura plus besoin de ce tube et donc d'assistance respiratoire constante. Nous garderons son moniteur de rythme cardiaque, ainsi que celui pour sa pression sanguine. Cependant, s'il réussit à respirer seul, cela voudra dire que son stade de coma, son niveau de gravité si vous préférez, sera bien moindre que lorsqu'il est arrivé après l'accident » continuait le docteur. Je me demandais alors si quelque chose ne manquait pas mais le docteur Volterra enchaîna, comme si il savait ce que j'allais demander. « Les traumatismes qu'il a subi pendant l'accident sont légers. Il a quelques côtes fêlées à cause de la ceinture, une jambe cassée, un petit déplacement du fémur qui a été corrigé en salle d'opération ainsi qu'une entorse à la cheville de l'autre jambe. Il a également une luxation à l'épaule droite, sans doute parce qu'il a essayé de rattraper son fils ou sa femme » nous explique-t-il. « Il a été chanceux qu'une côté ne perfore pas d'organes vitaux. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle son coma est léger. Sa tête n'a subi qu'une légère commotion mais, suite au traumatisme, cela a pu entraîner un black-out dont il n'a pas encore pu se sortir » J'appréciais beaucoup les explications du docteur. Tout semblait simple, concis. J'avais l'impression qu'on me libérait d'un immense poids dans la poitrine.

- « Alors il va se réveiller ? » demanda Bella, de nouveau submergée par l'espoir.

- « Il aura plus de chances. Mais, non, cela ne se traduit pas automatiquement par le réveil mademoiselle. Vous devez comprendre que si le cerveau a été atteint plus gravement, alors peut-être que votre ami ne se réveillera jamais… » Bella se mit à trembler mais le docteur Volterra ajouta de suite « Je pense que votre ami a de grandes chances de s'en sortir. Son analyse neurologique montre une activité cérébrale des plus normales… Malgré un saignement, que nous avons pu arrêter à temps, le cerveau de monsieur Black n'a pas subi d'énormes dégâts, comme je vous l'ai dit… La seule chose qui pourrait le stopper de se réveiller, c'est son état psychologique et ce qu'il a vu ce soir-là » Bella resta silencieuse et je vis le docteur sourire légèrement. « Je sais bien que tout ça est assez complexe à comprendre. Mais je vous promets qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Mon équipe est la meilleure » dit-il.

- « Merci » répondis-je au docteur qui inclina sa tête en signe de modestie.

- « C'est mon métier docteur Cullen »

- « Quand allez-vous faire le test ? » demanda soudain Bella, toujours plus ou moins accrochée à moi.

- « Demain matin. Je pense que vous en avez eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Vous semblez extrêmement fatigués, sous nourris et déshydratés. Rentrez chez vous » et au moment où Bella allait rétorquer quelque chose, « ordres du médecin. Ne me forcez pas à poser une restriction d'entrée pour vous dans cet hôpital. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver avec le comité et Carlisle sur le dos. » Il se tourna vers son infirmière. « Vanessa, je vous laisse monitorer monsieur Black, veillez à ses constantes pendant le reste de la journée, je passerais ce soir avant la garde de nuit afin de vous libérez un peu » il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'infirmière Mason et sortit de la pièce comme il était rentré.

Bella resta silencieuse pas mal de temps, observant le travail de l'infirmière qui semblait s'occuper de Jacob avec patience et douceur. Tout ce qu'il fallait à mon meilleur ami. J'attendais que Bella réagisse mais rien ne se passa. Alors j'essayais de la pousser doucement avec mon épaule et c'est comme si nous avions une discussion silencieuse que l'infirmière ne devait pas remarquer puisqu'elle continuait son travail comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait que Bella s'excuse de son dur comportement contre cette infirmière qui n'avait rien demandé. J'étais d'ailleurs sûr que ça ne devait pas être facile de ne travailler que sur un seul patient. Dans ce genre de métier, la polyvalence était le maître mot et, justement, la multitude de patients était souvent un réconfort pour ces infirmières… Un seul patient semblait presque monotone. Enfin, c'est souvent ce que j'entendais dire les autres infirmières, telles que le groupe de Stanley par exemple.  
>Je redonnais un petit coup à Bella qui semblait sur le point d'exploser quand la voix de l'infirmière nous interrompait.<p>

- « Ne la forcez pas. Si elle ne veut pas s'excuser, ce n'est pas si dramatique. Si l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde se retrouvait dans la situation de Jacob et de Seth, je suis sûre que je ne serais tendre avec personne » souriait-elle discrètement tout en prenant notes des constantes de Jacob. Je riais doucement.

- « Je suis une personne très tendre » rétorqua Bella. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais. » ronchonna-t-elle comme une petite fille le ferait.

- « Bells… » soufflais-je mais elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme résignée.

- « C'est vrai, aucune excuse n'est nécessaire » acquiesçait l'infirmière avec un petit rire. « Après tout, je suis là que vous le désiriez ou non » elle haussa les épaules en regardant Bella avec un air de défiance.

- « Est-ce que vous me menacez ? » s'exulta Bella, m'inquiétant et m'excitant à la fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère.

- « Bells » tentais-je de nouveau.

- « Et toi tu ne dis rien ? » continua-t-elle alors que l'infirmière Mason riait.

- « Vous devez drôlement l'aimer pour ne pas lui scotcher la bouche » dit-elle alors que Bella commençait à se déplacer, furieuse.

- « Arrêtes ça immédiatement ! » Je l'attrapais avant qu'elle puisse faire deux pas. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

- « Mais regardes-la ! » s'exclama Bella avec rage. « Elle entre dans nos vies comme si elle en faisait partie ! Elle va tout gâcher ! Elle va tous me les prendre ! » Je compris alors instantanément que Bella n'avait pas de problèmes avec Vanessa. Non. Elle avait un problème avec elle-même. Elle paniquait, elle craquait enfin. Les pleurs n'avaient pas été assez, maintenant, son être entier et son esprit commencent à comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe et elle qui avait toujours le contrôle de sa vie, l'a perdu le soir de l'accident. Tout son plan de vie, toutes ses idées, tout son idéal semblait s'écrouler et l'ensevelir. L'infirmière Mason me fit un signe de tête en sortant de la chambre et je me retrouvais à bercer Bella dans mes bras alors qu'elle baragouinait tout un tas de choses incompréhensibles. « Ils peuvent pas me les prendre » répétait-elle encore et encore. « Pas Edward » disait-elle aussi à plusieurs reprises.

- « Bella… »

- « Je veux plus souffrir ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils partent. Promets-moi de ne jamais partir, Edward. Promets-moi de ne jamais me laisser ! » me suppliait-elle alors qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Je reconnus l'arrivée d'une crise d'angoisse et fouillait donc dans son sac pour sa dose exceptionnelle de calmants. « Edward » répétait-elle encore et encore. « Pas partir. Abandonner comme maman. Pitié » mon cœur avait mal en entendant tout ça. C'est fou ce qu'un divorce peut causer aux enfants. C'est fou ce que la bêtise d'un parent peut faire sur un enfant.

- « Je suis là mon cœur, je ne pars nulle part… » lui dis-je en lui administrant une toute petite dose. « C'est bien. Tout va aller bien. Je suis là » j'avais l'impression de tout répéter en boucle et le corps de Bella commençait à se détendre, tout comme sa prise sur ma chemise, qui était toute froissée à cause de la force avec laquelle elle m'agrippait.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer.

De nouveau, je me retrouvais avec Bella dans mes bras en sortant de l'hôpital. Mes collègues, en me voyant les mains pleines, se relayaient pour ouvrir les portes et un ambulancier qui prenait une pause dans le parking arriva même près de ma voiture pour m'aider à y entrer Bella. J'avais de la chance d'être entouré d'une si grande famille. Après avoir remercié tout le monde sur mon passage, j'appelais ma mère pour la tenir au courant de ce qu'avaient dit les docteurs, ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bella. Elle me promit que la cérémonie de Leah se passait à merveille mais qu'ils n'allaient pas rester afin de pouvoir revenir à Vancouver au plus vite. Elle et papa voulaient être là pour les tests de Jacob mais également pour tenir compagnie à Seth, et s'occuper de nous.

Il n'était même pas 17 heures quand nous arrivâmes à l'appartement. Un voisin me vit arriver avec Bella, et une fois de plus je fus aider pour la monter jusqu'à mon appartement. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, sa respiration était régulière et son corps ne remuait pas tant que ça. Les calmants lui permettaient vraiment de se détendre et de vraiment se reposer. Je la déposais donc sur le lit et entrepris de ranger un peu l'appartement en commençant quelques cartons que je pourrais amener chez Jake et Leah… Me rendant compte que je n'aurais besoin que de mes vêtements, après une bonne heure de fouille dans mes placards, je décidais de préparer un vrai dîner à Bella. Je n'étais pas aussi doué qu'elle mais depuis que nous habitions à côté l'un de l'autre, elle m'avait appris certaines recettes simples dont une recette de poulet mariné parfaite pour l'occasion.  
>Je sortais donc mon livre de recettes du tiroir, en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit car je ne voulais pas que Bella découvre ce petit secret. En effet, alors qu'elle m'apprenait certaines recettes, j'essayais toujours de les reporter sur papier après, pour pouvoir un jour lui montrer que je savais écouter et cuisiner ce qu'elle aime. Du coup, je me retrouvais à enregistrer nos séances cuisine avec mon téléphone. Ridicule mais très efficace puisque le cahier de 300 pages venait déjà presque à sa fin. Il y avait sans doute encore de la place pour une recette ou deux…<p>

Je fermais alors les yeux pour me souvenir de cette recette, du moment où Bella avait décidé de me l'apprendre.

_**Flashback**_

_- « Edward ! » cria Bella de la cuisine où elle avait élu domicile depuis le début de la soirée. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour être si en forme après une journée avec ses petits monstres d'élèves qui lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs._

_- « Edward est absent pour le moment, veuillez lui laisser un message » lui répondis-je alors que son rire me parvenait. Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, en pyjama, sur mon lit en train de regarder le plafond. J'étais bien trop épuisez après ma garde de 36 heures…_

_- « Docteur Cullennnnnnnn ! » se mit-elle à hurler de plus belle. « Nous avons une opération de la plus haute importance ! Des morceaux de poulet sont blessés et nous avons besoin d'un chirurgien compétent » elle avait l'air le plus sérieux du monde et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête. Dès qu'une garde était plus longue que 12 heures, ma meilleure amie s'évertuait à entrer dans mon appartement avant que je rentre pour pouvoir me concocter de petits plats, dont l'un de mes préférés, du poulet mariné à la moutarde et aux herbes de Provence. Miam. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle allait m'apprendre à cuisiner car elle allait partir trois jours avec sa classe dans les îles Victoria…_

_- « Si ce sont des morceaux, il est trop tard » bougonnais-je alors que je l'entendais rire et se déplacer vers la chambre. Peu de temps après, la plus belle femme du monde apparut à l'embrasure de la porte._

_- « Je suis sûre qu'avec l'intervention de la moutarde et autres petits secrets de ma spécialité, je saurais les faire revivre en un délicieux repas » me dit-elle en s'approchant et en s'allongeant près de moi. Elle passa ses doigts sur mes cernes et je retenais le soupir qui se coinçait au fond de ma gorge. « Je sais que tu es fatigué et que tu aimerais dormir mais tu dois manger pour avoir des forces » murmura-t-elle en laissant sa main sur ma joue._

_Presque difficilement, elle se leva du lit et tira délicatement sur mon bras pour me relever. Arrivés dans la cuisine/salle à manger, je m'aperçus qu'elle avait tout prévu. Un saladier était sorti, les escalopes de poulet au nombre de quatre étaient sorties et fraîches, le grand couteau de cuisine se trouvait à côté de la planche à découper, les condiments étaient aussi sortis. Je pouvais donc voir la moutarde qui était un mélange de moutarde à grain et de moutarde normale. Puis une sauce épicée qui avait la consistance de l'aigre douce, l'huile d'olives, le poivre et enfin une cuillère sans doute pour mélanger la marinade.  
>Bella se dirigea d'instinct vers la cuisine, me sommant de venir vers le bout du comptoir de cuisine pour me montrer quelque chose.<em>

_- « Ceci est une recette » me dit-elle en me montrant une feuille avec des inscriptions dessus. « Tu dois la suivre à la lettre mais n'oublies jamais que la cuisine se fait au feeling » m'explique-t-elle en restant concentrée devant mes sourcils froncés. « Je vais te regarder faire et si besoin, je t'aiderai. Ok ? » me demanda-t-elle alors que je regardais d'un drôle d'air ce bout de papier._

_- « Y'a pas de légumes ? » lui demandais avec un sourire en coin. Elle leva les sourcils et me tapa l'épaule._

_- « Je pense que tu sais faire cuire des pâtes ou des haricots verts ou bien des pommes de terre non ? » Elle essayait de combattre le sourire qui se cachait sur son visage. « Bien. Maintenant, à vous chef Cullen » elle fit mine de regarder sa montre. « Vous avez une heure pour que tout soit prêt. Je m'occupe des pâtes » elle se mit au travail immédiatement après m'avoir fait un baiser sur la joue et moi, comme un idiot, je fixais la recette comme si je n'étais qu'un attardé…_

_Couper le poulet en cube… Hum. Pas de soucis mais comment tu peux réussir à couper des escalopes en cube ? Parce que, pour moi, un cube est une forme géométrique parfaite… Je suis la recette des yeux. Une fois le poulet coupé, prenez un saladier et commencez la marinade. Ok. Saladier.  
>Dans le saladier, versez l'équivalent d'un demi-verre d'huile d'olives. Mais un demi-verre comment ? Verre de vin ? D'eau ? De bière ? Je souffle, continuant à lire. Après avoir versé l'huile, ajoutez une pincée de poivre puis une cuillère à soupe et demi de moutarde. Ah ! Là, ça devient un peu plus clair au moins ! Mélangez activement la moutarde et l'huile jusqu'à obtention d'un mélange homogène crémeux. Jusque là, ça peut aller aussi. Ensuite, selon vos goûts pour l'épicer, ajoutez une à deux cuillères à café de sauce épicée. Enfin, ajoutez la quantité d'herbes de Provence qui conviendra à vos goûts. ATTENTION, trop d'herbes de Provence peut rendre un goût trop fort et trop anisé.<br>Mes poings se serrent tous seuls et une migraine pointe le bout de son nez. Je ferme les yeux et tente de respirer._

_- « Un problème, chef Cullen ? » me glisse Bella alors que je vois son eau déjà sur le feu._

_- « Je ne sais pas comment faire » avouais-je. « Couper les escalopes en cube, Bella. Comment veux-tu que ce soit possible sachant que… »_

_- « Edward ! » se mit-elle à rire comme si j'étais idiot. Je devins rouge de colère. « Il suffit de les couper en petits morceaux. Assez gros pour avoir de la saveur mais assez petits pour pouvoir en avoir une bouchée à chaque fois » elle prit la planche à découper, puis le couteau et enfin une escalope qu'elle se mit à découper en lamelles puis en cubes. Je soupirais._

_- « C'est un peu du chinois ta recette »_

_- « Essayes, tu verras bien » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je te prépare le verre d'huile d'accord ? » Voilà pourquoi j'aimais Bella. C'est comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Enfin presque._

_En même pas une demi-heure, en travaillant côtes à côtes, nous avions préparé tout ce qu'il fallait et il ne restait plus que la cuisson. Bella me montra alors comment savoir si le poulet était cuit et elle m'apprit également que rajouter une cuillère à soupe de vin blanc permettait de garder le moelleux de la viande.  
>En une heure de temps, nous nous retrouvions à table et Bella me fit promettre d'apprendre une recette par mois, que je devrais refaire une fois chaque mois…<em>

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ce souvenir me fit sourire car, déjà à l'époque, nous arrivions à être complémentaires et à travailler tous les deux. Un peu comme la fois où j'avais appris à Bella à déceler une entorse d'une fracture ou d'une luxation. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…  
>Malgré mes pensées, je réussis à suivre toute la recette les yeux fermés. Je ne me sers pratiquement pas de la fiche de préparation et je me sentirais presque à l'aise en cuisine. Je baisse le feu en dessous de la poêle, sors les pâtes de leur casserole pour les mettre dans un plat que je redépose dans le four pour garder la chaleur puis je dresse la table. Je ne mets pas de vin, préférant manger avec du soda pour que Bella puisse avoir un peu de sucre dans le sang. J'étais persuadé que sa tension sera un peu basse après la crise d'angoisse qu'elle avait faite.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout est fin prêt. Bella se sera reposée deux bonnes heures, ce qui est suffisant si je désire qu'elle dorme un peu cette nuit. Tout cela allait également nous donner le temps de discuter. Enfin. De mettre les choses à plat, de tout se dire et d'enfin cesser ces jeux d'enfants qui nous bouffent l'existence depuis trop longtemps.  
>Alors, d'un pas de velours, je me dirige vers ma chambre où Bella dort. Elle semble si paisible que j'hésite presque à la réveiller. Mais, doucement, elle commence à bouger, comme si elle sentait ma présence. Je m'avance alors dans la pièce, me déposant sans bruit ni remous sur le lit. Son corps se tourne instinctivement vers moi. Ses yeux papillonnent légèrement et ses bras remontent jusqu'à son visage pour se le frotter.<p>

- « Edward » murmura-t-elle et mon cœur devient alors le cocon de milliers de papillons.

- « Le dîner est servi » dis-je doucement.

- « Tu as cuisiné ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- « Ton plat préféré » un sanglot menaça de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, mais, pris d'une pulsion, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'en empêcher. « Il faut que tu manges » murmurais-je contre sa peau.

- « Il est temps » me répondit-elle en se penchant de nouveau pour m'embrasser.

Je la dirigeais alors vers la salle de bain pour qu'elle ait le temps de se rafraîchir puis j'allais servir les plats.

On dit que Rome ne s'est pas construit en un jour… Notre relation est forte. Cette discussion est une nécessité pour qu'on puisse enfin avancer.

Alors pourquoi mon cœur s'affole-t-il ? Pourquoi les larmes menacent-elles de s'échapper de mes yeux ? Est-ce si mal de vouloir être heureux avec Bella ? Est-ce si mal de l'aimer au point de savoir que si elle n'était pas, alors ce serait un peu… Comme si je n'avais jamais existé ?

Si Jake avait été là, s'il nous voyait et s'il avait vécu cette journée avec nous, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il dirait : « Haut les cœurs, Joli Cœur, tout arrive à celui qui sait attendre ». Jeune indien fou, aurais-je aimé lui répondre…


	11. La bouche en coeur

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Je me doute que certaines ont apprécié leur week-end )_

_J'aimerais de nouveau vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos commentaires, vos conversations et tout ce qui va avec… Vous êtes vraiment tous géniaux et ça me touche que l'histoire vous plaise ou provoque des réactions chez vous. Alors un grand merci à tous._

_Je voudrais passer un message à ma bêta, ml46 qui fait vraiment un super job au niveau des chapitres. Elle arrive à me faire rire avec ses commentaires ou ses « tiens je me suis toujours demandé comment ça s'écrivait » LOL, ma tite mademoiselle j'espère que tu sais à quel point je t'adore ! *huge heart*_

_Comme d'habitude j'embrasse fort mes filles et je remercie aussi ma partner in crime, même si on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps compte sur moi pour être là, parce que tu es quelqu'un de spécial )  
>Dear, should I say I almost fainted when I saw you and that paddle ? <em>_Seriously that was the best insomnia ever… I do not care if you have your tummy beer or if you look like Robinson… « I don't like you because you're perfect… __I love the perfection of your imperfection ». Team LB )_

_Voilà avec mon baratin ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture, en espérant que ça vous convienne. Enormes baisers !_

_**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer possède les personnages, mais l'histoire est définitivement mienne.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>La bouche en cœur<span>

**POV BELLA**

Je redoutais vraiment la discussion avec Edward, mais avions-nous le choix ?  
>Je venais de gâcher, en un claquement de doigts, des années de bataille contre ma timidité et contre notre idiotie. Et voilà, ensuite, que je me comporte comme la dernière des imbéciles en voulant nous épargner à tous les deux une trop grande souffrance si tout cela se finissait mal.<br>Cependant, Edward n'était-il pas celui dont je rêve depuis toujours ? N'était-il pas l'homme idéal que j'attendais depuis mes 5 ans ? Edward, n'était-il pas celui qui faisait battre mon cœur tel une fanfare ?  
>Je soufflais et me massais les tempes en sortant de la salle de bain. Être adulte n'implique pas être mature. Être adulte ne veut rien dire. Je suis considérée comme une adulte mais rien de ce que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie prouve que je le suis vraiment. J'ai agi comme une froussarde pendant plus de 15 ans, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de continuer ?<p>

Si Alice avait été avec nous ces derniers jours, je pense qu'elle m'aurait tué. Littéralement. Ou bien, elle aurait laissé Rosalie s'en charger. Rosalie faisait partie de ces femmes fortes que tout le monde craint. Même si, en réalité, elle a un cœur d'or, elle sait se montrer ferme et dure. Franche, comme on dit. Alice et elle adoraient se liguer contre moi pour souligner à quel point j'étais idiote de ne pas faire un pas vers Edward. Et, aussi, à quel point j'étais idiote de penser qu'il ne voulait pas de moi.  
>Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elles m'avaient fait la morale pendant des heures. J'en avais pris plein la tête et en l'espace de deux heures. Je n'étais pas très belle à voir… Fort heureusement, Jasper et Emmett sont rentrés de leur soirée « mecs » et ils ont immédiatement appelé Edward pour qu'il vienne me récupérer car j'étais dans un piteux état. Les filles ne se sont jamais excusées, et, depuis, nous n'en avons pas reparlé car j'avais trop peur qu'elles recommencent.<p>

Je secouais la tête, tentant d'évacuer mon stress mais aussi les images incessantes qui me revenaient à la mémoire. _Que devrais-je faire ?_ Me demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Aucune réponse ne me parvint, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'aurais aimé que Jake me conseille sur la marche à suivre. Qu'il me guide comme il le faisait avant, qu'il m'engueule à m'en percer les tympans. J'aimerais qu'il me dise d'aller de l'avant et d'assumer ce que je suis et ce que je ressens. J'aimerais qu'il me dise d'aimer Edward jusqu'au bout du bout.  
>De nouveau, je soupirais et tentais d'oublier cette idée saugrenue.<p>

Il était temps.

L'appartement était paisible, les lumières tamisées donnaient cette impression de légèreté et d'apaisement. L'odeur du poulet mariné arrivait jusqu'à mes narines et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de pointer le bout de son nez sur mon visage. Comment ne pas aimer une personne aussi attentionnée ? Je savais qu'Edward n'aimait pas cuisiner même s'il était fin gourmet. Il essayait de faire un effort. Il voulait me plaire. Je pouvais le sentir jusqu'à mes orteils, jusque dans mes os. Charlie, mon père, me disait qu'il avait souvent ressenti cela quand il avait rencontré ma mère, sauf qu'avec le temps, tout avait disparu. Pourtant, c'est comme s'il savait qu'avec Edward tout était différent. Il considérait mon meilleur ami comme son fils et il lui avait déjà dit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne me l'avait avoué mais je savais qu'ils discutaient au moins une fois par semaine au téléphone. Je savais aussi que Charlie avait conscience de nos sentiments mais qu'il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler parce qu'il nous pense assez intelligents et adultes pour se l'avouer de nous-mêmes… Je l'avais déjà entendu nous appelé « les âmes-sœurs » lorsqu'il parlait avec Jacob mais il ne l'a jamais clamé haut et fort devant nous.

Mes pensées semblaient se bousculer alors que je retrouvais Edward dans le salon, devant la table désormais remplie des mets qu'il avait préparés. Il avait l'air d'une biche en pleins phares. Sa main se trouvait dans ses cheveux, qu'il semblait tirer avec force. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague et il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre comme s'il effectuait une danse étrange. Il était si beau que je n'arrêtais pas de cligner des yeux, de peur qu'il disparaisse.  
>J'étais la dernière des idiotes de penser que ne pas être avec Edward était la réponse à tous nos problèmes. J'étais vraiment stupide de penser que mon amour pour lui pouvait rester silencieux même en sachant qu'il ressentait lui aussi toutes ces choses. C'est comme si la lune illuminait l'appartement d'un seul faisceau lumineux et qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu, la nuit l'élisant centre de l'univers. Mes yeux picotaient des larmes qui voulaient s'échapper. Edward n'est pas parfait mais il l'est pour moi. Edward n'est pas l'homme idéal, il est mon idéal. Edward n'est pas mon meilleur ami, il est mon tout.<p>

Cette réalisation, je l'avais pourtant faite il y a longtemps. Mais le fait de me retrouver là, devant lui, sans barrières ni faux semblants, alors, je prenais conscience de toute l'importance qu'il tenait dans ma vie. J'avais envie de courir jusqu'à lui et de l'embrasser avec force. J'avais envie de lui crier que je l'aimais à m'en crever les yeux. J'avais envie que tout l'immeuble sache qu'il était mien et que plus jamais il n'approcherait une autre femme parce qu'il n'était qu'à moi. Pour toujours.

- « Bella ? » Sa voix me suppliait alors que je le regardais sûrement comme une demeurée.

- « Pardon » m'excusais-je alors en ne bougeant pas. Il s'agissait d'Edward, pourquoi étais-je si effrayée, bon sang ?

- « Tu peux venir. Hum... » il semblait gêné. « Le dîner est servi » souriait-il légèrement en ne me quittant pas des yeux. De là, j'arrivais à voir toutes les nuances de vert qui habitaient ses iris. Je pouvais aussi voir l'éclat doré qui brillait souvent sur le côté de son œil droit. J'aimais ses yeux. Comme je l'aimais lui. « Bella ? » me redemanda-t-il de nouveau puisque je ne bougeais pas.

- « Je pensais à tes yeux » dis-je sans vraiment le vouloir. Il parut décontenancé.

- « J'aime le chocolat des tiens » m'avoua-t-il alors et c'est comme si nous venions de passer un pacte. Ce soir était la soirée des révélations. Nous allions étaler notre cœur l'un devant l'autre pour ne laisser aucun doute. Une nouvelle aventure allait commencer et nous en étions les héros. Il se déplaça derrière l'une des chaises et la tira légèrement de la table pour laisser un espace.

- « Est-ce que c'est ma chaise ? » demandais-je avec un petit sourire. Toujours le parfait gentleman.

- « Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine » me répondit-il avec un vrai sourire. Celui qui n'était pas parfait car il était tordu mais c'était celui qui faisait battre mon cœur plus fort dans ma poitrine. Parfait.

- « Parfait » mes lèvres bougèrent sans que je leur en donne la permission et je me mis à rougir comme jamais.

- « Pas assez » ai-je cru entendre mais pas assez fort pour que je puisse vraiment en être sûre.

- « Pardon ? » tentais-je mais il se contenta de désigner la chaise avec un nouveau petit sourire. Je me dirigeais donc vers lui et posais une main sur l'une des siennes. « Malgré ce que j'ai pu dire aujourd'hui » commençais-je alors qu'il m'écoutait avec une attention particulière, « tout ce que tu es, Edward, tout ça » désignais-je autour de nous « c'est parfait » chuchotais-je en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il me regardait d'une drôle de façon mais ne disait rien, me laissant m'asseoir tranquillement sur mon siège.

Avec une lenteur exagérée il se plaça face à moi alors que je dépliais ma serviette de table sur mes genoux. Il découvrit les plats avec délicatesse. La même délicatesse qu'il avait utilisée tôt ce matin alors que nous nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre à en perdre la raison. Son repas semblait parfait. Le poulet sentait extrêmement bon et je pouvais voir que la cuisson du riz et la cuisson des morceaux de viande étaient parfaites. Il devait s'être entraîné ou alors, il m'avait caché un talent…

- « J'ai essayé de faire le plat plusieurs fois depuis quelques mois » m'avoue-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. « Je… Depuis quelques temps… Jake me parlait beaucoup et puis… Mince » siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que sa phrase restait en suspens. « Je ne comprends pas comment ça peut être si dur de te parler alors que tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance et à qui je tiens le plus au monde » souffla-t-il désespérément.

- « Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête de se mettre l'un l'autre sur un piédestal. Peut-être qu'on devrait juste être Edward et Bella » lui répondis-je alors que je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Leah. _« Arrêtes de tout vouloir tout de suite. Edward reste Edward que tu en sois amoureuse ou non. Il faut que tu le prennes pour ce qu'il est, pas pour ce que tu voudrais qu'il soit »_ Elle savait toujours trouver les mots.

- « Jacob m'a dit la même chose lorsque je suis passé chez lui il y a une semaine » me dit alors Edward avec un regard lointain. « C'est elle qui t'a dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? » J'acquiesçais, ne trouvant pas les mots. « Ils étaient de notre côté. On aurait dû les écouter. On aurait dû… » dit-il enfin en secouant la tête. « Lorsque j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais, j'ai appelé Jacob même si vous étiez brouillés » m'avoua-t-il et, au fond, je le savais. Jacob et Edward étaient des garçons, ils ne réagissaient pas de la même façon que les filles. Je savais qu'Edward avait besoin d'un ami masculin, qu'il ne pouvait pas tout me dire. Je ne répondis rien et il continuait « il savait depuis plus longtemps que moi. Que je t'aimais, je veux dire. Il m'a dit que j'étais un crétin mais il n'a jamais rien dit de plus » souffla-t-il.

- « J'ai couché avec Jacob pour te rendre jaloux » avouais-je doucement. « Il… » j'essayais de trouver les mots sans passer pour la plus garce des garces. « Il n'était que mon meilleur ami et je… Je lui ai demandé de m'aider. Je pensais… Je pensais que si je perdais ma virginité, alors, peut être, tu ferais attention à moi d'une autre manière que la bonne copine » je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces, honteuse d'avouer à voix haute tout ce que je haïssais en moi. Je ne voulais pas voir Edward avec ce regard triste et dégoûté.

- « Tu… » il se tut à peine eut-il prononcé le début de sa phrase. « Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-il alors et je secouais la tête. « Bella… Je n'ai jamais… Aucune fille ne m'intéressait à ce moment-là » me dit-il et j'ouvrais les yeux de stupeur.

- « Mais tu avais à chaque fois une nouvelle fille comme partenaire de devoirs » dis-je d'une voix incroyablement aigue. « Elles étaient toutes si belles et blondes et on aurait dit que… Enfin que… Et Emmett te charriait tout le temps sur… »

- « Il voulait te rendre jalouse… » avoua-t-il. « Il a surpris une conversation entre Jake et moi et il a voulu participer à ma conquête comme il disait… Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter mais il me donnait des tas de conseils, me mettait des filles dans les pattes tout le temps mais… » il me regarda dans les yeux, levant sa tête comme s'il était un petit garçon triste. « Je t'attendais. Je n'avais rien fait. Je t'attendais » m'avoua-t-il et mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et il se brisa en même temps. Edward Cullen. Mon Edward. Il m'attendait… Cette réalisation me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. J'avais envie de me gifler, de m'arracher les cheveux, de hurler contre moi-même. Mais bien sûr, dès que les larmes furent lâchées, Edward se précipita hors de sa chaise et vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras pour me mener jusqu'au canapé du salon. « Shhhh, ne pleures pas mon cœur, s'il te plaît ne pleures pas » essayait-il de me calmer.

- « Toute… Toute… » je n'arrivais pas à articuler, mes yeux étaient en feu tout comme ma tête, mon cœur, mon corps. Il m'avait attendu et moi, moi j'avais trahi tout ça, je suis allée voir Jake. Pourquoi ? « Je voulais tellement… Toute ma… ma… ma vie j'ai voulu… Je voulais tellement… Edward… Je te… Je te… Je te voulais tellement… » je bégayais comme une imbécile. J'avais l'impression d'être l'un de mes élèves, lorsqu'il ou elle était en pleine crise de pleurs. J'essayais d'être adulte dans toute cette histoire mais c'était bien trop.

- « Bells » chuchota-t-il. « Ne pleures pas, s'il te plaît » c'était comme une supplication, comme s'il plaidait une cause qu'il savait perdue d'avance. « On ne peut pas retourner en arrière. Se fustiger de toute part ne servira à rien. Il faut avancer » m'expliqua-t-il comme si j'étais une enfant. Mais personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point j'aimais Edward. Personne ne pouvait voir à quel point son bonheur m'importait. Personne ne savait que j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui, personne ne sait qu'en réalité j'ai crié son nom lorsque j'ai perdu ma virginité… Personne ne sait que j'ai refusé un poste à New York, la ville de mes rêves, pour rester près de lui. Personne ne connait l'existence de ce petit tatouage de son prénom que j'ai entre l'épaule gauche et mon sein gauche, près de mon cœur… Même Jacob ne l'avait pas vu lorsque nous avons couché ensemble la première fois, j'avais gardé mon t-shirt.

- « Edward » réussis-je à dire doucement. Il devait savoir tout ça, il devait comprendre et, je ne sais comment, je me levais d'un bond du canapé et commençais à enlever mon t-shirt comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à faire. Edward avait alors bondi et nous nous battions pour que je reste habillée.

- « Bells, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il semblait horrifié et malgré mes efforts il parvint à m'empêcher de faire un geste. « Calmes toi ! » me dit-il mais je tremblais et mes larmes coulaient telles des fontaines.

- « Pitié ! Il faut… Il faut que tu vois » lui dis-je à bout de souffle. « Il faut… Personne… Personne ne sait… » J'avais conscience de ne pas être cohérente mais je m'en moquais, il devait voir. « Tu dois comprendre » le suppliais-je et je savais, je savais qu'il allait m'écouter même s'il me prendra pour une folle, même si ce tatouage n'expliquait pas tout. « Pitié » lui dis-je de nouveau alors que je me déshabillais.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il faut dire que lorsque j'avais fait ce tatouage, le jour de mes 16 ans, Charlie n'avait vraiment pas apprécié puisqu'il a du venir avec moi. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit puisqu'il en avait un au nom de ma mère sur son biceps et je pense qu'il a réalisé à quel point c'était important pour moi, surtout lorsqu'un soir, ne sachant pas à qui parler, j'avais tout déballé à mon père… Cela avait duré des heures et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

_**Flashback**_

_Je me trouvais dans notre cuisine, à Forks. Edward venait juste de me raccompagner en voiture après l'école et nous avions parlé de Maggie, l'étudiante irlandaise qui s'était retrouvé à Forks pour un échange scolaire. Elle était gentille mais elle tournait un peu trop autour d'Edward à mon goût. Et bien sûr, étant la fille la plus discrète et la plus chaleureuse de la ville, elle est venue vers moi tout naturellement et m'a avoué pas plus tard que ce matin qu'elle avait un faible pour mon meilleur ami… Elle voulait même que j'aille parler à Edward d'elle ! Cette situation me mettait hors de moi et je ne m'étais jamais sentie si en colère. Alors, quand Edward m'a ramené, j'ai passé mes nerfs sur lui en étant mauvaise lorsqu'il a commencé à parler de Maggie. « Et qu'elle est gentille », « et qu'elle est jolie », « et qu'elle est intelligente » ! J'en avais tellement marre que je lui ai dit que s'il la trouvait si exceptionnelle, il n'avait qu'à le lui dire à elle et pas à moi._

_Je faisais les cent pas dans la cuisine, passant mes nerfs dans le vide, grognant à intervalles réguliers, baragouinant toutes sortes d'insultes. Nous étions pourtant au début de l'année scolaire, à dix jours de mon anniversaire, mais je désirais déjà que ce soit la fin. Cette pimbêche allait tout gâcher ! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée dans son Irlande verdâtre, hein ? Non, mais c'est vrai, est-ce que moi je vais à l'autre bout du monde ? Non ! Et est-ce que moi j'essaye de piquer le copain des autres ? Non plus !_

_- « Grrrrrrr ! Saleté d'Irlande ! » me mis-je à hurler dans la cuisine alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait avec un petit tintement._

_- « Bells ? » demanda la voix de mon père et je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Il avait cette inquiétude permanente pour moi et alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, m'entendant sans doute sangloter, il se précipita vers moi. « Bells ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-il. « Tu as mal quelque part ? » et la seule chose que je pus lui montrer fut mon cœur. « Oh… »_

_Il me prit par la main doucement, presque comme si j'étais une poupée en porcelaine. Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé et mit un petit plaid sur moi pour me réchauffer. Il me fit un signe de la tête en me montrant qu'il revenait puis il alla déposer son manteau ainsi que son pistolet dans le foyer sous l'escalier. Je serrais le plaid contre moi, tentant de contrôler ma respiration. J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine, quelques tintements et aussi le « ding » du micro onde.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie apparaissait dans le salon avec deux tasses fumantes. Du chocolat chaud.<em>

_- « Tiens » me dit-il en me donnant ma tasse. « Fais attention c'est chaud » précisa-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne fis pas attention et je bus le chocolat d'une traite, sa chaleur apaisait légèrement les douleurs de mon cœur. « Bells ? » dit-il, brisant le silence au bout d'un moment._

_- « Oui ? » ma voix était rauque des larmes que j'avais versées et je regrettais presque qu'il ne me reste plus de chocolat dans ma tasse._

_- « Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_Et cette question, bien qu'anodine, a tout déclenché. J'ai alors expliqué à Charlie que Maggie s'intéressait à Edward mais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier car, il devait finir avec moi dans l'histoire. Edward et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre, je le sentais, lui avais-je dit à plusieurs reprises. Je ne le laissais même pas commenter ce que je disais, j'étais lancée et les paroles affluaient de ma bouche comme si j'avais attendu toute ma vie pour raconter cette histoire.  
>Je lui ai dit qu'Edward était toujours le prince charmant dans les contes lorsque j'avais 5 ans. Qu'il était aussi celui à qui je pensais si je réfléchissais à un futur lointain. C'est aux yeux d'Edward que je pensais lorsque je m'imaginais les yeux de mes futurs enfants. C'est Edward que je voyais au bout de l'allée qui menait à l'autel… Je lui expliquais aussi que mon cœur me jouait des tours, que lorsqu'Edward était près de moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser et qu'une chaleur intense réchauffait mon être comme jamais auparavant. Je pouvais aussi me souvenir de toutes les étapes de notre amitié, je pouvais décrire ses gestes, son toucher, tous les traits de son visage, les directions dans lesquelles partaient ses cheveux…<br>Au début, Charlie souriait quelque peu mais je vis qu'au fur et à mesure de mon récit, son visage changea. Il avait l'air mélancolique mais aussi très sérieux. Il hochait la tête de temps à autres, il me regardait avec une flamme que je ne connaissais pas.  
>Je lui dis alors que je voulais me rappeler à tout jamais d'Edward, que j'étais sienne et que je me fichais s'il était d'accord ou non. Je lui demandais presque de persuader mon meilleur ami lors de leurs dimanches de pêche. Je me mis presque à genoux pour qu'il m'aide, qu'il m'explique ce que cela voulait dire. Je n'étais plus assise sur le canapé, je faisais de grands gestes, je passais du rire aux larmes ou à la colère lorsque je lui racontais que tous les regards féminins se posaient sur mon Edward à l'école, même les filles les plus vieilles. Je me lamentais de n'être pas jolie, de n'être que la bonne copine, de ne pas être vue pour ce que je suis.<br>Me sentant courageuse, j'allais jusqu'à lui montrer l'énorme album que j'avais commencé lorsque j'étais à l'école primaire. Esmé, la mère d'Edward me l'avait offert pour mes 7 ans et ma mère, encore là à l'époque, m'avait suggéré de ne l'utiliser que pour mon amitié avec Edward. J'avais continué à le remplir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place et que j'en recommence un autre, même après le départ de ma mère. Certaines photos étaient très personnelles, certaines ne devaient jamais être montrées à Edward puisque je les avais prises en cachette… Mon récit prit du temps et lorsque j'étais à bout de souffle, je remarquais qu'il était déjà 21 heures… Charlie rentrait chaque soir à 18h30… _

_Alors que je levais les yeux, je vis une larme couler le long de la joue de mon père et je ne savais plus quoi faire…_

_- « Papa… » mais je fus coupé lorsqu'il secoua la tête._

_- « Je t'aime ma fille » dit-il au bout de quelques instants. « J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. J'espère aussi qu'avec le temps tu comprendras à quel point tu es jolie et intelligente » je voulais nier tout ça mais il mit une main sur ma bouche. « Il ne le voit peut être pas mais je sais… » il soupira « Disons que mon instinct de père sent qu'Edward est très attaché à toi, Bells. Mais, tu es une fille très en avance sur les gens de ton âge… Tu es plus mûre que certaines autres filles alors imagines-toi les garçons » m'expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux. « L'amour que tu ressens ressemble beaucoup à celui que je portais à ta mère lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Toi et moi, nous sommes un peu pareils… Il va falloir que tu décides ce que tu désires le plus, ma fille. Tu as le choix. » Je fronçais les sourcils et mon père, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, parla clairement, avec éloquence. « Avouer à Edward son importance ou attendre patiemment qu'il se réveille et qu'il grandisse… Mais en aucun cas je ne peux intervenir, Bells. Edward doit aussi faire ses propres choix » finit-il en enlevant sa main de ma bouche._

_- « Mais je l'aime si fort » murmurais-je._

_- « Alors nous ferons en sorte que tout se passe à merveille » souriait-il avant de se redresser et de me montrer son tatouage. Le prénom de ma mère n'était plus, à la place, se trouvait le mien. « Je l'ai fait changer il y a quelques mois… » je restais silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Tu es mon bébé, ma fille, tu es d'une importance capitale et plus que tout je suis fier d'être ton père » des larmes coulaient derechef sur mes joues et il les essuya. « Qui suis-je pour t'interdire d'aimer ? » me demanda-t-il avec un léger haussement d'épaule._

_- « Alors je pourrais avoir Edward sur moi, moi aussi ? » lui avais-je demandé. Il haussa de nouveau les épaules._

_- « Si c'est ce que tu souhaites pour ton anniversaire… » il riait doucement, « c'est toujours moins cher qu'une voiture » avait-il ajouté en allant se faire un sandwich dans la cuisine._

_Quelques jours plus tard, pour mon anniversaire, j'avais trouvé une carte de rendez-vous pour un tatouage sur le miroir de la salle de bain… Et une jolie Chevrolet avec un nœud m'attendait devant la porte de la maison._

_**Fin Flashback**_

**POV EDWARD**

P***** de b***** de m**** dites moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, que ce n'est pas un de ces moments où je vais me réveiller seul et malheureux dans un appartement stérile et vide.

La voir, comme ça… Je n'avais pas de mots.

Vous connaissez, ce sentiment possessif que les garçons ressentent toujours lorsque leur copine se met à porter leurs vêtements ou leur parfum ? Cette sensation de puissance et de contrôle ? D'amour et de fierté ? D'épatement et de fascination ? Ce sentiment assez irrationnel et primaire qui fait de tous les hommes des sortes d'hommes de Cro-Magnon… Quelque chose du genre : « moi Tarzan, toi Jane, nous faire des bébés maintenant » avec le grognement et tout ça…  
>Eh bien, c'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de ressentir lorsque je vis le tatouage sur la peau douce de Bella.<p>

J'avoue que la voir se déshabiller pour moi était déjà en soi un choc assez considérable. Mais la voir porter mon prénom ? A tout jamais ? Alors là, c'est comme si je perdais les pédales et qu'on venait de m'offrir la récompense ultime. C'est comme si elle était marquée… DE MON NOM ! Elle a mon nom encré en elle !

Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine et j'avais juste l'impression d'halluciner totalement… Je ne savais pas quoi dire et je réalisais que je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot fini lorsque je me suis levé d'un bond pour me retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le tatouage qu'elle avait choisi était différent de tous les tatouages que j'avais jamais vus. Mon prénom avait des airs d'œuvre d'art. Le E était représenté par une clef de sol et le reste de mon prénom était écrit de manière manuscrite assez classique mais parfaite. Un petit cœur remplaçait le A et alors que Bella respirait, c'est comme si celui-ci palpitait.  
>J'avais beau cligner des yeux, ce petit tatouage ne bougeait pas, pas plus que sa propriétaire d'ailleurs.<p>

Ma main, de son propre chef, se souleva jusqu'à l'endroit sacré et je me mis à caresser mon prénom avec fascination et douceur. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du tatouage, comme si ce dernier révélait des secrets que personne ne connaissait. Comme si j'étais le secret de Bella.

- « Dis quelque chose » chuchota-t-elle en tremblant. Je pouvais voir des frissons se former sur le haut de son corps. La bretelle de son soutien gorge reposait sur son bras pour me laisser admirer cette petite parcelle de peau tatouée.

- « Je… » je ne trouvais pas mes mots, je ne savais plus quoi dire. « Depuis quand ? » réussis-je à demander sans quitter le tatouage des yeux.

- « Mes 16 ans » répondit-elle avec tendresse. Sa voix glissait sur moi comme le miel peut glisser dans la gorge.

- « 12 ans ? » m'exclamais-je en songeant à tout ce temps perdu mais aussi au fait que Bella savait depuis bien plus longtemps que moi à quel point elle m'aimait. Je me sentais presque minable.

- « Charlie dit toujours que les garçons ont plus de mal à réaliser à quel point ils aiment quelqu'un » me dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Je levais les yeux de mon prénom et je rencontrais les yeux flamboyants de ma Bella. Elle était si belle.

- « Charlie est un homme sage » lui dis-je en remontant doucement la bretelle de son soutien gorge, m'accordant par la même occasion le privilège de toucher sa peau.

- « Il m'a tenu la main tout au long du dessin » me dit-elle avec fierté. Et là, là, je réalisais alors que Charlie avait tenté de nous rapprocher Bella et moi, sans que nous le sachions vraiment…

- « Il était au courant ? » demandais-je soudain avec mes sourcils froncés. Bella me regarda avec un air perplexe et alors je me souvins de ce dimanche particulier avec son père. Ce jour, il y a dix ans, où nous n'étions pas allés à la pêche du tout.

_**Flashback**_

_Aujourd'hui, Charlie et moi étions seuls pour notre dimanche de pêche. C'était une tradition que nous avions, nous les garçons, c'est-à-dire mon père, Charlie, Jake, Emmett, Billy et moi. Nous partions tôt le matin pour passer toute notre journée à pêcher, revenant quelques fois bredouilles. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Nous n'étions que deux. Papa était de garde à l'hôpital, Emmett avait un match de football américain à Portland et Jake et Billy recevait la visite d'un haut chef de leur tribu… Bella ne venait jamais pendant nos sorties entre hommes… Elle restait avec Alice et ma mère à faire des pâtisseries ou du shopping, enfin des trucs de filles. Des fois, Rosalie les rejoignait mais elle était avec Emmett ce week-end, histoire qu'il ne soit pas seul et qu'il ait un soutien moral pendant son jeu.  
>Charlie déposait généralement Bella à la maison pour la journée mais depuis quelques temps elle aimait venir seule avec sa voiture pour pouvoir rentrer quand elle le voulait. Nous perdions souvent la notion du temps et donc il était bien souvent tard lorsque nous rentrions de nos excursions. Ce matin-là, j'allais donc chercher Charlie.<br>Je l'attendais dans la cuisine, savourant un muffin que Bella avait gardé spécialement pour moi. Il était délicieux mais il laissait un goût amer dans ma bouche. Bientôt nous allions faire nos bagages pour la fac et je ne pourrais jamais dire à Bella à quel point elle compte pour moi. C'est à la fois frustrant et agaçant. Je mâchais sans vraiment prendre de plaisir. Je reposais sans cesse le gâteau pour passer ma frustration en mettant ma main dans mes cheveux que je tirais comme pour m'enlever mes idées noires de la tête. Je pensais tellement fort que je n'entendis même pas Charlie descendre et je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il m'observait de la porte de la cuisine, reliant le couloir à la pièce. Lorsque j'eus levé les yeux, je sentis le rouge me monter aux oreilles, comme si j'étais démasqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées, pas vrai ?_

_- « Tout va bien gamin ? » me demanda-t-il avec un regard inquiet. Le chef Swan était un homme de peu de mots même s'il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis le départ de sa femme. Il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup au début mais tout s'est arrangé lorsque petit je lui avais promis de veiller sur Bella._

_- « Oui monsieur » m'entendis-je dire comme si j'étais en interrogatoire. Il se mit à rire._

_- « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu prends cet air dégoûté lorsque tu dégustes ce muffin ? Je suis pourtant persuadé qu'il est divin vu que j'ai mangé les 11 autres hier soir » il me fit un clin d'œil et vint s'asseoir face à moi. « Tu sais, Edward, si quelque chose te tracasse… Ou si tu ne veux pas en parler à ton père… » il laissa sa phrase en suspens et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Comment dire au père de sa meilleure amie qu'on avait des sentiments pour sa fille ? Y a-t-il un mode d'emploi pour ça ? « A force de tenir des discussions avec toi-même, tu vas finir par devenir cinglé » riait-il après m'avoir observé. Je secouais la tête._

_- « Je… » je soupirais. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir cette discussion._

_- « C'est très étrange mais ça me rappelle la discussion que j'ai eu avec Bells il y a deux ans » me dit-il avec un léger sourire. Je fronçais les sourcils. Bella était elle aussi amoureuse de quelqu'un ? « Edward, tu te poses trop de question mon garçon » il secoua la tête avec un soupir. « Comptes-tu me demander sa main ou bien souhaites-tu me demander comment l'approcher ? » me demanda-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde._

_- « Je… Enfin… » je me mis à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée » baragouinais-je._

_- « Crois-moi fiston, parler est plus qu'une bonne idée si tu as l'intention de conquérir ma fille »_

_- « Je l'aime Charlie » et cette confession me retira un énorme poids sur les épaules alors que Charlie soufflait._

_- « En es-tu bien sûr ? »_

_- « Certain » répondis-je instantanément._

_- « Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ? »_

_- « Je ne suis pas bon pour elle » murmurais-je et Charlie se mit à rire en me montrant son biceps. _

_- « Crois-moi, Edward, j'étais la dernière personne qui pouvait être assez bon pour Bella. Pourtant, lorsque je la regarde aujourd'hui je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier qu'elle soit ma fille. J'avais juré être un mauvais père mais elle a su me prouver le contraire, elle m'a donné la force d'être un père pour elle. Si tu n'essaies pas alors tu ne sauras jamais » j'étais ébahi par un tel discours, surtout sortant de la bouche du chef Swan._

_- « Je ne crois pas qu'elle me veuille vraiment chef » lui avouais-je. Il fit une drôle de tête mais se ravisa pour reprendre une expression quelconque immédiatement. Je fronçais les sourcils mais il me dit alors quelque chose qui me fit oublier presque instantanément son expression._

_- « L'amour n'a pas besoin de preuves Edward » me dit-il alors qu'il se leva de sa chaise. « Que dirais-tu d'une ballade pour aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ta frustration aide à attraper les poissons… » et là, en le voyant baisser son t-shirt je sus ce que j'avais envie de faire._

_- « Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire quelque chose dans le même style ? » lui demandais-je en montrant son biceps._

_C'est de cette manière que nous avions passé ce dimanche. Charlie me racontant des blagues alors que l'aiguille marquait l'intérieur de mon poignet, que je pouvais cacher d'une montre._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Je regardais Bella avec un drôle d'air pour je ne sais combien de temps. C'est sa voix qui me fit redescendre sur terre.

- « Edward ? » Je ne savais que faire. La seule chose dont j'étais capable, fut de retirer la montre de mon poignet et lui tendre en le retournant vers le haut. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et me prit le poignet. « Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? » me demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

- « J'ai demandé à Charlie et il ne m'a rien dit » lui dis-je comme si c'était une explication suffisante.

- « Alors il savait mais il n'a rien dit » dit-elle avec un sourire que je ne comprenais pas. Elle traçait le contour du B encré dans ma peau. Il était petit mais calligraphié de la même manière que mon prénom sur sa peau. « Si j'avais su… »

- « J'aurais du te le dire depuis longtemps mais… »

- « Ce n'était pas le bon moment » soupira-t-elle en relâchant doucement mon poignet.

- « Je t'aime Bella »

- « Je le sais » me répondit-elle en touchant du bout des doigts le poignet qu'elle ne cessait de regarder. « Je t'aime aussi » me dit-elle ensuite.

- « Je le sais aussi » répondis-je en touchant son épaule, là où se trouvait son tatouage.

- « Alors on avance » me dit-elle. « Plus de secrets inavoués ? » demanda-t-elle avec légèreté.

- « Je n'aime pas l'Irlande » lui dis-je, me rappelant de la période où elle avait fait son tatouage, du moins si mes calculs étaient bons.

- « Pauvre Maggie » riait-elle.

- « C'est avec elle que j'ai perdu ma virginité. Pour me venger » expliquais-je alors que les yeux de Bella se durcirent.

- « D'accord » elle hocha la tête, s'approchant encore de moi. « Je n'ai jamais couché avec un autre que Jacob » chuchota-t-elle en déposant sa tête sur mon torse.

- « Je ne suis jamais sorti avec les filles dont je t'ai parlé. Et je n'ai jamais rien fait avec quelqu'un d'autre que Maggie non plus » lui avouais-je en rougissant. Elle releva sa tête vivement, se reculant légèrement de moi.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Vraiment » acquiesçais-je. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et s'appliqua à coller nos fronts l'un à l'autre.

- « Demandes-moi » souffla-t-elle. Je fermais les yeux, remplis d'émotions que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler.

- « Sois à moi » lui dis-je alors à bout de souffle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, elle n'avait pas besoin de jérémiades.

- « Tu es déjà à moi » me répondit-elle en fusionnant nos bouches.

L'atmosphère était serein, calme et électrique à la fois. Pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, j'étais heureux. Malgré tout le malheur qui s'abattait sur notre famille, j'apprenais enfin ce qu'aimer Bella voulait vraiment dire et nous repartirons, tous deux, sur notre long chemin… La bouche en cœur.


	12. Médecin du coeur

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé de joyeuses pâques bien chocolatées ) J'avoue que les miennes ont contribué à la disparition d'un œuf, de bonbons acidulés, d'un gâteau de pâques ainsi que de Kinders enforme de lapin bleu et d'agneau (eh oui le lion n'était pas là pour le sauver celui-là !). J'ai toujours mon lapin doré devant moi, je lui fais croire qu'il va s'en sortir, histoire de pimenté sa vie :p_

_Bref ! Merci à tous pour votre incroyable soutien, j'en reviens pas de semaines en semaines et j'ai l'impression de ne pas vous remercier assez, alors MERCI *cœur gigantesque pour chacun*_

_Je voudrais aussi remercier ma sublime bêta qui gère la fougère, ma petite Emmettine c'est ma meilleure du monde de l'univers et saches que sans toi ben je ne serai pas grand-chose ! D'ailleurs la petite chanceuse part en Irlande et figurez-vous que sa famille s'appelle Cullen… Comme quoi vive les signes xD  
>Un énorme merci à pounine pour sa relecture, elle a eu du courage parce que quand j'ai relu le chapitre après l'envoi je me suis rendue compte de plein de coquilles lol Donc merci mille fois pour cette re-correction tu es géniale !<em>

_Réponses aux non-inscrits__ :_

_Emmettine__ : J'ai zappé le dessert parce que c'était la discussion mais au moins je t'ai donné une recette hihi tu pourras la filer aux Cullen muahahahahah ! Au fait, si y'a un Edward, gardes-le on sait jamais )_

_Twilight-et-the-vampire__ : bienvenue à toi dans cette aventure et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bientôt, c'est maintenant )_

_Comme d'habitude, grosse pensée pour mes filles que j'aime !  
><em>_Dear, I'm going home next week… Would you come there? I mean, leave the paddle and come to the city… __We could meet… Oh, and, I'm proud of you!_

_Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne posterai que vendredi prochain (le 20) car je pars pendant 4 jours à Londres ! Je vais pouvoir sentir anglais, manger anglais, vivre anglais… Bref le rêve pour moi !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! Je vous embrasse tous très fort ! Merci d'exister !_

_**Disclaimer : Personnages de Stephenie Meyer mais histoire sortie tout droit de ma tête )**_

* * *

><p><span>Médecin du cœur<span>

**POV EDWARD**

Nous étions tous les deux, Bella et moi, sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Jake. Il semblait toujours dormir à poings fermés tandis qu'une équipe de médecins et d'infirmières s'affairaient autour de son lit.  
>Je reconnaissais les équipements et la procédure. Mais, comme d'habitude depuis l'accident, je n'arrivais pas à les comprendre, un peu comme si ce que je voyais n'appartenait pas trop à mon monde. Cet environnement m'était étranger.<br>Bella était silencieuse à mes côtés. Trop occupée à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de l'infirmière Mason qui prenait grand soin de notre meilleur ami.

On nous avait réexpliqué tout ce que le docteur Volterra nous avait déjà annoncé la veille, mais Bella posait toujours des questions plus poussées afin de savoir avec précisions ce qu'ils allaient vraiment faire à Jake.  
>Aujourd'hui était un jour décisif, tant dans le traitement de Jacob que dans le diagnostic de son coma. Il pouvait très bien se réveiller pendant ce test… Je l'avais déjà vu quelques fois, et même si c'était extrêmement rare, cela pouvait arriver. Cependant, l'équipe du docteur Volterra nous avait demandé de ne pas trop espérer cette issue là… Nous devions rester forts et murmurer notre soutien à Jake, pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Que nous étions là pour lui, que ça valait le coup qu'il se réveille parce qu'il avait des gens qui tenaient à lui plus que tout.<br>Nous devions lui parler calmement et avec douceur, tout en gardant une voix claire pour qu'il nous comprenne. On nous avait conseillé d'éviter le sujet de l'accident et aussi de Leah en général. Notre voix devait être chaleureuse et, surtout, nous devions rester égaux à nous-mêmes quoi que nous ressentions. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que l'on nous avait demandé d'être présents auprès de Jake.

Bella avait l'air d'être tout à fait à l'aise. Nous avions passé une agréable nuit de sommeil, elle dans mes bras, avec le poids de nos révélations en moins. Elle s'était même levée plus tôt pour me faire un petit déjeuner au lit. J'avais un peu l'impression de rattraper nos années perdues… Je voulais appeler Charlie pour le remercier mais nous n'avions pas eu le temps puisque mademoiselle Bella avait décidé de me faire du charme ce qui eut pour conséquence de nous retrouver, bouches collées, sur mon lit, pendant plus d'une heure. Je souriais à ce souvenir lorsque l'infirmière Mason s'approcha de nous.

- « Jacob est prêt » nous dit-elle alors que le corps de Bella se raidit. « Vous pouvez vous placer de l'autre côté de son lit pour communiquer » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire discret. Elle fit un signe de tête à Bella et je pris la main de ma petite-amie pour nous retrouver devant Jake.

- « Il est moins pâle » chuchota Bella. Je ne dis rien, je ne le trouvais pas moins pâle, ni plus vivant que la veille… « Tu ne trouves pas ? » me demanda Bella avec des yeux suppliants.

- « Je ne sais pas, mon cœur » lui répondis-je avec une légère grimace. Comment, en étant médecin, peut-on se trouver si perdu au milieu d'une chambre d'hôpital ? J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle.

- « D'accord » murmura Bella, les épaules s'affaissant un peu.

- « Je suis désolé » lui dis-je, je ne voulais pas la blesser…

- « Tu es honnête, Edward. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi » me dit-elle en se retournant pour m'offrir un rapide baiser sur la bouche. « Merci d'exister » chuchota-t-elle contre mes lèvres. Et je ne pus empêcher les mots de quitter ma bouche.

- « Tu vois Jake, si tu étais là, tu pourrais voir à quel point j'ai fait des progrès » dis-je en riant à mon meilleur ami. Je secouais la tête en riant, tout en me disant que je paraissais fou de parler à quelqu'un dans le coma…

- « Oh, bien sûr, parce que tu es celui qui a fait le premier pas » me taquina Bella et je sus que nous allions parler de nous pendant le test. Les médecins se trouvaient de l'autre côté du lit et je les vis commencer la procédure.

- « Hey, j'ai fait la cuisine » répondis-je puis je me penchais un peu plus vers Jacob « Tu as manqué ça d'ailleurs, Jake, je cuisine comme un chef ! Pas vrai, mon cœur ? » demandais-je à Bella qui souriait étrangement.

- « Il a pris cette habitude depuis hier soir » dit-elle en direction de Jacob alors que je fronçais les sourcils. « Pas que ça me dérange, tout le monde sait que je suis un cœur » riait-elle en déglutissant. Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer, je pouvais le voir. Je lui pris la main et la serrais doucement. « Tu avais raison » lui dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. « Il m'aime, Jake, il me l'a dit » et je ne sais pourquoi mais cette phrase me gonfla de bonheur. C'est comme si Jake était vraiment là, comme s'il pouvait nous entendre et j'imaginais déjà ce qu'il nous dirait.

- « Il était temps, pas vrai ? » dis-je avec un rire nerveux. « Et pour une fois, tu n'as pas eu besoin de me menacer ! Je grandis, mec » racontais-je à mon meilleur ami.

- « C'est un bien grand mot » dit Bella en roulant des yeux tout en serrant ma main plus fort.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la salle lorsque la machine arrêta de respirer pour Jacob. Les secondes semblaient durer une éternité alors que la machine qui enregistrait les battements du cœur de Jake, se mirent à siffler, signe d'arrêt cardiaque.  
>Mais, personne ne bougeait. Il fallait que Jacob prenne la décision lui-même de respirer, de se battre pour sa vie. Mon propre cœur semblait battre plus fort, comme si je pouvais lui insuffler la force que je possédais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire à part regarder la ligne que dessinait la machine. Bella serra ma main plus fort, pour me faire réagir mais j'avais beau essayer je n'y arrivais pas.<p>

- « Respires Jake ! » lui cria-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. Les médecins firent comme si de rien n'était. « Tu dois te battre pour Seth ! » continua-t-elle. « Il t'attend ! »

- « Bells… » chuchotais-je mais elle était lancée et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

- « Il faut que tu vois Edward aussi ! Il l'a fait ! Tu as toujours dit que tu voulais être là ! Alors, bats-toi bon sang ! Fais-le pour toi, ou au moins pour Seth. Bon dieu Jacob Ephraïm Black, respires ! » Son ton était menaçant et sa complainte déchirante. Je la prie dans mes bras alors que la ligne commença à réagir. Tout doucement, un rythme cardiaque fut détecté et l'infirmière Mason se précipita à son chevet.

- « Stats stables, pouls à 35 pour le moment, en constante augmentation » dit-elle aux médecins qui notaient sur leur calepin.

- « Bipez Volterra » dit l'un d'entre eux et l'infirmière Mason partit en direction du couloir.

- « Jake » murmura Bella avec un sourire. « Il faut toujours qu'on utilise les menaces avec toi » riait-elle en pleurant. Elle se retourna dans mes bras et enfouit son visage dans mon torse.

- « Bienvenue parmi nous » soupirais-je à Jake alors que son cœur battait presque à une vitesse normale.

- « Tout va bien se passer maintenant » entendis-je Bella dire contre moi et je ne pus qu'embrasser son front.

Je nous berçais au rythme des battements du cœur de mon meilleur ami. Ce son me calmait, ce son était celui pour lequel se battaient mes patients, pour lequel je me battais aussi et l'entendre maintenant était pour moi d'un bienfait immense. J'étais apaisé. Mon meilleur ami pouvait s'en sortir et il venait de quitter le coma artificiel dans lequel on l'avait mis. Je pouvais respirer.  
>Nous n'avions même pas entendu l'infirmière Mason revenir et je n'avais même pas remarqué que le docteur Volterra était présent, jusqu'à ce qu'il se place devant Bella et moi.<p>

- « Docteur Cullen » me dit-il avec un signe de tête. « Mademoiselle Bella »

- « Docteur Volterra »

- « Comme vous pouvez le constater votre ami est sorti du coma artificiel. Pour le moment, ses constantes sont plutôt bonnes. Certains examens vont être réalisés dans la journée et nous aurons les résultats définitifs dans la matinée de demain » nous expliqua-t-il sans nous quitter des yeux. « Je ne peux rien vous dire sur les éventualités mais sachez que son cœur bat à un rythme régulier et qu'il est réceptif aux bruits et à son environnement, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment réveillé » Bella serra ma main très fort, l'espoir naissant au creux de ses doigts me faisant frissonner. « Si nous notifions le moindre changement vous serez bien évidemment les premiers à la savoir avec le père de votre ami » continua le docteur Volterra avec un sourire. « Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, j'en ai bien peur » son regard était compatissant et il retourna vaquer à ses occupations en nous laissant au milieu de la chambre qui était désormais vide. Seule l'infirmière Mason restait au chevet de Jacob et je remarquais qu'elle faisait tout pour qu'il soit confortable. Elle poussait ses cheveux de son visage, elle humectait sa peau et ses lèvres tout en lui racontant je ne sais quoi. C'était très étrange à voir.

- « Il faudrait que nous allions voir Seth » dit Bella doucement en dévisageant par la même occasion l'infirmière.

- « Oui, et je dois appeler Alice et Rose pour l'avancement de la maison »

C'est presque comme si nous connaissions l'hôpital comme notre poche… Enfin, pour moi, c'était assez normal mais Bella était celle qui me guidait dans les couloirs, elle prenait les devants sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je savais qu'elle était pressée de voir Seth, de lui parler du temps qu'il faisait dehors, de discuter de tout et de rien comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avant l'accident.  
>Bella a toujours eu ce don, celui d'attirer et d'intéresser les enfants. A chaque lieu que l'on visitait, Bella se retrouvait avec deux ou trois enfants autour d'elle parce qu'elle avait cette personnalité lumineuse… C'est comme ça qu'elle arrivait à faire travailler ses élèves. C'est pour ça aussi qu'elle devait continuer de travailler et donc nous avions décidé qu'elle retournerait à l'école dès que Seth serait installé chez lui. De cette manière, je pourrais prendre soin de mon filleul tout en prenant également soin de Bella lorsqu'elle rentrera du travail. D'ailleurs, la directrice de l'école l'avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois pour savoir comment Bella allait mais aussi pour savoir comment se sentait Seth. Bella n'attirait pas que les enfants, elle arrivait à capturer l'attention de tous.<p>

La chambre de Seth n'était pas vraiment vide lorsque nous arrivâmes. Ma mère, Alice et Rose étaient derrière la vitre alors que mon père se trouvait sur le lit, près de Seth qui était au téléphone pour parler avec les filles qui étaient dehors. Mon petit champion était toujours dans son lit, mais je voyais bien que son visage était moins pâle et il semblait avoir moins de problèmes pour respirer. Il riait à quelque chose que disait Alice car elle était celle avec le téléphone en main. Elle faisait de grands gestes, comme pour expliquer quelque chose et je sentis Bella rire contre moi.  
>Son rire résonna dans le couloir et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Je voyais bien le regard qu'ils nous portaient, je pouvais aussi voir leur sourire indiscret. Nous allions sans doute devoir répondre à bien des questions et malgré le fait d'avoir vraiment envie de leur raconter, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils effraient Bella. Elle avait déjà essayé de fuir une fois, elle pouvait très bien recommencer.<p>

Mais, cette insécurité disparut immédiatement lorsque je sentis la main de Bella serrer la mienne encore plus fort. Elle leva même nos deux mains pour déposer un baiser bruyant, comme pour se donner en spectacle devant les autres. Evidemment, Alice se mit à sautiller sur place et à parler très vite dans le téléphone tandis que Seth sautait littéralement sur son lit, ce qui lui valut de faire une belle grimace alors que Carlisle le retint sur place en secouant la tête et en riant. Quant à Rose et ma mère, elles étaient plus discrètes… Ma mère essuya une larme en tentant de ne pas se faire prendre, du coup, elle se cacha derrière Alice qui n'avait pas cessé de sautiller et Rose se contenta de nous observer à la loupe comme elle en avait l'habitude. Sauf qu'elle avait cet air satisfait sur le visage, un air qu'elle portait généralement lorsqu'elle regardait Emmett…

- « Si c'est pas romantique ! » Stria Alice toujours en sautillant. « Oh Seth, tu vois ? » demanda-t-elle dans le combiné alors que je voyais Seth s'exciter sur son lit.

- « Alice, il ne doit pas tant bouger ! » cinglais-je alors que Bella gloussait doucement près de moi.

- « Il va mieux ! » répondit ma sœur. « Tu vois bien qu'il a moins de fils ! Edward, je croyais que tu étais médecin » riait-elle en mettant la main devant sa bouche pour se moquer de moi. Alice adorait les enfants. Jasper et elle avait essayé d'en avoir depuis longtemps et pas plus tard que le mois dernier, elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Ils espéraient avoir un garçon pour équilibrer la donne avec les deux filles d'Emmett et Rosalie. Bella me sortit de mes pensées en me tirant sur le bras.

- « Edward, regardes, il n'a plus la perfusions dans son bras, ni la sonde » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- « Il a même l'autorisation de se lever en présence d'un adulte ou d'un médecin » ajouta ma mère avec un petit sourire. Je soufflais de soulagement et Bella en fit de même. « Il vous attend depuis plus d'une heure, vous devriez aller le voir » continua maman en secouant la tête. « Il n'a pas perdu de sa bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir de le voir à nouveau plein de vie » fit-elle remarquer en nous serrant tous deux dans ses bras. Elle se pencha vers moi, sa bouche près de mon oreille « je suis très fière de toi Edward Anthony » murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue, puis sur celle de Bella. Alice et Rose me firent un clin d'œil et Bella me traîna dans le sas pour que nous puissions nous habiller.

J'avais l'impression que la chambre avait quelque peu changée. Il y avait des crayons de couleur par terre et sur le lit, sur le plateau roulant se trouvait un peu de nourriture qui semblait avoir été partiellement mangée puis des dizaines de dessins jonchaient le sol, le lit, les tables… Seth adorait dessiner. Il pouvait passer des heures sur un coloriage ou à inventer des mondes qu'il recréait sur papier. On ne pouvait pas dire que ses dessins étaient très beaux mais il avait de l'imagination. Leah disait souvent que c'était son côté artiste qui ressortait même s'il était beaucoup plus doué au piano qu'au dessin. Je souriais gentiment alors que Bella alla directement serrer notre filleul dans ses bras.

- « Comment va le plus beau filleul du monde ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton jovial. Elle était heureuse et une partie de moi fut gonflée d'orgueil. Elle est heureuse et c'est un peu grâce à moi, pas vrai ?

- « Lala, j'ai plus de fil dans mon bras et puis… » il baissa la voix « ils ont enlevé le gros tuyau qu'ils avaient mis pour aller aux toilettes » il fit une mine dégoûtée « ça fait mal et en plus heureusement que c'était un garçon qui a fait ça parce que tu te rends compte si c'était la jolie infirmière ou même madame Victoria ? Déjà, eh ben, j'étais tout rouge parce que tu sais que le tuyau il était quelque part que personne jamais devrait avoir de tuyau dedans » il fit de nouveau une grosse grimace et tourna sa tête vers moi. Je n'avais pas bougé, trop heureux devant ce spectacle. « Didi, tu aurais pu me dire que j'avais quelque chose là, parce que ça fait mal, papa il aurait dit que t'avais pas suivi le code d'honneur des mecs, parce qu'il a toujours dit que si y'avait un souci dans le pantalon fallait toujours prévenir les autres, tu as pas prévenu que j'avais ça tonton » dit-il en faisant comme s'il était en colère contre moi, son index me pointant d'un air pas du tout menaçant. Bella se retenait de rire, tout comme Carlisle alors que les filles, derrière la vitre se tordaient.

- « Désolé p'tit gars, je ne savais pas que tu avais cette sonde » lui dis-je en me rapprochant de Bella et lui. Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et m'asseyais près d'eux. « La prochaine fois, je le ferai, promis » dis-je avec un sourire réconfortant. Seth grimaçait.

- « La prochaine fois ? » Il fronçait les sourcils. « Ils peuvent pas mettre ça autre part ? Dans mon nez je veux bien » m'expliqua-t-il en se grattant la tête pour réfléchir. « Parce que ça fait vraiment bobo là où ils l'ont mis avant ! » Il gigota sur le lit, un peu comme pour enlever l'idée de sa sonde et puis regarda nos mains. « Alors, ça y'est ? Vous êtes namoureux ? » demanda-t-il en clignant de l'œil.

- « Je rêve où il vient de faire un clin d'œil façon Jake ? » demanda soudainement Bella qui ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

- « T'as vu tata ! Papa il me l'a appris avant… » il se renfrogna, son sourire disparut quelques instants puis il secoua la tête pour continuer « Papa il m'a appris ça avant d'aller à l'école parce qu'il y avait cette fille qui me regardait tout le temps, alors j'ai dit à papa et il m'a montré ça pour que je le fasse à cette fille » dit-il d'un trait.

- « Un tombeur de plus pour la gente féminine » riait Carlisle alors que Bella secouait la tête. Jacob avait des fois des idées assez étranges surtout à partager avec son fils de 6 ans.

- « Ben quoi ? » demanda Seth en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

- « Je pense que tu ne devrais pas prendre exemple sur ton père » riait Bella. « Il n'est pas très doué pour ce qui est du flirt » continua-t-elle.

- « Tonton, ça veut dire quoi du flirp ? » Bella se mit à rire et Carlisle me tapa sur l'épaule.

- « Oui mon fils, ça veut dire quoi du flirp ? » il me fit signe d'essayer et je me mis à rougir comme une fille.

- « Flirt, Seth » commençais-je alors que le rire de Bella se calma et qu'elle prêtait une attention particulière à ce que j'allais dire. « Disons que ton père t'apprenait à… hum… » je suppliais du regard mon père et ma petite amie mais aucun des deux ne vint à mon secours. « Ton père essayait de te montrer une façon de… hum… sortir avec une fille » finis-je par dire et les yeux de Seth s'illuminèrent.

- « Comme toi avec Lala quand vous allez voir un concert ou que vous allez vous promener dehors ? » Je ne pus empêcher un rire de s'échapper de ma bouche et je secouais la tête.

- « Non, c'est plutôt quand tu es amoureux » tentais-je une nouvelle fois et Seth parut soucieux.

- « Mais si papa voulait que je sois namoureux de cette fille et que sortir avec quelqu'un ça veut pas dire ça, alors est-ce que ça veut dire que toi et Lala vous êtes pas des namoureux ? » Il était tellement mignon. Pour ça, il avait l'ingéniosité de Jake, à toujours chercher la solution à un problème ou du moins à résoudre une énigme.

- « Oui, Edward, est-ce que ça veut dire que toi et moi, on n'est pas amoureux ? » demanda Bella avec un petit sourire. Cependant, je ne loupais pas la petite pointe de peur qui illuminait ses yeux.

- « Oh, mais chère Bella, bien au contraire, je pense même qu'un doux baiser prouverait le contraire » dis-je en l'attirant doucement vers moi pour déposer un petit bisou sur ses lèvres.

- « Beurk » s'écria Seth en cachant ses yeux avec ses mains « c'est pas l'heure de faire des bébés, tante Alice a déjà un gros ventre, papa il disait qu'elle avait avalé de travers un noyau d'olive mais maman elle m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait un bébé dans son bidon… » il semblait réfléchir et grimaçait légèrement « ça doit pas être facile d'avoir un bébé dans son ventre, hein Lala, c'est lourd un bébé et même que ça a des pieds et des bras, comment elle fait tante Alice pour pas exploser comme elle est toute petite ? » Bella se mit à rire et prit Seth dans ses bras alors que je voyais Alice pleurer de rire.

- « Tata Alice est une championne, bonhomme » Seth ne sembla pas plus convaincu que ça mais ne dit rien. Je me tournais alors vers mon père qui n'eut même pas besoin que je parle pour me raconter les dernières nouvelles.

- « Il est passé 6ème sur la liste, deux autres patients sont bien plus en danger que lui. Sa tension est remontée en flèche, il n'a pas de séquelles au niveau de son cerveau, son bras et sa jambe vont vite guérir. Le docteur Gerandy est passé ce matin et il a mis Seth sous antibiotiques afin de renforcer ses défenses immunitaires. Il devrait pouvoir sortir dans 3 jours mais il devra être suivi chaque jour par un médecin afin de tenir compte de l'état de son cœur. A la moindre rechute de tension ou du rythme cardiaque il sera obligé de revenir à l'hôpital » Bella s'occupait de Seth pendant notre discussion mais écoutait en même temps ce que disait mon père. « Normalement avec une alimentation saine, un suivi complet ainsi qu'un respect total des prises de médicaments et autre, Seth devrait être en forme pour l'intervention lorsqu'elle aura lieu » la seule question que je me posais n'était pas vraiment son bien-être mais plutôt combien temps il pouvait tenir.

- « Combien de temps ? » demandais-je donc en regardant mon père droit dans les yeux. Il soupira et je sus qu'il aurait aimé que j'oublie cette question.

- « Pas plus de deux mois » m'expliqua-t-il alors que je regardais Seth dessiner dans le poignet de sa marraine.

Cette journée avait bien commencé pourtant. Bella était mienne, Jacob n'avait plus besoin d'un tube dans le fond de sa gorge pour respirer et Seth allait mieux. Cependant, c'est comme si tout ça avait un prix. Oui, Seth allait mieux grâce aux divers traitements qu'il suivait mais cela n'était pas éternel et, après la révélation de mon père, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que deux mois, c'était bien trop court. Cela avait le goût d'une sentence, comme une punition qu'on ne pouvait détourner. Deux mois. Si dans deux mois mon filleul n'avait pas de nouveau cœur, alors il sera aux portes d'une mort certaine. Comment peut-on avaler ça alors qu'il s'agit d'un enfant ?  
>Ma tête tournait et je sentais ma respiration s'empirer. Crise d'angoisse. C'est plutôt ironique lorsqu'on sait que je suis censé être médecin, chirurgien cardiaque rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est pitoyable de se retrouver dans une situation pareille sachant que nous avons les armes pour affronter cette maladie mais que nous n'en avons pas les moyens. N'y-a-t-il pas de justice dans ce monde ? Ne suis-je pas censé rendre service à la population et donc faire que chaque enfant de Vancouver aille bien et soit en pleine santé ?<br>Des fois, je me sentais impuissant. Là, je me sentais comme un criminel. Avoir de tels pouvoirs entre mes mains mais ne rien pouvoir y faire. C'est comme si j'étais un super héros avec de supers pouvoirs mais que je ne pouvais pas les utiliser.  
>J'essayais de garder mon calme, de sentir la chaleur de la main de Bella qui avait retrouvée la mienne. Seth semblait totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre et au-delà des vitres, je voyais ma mère la main serrée sur son cœur tandis que Rose tenait Alice par les épaules. Tout cela était si dur pour toute la famille. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire.<p>

- « Edward » soupira Bella avec douceur. « Seth » murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille en m'embrassant sur la joue. Mon père se racla la gorge et je regrettais presque de m'être retourné vers lui à ce moment précis. Son regard était différent. Il se forçait à sourire, il avait l'air d'avoir revêtu son costume de grand chirurgien.

- « Il y a autre chose, pas vrai ? » lui demandais-je. Mon père était un homme charmant, du moins c'est ce que j'avais entendu lorsque je travaillais à l'hôpital de Forks avec lui. Il avait une excellente réputation et les hôpitaux se battaient pour l'avoir. Il aurait pu finir dans une grande ville mais il avait choisi Forks parce que ma mère était tombée amoureuse de la région et de la vieille maison dans laquelle nous habitions depuis toujours. Ils étaient jeunes, insouciants et pourtant mon père a toujours eu ce sens de la responsabilité et de la maturité. Il a épousé ma mère avant leur graduation, ils se sont mariés en cachette sans le consentement de leurs parents qui au fil des années leur ont pardonné et ils ont su créer leur famille. C'est grâce à lui que je voulais devenir médecin.

- « Le docteur Gerandy a proposé quelque chose » me dit alors mon père. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux en parler maintenant pour que tout soit réglé » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Bien que mon père soit très demandé, je savais qu'il avait pris des jours de congés afin de nous aider. Après tout, l'héritage qu'il avait reçu de ses grands-parents lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait…

- « Discuter de quoi ? » demanda Bella. Intelligemment, elle avait donné son I Pod à Seth qui écoutait la musique en bougeant légèrement en rythme avec la chanson qui passait.

- « De la possibilité d'une opération familiale à quatre mains » répondit mon père et je fronçais les sourcils.

- « Familiale ? »

- « Disons que le docteur Gerandy sera également de la partie en cas de problème majeur… » il me fixa silencieusement pendant un temps. « Mais, toi, et moi, enfin si cela t'intéresse, nous pourrions travailler sur le cas de Seth… » proposa-t-il avec une certaine fierté dans l'œil. Je serrais la main de Bella de plus belle.

Il faut savoir qu'être admis dans la même salle d'opération que son paternel est un rêve de gamin pour moi. C'est sûr que lorsque j'étais étudiant, j'avais assisté à quelques opérations de mon père mais jamais je n'avais vraiment participé. Le célèbre docteur Cullen s'occupait de la chirurgie cardiaque en général. Chef de service, il pouvait très bien pratiquer n'importe quelle intervention sur un adulte comme sur un nouveau né. Il était doué et son talent lui avait valu de nombreuses opérations risquées avec de grands noms de la chirurgie… Avoir l'honneur, le privilège, d'opérer avec mon père, c'était comme proposer à un prêtre de rencontrer Dieu en personne… Et je peux vous dire que la comparaison n'est absolument pas exagérée.  
>Cependant, même si c'est ce que je désirais le plus au monde, je ne me sentais ni prêt, ni capable de travailler avec mon père. Je n'avais ni son talent ni sa capacité à penser comme un vrai chirurgien en laissant mes émotions de côté.<p>

- « Je sais bien qu'il s'agit de Seth, Edward » me dit-il, coupant court à mes réflexions. « Mais qui, mieux que toi, pourrait l'opérer ? » me demanda-t-il et alors que je voulais rétorquer quelque chose il me coupa « Tu es le meilleur élève de cette promotion, tu as réussi ton examen avec les félicitations de tous tes pères. Te rends-tu compte de tout ça ? Le docteur Gerandy, avec qui j'ai travaillé de nombreuses années, n'arrête pas de faire tes éloges. J'ai suivi ton parcours et je peux te dire que j'en ai entendu des choses à ton sujet. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'étais fier que des collègues à l'autre bout du pays appellent à l'hôpital ou à la maison pour me féliciter d'avoir un enfant aussi doué que toi. » il prit une pause en me regardant avec fierté. « Sais-tu ce que je ressens en te voyant ? » me demanda-t-il ensuite. Je fis non de la tête tout en sentant Bella me caresser la main. « Je ressens tellement de choses, fils. Je serai honoré de pouvoir faire cette opération avec toi. Non pas parce que tu es mon fils, même si cela joue un peu, mais parce que tu es un chirurgien qui m'inspire le respect et la fascination. » Mon père avait toujours été un soutien important dans ma carrière, dans mes études, dans ma vie quotidienne. On prend toujours son père pour un héros et je dois avouer qu'avoir un père qui en est réellement un, ça permet de pousser ses limites à fond, de toujours vouloir mieux faire. Mais entendre ce petit monologue de mon père, l'entendre me dire de telles choses, cela donnait à mon égo un tel booste, aussi bien en tant que chirurgien qu'en tant que fils, que je ne m'aperçus même pas que je m'étais levé précipitamment du lit pour serrer mon père dans mes bras. Les yeux débordant de larmes.

- « Merci » chuchotais-je alors que le lit d'hôpital derrière moi grinçait légèrement.

- « Pourquoi il a sauté comme ça Didi ? » demanda la voix de Seth.

- « Je crois qu'il est très content » lui répondit Bella.

- « Pourquoi ? » Bella hésita une seconde, je l'entendais à sa façon de respirer.

- « Disons que Carlisle vient de lui dire quelque chose de très gentil et que ton oncle vient de se rendre compte qu'il était fait pour être médecin » expliqua Bella avec un sourire. Je me retournais et mon père garda une main sur mon épaule.

- « T'es un médecin de cœur, pas vrai tonton ? » demanda Seth. « Carlisle aussi t'es un médecin comme ça ? » Seth avait toujours été curieux et Carlisle, lorsqu'il visitait, s'amusait toujours à apprendre à Seth ainsi qu'aux filles de Rose, comment traiter un patient pendant une opération. Ils finissaient par connaître par cœur le jeu du Docteur Maboule.

- « Yep. Et bientôt, nous serons tous les deux en train de réparer ton p'tit cœur » dit mon père avec une voix assurée. De l'autre côté de la vitre, plus personne. Il devait être l'heure du déjeuner et Dieu savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre une Alice enceinte.

- « Alors c'est toi qui va mettre mon nouveau cœur ? » demanda Seth en me regardant. Je haussais les épaules.

- « Eh bien, ça dépend de toi… Est-ce que tu veux que je m'occupe de ton cœur ? » Bella avait les larmes aux yeux et je m'approchais d'elle doucement pour l'embrasser. Seth réfléchissait un instant, grattant sa tête comme le fait son père lorsqu'il voulait prendre une décision.

- « Est-ce que mon papa il pourra regarder ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Bella retint son souffle alors que Carlisle pressait mon épaule un peu plus fort.

- « Ton papa n'est pas encore réveillé » lui expliquais-je et il hocha la tête.

- « Il doit être très fatigué et très triste » murmura-t-il et Bella le prit dans ses bras.

- « Il va revenir très vite, je te le promets » répétait-elle en berçant le petit. Carlisle se pencha vers moi.

- « Nous allons lui faire passer une échographie et un IRM pour voir l'emplacement de son cœur ainsi que les dégâts. Dès qu'il sortira de l'hôpital, je viendrais chez vous pour convenir d'un plan d'opération. Pendant ce temps, mon fils, prends soin de ta petite famille » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de me tapoter dans le dos et d'embrasser Bella et Seth sur le front. Doucement, presque comme s'il était invisible, il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre les autres déjà partis.

Bella mit du temps à calmer Seth, lui répétant encore et encore que son père l'aimait mais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour revenir. Seth fut courageux et dès le coup de blues passé, il quémanda des feuilles et des crayons.

- « J'aimerais jouer du panio » nous dit-il en fronçant les sourcils quand il nous entendit rire. « Ben quoi ? »

- « Piano » le reprit Bella avec un sourire.

- « Ah, oui. Pardon tonton. J'aimerais bien jouer du pi a no » articula-t-il en souriant. Bella me prit la main en caressant ma paume de son pouce.

- « Tonton te fera jouer très bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? » mais Seth avait déjà tourné son attention vers le dessin dans lequel il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage.

D'ailleurs, pendant les quelques minutes où il dessinait, nous nous retrouvâmes, Bella et moi, fascinés. Il avait sa lèvre inférieure bloquée entre ses dents, comme le faisait Bella lorsqu'elle était très concentrée et ses sourcils se fronçaient dès qu'il trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne regardais pas vraiment ce qu'il dessinait, j'essayais plutôt de regarder les traits de son visage, de retrouver un peu de Jake et Leah en lui. A vrai dire, le regarder me montrait que nous formions tous une énorme famille. Certes, il était le fils de Leah et Jake puisque son physique et certaines de ses mimiques me rappelaient ses parents, néanmoins, il avait aussi certains gestes identiques à ceux de Bella et aux miens. Il mordait sa lèvre comme Bella, il fronçait les sourcils comme moi, il mordillait son bout de crayon du bout des dents comme Leah et il se grattait la tête comme son père. Seth était un petit condensé de nous tous, et pour moi, la preuve que tout pouvait aller mieux.  
>Cependant, alors qu'il mit les dernières touches à son dessin, je vis les yeux de Bella s'emplir de larmes. D'abord inquiet, j'essayais de l'attirer vers moi mais rien n'y faisait, son regard restait fixé sur l'œuvre de notre filleul. Je tournais donc la tête et Seth leva la sienne en même temps, un sourire triomphant sur son visage.<p>

- « Dis tonton, tu crois qu'on pourrait coller ce dessin dans ma chambre ? » il plissa les yeux « ou alors sur le frigo à la maison ? » s'exclama-t-il en me tendant sa feuille.

Vous connaissez ses gestes enfantins qui vous font rire ? Ou ceux qui vous font pleurer ? Ou, comme celui-ci, ceux qui vous donnent envie des deux à la fois ?

Seth me tendait un dessin pas si beau que ça malgré les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ce qui le rendait magnifique était la situation de ses personnages. On y voyait un enfant avec un grand sourire, tenant la main d'une femme et d'un homme qui souriaient également. L'enfant ressemblait fortement à Seth puisqu'il avait la peau mâte et les cheveux rasés comme il avait maintenant. La femme ne pouvait être que Bella avec ses cheveux bouclés marron et son regard chocolat tandis que l'homme devait être moi, avec des cheveux orange et marron à la fois. Quand je regardais Seth, il haussa les épaules en murmurant « ça existe pas la couleur de tes cheveux ». Dans le ciel, il avait dessiné ce qui semblait être un ange ressemblant à sa mère tandis que son père se tenait à l'écart de nous trois, dans le coin de la feuille.  
>Mais ce n'était pas ça qui me toucha le plus. Non. Seth avait dessiné un énorme cœur sur sa poitrine, d'un rouge vif et éclatant, tandis qu'un autre cœur se trouvait à terre, gris et sans vie.<p>

Au dessus de cette image était écrit quatre petits mots qui resteront à jamais gravé en moi : Médecin de mon cœur…

A cet instant-là, je me promis à moi-même, d'être le médecin du cœur qu'on attendait.

Pour Seth.


	13. Apprendre par coeur

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_J'espère que tout le monde a passé une bonne semaine et que tout le monde va bien. Ce soir je ne fais pas long je suis un peu sur les rotules…_

_Je vous remercie donc tous pour votre soutien et je vous présente mes excuses de ne pas avoir posté hier, voyez-vous je suis rentrée de Londres vers 16h et ma super partner in crime m'a demandé de passer voir son nouvel appart'… En rentrant chez moi j'étais pas belle à voir niveau fatigue et trempée jusqu'aux os avec la pluie…_

_Donc merci d'avoir attendu et sans plus attendre, le chapitre !_

_Un grand merci à pounine pour sa super correction malgré son boulot et ses déplacements ! Tu es une championne !  
>Ma bêta je VEUX et j'EXIGE un rapport de chez les Cullens d'Irlande 3<em>

_PS : Pas de message aujourd'hui, je pense que vous savez que je vous aime fort et puis, Dear, you know how proud I am. Love you._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Apprendre par cœur<span>

**POV SETH**

L'infirmière Vanessa, ou Nessie comme j'aimais bien l'appeler parce qu'elle a dit que son papa l'appelait le monstre du Loch Ness – je sais pas trop c'est quoi comme monstre, il fallait que je demande à Didi, il sait toujours lui… Bref, eh ben Nessie était en train de vérifier plein de trucs sur les machines près de moi, appuyant sur plein de boutons que je savais même pas qu'est-ce que ça faisait là. Elle a dit qu'elle allait m'enlever tout ça pour placer le nouvel appareil pour mon départ à ma maison.  
>Elle est jolie, Vanessa. Pas aussi jolie que Bella, ni maman. Ma maman c'est la plus jolie de toute façon, et Bella elle est très jolie en deuxième après maman. Mais papa il dit toujours qu'il faut jamais dire à une fille qu'on connait d'autres filles plus jolies qu'elle… Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais je fais toujours comme dit papa vu que lui il a maman avec lui et même tata Bella. Comme il connaît plein de filles c'est peut-être qu'il a raison.<br>Elle me fait rire aussi Nessie parce que des fois quand elle vient dans ma chambre elle imite des voix de gens. La dernière fois elle a imité le vieux docteur pour moi et même tonton. C'était très rigolo et j'avais presque oublié que j'avais mal à mon cœur. Enfin, après elle a du me faire respirer dans un masque parce que mon cœur il a pas trop aimé que je rigole fort.

Nessie chante une chanson mais je la reconnais pas parce qu'elle chante trop doucement et dehors y'a du bruit donc je peux pas bien entendre les paroles. Elle sourit tout le temps Nessie. Pas comme tata Bella qui a presque tout le temps une tête triste quand elle est à l'hôpital. Pourtant, avant, Lala souriait tout le temps même si maman disait que dans ses yeux y'avait de la tristesse... Papa disait que c'était la faute de Didi parce qu'il lui disait pas assez « je t'aime ». C'est rigolo je trouve parce que Didi me disait souvent à moi qu'il aimait tata très fort. Il est marrant tonton quand il veut. Nessie, on dirait qu'elle a un visage qui rit tout le temps comme ça, que jamais elle pleure ou jamais elle est malheureuse.

- « Tu es content de rentrer chez toi ? » me demande Nessie alors qu'elle vient s'asseoir près de moi sur le lit de l'hôpital. Elle est plus rigolote que l'infirmière Stanley parce que, elle, au moins elle me demande pas tout le temps si mon tonton va vite arriver ou si je peux parler à mon tonton d'elle. Et, en plus, elle sent pas bon de la bouche l'infirmière Stanley. Beurk. Nessie avait rigolé quand je lui avais dit que Jessica elle sentait l'œuf pourri mais elle m'a fait promettre de pas dire ça parce que c'était pas très gentil.

- « Oui, je veux aller jouer dans ma chambre et faire le catch avec oncle Emmett » répondis-je sans bouger parce qu'elle enlevait un des tubes dans mon bras.

- « Je vais installer la machine dont je t'ai parlé » me dit-elle. « Tu te souviens ? » elle est gentille Vanessa. Elle me parle toujours comme si j'étais un grand. Et je peux poser plein de questions elle rit jamais de ce que je dis. L'infirmière Stanley se moque des fois. Je l'ai même entendu se moquer d'autres enfants malades, c'est méchant. Elle ressemble à une sorcière en plus.

- « C'est une machine que je dois toujours avoir avec moi, sauf quand je prends mon bain parce que c'est pas en nitalie » je lui dis et elle rigole doucement.

- « Amphibie » me reprend-elle. « Ton appareil ne va pas sous l'eau, d'accord ? »

- « Amphibie, j'ai compris » lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Moques-toi » riait-elle et je me mis à rougir. Elle est rigolote comme infirmière je trouve. « Donc cet appareil ne doit jamais te quitter. Tu ne pourras pas faire de catch ou chahuter sinon tu risques d'… »

- « D'avoir mal à mon cœur, oui, je sais ! Le chef de tonton m'a déjà dit dix fois, je suis pas un bébé » C'était énervant tout ça. D'abord le vieux docteur, le chef de mon tonton, qui m'a dit plusieurs fois que l'appareil que j'allais porter ben il était échanciel… Je sais plus trop qu'est-ce que ça veut dire mais bon il faut pas que je l'enlève sinon ça peut être dangereux. Après y'a aussi tonton et tata qui m'ont tout réexpliqués mais je savais déjà tout ça et j'en avais un peu ras la casquette qu'on me répète encore la même chose.

- « Au moins tu sais ce que tu dois et ne dois pas faire » dit Nessie en hochant la tête.

- « Tu va venir à ma maison avec nous ? » lui demandais-je en penchant la tête sur le côté pour la regarder. Elle pinçait ses lèvres et me faisait penser à papa, il faisait ça avec sa bouche quand il était inquiété… Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit, quand on a beaucoup du souci.

- « Je dois travailler ici, et puis il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur ton papa, pas vrai ? » elle mit mes cheveux en bataille en secouant sa main dedans et elle se leva pour enlever le dernier tube de mon bras. « ça risque de piquer un peu » me dit-elle avant de tirer.

- « Même pas mal » bon c'était un mensonge mais je pouvais pas faire le bébé c'était pas bien.

- « T'es un vrai champion ! » elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et je me sentis rougir. Si papa me voyait ben je suis sûr qu'il serait jaloux parce que moi au moins j'ai une jolie fille qui me fait un bisou hihi ! « Je vais devoir y aller… » me dit Nessie avec un petit sourire. « On se reverra très vite pour que tu ais ton nouveau cœur » elle a un grand sourire et je me dis que j'ai très hâte d'avoir un cœur qui marche parce que celui-là je suis pas très content avec lui… Il veut pas marcher bien, il est pas très gentil parce que j'en ai besoin moi de mon cœur.

- « J'ai fait un dessin pour toi » je lui tends et elle sourit.

- « Je le garderai dans ma blouse tout le temps » elle alla vers la porte et je me souvins d'un truc.

- « Attends ! J'ai aussi un dessin pour mon papa, tu crois que tu peux lui accrocher dans sa chambre ? » elle se tourna et je vis qu'elle avait un regard bizarre alors j'essayais de lui expliquer. « Parce que le docteur il a dit que je pourrais pas sortir de ma maison sauf si c'est pour l'opération et que je pouvais même pas voir d'autres gens et il a même pas voulu que j'aille voir mon papa avant de partir et tu sais que mon papa ben il fait dodo mais j'aimerais qu'il voit que je pense très fort à lui si il se réveille parce que je serai pas là et je veux pas que mon papa soit triste parce que déjà ma maman elle est plus là… Je veux pas qu'il soit tout seul à l'hôpital sans personne » je cligne mes yeux pour pas pleurer. Pleurer c'est pas pour les hommes, papa il disait. Nessie faisait une drôle de tête et c'est trop bizarre parce que j'étais sûr que jamais elle pouvait être triste mais y'a quelques secondes eh ben je suis certain qu'elle était très beaucoup malheureuse mais l'instant d'après ben son sourire il revenait. C'est bizarre, non ?

- « Bien sûr que je vais lui accrocher, il sera près des autres que tu as déjà fait. Et ne t'en fais pas petit padawan, si ton papa se réveille je promets de lui dire que tu penses très fort à lui » je souriais parce que j'étais content qu'elle promette. « Il faut que j'y aille. Prends soin de ton petit cœur, hein ? »

- « Promis » je dis tout doucement alors que j'attendais tout seul dans ma chambre que Didi et Lala viennent me chercher.

Je vais rentrer à ma maison aujourd'hui avec ma tata et mon tonton… J'aurais bien aimé que maman et papa soient là aussi. Mais c'est pas de leur faute, ils ont pas fait exprès et puis Didi et Lala ils sont trop cools, je vais bien m'amuser avec eux.

Je cligne encore des yeux. Pas pleurer. C'est pour les bébés.

J'entends la voix de ma maman dans ma tête, elle me dit que tout va bien aller et qu'elle m'aime plus fort que les tempêtes de sable au Sahara, même si je savais plus trop où c'était.

Va quand même falloir que mon papa il se réveille, j'aimerais bien un câlin de lui pour pouvoir pleurer un peu…

**POV EDWARD**

- « Bella, on va être en retard ! » Criais-je dans la maison désormais vide alors que je mettais mon manteau.

- « J'arrive ! » Répondit-elle alors que j'entendais du grabuge en haut.

Nous avions pris nos quartiers dans la maison de Jake et Leah depuis la veille au soir, histoire de bien nous installer. Victoria était venue une dernière fois avec le docteur Gerandy pour s'assurer que tout était fin prêt pour le petit. La maison était plus propre qu'elle n'ait jamais été. Rose et Alice s'étaient appliquées à désinfecter tous les jouets de Seth et chaque objet susceptible de comporter un danger pour Seth. C'était assez drôle de voir Alice, enceinte, commander Rose comme un petit soldat. Même le docteur Gerandy suivait ses ordres à la lettre alors que Bella s'attelait en cuisine pour préparer un repas de bienvenue à notre filleul.  
>Tout le monde avait mis la main à la patte dès 7h ce matin. Mon père et ma mère étaient venus, Alice avait forcé Jasper à se lever et même Emmett était de la partie car Rosalie l'a menacé de faire un embargo sur le sexe. Nous nous étions affairés à tout ranger, tout désinfecter, tout organiser… Alice et Rose avait fait un formidable travail pendant ces deux petites semaines. Tout était pareil pourtant cela semblait différent. Jake et Leah étaient toujours présents dans la maison mais cela ne donnait pas l'impression d'un musée aux morts et nous étions reconnaissants pour ça. Je me sentais moins mal à l'aise de vivre ici.<p>

Bella n'arrivant toujours pas, je décidais d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait.

La première chambre à l'étage était celle de Seth et en passant, je remarquais les deux grands patchworks de photo qu'Alice et Rose avaient faits pour lui. Ils étaient accrochés au mur comme s'ils y avaient toujours été. L'un ne représentait que ses parents et lui, avec leur photo de mariage, sa naissance, ses premiers pas, sa communion à la réserve… L'autre était un peu un collage de sa vie avec tout le monde. On y voyait les anniversaires avec toute la famille, on voyait aussi nos soirées pyjama dans mon appartement ou celui de Bella… Ces patchworks montraient à quel point Seth était aimé. Alice avait même pensé à mettre une photo de Leah sur la table de nuit, pour qu'il n'oublie pas sa maman mais aussi pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Il s'agissait de la première photo de Seth, dans les bras d'une Leah magnifique et fatiguée après avoir donné naissance à son petit prince comme elle aimait l'appeler.  
>La chambre suivante est celle de mon meilleur ami. Elle est restée fermée, Alice et rose n'ayant vraiment rien touché. Puis en face se tenait la salle de bain commune mais je savais que Bella n'y était pas. Au bout du couloir, je pouvais entendre sa respiration.<br>La pièce qui m'avait le plus étonné était l'une des chambres d'amis, devenue la nôtre, à Bella et moi… Au début, Alice avait prévu que nous dormions dans des chambres séparées mais lorsqu'elle nous a vu main dans la main trois jours plus tôt, elle a décidé de refaire une des chambres entièrement, en seulement trois jours. Dire que ma sœur est folle est sans doute un moindre constat de la réalité, et croyez-moi que lorsqu'elle m'a dit ça elle en a pris pour son grade. Elle est enceinte et s'amuse à jouer à la Martha Stewart ! Un comble ! Même Esmé trouvait qu'Alice en avait trop fait mais c'est sans compter sur la malice de ma sœur qui s'était alors mise à pleurer en expliquant qu'être enceinte n'était ni une maladie ni une sentence à mort et que la décoration la rendait heureuse… Autant dire que tout le monde est allé la réconforter et elle a bien sûr gagné l'argument, proclamant qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier une femme enceinte… C'est cela même…

Je me rapprochais donc de notre chambre, la couleur bleue prédominait avec certaines teintes pastelles que Bella aimait tout particulièrement. Alice pensait qu'il était judicieux de mêler nos goûts, pour qu'on puisse se sentir comme chez nous même si nous n'y étions pas vraiment. Je ne m'y connaissais pas en décoration mais la pièce me semblait chaleureuse et me rappelait la douceur de Bella. Je me fichais un peu du reste, après tout ce n'était qu'une chambre.

Elle était assise sur le grand lit, les yeux rivés sur le mur. Elle avait ce regard à la fois triste et joyeux, et son sourire illuminait tout son visage. Je savais ce qu'elle regardait. Elle fixait ce patchwork de photos depuis que nous avions emménagé hier soir. Encore un cadeau d'Alice… Cette dernière avait rassemblé des photos de Bella et moi depuis notre enfance. Elle en avait fait un joli collage avec simplicité, sans superflu ni cœurs… Ma sœur avait eu très bon goût, je dois bien l'avouer. Bizarrement, sur chaque photo, c'est comme si nous étions déjà ensemble, comme si nous étions un couple. Je ne sais pas comment elle avait fait pour trouver toutes ces photos où Bella et moi étions seuls au monde, avec personne autour même si sur quelques unes nous représentaient avec la famille. Nous apparaissions comme dans une bulle, notre bulle. C'était extrêmement étrange et intense à regarder.

Bella m'entendit et elle tourna la tête lentement vers moi.

- « Si nous n'étions pas si idiots, on aurait pu leur donner bien plus que ces instants volés » me dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Je devais l'apaiser, nous devions rejoindre Seth.

- « Oui mais si nous n'avions pas vécu tout ça comme ça nous serions peut-être différents aujourd'hui… Rien ne dit que nous nous aimerions encore » lui avouais-je avec un sourire rassurant. Elle fit oui de la tête et je me rapprochais d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- « Mmmm » huma-t-elle alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans mon torse. « J'aime ce que nous avons maintenant » chuchota-t-elle.

- « Moi aussi » murmurais-je dans ses cheveux. « Moi aussi » nous restâmes quelques instants comme ça, à savourer la présence de l'autre. Bella releva doucement la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

- « Allons chercher notre champion pour qu'il rentre enfin à la maison » dit-elle avec un sourire qui témoignait à la fois de son chagrin et de sa joie.

Tout n'était que sentiments confus et partagés. Oui, Seth revenait enfin à la maison. Oui nous allions pouvoir nous occuper de lui 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7… Cependant, Jake restera à l'hôpital, lui. Il allait rester dans cet univers froid, endormi et perdu dans un monde que nous ne soupçonnions pas. J'avais mal pour mon meilleur ami. J'avais mal qu'il puisse rester à jamais endormi.

- « Edward ? » Bella se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, son manteau sur les épaules et un léger sourire.

- « Allons chercher le petit monstre » acquiesçais-je.

Je souhaitais proposer de passer voir Jake, pour lui expliquer ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Bella semblait, elle aussi, pensive mais ne dit mots… Cette situation me paraissait à la fois naturelle et anormale. J'aimais Seth comme un fils, certes, mais jamais je n'aurais souhaité en avoir la garde parce que mon meilleur ami n'était plus là… Être le parrain de Seth n'impliquait pas la garde pour moi. Non. Je devais juste jouer le tonton gâteux comme je le faisais avec Marie et Elizabeth, les filles d'Emmett et Rosalie. Jamais on ne peut imaginer ce que la vie peut nous réserver. Devenir père de famille en l'espace d'une nuit me donnait des frissons et me mettait dans un état de panique que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Je pouvais gérer le stress d'une salle opératoire ou d'un mauvais diagnostic. C'était mon métier après tout. Cependant, devenir père me donnait une frousse énorme. Lorsqu'on est parent, il faut surveiller son langage, prendre la responsabilité entière de l'enfant qui est le nôtre mais aussi d'arriver de lui donner une stabilité financière et émotionnelle… Oui, ce n'était pas très différent que de s'occuper d'un patient ou même d'être un super tonton, mais ça impliquait tellement d'autres choses que j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur. On ne réagit jamais pareil si c'est son enfant qui est blessé… Et si je ne savais pas m'occuper de Seth de cette manière ? Si Bella était déçu de moi à la fin de tout ça ? Si je ne pouvais pas vraiment être un bon chef de famille ?  
>Je serrais le volant très fort dans mes mains et je sentais la sueur me couler dans le dos. J'ai toujours été le plus responsable de ma famille, tenant mes engagements quoi qu'il arrive et essayant de tout concilier en même temps. Néanmoins, j'étais le dernier enfant célibataire de ma fratrie, je n'ai pas d'enfants, je ne suis pas près du mariage… Oui, j'ai un travail satisfaisant avec d'énormes responsabilités mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'attache en dehors de l'hôpital. Bien sûr, ma famille est une en quelque sorte, mais je ne vais jamais en rendez-vous galant et je rentre toujours dans un appart' vide à la fin de la journée. Est-ce qu'on peut confier un enfant et une vie de famille à un mec comme moi ? Est-ce qu'il est judicieux de me faire confiance à ce point pour l'éducation de mon filleul ?<p>

Mes articulations étaient blanches et je vis un mouvement sur ma droite. Doucement, presque trop doucement, la main de Bella vint se poser sur la mienne et elle effectua de légers petits cercles sur mes doigts afin qu'ils relâchent un peu la prise sur le volant. Elle ne dit rien mais ses caresses parlaient pour elle. Je suppose…  
>Nous étions arrivés sur le parking de l'hôpital. Une partie de la famille nous attendait. Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett avaient le sourire en voyant la voiture. Les autres étaient déjà sans doute à l'intérieur. Charlie et Billy étaient arrivés la veille au soir, après la cérémonie pour Leah. Sue, quant à elle, était restée à Forks afin de suivre la tradition du deuil chez les Quileutes que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. Elle avait cependant promis d'appeler Seth chaque jour. Sue était une très bonne grand-mère, faisant partie de celles qui font de la pâtisserie avec les petits-enfants. Mais elle était moins proche de lui qu'Esmé. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais Sue et Seth n'avaient pas ce lien si important entre un petit-fils et sa grand-mère…<p>

Bella m'embrassa lentement sur la joue puis me lâcha la main pour pouvoir sortir de la voiture. Alice fut, comme toujours, la première à accueillir Bella dans ses bras, en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Je souriais en les voyant toutes les deux. Cela me faisait extrêmement plaisir que ma sœur et la femme que j'aime s'adorent à ce point. Alice est la meilleure amie de Bella. Emmett, aîné de notre fratrie adorait embarrasser Bella et la chouchouter aussi. Toujours le premier à l'embarquer dans un immense câlin qui l'empêchait de respirer ou alors lui frottant son poing dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- « Belli-Bello ! » s'écria mon frère et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Ce que t'as grandi ! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant mine de la mesurer. « Est-ce que l'autre grand nigaud s'occupe bien de toi où il lui faut une raclé ? » lui demanda-t-il en me pointant du doigt d'un air autoritaire. Mon frère, bien que le plus vieux, donnait toujours l'impression d'être un personnage immature même s'il réussissait parfois à nous surprendre dans certaines de ses réflexions. Bella hocha la tête de gauche à droite alors qu'Em' continuait sur sa lancée « Non, parce que tu peux me le dire si mon petit frère n'assure pas hein. Vois-tu, Belli-Bello, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très expérimenté sur le sujet… » Il s'esclaffa alors que je pouffais. Jasper, toujours silencieux, regardait notre échange.

- « Mêles toi de tes affaires » rétorquais-je en allant embrasser ma belle-sœur et ma sœur puis en serrant la main de mon beau-frère qui me fit un signe de tête. Bella se mit à rire.

- « Pourtant Em', de toi à moi, je peux t'avouer que ton frère est un expert » elle lui fit un clin d'œil grossier alors que la bouche d'Emmett formait un O de surprise. Les filles se mirent à rire et elles se dirigèrent toutes trois vers la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital.

- « Mais c'est qu'elle a changé notre petite Bellarinette » me dit-il en me donnant un coup de coude.

- « Elle est toujours la même » lui dis-je en haussant les épaules même si un sourire pointait le bout de son nez sur mon visage.

- « Et tu comptes faire d'elle une femme honnête dans combien de temps ? » Il haussa les sourcils de manière subjective et je lui donnais un coup dans le ventre.

- « N'y penses même pas ! » Le prévins-je. « Je ne veux pas la voir fuir alors que nous commençons juste… Que je… S'il te plaît Em', évites ce genre de commentaires » lui dis-je en le regardant d'un air méchant.

- « Hey, je disais juste… » Commença-t-il en levant les bras.

- « Je sais mais c'est pas une raison » le coupais-je.

- « Ed a raison, Emmett » dit soudain Jasper qui n'avait dit mots. Emmett le regarda comme s'il venait de la trahir. « Bella et Edward ont assez de choses en tête pour ne pas rajouter tes pitreries, mec. Ils ont un tas de trucs à apprendre » Jasper hocha la tête en direction d'Emmett qui n'en menait pas large et baissait la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Je remerciais silencieusement le mari d'Alice qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de rejoindre les filles à quelques mètres devant nous.

Nous étions entrés dans l'hôpital et déjà à l'étage de Seth. Un petit groupe était agglutiné devant la vitre de sa chambre. Ma mère, Charlie et Billy avaient un petit sourire alors que je me doutais que mon père se trouvait déjà dans la chambre afin d'assister le docteur Gerandy. Les filles rejoignirent directement le petit troupeau alors que Bella s'arrêta pour m'attendre.  
>Jasper n'avait pas tort. Nous allions devoir apprendre à faire beaucoup de choses… C'est une chose d'être marraine et parrain mais une toute autre chose que d'être des gardiens, tenant le rôle de presque parents. Puis, il y avait la maladie, dont nous devions nous occuper pour que Seth aille mieux. Même si je suis médecin, encore une fois, on ne peut réagir de la même manière que lorsque nous sommes face à un patient inconnu. Seth est mon filleul, je l'aime bien trop pour pouvoir penser à lui comme un simple patient… Pourtant, si le plan de mon père tient toujours, alors je devrais me faire une raison et apprendre à gérer mes émotions et mes sentiments pour le petit champion qui se bat chaque jour pour vivre aussi normalement que possible.<p>

Bella me prit la main pour me guider une dernière fois dans la chambre d'hôpital. En réalité, j'espérais qu'il s'agissait de la toute dernière fois. Je souhaitais que Seth n'ai jamais à revivre dans une chambre d'hôpital aussi longtemps.  
>Les tenues restèrent dans le SAS. Je pouvais voir Seth porter un masque sur son visage. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec pour éviter toute infection susceptible de blesser son cœur. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il parlait avec Carlisle en faisant de grands gestes alors que mon père tentait, avec le docteur Gerandy, de le placer convenablement dans son fauteuil roulant.<p>

- « Mais tu sais papi Carlisle, elle a promis de dire à mon papa que je l'aimais très fort et même qu'elle m'a fait un gros bisou sur la joue, que même j'ai rougi mais je crois elle a pas bien vu parce qu'elle devait aller travailler. Elle est jolie mais elle est pas aussi jolie que ma maman et ma tata Bella » assura Seth en secouant la tête de haut en bas. Carlisle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- « Si elle est gentille c'est le principal » lui répondit-il alors que le docteur Gerandy accrochait un masque à oxygène sur le côté du fauteuil.

- « Seth ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'on passait inaperçu, Bella et moi.

- « Oui docteur ? » Seth pencha la tête pour observer mon chef et Bella riait doucement.

- « Tu vois ce masque, là, sur ton fauteuil ? » demanda le docteur alors que Seth regarda puis hocha la tête. « si jamais tu as mal au cœur, ou si tu penses que tu ne respires pas très bien, alors il faut absolument que tu demandes ce masque à ton oncle ou ta tante » il leva les yeux vers nous et nous hochâmes la tête.

- « D'accord » dit Seth en souriant lorsqu'il s'aperçut que nous étions là. « Didi ! Lala ! Vous avez vu comme il est super beau mon fauteuil ! » il sauta dessus « même qui roule ! » il lança un regard en biais à Carlisle, qui comprit de suite ce que Seth demandait et il le fit tourner légèrement.

- « La classe » lui dis-je en venant près de lui, embarquant Bella avec moi. « Prêt à rentrer chez toi ? » lui demandais-je alors que Bella embrassa sa joue à moitié masquée.

- « Trop ! Je veux dormir dans mon vrai lit, celui-là il fait trop mal aux fesses » répondit-il en faisant la grimace, partiellement cachée mais ses yeux se plissèrent, signe de la fameuse grimace. « Est-ce que mon papa il est réveillé aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-il en me suppliant du regard.

- « Pas aujourd'hui, champion » lui répondis-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Cela faisait aussi partie de mon nouveau rôle. Je devais apprendre à contrôler mes émotions lorsque j'étais avec Seth. Il devait voir que j'étais fort pour son père et pour lui. Les questions allaient pleuvoir. Nous nous étions préparés avec Bella. Nous étions conscients que, une fois arrivés à la maison, Seth poserait des questions tant sur son père que sur sa mère. Et, bien sûr, il était de notre devoir de lui répondre tout en ne craquant pas. Seth avait besoin de notre force pour guérir. Mon filleul fit la moue et Bella lui prit la main pour le réconforter.

- « J'ai préparé un énorme gâteau au chocolat » lui dit-elle.

- « Pour moi ? » les yeux de Seth s'illuminèrent et je me souvins de la tête que faisait Jake à chaque fois que Bella se mettait à faire de la pâtisserie.

- « Rien que pour toi ! » Lui précisa Bella en souriant. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Ce qu'elle était belle…

- « Et moi alors ? » demandais-je avec un petit sourire en coin, je sais que Bella aime ce sourire, dixit le petit rire et le rouge sur ses joues.

« Que pour moi ! » s'exclama Seth en riant. « Pas vrai Lala ? » Il me regardait avec cet air joueur qui me rappelait tant mon meilleur pote, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'imaginer quelques années plus tôt, lorsque Jake et moi revenions d'un jour de pêche avec Charlie et que Bella avait cuisiné pour nous.

_**Flashback**_

_- « Belli Bells ! » s'écriait Jake alors que Charlie secouait la tête en s'efforçant de ne pas rire._

_Nous étions revenus pour le weekend, Jake, Leah, Bella et moi. Jake et Leah restaient à la réserve tandis que Bella restait chez le chef. Cela faisait plus de six mois que nous n'étions pas revenus à Forks. Avec les études, les examens, le boulot que chacun avait trouvé pour arrondir les fins de mois… Revenir à Forks avait été un vrai casse-tête à organiser. Heureusement qu'Alice nous avait aidé avec ses idées farfelues._

_Nous avions un petit séjour de trois jours. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour et Charlie avait insisté pour que nous allions pêcher de bon matin comme nous le faisions avant notre départ. Bella n'avait pas voulu se lever si tôt et avait donc décidé de rester chez son père pour préparer un déjeuner de roi pour tout le monde. Leah devait se charger de ramener sa mère ainsi que le père de Jacob. Et mes parents devaient venir également vers onze heures et demie. Il était déjà onze heures et nous sentions tous le poisson. J'aidais Charlie à décharger la voiture alors qu'on entendait déjà Bella crier sur Jake._

_- « Jacob Ephraïm Black, je t'interdis de toucher à ce gâteau ! »_

_- « Mais Bells il m'appelle t'entends pas ? » chouina Jacob alors que nous entrions dans la maison._

_- « Allez les enfants pas de chamailleries » dit Charlie entre deux rires. « Ça sent très bon, Bells » complimenta-t-il. « Je vais me débarbouiller un peu » dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'unique salle de bain de la maison._

_- « Jake ! » soupira Bella de nouveau et lorsque j'entrais dans la cuisine, je ne pus retenir mon rire. Bella se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, tenant le gâteau qu'elle avait fait au dessus de sa tête alors que Jake se tenait devant elle en essayant de l'attraper. « Si ce gâteau tombe, je te promets de parler à Leah de ton escapade dans les toilettes des filles au lycée de la réserve » menaça-t-elle avec un regard machiavélique. Bella pouvait être un petit agneau tout mignon mais, quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait être le pire des loups. Je riais de nouveau, voyant les épaules de Jacob s'affaisser._

_- « C'est pas juste ! » grogna-t-il en reculant._

_- « C'est la vie » répondit Bella, triomphante alors qu'elle plaçait le gâteau sous la cloche prévue à cet effet. « Edward, tu peux m'aider avec la table s'il te plaît » ses yeux me pénétraient et je dus secouer la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Il fallait que j'apprenne à me contrôler avec Bella. Je ne voulais pas la perdre et aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas le jour pour une déclaration, je devais encore attendre._

_A peine le dos tourné, Jacob arriva près de la cloche qui protégeait le gâteau, puis, ni une ni deux, il plongea son index dans le glaçage au chocolat blanc dont Bella avait la recette. Je levais les sourcils et Bella fit une drôle de tête en voyant la mienne. Deux secondes plus tard, elle comprit que je ne la regardais pas et se retourna d'un geste brusque vers un Jake dont la figure était barbouillée de chocolat blanc. Je ne pus empêcher mon fou rire et, bientôt, je dus me tenir les côtes tellement la situation était hilarante.  
>Jacob s'aperçu que Bella l'avait démasqué et il entreprit de s'échapper de la cuisine, le gâteau à la main et les doigts plein de chocolat. Furax, Bella se mit à le suivre en courant alors qu'il avait réussi à sortir de la maison. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver face à face avec Leah qui fut tellement en colère de son immaturité qu'elle lui fit avaler le gâteau entier devant tout le monde en lui mettant la tête dedans. Inutile de dire que, le lendemain, Jacob avait une belle crise de foie et qu'il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.<em>

_**Fin du Flashback**_

- « Edward ? » me demanda Bella avec le regard inquiet. Je lui fis un sourire.

- « Je ne préfère pas m'opposer au chef pâtissier » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil alors qu'elle mit une seconde pour comprendre puis elle se mit à rire.

- « Tel père, tel fils » acquiesça-t-elle avant de se placer derrière le fauteuil roulant. « Prêt ? » me demanda-t-elle doucement.

- « Comme jamais » lui répondis-je avant de regarder autour de nous. Le docteur Gerandy me fit un signe de la tête.

- « Tout est en place. Je passerai en consultation demain matin pour faire un petit bilan avec vous » souriait-il avant de tapoter l'épaule de mon père et de partir. « Au revoir Seth ! » Glissa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- « A bientôt monsieur le patron de tonton » dit Seth en sautillant gentiment sur son siège. « Bon on rentre à la maison ! » Couina-t-il avec un grand sourire. « J'ai super faim moi ! » Mon père, Bella et moi nous mîmes à rire alors que nous commencions à avancer vers la porte.

- « En route mauvaise troupe » dis-je en guidant notre petite bande vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

- « C'est parti mon kiki » répondit Seth, faisant rire tout le monde.

Jacob disait souvent ça, depuis tout petit. Je réalisais alors que tout n'allait peut être pas être si facile que ça, mais nous avions le fils de Jacob et donc une grosse partie de lui avec nous. Il ne fallait pas réapprendre à vivre, il fallait juste apprendre par cœur ce qu'est Jacob, puisque nous avions désormais sa mini réplique, entre nos mains.


	14. A coeur ou à raison

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment allez-vous en ce temps plus que déprimant ? J'espère que vous avez tous vos parapluies )_

_Ce fut un weekend et une semaine assez chargés. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant à la bourre de ma vie… Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour les réponses super tardives. Je crains du boudin :p_

_Je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre attente. Vous êtes géniaux et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai la force d'écrire même quand je suis bien malade lol_

_Ce chapitre n'a pas eu de corrections puisque ma bêta chérie est partie au pays des leprechauns et que j'ai fini le bébé ce matin… Donc je m'excuse pour toute faute d'orthographe ou d'inattention (promis j'ai relu un paquet de fois). Quand je vous disais que j'étais en retard…  
>De plus, je compte reprendre mes études et la paperasse et moi on est pas super pote, ça fait donc de jolies étincelles lol<em>

_Je vous remercie donc encore beaucoup !_

_Mes filles, vous me manquez comme pas possible c'est fou !  
>Ma partner in crime, je sais que tu peux pas trop lire sans internet mais bon tu liras plus tard hihi, faut qu'on réussisse ce concours, faut qu'on l'ait, c'est notre tour maintenant ! <em>_Hâte d'une autre soirée et puis hate du futur ;)  
>Dear, let's say this week was a rollercoaster and I hate knowing she is near you. That's ridiculous and a little bit disconcerting I get that but I don't have a good feeling… Nevertheless, I am very proud of you for the selection and the movies releasing so soon. Know that I'll be there wherever it is and whatever happens. I miss the signs and I'm scared they'll come back more strongly. Be kind with my heart, it doesn't work properly those times. Proudly yours.<em>

_Voilà pour le monologue de d'habitude lol_

_Merci à tous d'exister !_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est tout à moi !_**

* * *

><p><span>A cœur ou à raison<span>

**POV EDWARD**

J'ajoutais la touche finale au petit déjeuner spécial de Seth qui venait tout juste de se lever. Il avait les cheveux en bataille ce qui faisait plaisir à voir après l'avoir vu presque crâne rasé à la sortie de l'hôpital. Il semblait un peu plus en chair aussi.  
>Bella était partie depuis une bonne heure pour l'école, voulant absolument être en avance pour préparer son thème de la semaine. Depuis qu'elle avait repris l'enseignement, elle avait plus de couleurs sur les joues et elle avait repris de l'appétit. Puis, comme elle finissait généralement vers trois heures de l'après-midi, elle en profitait pour passer voir Jake tous les deux jours, histoire d'aller aux nouvelles. Il était hors de question de ne pas soutenir notre meilleur ami. Nous avions donc décidé de nous relayer à son chevet. Elle y allait les lundis, mercredis et vendredis alors que j'y allais les mardis et jeudis. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser Seth seul à la maison et il fallait éviter le trop plein de passage à la maison, aux risques qu'une infection passe par là. Le weekend, ou du moins les deux weekends qui venaient de passer, ce sont mes parents qui se rendaient à l'hôpital, toujours prêts à aider Billy avec les papiers et le protocole à suivre…<br>Charlie, lui, avait du retourner travailler pour au moins quatre semaines, afin de coacher l'un de ses députés dans l'optique qu'il le remplace le temps que Jake se réveille et que tout redevienne normal. C'était notre mantra pour continuer à avancer : tout allait redevenir normal.

Je fis tourner l'assiette de petit-déjeuner sur elle-même, mes gants stériles en place et je me dirigeais vers le petit cube de Seth qui était déjà assis et attendait de manger avec impatience.

- « Pancakes surmontés de ce qu'on pourrait croire être du sirop d'érable mais qui n'est rien de plus qu'un des aliments qui prend soin de ton cœur » offrais-je l'assiette à Seth qui grimaçait. « Il y a aussi des fruits frais, bien coupés et un jus d'orange fait maison ! » Je lui souriais doucement, pour l'encourager. Etant donné son état, il ne pouvait pas retirer son masque dans n'importe quelle pièce de la maison pour manger. Ainsi, le docteur Gerandy avait installé, dans une partie de la salle à manger, un espace aussi stérile et sain qu'à l'hôpital. Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans cet espace clos comportant un SAS, à part le docteur lui-même. Cette protection avait la forme d'un cube, assez spacieux pour que Seth ne s'y sente pas emprisonné.

- « C'est vraiment pas bon ces pancakes ! Lala les fait vachement mieux ! » Seth chouinait souvent sur la nourriture. Il avait hérité ça de son père, ce sont de gros mangeurs mais avec le régime alimentaire qu'on lui avait donné, il ne mangeait pas les meilleurs des mets. Cela l'agaçait que le chocolat n'ait pas le goût du vrai chocolat. Il avait même fait une crise quand Bella lui avait fait de la crème anglaise qui avait le goût de pipi de chat, ses mots pas les miens.

- « Je n'y peux rien champion, il faut t'habituer » soupirais-je alors qu'il soufflait et piochait dans son assiette sans enthousiasme.

L'observer dans cette petite boîte, sans son masque de protection sur son visage, me fit sourire. On aurait dit qu'il était protégé du monde extérieur et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Bella appelait ça la zone de confort. Je ne savais pas bien pourquoi parce que cette salle en plastique ne me semblait absolument pas confortable, bien au contraire. De plus, elle me rappelait aussi l'échéance de toute cette situation. Il ne nous restait que six semaines en tout et pour tout. Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté et il continuait de nous narguer en écoulant les minutes comme si elles n'étaient que secondes. J'en tremblais rien que d'y penser et, chaque jour, alors que le docteur Gerandy passait la porte de la maison pour examiner Seth, je lui demandais des nouvelles pour la transplantation. A chaque fois, la même réponse m'était donnée « nous attendons de nouveaux résultats ». Pas un mot de plus, pas un encouragement, ni une petite indication. Je me sentais désemparé.

Seth, il y a deux semaines de cela, était rentré à la maison avec un enthousiasme certain. Il avait dévalé les marches de l'entrée pour pouvoir courir dans la chambre de ses parents, dans laquelle il s'était allongé sur leur grand lit. Son petit corps fut alors secoué de sanglots. Nous nous étions étonnés qu'il ait pu tenir aussi longtemps sans craquer. Il avait besoin d'exprimer son chagrin, de faire le deuil de sa maman et aussi de digérer ce qu'il se passait avec son père. Voir Seth craquer m'avait fendu le cœur mais je savais qu'il avait besoin de ça pour pouvoir se concentrer sur sa santé. Il avait besoin de ce moment de faiblesse pour être plus fort pour la suite. Nous l'avions tenu très fort dans nos bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur sa famille qui l'ont fait rire. Nous avions joué notre rôle de gardiens.  
>A la suite de sa crise de larmes, il était allé prendre un vieux t-shirt de nuit de sa mère, dans sa commode, pour s'endormir avec sur le lit parental. Il s'y était agrippé comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage lors d'un naufrage. Il avait son petit nez couvert du masque enfoui dans les deux coussins de ses parents et son visage était strié de larmes. Toute la famille était restée au rez-de-chaussée et nous étions restés une bonne demi-heure à l'observer dormir, nous assurant qu'il n'allait pas faire de crise d'anxiété.<br>Bella avait pleuré aussi. Elle aime Seth plus que tout au monde. Les enfants font partie intégrante de son quotidien et voir celui pour lequel elle donnerait sa vie, souffrir ainsi, lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait sangloté silencieusement dans mon t-shirt alors que nous nous tenions dans l'embrasure de la porte de chambre de Leah et Jacob.  
>J'étais resté fort pour eux, la soutenant dans mes bras et couvant mon filleul du regard comme le ferait un bon parrain.<p>

J'ai essayé d'être à la hauteur en me sentant minable du début à la fin. J'avais essayé de garder la tête haute toute la journée, m'écroulant ensuite lorsque j'avais pris ma douche. Moi aussi je pleurais la perte de Leah, le coma de mon meilleur ami, la maladie de Seth.  
>Néanmoins, après ces deux semaines d'homme au foyer, j'avais comme l'impression que je m'améliorais dans tous les domaines.<p>

J'arrivais, en effet, à cuisiner de bons petits plats pour la femme que j'aime et pour le petit bonhomme dont je devais m'occuper. Je devenais meilleur en cuisine ce qui plaisait à Bella, même si elle avait appris l'existence du petit carnet que j'utilisais. Elle trouvait ça extrêmement sexy, j'avais d'ailleurs récolté un baiser bien langoureux avant d'aller dormir.  
>Alice m'avait également donné des tuyaux pour nettoyer efficacement la maison sans pour autant faire de grand nettoyage. J'étais devenu une vraie fée du logis et ça ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça.<br>Avec son expérience des enfants, Bella m'avait laissé une liste d'activités intéressantes à faire pour que notre champion puisse continuer son éducation sans aller à l'école. Je le faisais travailler le matin et Bella s'occupait des devoirs du soir qu'elle confectionnait exprès pour lui.

Malgré son enfermement, Seth restait un gamin en éveil, à toujours vouloir en savoir plus, à toujours poser des questions. Il était intelligent notre petit mec et je ne me lassais pas de le répéter à Jake à chaque fois que j'allais le voir, rapportant du même coup tous les dessins de son fils ou encore les exercices qu'il avait réussi avec brio.

- « Edward ? » me demanda Seth d'une petite voix. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me demander. C'était son petit rituel du matin. « Je peux aller regarder les dessins zanimés ? » il me fit sa moue d'enfant et je riais.

- « Tu remets correctement ton masque et apportes-moi ton assiette que je lave tout ça » il sautilla dans son cube. Il me son masque, récupéra son verre d'une main puis son assiette avec ses couverts dessus. Comme à son habitude, il ne fit rien tomber et posa le tout sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis se dirigeait rapidement vers le salon. « Hey ! Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? » réclamais-je alors qu'il riait de bon cœur.

- « Oups » sa main devant sa bouche pour se contenir de rire, il arriva vers moi, le sourire dans ses yeux, en courant. « Merci Didi ! » Il m'entoura de ses bras, se retrouvant à encercler mes jambes vu sa petite taille et je lui ébouriffais les cheveux.

- « Allez, files brigand ! » il riait de nouveau et partit en trottinant vers la télévision. J'entendais le générique de Spiderman et secouais la tête, Dieu merci il n'aimait pas Dora ou autres, me dis-je.

J'allais faire la vaisselle, ou du moins lavé la poêle que je venais d'utiliser et mettre le reste dans le lave vaisselle quand la sonnette retentit. J'essuyais mes mains sur le torchon déjà bien humide et je notais qu'il faudrait peut être faire une machine avant la fin de journée. La sonnette retentit de nouveau et Seth tourna la tête vers moi.

- « Tonton c'est la porte » me dit-il tout bas sans quitter la télévision des yeux. Il avait ce petit tic de garçon ennuyé, comme si la sonnette perturbait sa concentration sur le déroulement de l'histoire.

- « J'y vais » lui répondis-je avec un sourire alors qu'il était déjà reparti dans son épisode.

Ce devait être Carlisle qui venait aux nouvelles.

Aujourd'hui, nous allions parler de l'opération et de tous les aléas possibles pendant l'intervention. Mon père s'était chargé de prendre toutes les radios, tous les scanners et IRM ainsi que le dossier médical de Seth. Nous devions prendre des décisions sur la méthode que nous allions utiliser mais aussi sur les caractéristiques de l'état de notre patient. Tant de paramètres étaient à prendre en compte pour cette transplantation, comme pour les autres d'ailleurs. Même si la façon d'opérer est la même, chaque transplantation est différente. En tant que médecin, je me devais de penser au bien-être du patient mais aussi à la bonne utilisation de l'organe que l'on me donne entre les mains. Travailler avec mon père allait ajouter au challenge qu'on me donnait et au fond de moi, je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de test, comme si on m'attendait au tournant après cette intervention.

J'entendais la télévision résonner dans l'entrée et Seth parler calmement à son personnage. Il aimait beaucoup commenter lorsqu'il regardait quelque chose. J'ouvris alors la porte à mon père qui était suivi de très près par ma mère.

- « Fils » me glissa Carlisle à l'oreille alors qu'il me fit un câlin à une main, l'autre étant encombrée par les dossiers qu'il tenait.

- « Papa » il me fit un signe de tête en levant les yeux au ciel lorsque ma mère se précipita vers moi et m'encercla de ses bras pour une embrassade des plus étouffantes.

- « Tu es tout beau, Edward. Tu manges mieux ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle se détacha de moi pour prendre deux grands sacs qui étaient posés sur le sol. « J'ai fait quelques petits plats pour Bella et toi et puis j'ai trouvé quelques recettes pour Seth, le docteur Gerandy les a approuvé. Pas besoin de les réchauffer ni rien » me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine comme si elle possédait l'endroit. Je secouais la tête en cachant un sourire. J'ai de supers parents. J'ai de la chance de les avoir. Je m'en rendais compte aujourd'hui. Lorsque j'étais parti à la fac, nous nous étions quittés en de mauvais termes, ou du moins, j'étais parti en colère contre eux parce que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer et de ne pas être à la hauteur de leurs attentes. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que je les ai appelés par leur prénom. Au début, ma mère avait été très vexée et puis, avec le temps, ils se sont habitués et moi, de mon côté, j'ai réappris à les appeler papa et maman.  
>Il est vrai que c'était un peu ridicule de leur faire ça. On ne réalise pas pleinement la chance qu'on a d'avoir des parents. Je l'ai compris bien plus tard. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, me direz-vous, mais j'aperçois des fois une certaine tristesse dans les yeux de ma mère et au fond, je me dis que je l'ai fait souffrir pour pas grand-chose, juste une fierté adolescente assez idiote qui ne m'aura rien apportée de plus dans la vie. On ne devrait jamais appeler ses parents par leur prénom, cela manque d'amour et de tendresse à mon goût.<p>

- « Esmé, tu pourrais au moins attendre un peu avant de sauter sur la cuisine » souffla mon père en riant doucement.

- « Papi Carlisle ! » Seth bondit sur ses pieds, faisant tout de même attention de ne pas aller trop vite et vint serrer mon père dans ses bras. « Tu viens regarder Spiderman avec moi ? Il est trop cool parce que il peut lancer des toiles d'araignées avec son poignet, eh ben après il peut même grimper partout comme une araignée. Parce que tu sais, papi, eh ben Spiderman ça veut dire l'homme araignée » dit-il à Carlisle qui souriait en se baissant à la hauteur de Seth.

- « Tu devrais demander à Esmé, elle adore les dessins animés » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- « Granny Esmé ! » partit Seth dans la direction de la cuisine, il s'élança dans les bras de ma mère en rigolant lorsqu'elle le chatouilla avec précaution sur son ventre.

- « Mais qu'il a grandi » admira Esmé en souriant. « Tu sais que tu es très beau » mon filleul se mit à rire alors qu'il prit la main de ma mère pour l'entraîner devant la télé.

- « Mamie, il faut que tu regardes Spiderman avec moi. Il est super cool, regardes ! » Et voilà comment Esmé et lui sont partis dans une discussion passionnante sur les pouvoirs magiques des super-héros et je souriais en voyant l'animation sur le visage de mon filleul.

Je les observais quelques instants. Une idée saugrenue me traversa l'esprit et je ne pus empêcher mon imagination de m'envoyer des images d'un futur encore incertain. Je voyais ma mère rire aux éclats et parler avec des gestes à une petite fille avec des cheveux bruns longs et ondulés alors qu'elle avait des yeux d'un vert brillant. Une petite fille qui réussirait à être le parfait mélange entre Bella et moi.  
>Pendant ces quelques instants j'arrivais presque à croire que tout ça pouvait devenir réalité. Pendant ce petit moment, j'arrivais presque à oublier mes responsabilités et la tragédie qui nous touchait encore. Mais avant d'agir sur ces impulsions folles, il faudrait déjà que je puisse avancer dans ma relation avec Bella. Même si nous partagions le même lit, rien ne s'était vraiment passé depuis cette matinée où nous nous étions disputés, il y a plus d'un mois. Nous ne nous étions pas touchés depuis et mes hormones de mec commençaient sincèrement à me titiller. J'avais presque failli appeler Emmett pour des conseils mais je me suis vite ravisé une fois que mon cerveau pouvait enfin réfléchir de lui-même. Je secouais la tête alors que je sentais la présence de mon père derrière moi.<p>

- « Est-ce que tu savais que ta mère voulait beaucoup plus d'enfants que vous trois ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je fis non de la tête et il continua « elle avait cette vision de la famille que je n'avais pas vraiment… Jusqu'à ce que je tienne Emmett dans mes bras. » Il fit une pause et je vis son regard doux posé sur ma mère. « Avant lui, nous avons perdu deux fœtus » m'avoua-t-il. « C'est la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais eu à vivre. Pourtant tout a été très vite entre nous et malgré les fausses couches, ta mère est restée si forte que je n'avais pas le cœur de lui refuser quoi que ce soit » je regardais ma mère et, pour la première fois, je voyais sa force. Elle a toujours été celle qui portait la famille à bout de bras. Toujours à aider, à veiller sur les autres. « Jamais elle n'a arrêté de se battre pour vous. Elle ne baissait pas les bras. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que j'aime ta mère encore plus fort qu'au début » admet-il. Pour la première fois, je regardais mon père d'une façon totalement différente.

- « Je ne me doutais pas » murmurais-je alors que Seth se lançait dans une longue description du costume de ses rêves. Ma mère hochait la tête en ajoutant quelques commentaires.

- « Tu as toujours été celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Tant physiquement que mentalement. » Je me tournais vers mon père pour rencontrer ses yeux fiers. Je ne pouvais pas décrire le sentiment qui m'habitait devant ce regard. C'est toujours important pour un garçon d'avoir l'approbation et le soutien de son père. Le mien est mon héros, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu se passer. Je me sentais presque rougir devant tant de fierté de sa part. « Tu tiens le coup, fils ? » me demanda-t-il soudain et je soupirais.

- « J'ai l'impression d'avancer dans l'obscurité mais… » je réfléchissais. Je n'ai jamais su exprimé mes sentiments. Mon père se mit à sourire.

- « Mais Bella est là » finit-il pour moi et je ne pus qu'hocher la tête.

- « Elle est exceptionnelle » chuchotais-je comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. « Quand tout ça sera terminé… » commençais-je et Carlisle retint son souffle. « Je pensais que je pourrais parler à Charlie. Et te demander la vieille bague de grand-mère Lizzie » confessais-je. Il était trop tôt pour une demande, je pouvais le concevoir. Mais je connais Bella depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que jamais je ne voudrais quelqu'un d'autre. Je pouvais me préparer en attendant le bon moment. « Bien sûr » expliquais-je, « il faut d'abord que nous soyons un vrai couple avec de vrais rendez-vous et une vie un peu moins compliquée mais… » je ne pus terminer ma phrase qu'il me coupait déjà.

- « Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi, Edward ? » Il m'observait avec des yeux sincères. Aucune sévérité n'assombrissait son regard, au contraire, il avait l'air concerné et totalement sérieux.

- « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi » lui dis-je et je vis le coin de sa bouche monter légèrement en un sourire discret.

- « Alors suis ton cœur et ne la lâche pas de si tôt » décréta-t-il. « Je n'ai pas lâché ta mère. Elle a été mon premier amour et je ne regrette rien. Ni les coups durs, ni les obstacles, ni la peine qui nous a foudroyés lors des fausses couches. Je recommencerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte » m'avoua-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

- « Merci papa »

« Je suis là pour ça, pas vrai ? » il me fit un clin d'œil. « Pourquoi n'appellerais-tu pas Bella pour un premier rendez-vous ce soir ? » Proposa-t-il et mon regard se tourna instantanément vers Seth. Il remarqua mon geste et ajouta presque immédiatement « Ta mère et moi pouvons le garder pour ce soir. Et pour la nuit si vous avez besoin d'intimité » il n'insinuait rien, tout dans son comportement me montrait qu'il voulait faire des efforts, qu'il voulait prendre soin de Bella et moi. Mon cœur se remplit alors de fierté et d'amour pour celui que j'ai longtemps détesté.

- « Je ne veux pas vous gâcher une soirée » tentais-je mais mon père hochait la tête que non.

- « Non sens. Nous serons très heureux de passer du temps avec Seth. Esmé l'aime énormément et puis, en attendant l'arrivée du bébé d'Alice, il nous faut de l'entraînement » riait-il en voyant que maman essayait d'expliquer à Seth la différence entre le costume de Superman et celui de Spiderman.

- « Tu es sûr ? » demandais-je de nouveau et mon père me fit une tape dans le dos.

- « Vas téléphoner Edward. Je te laisserais les dossiers pour l'opération et nous en parlerons dans deux jours, d'accord ? » Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et alla directement retrouver maman et Seth. Je souriais doucement en me rendant à l'étage pour prendre une douche. J'appellerais Bella un peu plus tard, mais d'abord, il fallait que je trouve le rendez-vous parfait pour ce soir.

**POV BELLA**

Je m'écroulais sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit de Jacob, totalement épuisée de la journée que je venais de passer au travail.  
>Mes élèves étaient d'adorables petites têtes blondes mais, de temps en temps, ils se transformaient en petits démons prêts à faire n'importe quelle bêtise. J'étais très fière de leurs progrès et de leur motivation face aux petits travaux que je leur proposais. Mais, comme Charlie le dit souvent, « Trop d'enthousiasme, tue l'enthousiasme ». Ils m'avaient vidé de toute énergie et j'avais l'impression d'être une loque imbibée d'un trop plein d'eau.<br>Je riais de mes propres pensées bizarres et commençais à me détendre, enfin, autant que mon corps et la situation dans laquelle j'étais, pouvaient me le permettre.

Je soufflais un bon coup et mes yeux se posèrent sur le corps inerte de Jacob. Il n'avait pas bougé, même si ses joues avaient repris une teinte un peu plus normale et que certains de ses bandages avaient disparu. Je pouvais voir son torse se soulever de manière plus naturelle, comme s'il ne faisait que dormir. Une fois, il y a environ une semaine, j'avais essayé de le secouer doucement. J'espérais qu'avec cette secousse, il allait se réveiller comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude.

J'aimais cependant ces moments de calme avec lui. Je lui parlais beaucoup, surtout d'Edward et de Seth. Après tout, Jacob savait tout de moi, je lui confiais toujours tout. Cela avait fait rire Billy qui m'avait surprise il y a deux jours, en train de parler à Jacob de ma relation tendue avec Edward.

Dire que j'étais frustrée est un peu faible.

Chaque soir, alors qu'il m'engouffre dans ses bras, mon corps se met à réagir de la sorte, faisant de moi une véritable bombe à retardement. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à le cacher, comment j'arrive à fonctionner normalement alors que son corps se presse contre le mien. Ce sont ces moments-là qui me rendent complètement folle et j'ai une telle imagination que j'arrive presque à me faire peur.  
>Edward m'a toujours rendu toute chose, mais passer la nuit dans ses bras me rendait totalement cinglée. J'avais envie de lui faire des choses que je n'avais jamais soupçonnées possibles ou imaginables. J'avais envie de lui comme je n'avais jamais eu envie de personne. C'est un peu comme si mon corps prenait l'emprise sur mon cerveau et qu'il voulait s'animer pour être l'acteur d'un film pas très orthodoxe, voire même très pornographique.<p>

Je riais sous cape en hochant la tête pour penser à autre chose.

- « Je crois que tu rirais bien si tu étais réveillé » dis-je à Jake alors que j'époussetais ma jupe de travail. « Edward va me rendre folle je pense. J'ai l'impression de devenir nymphomane dès qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce que moi » lui confiais-je. « Il est parfait, tu sais. Enfin, il a ses défauts j'en ai conscience mais si tu le voyais avec Seth. C'est lui qui lui lit les histoires le soir, il nous fait à manger, il nettoie la maison… » je soupire de nouveau et me frotte le visage. « Il prend son rôle tellement à cœur » murmurais-je. « Il essaie de te rendre fier. Il ne le dit pas mais je le vois. Il se retient. Je l'ai même entendu pleurer une nuit mais je me sens si inutile, Jake. » Les larmes coulent de mes yeux, et j'ai presque envie de me frapper moi-même face à ma faiblesse. J'avais besoin de dire à mon meilleur ami qu'il me manquait, qu'il devrait être là pour me conseiller. Jacob avait toujours été mon confident et aujourd'hui, au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de lui, il se décide à ne pas se réveiller. Une immense colère m'habite et je rêverais de le secouer très fort ou de le gifler. « Tu m'avais promis » ajoutais-je en posant ma main sur son bras. « Je sais que c'est dur et que la lumière est attirante de l'autre côté. Mais Jake, penses un peu à Seth. Penses à nous ! » J'insistais alors que je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Le silence s'installa doucement dans la pièce, laissant les quelques derniers rayons de soleil passer sur nos visages. Jacob ne réagissait pas et je soufflais une fois de plus. Je n'entendis même pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

- « Bonjour » entendis-je une voix derrière moi et mon corps se raidit immédiatement.

- « Bonjour » répondis-je un peu trop sèchement. L'infirmière Mason s'approcha alors de Jake comme si de rien n'était et fit ce qu'elle fait toujours quand elle entre dans la chambre.

- « Bonjour Jacob ! Vous avez pris des couleurs à ce que je vois ! Mademoiselle Bella a dû vous raconter bien des histoires ! » Elle était trop joyeuse, trop attentionnée, trop impliquée. Carlisle, le père d'Edward, m'avait expliqué que Vanessa Mason est une personne fantastique qui s'implique énormément dans la vie de ses patients. Apparemment, elle aurait vécu une situation très semblable à la nôtre lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle était devenue infirmière. Etais-je égoïste et mauvaise de penser que je n'en avais rien à faire ? Etait-ce de la méchanceté que de penser qu'elle n'avait pas sa place auprès de mon meilleur ami ? Je pouffais et elle continuait à l'ausculter avec cette aisance déconcertante. « Voilà, tout est normal mais il va falloir penser à se réveiller bientôt Jacob ! » dit-elle avec entrain. « Des gens vous attendent et votre petit champion a besoin de son papa » ajouta-t-elle en lui touchant le bras du bout des doigts. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? La colère monta en moi comme une braise qui prend feu. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux oreilles alors que Vanessa me fit un dernier signe de tête et sortit de la salle sans rien demander de plus.

- « J'espère que tu vas bientôt te réveiller » pestais-je à l'oreille de Jake. « Elle me tape sur le système de toujours flirter avec toi ! » Pouffais-je comme une gamine.

Je me rasseyais dans la chaise et j'appréciais le silence. Malgré le fait d'aimer Jake comme un frère, je me sentais seule dans cette grande chambre et j'avais terriblement envie de retrouver ma famille, mon Edward. Notre rythme de vie avait été trouvé et c'est un peu comme si tout ce que nous vivions était normal. Bien des fois, je m'imaginais vivre cette vie de famille avec Edward et un petit garçon qui lui ressemblerait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je me touchais l'estomac, inconsciemment, et me mis à sourire comme une débile à l'idée de porter l'enfant d'Edward.  
>La vibration de mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées alors qu'il brisait le silence que je trouvais réconfortant. Regardant l'écran, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'un message. Le prénom que je vis me fit sourire. <em><strong>Edward.<strong>_

_**Chère demoiselle,  
>Vous êtes conviée à notre premier rendez-vous de namoureux comme dirait Seth. Pas d'annulation possible, habillage normal, pas d'inquiétude pour notre champion il est entre de bonnes mains.<br>Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… Ouais, je perds de ma testostérone ces derniers temps…  
>A ce soir.<br>Je t'aime.**_

Je me mis à sourire comme une idiote devant ce message alors que mon téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_**Au fait, c'est Edward !**_

Je me mis à rire de bon cœur et je levais les yeux vers le lit de Jacob.

- « Il est très fort » lui dis-je avec un sourire immense.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Jacob, lançant une dernière prière à un Dieu auquel je ne croyais pas très souvent. _Faites qu'il se réveille_, fut la pensée qui me vint à l'esprit alors que je sortais de la chambre pour rejoindre Edward et notre premier rendez-vous galant.

**POV EXTERNE**

Le couple qui fit son entrée dans le petit restaurant Italien de l'avenue Robson semblait totalement indifférent au monde qui les entourait.  
>La jeune femme, une petite brunette aux jolies formes, n'arrêtait pas de rougir aux paroles du jeune homme roux qui l'accompagnait. Elle ne regardait que lui et chaque homme de la pièce enviait presque son regard vers celui qui était à ses côtés. Ses joues rouges et les petites étoiles dans ses yeux montraient à quel point elle admirait l'homme à ses côtés. Certaines femmes présentes dans la salle diraient que ce couple représentait tout ce qu'une femme peut rêver : le véritable amour digne des contes de fées d'enfants. D'autres diront qu'il ne s'agit que d'un acte, que la jeune femme brune allait tout simplement tomber de haut en découvrant le jeune homme était parti le lendemain matin après une nuit d'amour torride.<br>Le jeune homme, à la couleur de cheveux assez singulière, avait des manières de gentleman. Il couvait du regard la jeune femme qui était avec lui, comme si celle-ci pouvait disparaître d'un moment à un autre. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil ces hommes qui dévoraient sa compagne des yeux. Il bouillait de colère et de fierté en même temps, le perturbant quelque peu. Certains hommes présents auraient envie de se lever pour l'applaudir de sa fabuleuse prise, voulant le siffler pour l'incroyable pied dont il allait être acteur dans la nuit. D'autres retrouveront chez ce jeune homme le regard de l'amour qu'ils portaient eux-mêmes à leur premier flirt.

Bien évidemment, aucunes de ses hypothèses n'étaient la bonne, tant chez les femmes que chez les hommes.

Edward regardait Bella parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi souriante de toute sa vie. Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi heureuse.  
>Bella, elle, rougissait sous le regard de celui qui était encore son meilleur ami à peine un mois auparavant. Elle se sentait scrutée, et belle, et désirée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voler tellement elle se sentait puissante grâce à Edward. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite.<p>

La raison veut souvent que l'on trouve son autre dans la personne qu'est son meilleur ami. Ces deux jeunes gens avaient vraisemblablement trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

La serveuse qui leur fut attribuée ne tenta même pas de flirter avec ce spécimen masculin. Si une femme devait bien comprendre quelque chose, c'était lorsque sa proie était déjà bien prise. Et la serveuse n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour voir que Bella tenait Edward au creux de ses mains avec une prise mortelle. Elle vit également qu'Edward s'accrochait à Bella tout aussi désespérément. Elle les regarda quelques instants, troublée par tant de force de sentiments. Jamais, dans sa carrière, n'avait-elle été le témoin de tant d'amour. Cela lui faisait peur, elle avait l'impression d'empiéter dans leur intimité, d'entrer dans leur bulle.

Mais Bella et Edward n'avaient conscience de rien. C'était comme si rien n'existait ce soir. Edward se demandait si cette magie autour d'eux était à cause de Seth...

Avant de partir, leur filleul leur avait glissé à l'oreille quelque chose de vraiment touchant, faisant pleurer Bella quelques minutes.  
><em>Papa, il dit toujours que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas<em>, leur avait-il dit. Et pour la première fois, Seth n'avait ni repris son souffle, ni bégayé, ni fait de fautes de langue. Il parlait comme un adulte. Il avait ensuite ajouté qu'il ne comprenait pas trop ce que cette phrase voulait dire et Bella le serra fort dans ses bras en lui disant que ça voulait dire que l'amour était le plus fort.

Seth l'avait regardée attentivement et il avait sourit sans dire un mot de plus.

A cet instant, dans ce restaurant, Edward confia à Bella, sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres clients, qu'il l'aimait bien plus que de raison. Et lui promit que lorsque Jacob se réveillera, il allait tout faire pour lui montrer à quel point il était sien, à quel point il lui appartenait.  
>Pas plus d'une heure après le commencement du repas, Edward attira Bella à lui et l'amena jusque dans son appartement.<br>Il la déshabilla avec lenteur, la faisant soupirer de bonheur et de frustration. Il s'attarda sur chaque parcelle de son corps, restant plus longtemps sur les cicatrices de leur enfance, lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à grimper aux arbres. Il caressa sa poitrine, ses hanches, son estomac, ses joues, ses jambes, sans jamais atteindre la partie du corps qui le réclamait le plus. Il était doux, patient, attentif aux moindres faits et gestes de sa douce. Ses soupirs le guidait dans son exploration de son corps.  
>Bella se contenta de le regarder tout en massant son cuir chevelu. Elle soupirait son prénom de plus en plus fréquemment. Murmurant également des <em>je t'aime<em> à en perdre haleine.

Lorsqu'il se positionna au dessus d'elle, la regardant avec amour, elle se chargea elle-même de prendre ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. Elle lui faisait confiance alors elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'attarder sur la protection. De toute façon, elle avait pris sa pilule avant de quitter la maison. Elle ne voulait pas de barrière entre Edward et elle. Elle ne voulait plus que sa raison entache leur relation. Elle voulait laisser son cœur la guider et lorsque, enfin, Edward et elle furent unis, alors son cœur sembla exploser en des milliers de feux d'artifice.

Ils bougèrent en rythme, chuchotant des promesses d'amour et des termes tendres jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se coupe. Jamais Bella n'aurait pensé ressentir autant de choses à la fois. Edward, lui, avait l'impression qu'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Son corps s'imbriquait parfaitement dans celui de Bella, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un, comme si Bella avait était faite pour lui.  
>Alors qu'ils atteignirent leur point de non retour, Bella et Edward envoyèrent une prière en même temps.<p>

_Puisse le futur être fruit de l'amour et de la vie_

Ils ne se doutaient pas que, à quelques kilomètres de là, un petit garçon priait pour que son papa se réveille et que son Didi et sa Lala soient heureux pour toute la vie.  
>Dans la même maison, une mère et un père priaient pour une fin heureuse pour leurs enfants, tout comme deux pères priaient pour leur enfant unique, l'un à Vancouver dans une chambre d'hôpital, l'autre à Forks à sa station de travail.<br>Un peu plus loin, séparément, une sœur et son frère priaient pour leur famille et leur frère, réclamant grâce à qui voudra bien le leur donner. Ils ne souhaitaient que le bonheur de ceux qu'ils aiment.

Cependant, toutes les prières du monde ne pouvaient prévoir ce qu'il se passa dans une chambre froide de l'hôpital de Vancouver.

Les membres du jeune homme se mirent à trembler, tandis que les images d'un accident défilaient devant ses yeux. Des visages se succédèrent, des plaintes, des larmes puis après la souffrance, une certaine délivrance : des visages souriants, des rires, des baisers, un soutien.

Il avait fait son choix.

**POV EDWARD**

Mon corps était courbaturé, mes muscles me criaient leur douleur. Mais je me sentais bien, extrêmement bien.

Bella se trouvait dans mes bras, respirant doucement avec un sourire sur ses lèvres et je me rappelais de la nuit que nous venions de passer.

Je ne sais combien de minutes passèrent avec que mon téléphone sonne. J'arquais un sourcil, regardant mon réveil. Il était quatre heures du matin. Prenant le téléphone en essayant le plus possible de ne pas réveiller Bella, je décrochais.

- « Fils ? » dit immédiatement la voix de mon père. « C'est Jacob » continua-t-il sans attendre de réponses.

Je secouais doucement Bella alors que l'inquiétude me gagnait.

- « Edward ? » répéta mon père alors que Bella se réveilla en sursaut.

- « Oui » chuchotais-je par peur.

- « Il s'est réveillé »

_Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. _

Quelques fois, il ne suffit pas de croire. Quelques fois, les prières tombent aux oubliettes. Mais, très souvent, lorsque plusieurs prièrent ne font qu'une, alors le cœur est toujours celui qui gagne.


	15. Alerte Insomnie!

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je sais que vous vous attendiez à un chapitre et croyez-moi j'aurais adoré vous le donner mais je pense que vous m'auriez jeté des patates…

Pour tout vous dire, je fais des insomnies assez lourdes ces derniers temps et je devais peaufiner hier le bébé… Cependant, ayant des nuits de crotte de bique ainsi que des migraines à répétition ben j'ai rien pu faire et j'ai donc une moitié de chapitre…

De plus, je n'ai pas pu le finir aujourd'hui car j'avais un entretien pour le boulot suivi d'un rendez-vous film avec ma petite sœur, « pour me récompenser de mes efforts » lol

Je vous promets de mettre ce grand gaillard en ligne demain… Je vais tenter de dormir tôt ce soir et bien cette nuit pour vous donner un truc d'enfer !

Merci de votre compréhension et pardon pour la fausse alerte !

Love you 3


	16. Arnacoeur

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! LOL_

_Oui, je sais que ce poste est bien tardif et je m'en excuse… Je suis sujette à des insomnies qui m'ont tout simplement rendues zombie, incapable de rester devant un écran sans avoir un mal de crâne horrible et l'esprit embrouillé… Et donc l'histoire ne voulait pas défiler devant mes yeux comme d'habitude. Encore une fois, j'ai fini le chapitre sur le pouce en mode concentration maximum… Je me sens presque warrior lol (presque étant le mot magique :p)_

_Je suis donc vraiment désolée de ne pas assurer pour le coup… Je crains du boudin !_

_Je voulais donc tous vous remercier pour votre soutien habituel, vos mots encourageants et tout simplement parce que vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux._

_On me demande souvent combien de chapitres contiendra la fiction. Il y en aura 27 dont le prologue et l'épilogue… Pourquoi pas 30, me direz-vous. Eh bien c'est une histoire assez « lourde » en émotions et je pense que c'est un bon challenge d'essayer de faire le minimum en donnant le maximum )_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits__ :_

_Karima__ : Très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, je suis aussi très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait tant ému… C'est mon préféré hihi. MERCI 3  
>Merci aussi de ton inquiétude. Je vais un peu mieux ;)<em>

_Emmettine__ : Et dire que je suis l'auteure de ton surnom, des fois je m'effraie ma bêta chérie ! Je suis TROP contente de voir ton nom apparaître parce que ça me manque nos conversations bidon autour de FF lol  
>Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et je suis navrée de pas te donner de travail (tu as lu la raison au dessus hein…)<br>Pour Jacob, il fallait bien qu'il se réveille pépère… La fic se terminera plus vite que les signes donc…  
>Tu diras à ton adresse mail d'arrêter de faire la méchante sinon tu la change (ça marchera à tous les coups je le sais xD)<br>Hâte de voir les photos ! Je t'embrasse fort ma bêta Cullen 3_

_Message à mes vilaines que j'aime très fort ! Et dire que c'est l'anniversaire de ma fée aujourd'hui ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! De gros bisous à Pounine qui est trop chou ! Et puis à toutes celles avec qui je discute, vous êtes des amours !  
>Dear… I hope you're having fun in the forest… I wish I wa<em>_s there, mostly because I miss the country (that's obvious!). I am very proud of you and I'll wait for you in May, I will have my picture, you know? I don't believe I'll win the contest but one can hope, right? And as the new projects, I must say I'm impressed and very curious. __Truly yours…_

_PS : Pas de corection à part la mienne... J'espère ne pas avoir laissé de coquilles :s_

_Bonne lecture les choux ;)_

_**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer a inventé ces personages, je n'ai ficelé que l'histoire =]**_

* * *

><p>Arnacœur<p>

_Si vous voulez que vos rêves se réalisent, ne dormez pas. Proverbe juif._

Drôle de proverbe quand on y pense vraiment…

Dormir apporte tant de choses au corps et à l'esprit. On nous dit toujours que le sommeil est bienfaiteur pour le corps qui reprend des forces tout en se détendant après une longue journée et pour l'esprit qui peut vagabonder librement dans tous les sens. Le sommeil est vital à notre vie. Il nous permet de fuir la réalité pendant quelques instants, de s'évader d'un quotidien plus ou moins stressant, dur, étouffant.

Selon des études scientifiques, on passe un tiers, voire plus, de notre vie à dormir. Un tiers d'une vie ! Soit huit heures minimum par jour, soit presque trois mille heures par an et donc trente mille heures pour dix années. Sachant qu'on dort beaucoup plus étant enfant…  
>On peut, donc, considérer que nous perdons un tiers de notre vie. C'est assez hallucinant de se dire qu'on pourrait faire bien plus que ce que nous faisons actuellement si nous ne devions pas dormir.<p>

Qui serions-nous sans le sommeil ?

Certains diront, tout comme _Cocteau _dans La machine infernale, « _Ils dorment debout, et, malgré quelques signes d'intelligence et de politesse du destin, le sommeil les empêchera de voir la trappe qui se ferme sur eux pour toujours. »_

Croyez-moi, il n'est jamais bon de rester coincé dans un sommeil sans fin.

**POV JACOB**

J'ai affreusement mal au crâne et j'ai l'impression de dormir sur un foutu parquet en bois ou alors je suis peut-être sur un vieux futon. C'est assez confus dans mon esprit, pire qu'un brouillard de Forks en hiver.  
>J'ai beau avoir les yeux ouverts, enfin je pense qu'ils le sont, je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où je me trouve et pendant plusieurs minutes, voire plusieurs heures, je me demande si je n'ai pas trop bu hier soir. Je sais pourtant que je ne bois pas beaucoup, alors j'essaye comme je peux de me rappeler si mes symptômes sont ceux d'une bonne cuite… Mince, je résonne comme Edward avec sa foutue médecine maintenant ! Allez, Jake, souviens-toi…<br>Sauf que, lorsque j'essaye de me rappeler ce que j'ai fait hier soir, ma mémoire se la joue page blanche, écran noir, terminus tout le monde descend. J'ai beau avoir envie de me souvenir de quelque chose, je n'y arrive même pas. J'ouvre les yeux en grand, tentant tant bien que mal de voir où je suis et j'arrive à tirer une grimace quand je me rends compte que je suis dans un hôpital. Rien de pire que des murs blancs et la senteur bien dégueulasse du désinfectant.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour en arriver là ?

Perplexe, je sens que ma tête tourne alors je me force à refermer les yeux. J'entends alors du mouvement et je tente de cligner des yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe mais c'est comme s'il était trop tard, je repars dans le brouillard. De toute façon, avec des cases en moins et une mémoire défaillante, je n'allais pas arriver à grand-chose.

Le sommeil est doux pour celui qui ne sait pas.

**POV BELLA**

Jake est réveillé.

Il a ouvert les yeux.

Il est réveillé.

Il est sorti du coma.

Le même mantra tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Je changeais juste les tournures de phrase pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement le fait que, Jake avait ouvert les yeux. En fait, j'osais seulement le penser mais pas le dire à voix haute… Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux au lieu de vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

Depuis le coup de téléphone de Carlisle, au milieu de la nuit, Edward et moi étions en ébullition. Nous avions pris la douche la plus rapide qu'il soit et nous nous étions dépêchés de partir pour l'hôpital.  
>Edward était dans un état catatonique, je dirais même robotique. Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient ouverts en grand, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et son corps tremblait horriblement. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son joli visage, ses traits étaient tirés et je pouvais voir la veine de son front ressortir légèrement. Son teint d'habitude plus coloré, était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et j'avais presque peur de le laisser prendre le volant. Il tapotait d'ailleurs dessus comme s'il était porté par un rythme alors qu'aucune musique ne résonnait dans la voiture. Je l'observais se mordre la lèvre inférieure et il se passait la main gauche dans les cheveux toutes les cinq secondes.<p>

C'est dans un moment pareil que l'on peut se rendre compte de l'amour que porte une personne à une autre.  
>Je savais qu'Edward et Jake avaient une relation amicale particulière et qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'être présents l'un pour l'autre. Edward m'avait dit que Jake avait été son confident pendant des années lorsqu'il s'est aperçu qu'il m'aimait. Mais Jacob ne m'avait rien dit à moi, il nous conseillait chacun de notre ôté sans pour autant intervenir dans notre relation. Je comprenais pourquoi Edward agissait comme ça avec Jake lorsqu'il lui parle à l'hôpital. Il tient à lui plus que tout.<p>

Mais, voir mon Edward réagir comme ça, c'est, avant tout, s'apercevoir que Jake est bien plus qu'un simple pote. Il est son frère de bien des manières.

Je soupirais doucement en pressant mes mains sur mes tempes. Me réveiller trop tôt était synonyme de migraine pour moi. Mais, il fallait qu'on soit là pour Jake. Il avait besoin de nous.  
>Carlisle nous avait dit de le rejoindre à l'hôpital tandis qu'Esmé resterait auprès de Seth qui ne se doutait de rien. Notre petit champion devait dormir profondément, au pays des rêves. J'avais appelé Charlie qui s'était arrangé pour se libérer. Il m'a promis de dormir un peu puis de prendre la route dès qu'il sera suffisamment reposé. Le connaissant, il avait du dormir une heure et était déjà près de Vancouver.<p>

La course folle que nous avions entamée vers la chambre de Jacob fut brève mais intense. Cependant, à notre arrivée Jake dormait à poings fermés et l'infirmière Mason se trouvait à son chevet avec un sourire angélique sur le visage. Elle lui tenait la main et semblait lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille, ou du moins de communiquer avec lui. Ce à quoi, contre toute attente, je n'étais absolument pas préparée.  
>Que faisait-elle là ? Comment pouvait-elle se permettre d'être la première personne que verrait Jake à son réveil? N'a-t-elle aucune éthique médicale? Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine alors que la rage et la peur se mêlaient à ma frustration. Hors de question que cette garce soit là !<p>

- -« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? » m'énervais-je en la faisant sursauter. Elle était trop dans son monde des bisounours pour nous avoir remarqué cette idiote ! « Enlevez vos sales pattes de mon meilleur ami ! » Continuais-je alors qu'Edward m'attrapait le bras pour tenter de me calmer.

- « Bella… »

- « Je veux qu'elle s'éloigne de Jake ! Qu'elle sorte ! » M'époumonais-je en ayant conscience de la scène que je faisais. Je voyais rouge, mais qu'y puis-je ?

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été confortable avec les gens, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, de toute ma vie. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je préfère les enfants. Eux, au moins, ne me font pas ressentir le rejet.  
>Je dis souvent que je n'aime pas les gens. C'est un peu vrai même si, en réalité, j'ai juste l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me mélanger, d'être trop différente d'eux pour pouvoir avoir une place dans leur société.<br>On me répète que j'ai un complexe d'infériorité qui coule dans mes veines… Que je devrais cesser de me comparer sans cesse aux autres pour enfin être moi-même.

C'est assez bizarre de se dire que certaines personnes se sentent trop bien pour les autres alors que je me sens juste insignifiante…

Ma famille est tout ce que j'ai. Cela a toujours été le cas.  
>Les personnes qui m'entourent ont eu beaucoup de difficultés, ne serait-ce que pour m'approcher. René était toujours celle qui me poussait vers les gens, qui voulait me voir entourée de monde. Elle me forçait à être sociable, allant jusqu'à m'interdire de lire si je ne l'accompagnais pas à certains événements grouillant de monde.<br>Je n'aime pas ça, toute cette attention et ce désir d'être appréciée pour de mauvaises raisons et surtout, par des personnes dont je ne connaissais rien. Souvent, maman me comparait à un ticket de loterie, aussi débile que cela puisse paraître.  
>Un jour, alors que ma mère était au téléphone en train de parler avec Esmé, je me souviens parfaitement avoir entendu ma mère dire <em>« Isabella est une jeune fille totalement indécise et compliquée comme son père ! C'est un petit ticket de loterie : en grattant sous sa carapace elle a la capacité de nous faire perdre tout ce que l'on a ou de faire de nous les personnes les plus chanceuses au monde… Espérons que ton Edward gagne le gros lot ! »<em> Et elle avait ri.  
>Ce jour-là, j'avais essayé de toutes mes forces de comprendre ce que ma mère voulait dire et plus je réfléchissais plus mon cerveau d'enfant comprenait que rien de gentil ne ressortait de cette discussion. J'avais alors fait des efforts avec Edward, le laissant me parler sans pour autant trop lui révéler de moi. Et puis, après un certain temps il était devenu celui dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Un membre de ma famille qui s'agrandissait avec l'arrivée de la sienne dans ma vie. Quelque part, je voulais juste que ma mère soit fière de moi et qu'elle m'aime un peu plus… Edward disait souvent que je devais sentir que René allait partir puisque je m'attelais à la rendre heureuse sans que cela me plaise plus que ça.<p>

Je n'étais donc pas facile et tout le monde l'avait très vite compris.  
>Cependant, une fois dans ma ligne de mire, les personnes auxquelles je tenais devenaient le centre de ma vie et je faisais tout pour leur apporter la confiance dont ils avaient besoin. Lorsque je donnais ma confiance et mon cœur à une personne, on pouvait être sûr que c'était pour l'éternité.<p>

Je n'aime pas que des personnes étrangères à mon entourage s'immiscent dans notre vie. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un puisse débarquer pour tout détruire entre nous tous. Ma mère m'avait déjà détruit une fois, je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise.  
>Ce que les gens ne comprennent pas, c'est la capacité des autres à nous détruire. Donner son cœur et sa confiance revient presque à se condamner à mort si la personne est mal attentionnée.<p>

- « Bella.. » murmura Edward à mon oreille et je revins sur terre. Nous étions, de nouveau, seuls dans la chambre et j'entendis Jacob grogner doucement.

- « Faites la taire » ronchonna-t-il et mes larmes coulaient librement sur mon visage.

- « Espèce d'imbécile ! » Le grondais-je en m'approchant avec précautions du lit. Ses yeux étaient semi-ouverts et malgré ses couleurs, je pouvais deviner qu'il n'était pas en grande forme.

- « On n'insulte pas un handicapé, Miss Swan » grimaça Jacob. Et j'avais l'impression de le retrouver. Mon meilleur ami.

- « Tu veux de l'eau ? » réagit Edward en deux secondes, chrono. Il se précipita vers la carafe posée sur la table de chevet mais Jacob hocha la tête que non.

- « Un lit douillet si c'est possible » il bailla lentement en refermant doucement ses yeux alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur le docteur Volturi, suivi de très près par l'infirmière Mason. Je lui lançais un regard noir puis je riais sous cape alors que le docteur portait un regard assez doux sur notre meilleur ami.

- « Monsieur Black, content de vous voir parmi nous ! » Il nous regardait, Edward et moi, et soufflait. « Je suis navré mais nous allons devoir passer quelques examens à votre ami, pouvez-vous attendre dehors ? » Je regardais Jacob d'un air paniqué mais je n'eus rien le temps de dire ou de faire qu'Edward m'entrainait déjà dehors. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je tremblais légèrement.

- « Il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'attaquer les gens comme ça » me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Il nous asseyait tous deux par terre, me laissant sur ses genoux. Moi, je grimaçais.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » Fis-je, faussement offensée…

- « Bella, dès que l'infirmière Mason est dans la même pièce que toi ou trop proche de qui que ce soit de la famille, surtout Jake » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin « tu sors tes griffes et tes canines » Je baissais la tête mais il prit mon menton entre ses mains. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Je secouais la tête comme la gamine que j'étais. Comment lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'elle remplace Leah ? Comment lui dire que j'avais peur qu'elle éclipse tout sur son passage et qu'elle nous fasse perdre Jacob une fois de plus ? Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais avant qu'il n'essuie mes larmes du bout des doigts. « Bella… » chuchota-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon front. « Dis-moi ce qu'il y a » me suppliait-il doucement.

- « Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne sa place » réussis-je à expliquer alors qu'Edward retint son souffle.

- « Personne ne prendra la place de Leah » dit-il avec fermeté.

- « Mais… »

- « Pas de mais, Bella. C'est sûr que Jake tombera amoureux un jour prochain… Pour le moment je ne crois pas qu'il pense à ça et on ne sait même pas s'il a des séquelles… » Me dit-il avec un air désolé.

- « Oui mais il nous a reconnu. Il a toute sa tête ! » J'avais déjà vu des films ou même lu des bouquins où la personne se réveille en pensant qu'elle était plus jeune. Sauf que, ça, ce n'était pas réel, il ne s'agissait que d'histoires inventées, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Bella, on n'a rien vu pour le moment. Oui, il nous a reconnu mais il peut avoir d'autres troubles… » Je réalisais à quel point tout ça était compliqué.

- « Et s'il ne reconnaissait pas Seth ? » lui demandais-je d'une petite voix, la peur me dévorant. Edward soupira.

- « C'est une possibilité » m'avoua-t-il en se frottant le visage d'une main. Il était tellement beau, même si ses traits étaient tirés à cause de la nuit que nous passions. Mon esprit de fille hormonale me ramenait au moment où il était au dessus de moi, murmurant des paroles douces alors qu'il me faisait entièrement sienne. Je me souvenais la chaleur de sa peau, celle de sa bouche sur toutes les parties de mon cœur, je me rappelais l'odeur qui l'entourait alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans mon cou et au creux de mon oreille. Il était si différent de ce moment intime. Ses yeux n'étaient pas du vert brillant d'il y a quelques heures à peine et je voyais sa ride d'inquiétude se gonfler sur son front.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » lui demandais en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

- « Ce qu'on fait depuis plus d'un mois, mon cœur. » Je soupirais et enfouissais ma tête dans son cou.

On allait se battre.

**POV EDWARD**

Je regardais dans le vide. J'essayais de ne pas trop m'enthousiasmer du réveil de Jacob. Après tout, mon côté docteur prenait le dessus en me disant qu'il pouvait avoir de graves séquelles.

J'observais Bella dormir. Sa tête sur mon épaule, son nez au creux de mon cou… ses joues étaient légèrement roses et malgré les traces de larmes sur celles-ci, elle avait un sourire aux lèvres.  
>Ce sourire me rappelait la soirée que nous avions passée, ses petites mains dans mes cheveux, son souffle erratique dans mon oreille et ses petits cris de plaisir. Elle soupira de contentement contre moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Nous aurions du nous réveiller comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans mon appartement.<p>

A vrai dire, je me sentais un peu perdu et déboussolé dans cet hôpital.

J'étais heureux d'être à l'hôpital, aussi bizarre que cela puisse sonner, puisque cela signifiait le réveil de Jake. Mais, en même temps, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que tout cela aurait pu être différent. Si différent.  
>J'aurais du la réveiller avec des baisers dans le cou, lui faire un petit déjeuner de reine que je lui aurais apporté au lit. Puis nous serions rentrés pour jouer avec Seth toute la journée… Le soir, elle se serait endormie contre moi après que nous ayons lu l'histoire du soir de Seth… Si seulement…<p>

Je soupirais de nouveau. Las de tout ça.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le docteur Volturi et son équipe s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Jacob. Je n'entendais pas grand-chose et j'étais même sûr que Jake dormait à moitié pendant leurs tests. J'ai contemplé appeler ma mère mais avec Seth dans les parages, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que nous étions à l'hôpital… Il a déjà assez de soucis pour en rajouter encore une couche. De plus, nous avions déjà passé assez de temps à lui expliquer que nous n'allions pas être à la maison de la nuit… Et il avait compris. Il savait que Bella et moi formions un couple puisqu'il m'a pris à part avant notre départ pour me dire de faire attention à sa tata sinon il me botterait les fesses. Il a dit, et je cite « Si tata, elle pleure à cause de toi, ben je t'enferme pendant toute une journée dans le cube horrible de la salade à manger et je te force à manger les pas bons pancakes ». Mon filleul est génial.

Bella bougea légèrement, signe qu'elle se réveillait petit à petit… Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait pour dormir dans n'importe quel endroit, même si j'aimais à penser qu'elle dormait bien parce qu'elle était dans mes bras. Moi, j'avais plutôt tendance à me battre pour pouvoir m'endormir. Elle était belle, là, sur mon épaule. Elle avait cette innocence sur le visage. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait quelques fois, comme, par exemple, lorsqu'elle s'en prend à l'infirmière Mason. J'ai conscience qu'elle a peur de perdre Jacob comme nous avons perdu Leah mais sa haine envers la jeune infirmière m'interpelle. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle se trompe de cible…

Je me souviens de notre enfance à Forks.  
>De la petite Bella qui avait peur de tout et qui n'approchait personne. Plus d'une fois j'ai du la sauver de l'embarras à l'école. Non pas parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de se tenir en société mais parce que les autres tentaient toujours de la forcer à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Je détestais la voir si faible face à des idiots tels que ceux qui vivaient à Forks. Elle était trop bien pour ces crétins qui la courtisaient ou ces filles qui la jalousaient. Même enfant, Bella arrivait à réfléchir de la plus adulte des manières et je crois que les autres voulaient la pousser pour qu'elle sorte de ce comportement trop mature et rigide. Ils voulaient dérider un peu la fille du chef de police en la poussant à faire des choses ridicules. Bella n'était pas bête et n'avait rien fait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir à part, rejetée.<br>Moi, je l'aimais comme ça.  
>Elle était réfléchie, elle trouvait toujours les solutions à tout. Elle était parfaite. Je regrettais de n'avoir rien fait étant gamin. J'aurais du faire ou dire quelque chose à sa mère, car au fond, Bella passait son temps à lutter contre son naturel pour plaire à René et je voyais bien que ça la blessait.<br>Le jour de l'annonce du divorce des parents de Bella, je m'étais arrangé avec Esmé pour suivre René jusqu'à l'aéroport et lui dire ses quatre vérités face à face. Seulement, elle est partie de l'Etat avant même que j'arrive là-bas.

- « Docteur Cullen ? » dit soudain une voix provenant de la chambre de Jake. L'infirmière Mason se tenait dans l'embrasure avec un regard doux. « Nous avons fini les examens. Monsieur Black, je veux dire, le père de monsieur Black, arrivera dans quelques minutes mais il nous a donné l'autorisation de discuter avec vous, si vous le souhaitez » expliqua-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets répétitifs vers la chambre.

- « Merci » lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

Je secouais doucement ma Bella qui reprit rapidement ses esprits et se leva aussi vite que l'éclair pour faire face à l'infirmière. Elle ne dit rien mais son regard, lui, en disait long. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella si hargneuse et si mauvaise qu'à ce moment précis mais je la trouvais extrêmement sexy comme ça. L'infirmière Mason ne se laissait pas faire et elle la regardait avec la tête haute et les épaules bien droites. J'avais l'impression d'assister à un combat de Coqs, sauf qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un combat de poules. Je me mis à rire doucement et Bella me regarda d'un mauvais œil.

- « Désolé, blague personnelle » lui dis-je alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

- « Mais demandez-leur puisque je vous le dis ! » Disait Jake lorsque nous rentrions dans la salle. Il était redressé sur son lit, malgré ses blessures, et regardait le docteur Volturi comme s'il était fou.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Bella qui rejoignait vite Jake en poussant l'une des personnes de l'équipe médicale.

- « Ils refusent que j'aille voir Leah en salle de travail quoi ! Je suis tombé dans les vapes pendant l'accouchement, pas vrai ? » Et voilà ce que tout le monde craignait… Bella regardait Jake comme s'il avait deux têtes et soudain mon meilleur pote fronçait les sourcils. « Merde. Non. Enfin. Je crois… » Je m'approchais du lit doucement et me posais de l'autre côté de Bella en prenant la main de Jake.

- « Ne luttes pas avec tes souvenirs, laisses-les remplir ton esprit et il fera le tri de lui-même, okay ? » Je ne faisais attention à rien de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. Pour le moment, il fallait juste que Jacob se calme pour que sa mémoire ne défaille pas. Ces tests sont censés réveiller la mémoire ou du moins d'en faire son état. Si un sujet se sent perdu, alors la mémoire peut lui jouer des tours. Je le sais parce que l'un de mes tous premiers patients avait eu le cœur abîmé lors d'un accident de voiture et il s'était retrouvé dans un long coma. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il croyait qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers lors de son anniversaire, plus d'un mois auparavant. Il a fallu le calmer et le laisser voguer à travers ses souvenirs pour qu'il puisse reconstruire son passé. C'est assez fréquent chez les victimes d'un traumatisme.

C'était assez calme dans la chambre et alors que Jake se concentrait très fort, le docteur Volturi me regardait avec cet air fier et content. Comme si, derechef, tout ne s'agissait que d'un test.

- « Monsieur Black ? » demanda-t-il alors à Jake qui tremblait doucement.

- « Un accident de voiture » souffla-t-il alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient baignés de larmes et mon cœur se brisait pour lui. « Est-ce qu'ils… Je veux dire… »

- « Seth t'attends à la maison. Il a passé quelques temps à l'hôpital et doit subir une intervention pour son cœur » les larmes affluaient sur les joues de mon meilleur ami alors que ma Bella essuyait avec délicatesse chaque nouvelle trace de son chagrin. Mais Jake ne regardait personne d'autre que moi…

- « Lee… Leah ? » Murmura-t-il alors que sa voix se brisait. Je n'avais jamais vu Jake pleurer. A part à son mariage et à la naissance de son fils. Il a toujours été celui qui savait mieux se contenir, celui qui se battait pour garder la tête froide quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Cependant, à ce moment-là, plus rien ne devait importer. Son dos se voûta et le pire cri d'agonie qui puisse exister sortit de ses lèvres. Bella hoqueta de surprise et posa les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa peine alors que le corps de Jake était pris de tremblement et qu'il ne cessait de répéter « Non, Non pas elle. Pas elle. Moi mais pas elle. S'il te plaît Edward, moi mais pas elle » Il s'agitait sur son lit et je pouvais voir que sa pression cardiaque augmentait bien trop vite. Je ne lâchais pas sa main alors qu'il se secouait dans tous les sens, toujours en répétant la même chose. Le docteur s'approcha gentiment de lui et lui fit une piqûre de calmants dans sa ligne de perf.

- « Il va dormir un peu » me dit alors Aro. « Votre ami n'a pas de séquelles apparentes. De la désorientation, certes, mais pas de perte de mémoire affolante. Il semble que les souvenirs reviennent de temps à autres. Il risque d'avoir des troubles du sommeil ainsi que des crises d'angoisse à répétition… Je vais mettre l'infirmière Mason sur son cas pour les terreurs nocturnes » nous expliqua-t-il alors que Bella caressait les cheveux de notre meilleur en pleurant silencieusement. Je hochais la tête alors que le docteur rappelait son équipe et qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

Nous devions à présent attendre Billy et épauler Jacob dans son deuil.

**POV JACOB**

J'entendais les voix mais je n'avais pas envie de le signaler. Je pouvais sentir leur tristesse mêlée à leur joie mais je n'avais pas envie de les soulager. Pourquoi se réveiller alors que je venais de me rendre compte que ma vie n'était qu'un enfer ? Comment vivre lorsqu'elle ne vivait pas ? Pourquoi devrais-je me réveiller alors qu'elle dormira éternellement ? Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Mon esprit restait bloqué.

A la place, des images de Leah, heureuse et enceinte, me parvenaient dans mon esprit. Elle avait les cheveux au vent sur la plage de La Push, où je l'ai demandé en mariage, juste en dessous de la falaise d'où nous avions sauté tous les deux pour sceller le deal. Je la voyais rire aux éclats lorsque Seth et elle partait à la chasse aux coquillages, ramenant toujours des vieux morceaux de bois puisque nous n'avions pas plus de coquillage que ça sur la berge.  
>Je me repassais également en boucle le dernier moment où je l'ai vu.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_Elle se tenait devant le miroir de notre chambre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait entre les femmes et leur miroir… Cette façon de tournoyer sur soi-même ou de passer des heures à se regarder pour que tout soit parfait. Coquetterie certes mais bon, il ne fallait pas non plus abuser, pas vrai ?_

_Ma femme avait passé du temps dans la selle de bain et son regard était étincelant. J'étais assis sur notre lit, l'observant silencieusement alors qu'elle se regardait attentivement dans le miroir. Je la trouvais très changeante ces derniers temps mais je pensais que c'est parce que Seth était entré au CP._

_- « Jake ? » me demanda-t-elle avec sa voix de miel. J'étais vraiment un putain de chanceux d'avoir une nana pareille. Rien que mon nom sur ses lèvres et hop ça me donnait des frissons._

_- « Oui, Lee »_

_- « Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ? » me demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue et je riais. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Edward faire, elle s'amusait à utiliser sa moue pour me faire craquer. Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que ça marchait._

_- « Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? » lui dis-je en me levant et me plaçant derrière elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle allait vachement bien dans mes bras._

_- « Jake » chouina-t-elle en prenant mes bras contre les siens, les serrant fort. « Et si j'avais un secret » chuchota-t-elle. Je la regardais dans le reflet du miroir en fronçant les sourcils._

_- « Si tu as un amant ne comptes pas sur moi pour pardonner quoi que ce soit ! » lui dis-je avec un ton à la fois amusé et menaçant. « Idiot va ! » elle me donna un coup sec sur la main et je me mis à rire, posant mon menton sur son épaule et nous observant tous les deux dans le reflet du miroir._

_- « Et si j'attendais un bébé » murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, via le miroir. Je redressais ma tête rapidement et la tournais vers moi. Je cherchais sur son visage une quelconque trace de mensonge ou de plaisanterie._

_- « Chérie ? » Ma voix faiblissait et j'avais l'impression d'être un gamin. Mon cœur battait jusque dans ma tête et je me retrouvais à imaginer une Leah très enceinte._

_- « J'attends un bébé » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je pris ma femme dans mes bras en la faisant tournoyer jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne._

_- « Je vais être papa ! » m'écriais-je alors qu'elle riait aux éclats._

_- « Seth va devoir jouer le grand frère » me dit-elle à bout de souffle. Ce qu'elle était belle…_

_**Fin flashback **_

C'est comme ça que je me souviendrais de celle qui est et restera mon âme sœur. Je me souviendrais d'elle heureuse, belle et enceinte.

Ma tête tournait et je rêvais de retourner dormir. Cependant, on dit toujours que quelque chose nous retient dans ce monde. Ce quelque chose, ce fut une parole que ma meilleure amie prononça alors qu'ils pensaient tous que je dormais.

- « Le cœur de Seth est faible. Esmé vient d'appeler et de nous dire qu'il venait de faire une crise » chuchota-t-elle alors que j'entendais les sanglots dans sa voix.

Mon fils… Et ce traite de cœur, qui, au bout du compte, n'est qu'un arnacoeur de nous faire subir tant de mal. Il était temps que je me réveille et que j'assume le poids du passé et du futur. Je me devais de protéger Seth, pour que ma Leah soit aussi fière de moi que possible.

A l'ouverture de mes yeux, la réalité me sembla différente et ma résolution m'apparaissait comme un super héros près tout.

C'est entre toi et moi, cœur de malheur !


	17. J'ai mal au coeur

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Eh oui, aujourd'hui je suis « à l'heure », c'est un miracle !_

_J'espère que tout le monde a passé un bon week-end et un bon début de semaine !_  
><em>Personnellement j'ai eu à faire : entre les concours pour rencontrer Dear, la rencontre exceptionnelle avec Simon Baker de « Mentalist » et le boulot, je n'ai pas chaumé ! Et je peux vous dire que ça fait du bien ! lol<em>

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos conseils insomnies. Pour le moment, mon sommeil a repris sa course normale… J'en profite avant l'arrivée de Monsieur à Paris (celles qui auront lu « Les signes » comprendront ) et pour les autres ben disons que quand une certaine personne est pas loin je suis un vrai radar et c'est très embêtant lol )_

_Bref. Sachez que je vous aime tous méga fort et que vous envoyez du pâté !_

_Mes vilaines vous me manquez ! Je vous aime fort !_

_Super dédicace à ma bêta qui est exceptionnelle et que j'aime méga fort !_

_Gros clin d'œil à Lagasy, parce qu'elle le mérite fortement en ce moment *des milliers de bisous*_

_Dear…_

_What should I say ? I did try the contests and I'm being restless to think of what could happen… I know I'm not lucky to meet you but well, one can dream. I wish I could… I can't wait to see the movie and I can't wait to be as proud as ever. Tomorrow I'll buy the magazine with the shoot you wanted to do… And, I guess Sunday will be a huge day… I wish you the best and hope you'll have some time with the family. __Sincerely yours._

_Merci à tous, pour tout 3_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Disclaimer : personages de Stephenie Meyer, mis en scène par moi ;)**_

* * *

><p><span>J'ai mal au cœur<span>

**POV SETH**

_C'était trop obligé que j'étais dans un rêve parce que j'étais dans les nuages et même que tout était très blanc comme si j'avais allumé plusieurs lumières en même temps._

_Dans mon rêve, ben mon papa et ma maman ils étaient là, avec moi, dans les nuages._

_C'est super cool de faire des rêves comme ça. _

_Je crois que je préfère rêver de mon papa et mam maman avec moi dans le ciel plutôt que de faire des cauchemars à cause de l'accident de voiture. Granny Esmé elle dit que je suis le plus fort des champions de tout le monde entier et que c'était normal de faire des cauchemars alors avant que je fasse dodo elle m'a raconté plein d'histoires drôles sur mon papa et parrain Didi. J'aime beaucoup les histoires de papa et de Edward. Je les aime fort tous les deux._

_Dans mon rêve, je marchais sans toucher le sol. C'est trop bien !_

_Dans mon rêve, mon papa prenait ma maman dans ses bras en lui faisant des guillis sur le bidon et des petits bisous baveux dans le cou. Mon papa ça le faisait rire comme un foufou de faire ça même qu'on aurait dit qu'il était un enfant._

_Dans mon rêve, ma maman, elle riait tellement fort que tout son corps faisait des vagues. C'était très rigolo à voir parce que ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais pas vu mon papa et ma maman. Ils me manquent un peu beaucoup quand même._

_Dans mon rêve, ma maman elle avait un gros bidon tout tendu et je savais que ma petite sœur était dedans. Je le savais parce que papa il me l'avait dit le soir où on est resté tous les trois tous seuls. Moi j'étais pas trop content que ce soit une fille parce que les filles c'est énervant et ça pleure tout le temps mais bon papa a dit qu'on pouvait pas changer…_

_Dans mon rêve, mon papa il caressait ce gros bidon en me faisant un signe de sa tête et je posais ma main sur le ventre de maman. J'avais volé super vite pour être à côté d'eux. Maman souriait beaucoup, on aurait dit que son visage allait se couper en deux tellement elle avait un très grand sourire. J'aimais bien voir un sourire sur son visage plutôt que de la voir avec les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et entendre ses cris pour me sauver…_

_Dans mon rêve, j'avais plus mal à mon cœur._

_Dans mon rêve, ben même que je savais que j'étais en train de rêver et ça, c'est jamais très bien._

_Dans mon rêve, le visage de mon papa et le visage de ma maman commençaient à s'effacer comme quand je fais un dessin et que je dois utiliser ma gomme. Le sourire de ma maman devenait une méchante grimace et c'est comme si elle s'éloignait de moi._

_Dans mon rêve, j'essayais de crier de toutes mes forces mais personne ne m'écoutait et même que ma voix je l'entendais même pas…_

_Dans mon rêve, après que ma maman elle disparaisse, ben c'était au tour de mon papa qui avait un peu du sang partout comme dans l'accident. J'avais tellement peur que je sentais que mon cœur il allait plus bien du tout et je savais que j'allais me réveiller parce que j'avais très mal et que je pouvais plus du tout respirer._

_Mon papa il criait mon nom mais avec le temps, c'était plus du tout sa voix que j'entendais. _

_C'est comme si j'avalais de travers sauf que ben j'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle comme si quelqu'un il s'était assis sur moi et que du coup il m'empêchait de bien respirer. Pourtant je sais que j'ai pas de zanimaux à la maison parce que papa il aime pas trop ça, il a peur des zanimaux, mais chut c'est un secret et faut pas le dire._

_J'entends une voix crier alors j'essaye de me concentrer comme papa et maman ils disent si j'ai peur._

- « Seth ! Seth ! » criait la voix de mamie mais j'arrivais pas du tout à parler et à respirer. « Je vais te mettre ton masque, mon chéri » je savais pas qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire mais elle m'a mis mon truc qui envoyait de l'air dans mon nez et ma bouche pour que je respire. Pourquoi elle comprenait pas que je pouvais pas faire la respiration ! « Carlisle ? Carlisle, c'est Seth ! Je ne sais pas il s'est réveillé d'un cauchemar et, il a crié si fort mais maintenant il se tient la poitrine et n'arrive pas à respirer ! » Mamie elle criait et je savais pas pourquoi. Ça fait un peu peur parce que même si j'arrive pas à respirer et que je vois des points noirs devant mes yeux ben je m'inquiète pour ma mamie il faut pas qu'elle crie elle va réveiller les voisins… « Son masque est mis mais ça ne change rien, Carlisle ! C'est pire qu'une crise ! » J'entendais un peu qu'Esmé pleurait et je voulais la toucher avec mes mains mais j'arrivais pas à soulever mon bras comme si qu'il était mort. _Je suis mort ?_ me demandais-je parce que je pouvais pas parler. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait s'étouffer et penser en même temps comme si j'étais plus dans mon corps. « Carlisle, fais quelque chose ! » criait mamie et mes yeux ben ils voyaient plus rien, c'était tout noir.

Plus de voix de mamie, plus rien du tout dans mes yeux ou dans ma tête ou dans mes bras ou dans mes jambes. Je suis comme les momies… Je voudrais bien rire mais je peux pas trop, c'est nul !

Je savais que je rêvais pas parce que tout était noir. J'entendais rien non plus parce que mes oreilles elles étaient super bouchées comme si j'avais mis des bouchons comme quand je vais à la piscine avec l'école ou avec Lala.  
>Mamie Esmé elle était plus avec moi, en fait je sais pas trop ce que je faisais ou où j'étais parce que je sentais plus rien que même que je pense que je suis vraiment mort.<p>

Mais si j'étais mort, alors peut être que je verrais ma maman, pas vrai ? Ou peut être on a fermé les rideaux du paradis pour attendre de voir si j'étais un gentil garçon… Papa il dit toujours que je suis son champion et que je suis le plus gentil des fils du monde de la terre de l'univers… Peut être papa il s'est trompé si je dois attendre aux portes du ciel. Ou alors c'est la tradition des Quileutes qui est pas encore passée et alors je dois attendre la décision du grand chef de la tribu que je parte là haut dans le ciel des ancêtres de papa et maman.

C'est compliqué tout ça !

Je crois que j'entendais des sirènes mais je suis pas trop sûr… La tête de mamie Esmé elle revient souvent devant mes yeux mais c'est pareil je sais pas si je fais un rêve ou si c'est la rémalité, enfin je crois que c'est comme ça qu'est-ce qu'on dit. En tout cas, ça bouge beaucoup dans ce monde-là et même que ça pique mes bras…

Sauf qu'après la piqûre, ma tête et mon cerveau ils font dodo. Et moi aussi.

**POV JACOB**

- « Bella, restes avec Jake ! » S'exclama Edward alors qu'il l'a suppliait du regard.

C'est drôle comme une période de coma peut tout changer.

D'abord, on se réveille en pensant qu'il ne s'agit que d'une mauvaise passe, d'une soirée bien trop arrosée qui a mis tous nos sens sans dessus dessous. Puis, vous sentez bien que quelque chose cloche quand on vous dit que vous avez dormi pendant un bon mois et demi… En même temps, avec des côtes fracturées, une commotion cérébrale, le crâne fissuré, la jambe et le bras cassés, je pense que le corps a besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation, une espèce d'hibernation quoi.  
>Cependant, vient le temps de la réalisation et de la compréhension. On réalise toujours ce qu'il s'est passé ou se passe avant même que le cerveau puisse traiter la véritable information. En gros, je réalise qu'on me parle chinois puis je comprends le langage qu'on utilise après un petit temps d'adaptation… Un peu comme un lendemain de cuite… D'où la première impression de gueule de bois.<p>

Mais quand il est question de changements radicaux dans la vie, j'avoue que je suis tombé sur le cul et que ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de s'arranger.

Je suis veuf.

Est-ce que vous savez ce que cela fait de se rendre compte que sa moitié est partie sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir ? Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'on peut ressentir lorsque la personne qu'on croyait être notre éternité, s'éteint sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire ?  
>J'ai dormi tant de temps pour me rendre compte, au final, que j'avais perdu la femme de ma vie. Il m'a fallu pas mal de réflexion pour arriver à la conclusion que je ne pouvais rien faire, qu'il était bien trop tard pour la sauver.<p>

Si j'avais été seul, alors, sans aucun doute, je ne me serais pas battu pour la vie. J'aurais préféré mourir en me disant que j'allais rejoindre celle qui m'était destiné.  
>Je dois bien avoué que j'étais ridicule et je suis sûr que je me ferais charrier si les gens m'entendaient penser mais je ne me voyais pas vivre sans Leah.<br>Je me souviendrais toujours de nos premières fois. Notre premier regard, notre premier contact, notre premier mot, notre première discussion, notre premier rendez-vous, notre premier baiser, la première fois où je lui ai dit je t'aime, la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour…

Notre premier enfant.

Seth est une partie intégrante de Leah. Il est une part de cette moitié et il est de mon devoir de père de le protéger.

J'aime mon fils comme jamais je n'ai aimé un enfant auparavant. Certes, mes cousins avaient des enfants et puis les enfants d'Emmett sont comme des nièces pour moi mais jamais je n'ai éprouvé ça pour une autre personne. Il s'agit d'un amour bien différent de celui que je porte à Leah. Ce lien, la paternité, c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie après avoir trouvé Lee. Alors, il est hors de question que je me laisse aller !

Je retournais à la mini dispute qui se passait devant mes yeux et essayais de ne pas trop montrer ma tristesse combinée à la joie de voir Edward et Bella en couple. _Ils le méritent tant_, ne cessais-je de penser.

- « Je dois aller voir Seth ! Il a besoin de moi ! » Chouinait ma meilleure amie alors qu'Edward la regardait comme s'il souffrait.

- « Il faut que tu restes avec Jake pour l'aider, Bella ! Je vais m'occuper de Seth avec Carlisle et tout ira bien. Trop de stress peut empirer la crise, tu le sais mieux que personne ! » Je voyais alors mon meilleur ami d'un œil différent. Je savais qu'il était bon dans son métier de docteur mais je n'avais jamais pris conscience que la médecine l'animait. Il était passé du mode amoureux transit au mode docteur en pleine crise et malgré l'inquiétude qui naissait au creux de mon estomac à cause de la situation vague dans laquelle se trouvait Seth, mon meilleur ami m'inspirait l'admiration.

- « Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente seul ! » Bella est un bout de femme à caractère de cochon. Je pense qu'elle est pire que Leah pour ça. Je la voyais réfléchir à cent à l'heure alors qu'Edward tenait tête. Il est très fort. Devant Leah, je ne durais même pas cinq secondes que j'obéissais, la queue entre les jambes.

- « Esmé est avec lui, JE serai près de lui. Bells, il fait une crise grave et… »

- « Vous dérangez pas pour moi » dis-je en entendant le mot « grave ». « Vous savez qu'il s'agit de mon fils, pas vrai ? » J'étais frustré et en colère. Je ne comprenais pas la condition de Seth et je ressentais une certaine détresse face à toute cette histoire. Comment puis-je protéger mon fils alors que je suis coincé dans un foutu lit d'hôpital ? « Edward ? » demandais-je alors qu'il me regardait d'un air inquiet.

- « Seth est en route pour l'hôpital. Il a fait une importante crise de panique en faisant un cauchemar et il se peut que son cœur n'est pas très bien pris la chose… » Je ne suis pas bête, je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose et je sens déjà un mal de tête arriver.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » ma voix se brisait et Bella accouru à mon chevet pour me réconforter.

- « Chut, il ne faut pas t'en faire Jake, tout va bien se passer… »

- « Bella a raison. Je vais aller moi-même sur place et faire ce que je peux. » Edward avait, apparemment, lui aussi la queue entre les jambes.

- « Je veux la vérité ! » Je tapais du point sur mon lit, m'envoyant une décharge de douleur partout dans le corps. Migraine du jour, bonjour.

- « Mais Jake… » commença Bella mais je la coupais instantanément.

- « Pas de mais. Les faits, Doc ! » Ma meilleure amie soupira et baissa la tête. Je pouvais être aussi têtu qu'elle et elle le savait.

- « Je ne sais rien pour le moment Jake. Il faut lui faire passer des examens et voir si le cœur n'est pas trop endommagé… »

- « Et s'il l'est ? »

- « Alors il deviendra prioritaire pour une transplantation » murmura-t-il.

Vous savez ce moment qui précède l'orage ou celui qui précède la tempête ou même l'annonce d'une guerre ?  
>Tout semble paisible, presque serein. En fait, c'est carrément louche comme atmosphère.<br>Sauf que, lorsque notre monde s'est déjà écroulé une fois, c'est bizarre de se dire que la deuxième fois peut être bien pire… Alors quand on vous annonce que votre fils, la seule part de vous et d'elle qui vous fait tenir, est sur le point d'avoir une transplantation parce que son cœur veut lâcher… J'aimerais pouvoir me lever pour taper dans tous les murs de ce putain d'hôpital qui ne sert à rien ! J'aimerais exploser les fenêtres d'un simple coup de pied, d'éclater mes points de suture à m'en faire chialer, d'arracher tous les fils qui me permettent de ne rien ressentir pour justement avoir la possibilité d'être aussi mal que mon fils l'était.

Je voudrais tout ça pour pouvoir aller jusqu'à mon fils et lui dire que son papa est là et qu'il l'aime comme un malade mental sorti de l'asile.

- « Il va mourir ? » m'entendis-je demander alors que mon combat intérieur continuait de faire rage.

- « Jake… »

- « Est-ce qu'il va mourir, merde ! » Edward n'y était pour rien mais il était là. Et puis, ne dit-on pas que les amis, les vrais, peuvent tout encaisser si la situation était critique ? Il devait comprendre ce que je ressentais même si j'en doutais fortement.

- « Je ne peux pas te le dire… Je ne le sais pas moi-même… Mais, oui, il y a un risque que cela arrive. »

- « Sauves-le ! » suppliais-je en me mettant à chialer comme une gonzesse. « Je t'en prie Edward, Sauves-le ! » je n'aperçus pas l'infirmière qui entra dans la chambre et qui m'injecta un sédatif comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Cependant, je vis le regard de mon meilleur pote s'enflammer et pendant un instant, je me suis dit que j'étais bien bête d'en demander autant à Edward. Seth est aussi important pour lui que pour moi et je sais qu'il fera son possible pour le sauver.

C'est une jolie pensée à avoir alors qu'on sombre dans un sommeil sans sons ni images.

**POV EDWARD**

La pire des choses qu'il puisse arriver à un docteur, c'est que les parents de son patient le supplient de le sauver.

Ce que ces derniers ne savent pas, c'est qu'en tant que médecins nous ne pouvons rien promettre. Nous n'en avons ni le droit, ni le pouvoir.  
>Même l'opération la plus banale et la plus pratiquée peut se révéler être fatale.<p>

Dans notre serment, il est bien stipulé que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de promettre quoi que ce soit aux familles de nos patients. Notre rôle essentiel est de nous concentrer sur notre travail et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que certains docteurs ne parlent jamais à la famille après une opération, ils ont réussi à se détacher totalement du côté sentimental que peut prendre une relation médecin/patient.

Je n'ai jamais été un partisan de cette règle. Je pense que pour bien faire son travail, il faut s'impliquer un minimum dans la vie de son patient et savoir des choses sur lui.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé devoir dire à mon meilleur ami ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire.

- « Je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets » m'entendis-je lui dire avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard ni vers Bella, ni vers lui.

Je courus aussi vite que mes jambes le pouvaient et, bientôt, j'arrivais dans le hall des urgences où Carlisle et le docteur Gerandy attendaient déjà l'ambulance.  
>Un seul coup d'œil à la tête de mon père et je savais que la crise que Seth avait faite était bien plus importante que ce que tout le monde croyait.<br>Attrapant au passage une blouse et me désinfectant les mains avec un de nos pousse-pousse, je me dirigeais vers eux, le docteur en moi renaissant de ses cendres.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » Mon père me regarda avec cet air fier alors que le docteur Gerandy avait un petit sourire au visage.

- « Garçon âgé de six ans et demi, pouls critique suite à une terreur nocturne très violente. Masque à oxygène administrée chez lui, il est inconscient puisqu'il a reçu un sédatif pour le calmer. Le cœur ne semble pas battre correctement et l'ambulancier sur place dit que les battements du cœur sont bien trop faibles » traduction en langage de tous les jours, Seth fait une crise cardiaque qui est en train de détruire le peu de force qui restait dans son cœur. Je soupirais et mon père déposa sa main sur mon épaule.

- « Edward, si tu ne peux pas… »

- « Je peux et je veux ! » décrétais-je. Il faut souvent un déclic pour reprendre sa vie en main. J'ai toujours voulu être docteur. Sauver les gens m'inspirait et je me disais que ça ferait de moi quelqu'un de bien, que je pouvais faire la différence dans cette société qui se fout presque de tout. « Je suis prêt à reprendre le boulot » dis-je en regardant le docteur Gerandy dans les yeux.

- « Considérez ça comme un deuxième examen docteur Cullen » me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent sans doute les plus chaotiques de mon existence. L'ambulance arriva et ma mère en descendit avec un visage brimé. Elle semblait totalement dans un autre univers, ses joues étaient striées de larmes tandis qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Mon père fit appeler une infirmière qui l'amena dans une salle de repos afin de tester son taux de sucre dans le sang ainsi que sa tension.  
>Quand l'équipe sortit Seth du véhicule, mon cœur se brisa. Il était plus pâle que pâle, ses lèvres et le bout de ses doigts étaient bleutés et le bruit des machines qui l'entouraient ne présageait rien de bon.<p>

- « Enfant de six ans victime d'une crise d'angoisse sévère ayant entraîné une crise cardiaque. Cœur déjà très faible avant le transport. Taux d'oxygène de 40% avec assistance, battements irréguliers et pouls à 45 » dans le service, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur nous. Ils savaient tous qu'il s'agissait de mon filleul. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre.

- « Champion ? » demandais-je doucement en me positionnant à la tête de Seth.

- « Inconscient depuis cinq minutes grâce à un sédatif. Condition communiquée à la commission de donneurs d'organes juste avant d'arriver ici monsieur » je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. J'avais à peine eu le temps de lire le dossier de Seth dans la journée d'hier et je n'avais même pas prévu un plan d'action. Mon père sembla comprendre mon doute et interrogea le docteur Gerandy.

- « Combien de temps pour une réponse ? »

- « Une réunion spéciale va être tenue dès ce matin. Je dirai que la réponse viendra d'ici à demain soir, voire après demain dans la matinée… »

- « Est-ce qu'il pourra tenir ? » demanda mon père au brancardier.

- « A vrai dire monsieur je ne saurais vous dire. Ce petit a l'air de lutter comme il peut mais son cœur est prêt à lâcher » fermer les yeux ne servirait à rien. Ma réalité était devant moi et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus le poids de la promesse que j'avais faite à Jake appuyait sur mes épaules. Il fallait que je sauve Seth.

- « On ne peut pas demander un comité extraordinaire ? Après tout il est six heures du matin… Le conseil peut comprendre l'importance de sauver une vie, non ? » J'étais frustré mais en même temps je me rendais compte que je prenais des initiatives. C'est ce qu'on recherche chez un médecin.

- « Que proposez-vous docteur Cullen ? » me demanda le docteur Gerandy alors que nous placions Seth dans une salle de chirurgie à l'étage.

- « Je vais téléphoner au directeur. Je suis certain que Monsieur Webber sera d'accord pour appeler le comité et le faire venir au plus vite. Docteur, c'est un code rose… »

- « Votre implication avec le patient peut être un motif de refus docteur » me signale-t-il avec dédain.

- « Alors on le laisse mourir ? » S'énerver contre mon chef n'était sans doute pas la bonne solution mais que faire d'autre ? J'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe lequel de mes patients.

- « Non docteur. Je ne laisse pas mourir les patients par plaisir. En fait, j'allais vous suggérer d'appeler moi-même le professeur Webber. » Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche de mon père alors que le docteur Gerandy se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. « Occupez-vous du patient. Gardez-le stable et n'oubliez pas de lui administrer les doses de préparation pour une intervention imminente. » Mon père n'attendit même pas la fin des conseils de Gerandy, il était déjà sur le front.

- « J'aimerais que l'on bipe trois infirmières pour préparation préopératoire. Il faudrait que l'infirmière Mason vienne prendre les constantes du petit et qu'elle le maintienne éveiller pendant le contrôle de routine. Il lui faut quelqu'un de confiance. Edward… » il s'arrêta une micro seconde, secoua la tête et reprit. « Docteur Cullen, appeler le bureau pour leur demander le dossier complet du petit. Demandez aussi une machine à échographie pour que je puisse suivre les pulsations de son cœur en temps réel. Il nous faut le monitorer du début à la fin pour donner un rapport le plus précis à la commission. » A ce moment-là, on n'est plus un proche de la famille, ou le fils du docteur qui vous donne les ordres. On devient juste le médecin qui a été formé pour sauver des vies. Rien d'autre.

Dans toutes histoires comme celle-là, on s'imagine que la commission se réunirait aux aurores pour donner la permission d'effectuer immédiatement une transplantation. Sauf qu'ici, malgré les résultats alarmants de Seth, malgré les témoignages et rapports de trois grands médecins et malgré l'appuie direct du chef de l'hôpital, la commission a décidé d'attendre les prochaines 48 heures pour être sûr que le cœur malade de Seth ne repartira pas de lui-même. A croire que les médecins formant cette commission, voulaient le tuer.

Dire que j'ai passé mes nerfs sur eux est un bien grand mot. Disons que j'ai du casser une ou deux chaises dans la salle de réunion en les jetant contre le mur lorsqu'ils sont repartis dans leur bureau… Je détestais ces médecins prétentieux qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de connaître les circonstances de l'état des patients et qui se croyaient plus intelligents que les autres pour prendre des décisions. De leur faute, des patients souffraient et des familles pleuraient. A croire que cela les amusaient de voir la peine des gens et la souffrance d'enfants. J'étais presque sûr que l'attente pour un adulte était bien moindre que cela et ça me foutait dans une colère noire.

Je me trouvais dans le couloir de la chambre de Seth, assis contre le mur et la tête entre mes mains. Je n'osais même pas rentrer ou même aller parler à Jake. J'allais sans doute perdre son fils et je ne pouvais pas l'affronter pour le moment.

Dès que la réunion a pris fin, mon père m'avait entraîné dans un bureau vide et nous avions passé trois longues heures à parler du protocole et de l'opération que nous allions effectuer si le feu vert était donné. Apparemment, un petit garçon de Seattle était dans un coma profond depuis pas mal de temps et ils attendaient l'accord de la famille pour le débrancher, ce qui permettrait ensuite de donner le cœur à Seth. Je ne me réjouissais pas de cette perte. J'avais même fait envoyer un bouquet à la famille et je leur avais brièvement parlé au téléphone. Tout ça prenait une tournure plus que bizarre et je me sentais pris au piège.

Une petite main vint caresser mon cou et mon corps y répondit immédiatement.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi et en m'entourant de ses petits bras.

- « Mieux » soupirais-je alors que je relevais la tête pour la mettre dans son cou et sentir son parfum. Nous restions un moment sans parler, sans bouger. Je me berçais avec le rythme de sa respiration.

- « Edward… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Oui ? »

- « Est-ce qu'il… » elle respira un grand coup et essayait de cacher un sanglot. « Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? » Je n'aimais pas cette question et je n'aimais certainement pas ma réponse.

- « Je n'en sais rien » soupirais-je en grimaçant.

- « Tu vas essayer, pas vrai ? »

- « De toutes mes forces »

- « Alors tout ira bien » souffla-t-elle avant de placer un long baiser sur mes lèvres. La chaleur de Bella avait tendance à me calmer bien plus que je n'aimerais l'avouer. Je savais qu'elle était paniquée mais je savais aussi qu'elle me soutenait quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Et mine de rien, c'était un grand soulagement. J'entendis vaguement la porte de la chambre de Seth s'ouvrir alors que Bella tourna la tête pour voir qui en sortait. « Encore vous ! Mais vous n'en avez pas marre ? » s'énerva-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait pour atterrir nez à nez avec l'infirmière Mason. « Ne vous approchez pas de ma famille ! » menaça-t-elle alors que je me levais d'un bon pour l'éloigner de l'infirmière.

- « Bella… »

- « Non ! » me coupa-t-elle. « Tu ne vois pas qu'elle essaye d'approcher Jake ! Je suis sûre qu'elle attend quelque chose ! » Je ne comprenais toujours pas la haine de Bella envers cette fille mais soudain, je vis l'infirmière Mason baisser la tête et rougir, comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Je prenais la main de Bella et fit un signe de tête à l'infirmière pour qu'elle parle.

- « Seth est réveillé, il vous demande. Je vais demander à être remplacée » elle n'attendit même pas de réponse de ma part qu'elle filait déjà en direction du poste des infirmières. J'essayais de me souvenir d'un truc mais c'est comme si j'avais un mot au bout de la langue mais qu'il ne revenait pas. Je regardais doucement Bella qui semblait tendue.

- « Il faudrait que tu m'expliques »

- « Je ne sais pas, Edward. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette fille. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer » elle haussa les épaules et entra dans la chambre. Seth était entouré d'un rideau en plastique, évitant tout contact avec l'extérieur. « Il est si pâle » sanglota-t-elle alors que Seth ouvrit à moitié les yeux.

- « Hey champion » essayais-je d'être enthousiaste. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit et il fronça les sourcils. Il avait un tube dans la bouche qui lui permettait de respirer… « Ne t'affoles pas d'accord ? C'est juste pour que tu puisses mieux respirer, okay ? » il hocha la tête et je pus voir des larmes couler sur son visage.

- « Oh, pleures pas bonhomme. Edward et papi Carlisle vont tout faire pour que ton cœur fonctionne correctement et que tu reprennes une vie normale » dit Bella en touchant le plastique du rideau. « On est là et ton papa aussi » Seth écarquilla les yeux et Bella continua « Il s'est réveillé cette nuit. Il ne peut pas encore se lever mais il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aime très fort et qu'il faut que tu sois un grand champion pour recevoir ton nouveau cœur. Il a adoré tes dessins et il t'envoie des tonnes de bisous » les larmes abondaient sur le visage de Seth et je n'avais qu'une envie, le rejoindre derrière ce rideau pour le serrer fort dans mes bras.

Il nous observait en pleurant tout doucement, ayant sans doute peur de refaire une crise. Je pouvais voir dans son regard tellement d'émotions que j'en avais le tournis. Il avait peur, il était heureux, il nous aimait, il avait mal… Combien de souffrance pouvait supporter un enfant ? Seth a-t-il la force de se battre jusqu'au bout ?  
>Tant de questions qui demeurent sans réponses et tant de choses que je pourrais faire mais auxquelles je n'ai aucune autorisation… Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle à être si cruelle ?<br>Je berçais Bella dans mes bras, toujours très près du rideau de plastique et Seth nous observait avec ses petits yeux fatigués. Il bougea lentement un de ces bras et posa sa petite main sur son cœur en ouvrant la bouche. Bella, qui avait la tête posée sur mon épaule, se redressa immédiatement.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas, bonhomme ? » Les larmes de Seth étaient un déchirement et je me sentais faible de ne rien pouvoir faire. De sa voix enrouée et sans souffle, il réussit simplement à nous dire ce que nous savions déjà et ce que nous craignions le plus…

- « J'ai mal à mon cœur, Didi »


	18. Sans rancoeur

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Vous passez un bon jeudi d'ascension ?_

_Comme d'habitude, je souhaite à tous vous remercier de votre fidélité, de vos remarques et tout ce qui suit. Vous êtes vraiment exceptionnels !  
>Je sais que certaines questions restent encore en suspend mais, promis, les chapitres qui vont arriver répondront à beaucoup d'entre elles.<em>

_Merci encore pour tout !_

_Ce soir, je vous propose un chapitre encore assez émotionnel (j'ai réussi à me faire pleurer toute seule, je ne suis pas très maligne lol). J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Mes vilaines vous me manquez, vivement Août !  
>Une standing ovation pour ma pauvre bêta sans travail mais promis si je LE vois tu sais très bien que tu auras ta photo )<br>Un grand merci à ma partner in crime d'exister. __Cette fois-ci, ce sera la bonne !  
>Dear… I'm counting the days 'til the movie and 'til that day I'll see you again… <em>_« May the odd be ever in my favor », right ? __Would you do me the honor of breaking the curse? __Much love, yours._

_Merci encore à tous!_

_Bonne lecture =]_

_**Diclaimer : Stephenie Meyer est l'extraordinaire inventrice de ces personnages, je ne suis que la marionnettiste**._

* * *

><p><span>Sans rancœur<span>

_C'est drôle comme, dans la vie, rien n'arrive comme on le souhaiterait… Mais sans déceptions et batailles, vaudrait-il le coup de simplement vivre ?  
><em>

**POV EDWARD  
><strong>

La patience est une des principales qualités requises chez un médecin.

En effet, lorsque l'on devient docteur, on nous dit de but en blanc que l'injustice est présente partout, que nous ne sommes pas des Dieux mais qu'il faut apprendre à gérer l'impatience et les coups du sort.  
>Je pensais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, que j'étais l'un des médecins les plus patients de l'hôpital. Je pensais même que j'avais de la patience à revendre.<p>

Mais, il s'avère que je ne le suis pas, pas le moins du monde.

En tout et pour tout, j'ai du faire l'aller-retour entre la cafétéria et la chambre de Seth une bonne centaine de fois. Tout ça en une ou deux heures, je ne regardais pas vraiment ma montre. Je ne compte plus le nombre de cafés que j'ai pu engloutir, ni le nombre de Coca-Light qui ont suivi puisque Bella m'a fortement interdit d'en reboire… Selon elle, mon anxiété augmentait de minutes en minutes… Imaginez les commentaires de Jacob lorsque cette dernière m'a fait la réflexion alors que nous lui rendions visite pour lui parler de l'état de son fils.

_**Flashback**_

_Avalant mon énième café, je rejoignais Bella devant la chambre de notre filleul. _

_Il était assez tôt, nous étions rentrés dormir un peu, une ou deux heures, pas plus, parce-que nous ne voulions pas laisser Seth tout seul. Il était donc dans les environs de six heures du matin. Être docteur dans un hôpital a certains avantages comme ceux de pouvoir faire fi des heures de visite…_

_Je ne sais pas comment, mais Bella avait réussi à me convaincre d'aller voir Jacob.  
>A vrai dire, je sais exactement comment puisqu'elle a utilisé de son charme et de beaucoup de ses baisers…<br>Elle m'avait expliqué à quel point mon meilleur pote avait besoin de nous et aussi à quel point j'étais ridicule d'être effrayé de celui que je considère comme un frère.  
>Jacob ne m'en voudrait pas d'essayer de sauver son fils, au contraire, j'étais le seul en qui il avait entièrement confiance. Evidemment, je m'étais laissé convaincre, comment faire autrement alors que ses arguments me touchent en plein cœur ? Et puis, Bella ne me mentirait pas sur un sujet si délicat que notre amitié à Jake et moi ainsi que sur mes aptitudes de médecin, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce que je faisais en pratique.<em>

_Dire que j'étais dans un état de stress était peu révélateur de mon véritable état d'esprit. En réalité, j'avais l'estomac dans les chaussettes - même si, dans notre hâte d'arriver au plus vite à l'hôpital, j'avais oublié d'en mettre – et bien sûr mon corps réclamait un sommeil bien mérité car malgré mes horaires de folie, j'avais réussi à dérégler mon rythme déjà irrégulier._

_Alors que je m'approchais de Bella, je la vis taper du pied et regarder mon café d'un mauvais œil. Il devait s'agir de ma cinquième tasse depuis une petite heure, rien de bien alarmant à mon goût.  
>Elle me fixa pendant un instant, attendant sans doute que je dise ou fasse quelque chose, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à marcher en direction de la cage d'escaliers qui nous mèneraient à l'étage de Jake.<br>Je riais sous cape devant l'attitude de ma petite amie. D'une part, elle n'aimait pas que j'abuse de la caféine puisque, selon elle, trop de cette molécule finira par attaquer mon système nerveux… Théoriquement elle avait raison mais, étant médecin, je savais exactement quelles doses mon corps pouvait supporter.  
>D'autre part, elle descendait les escaliers en vitesse et avec rage.<br>Il faut savoir qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé les ascenseurs : peu d'espace, trop de « murs » et pas assez d'oxygène… Sans compter les nombreux accidents où les câbles se détachent et où l'ascenseur devient un transport de la mort. Bella pouvait être très dramatique et parano quelques fois. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle prenait évidemment l'ascenseur mais bien souvent elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter ça. C'était très drôle à voir et étrangement, cela me faisait réaliser que j'aimais même ses petites folies.  
>Je dois avouer que ceux de l'hôpital ne sont pas très accueillants mais pour autant que je sache, les escaliers ne l'étaient pas non plus. Trop lumineux à mon goût.<em>

_Je sirotais donc mon café tranquillement en suivant les fesses parfaites de ma copine – oui, je le concède, boire du café me rend particulièrement excité dans tous les sens du terme et voir Bella se dandiner devant moi ne m'aidait définitivement pas – tout en m'inquiétant aussi de la réaction de mon meilleur ami lorsqu'on lui expliquera en détails ce qu'il se passe pour Seth._

_A l'étage de Jake, Bella s'arrêta devant un distributeur de boissons. Comme si de rien n'était, elle se prit un Coca-Light, du moins, à cet intant-là, je pensais que c'était pour elle…_

_Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la chambre de Jake, Billy était à son chevet et nous pouvions voir qu'il était exténué. Après un court échange, Carlisle entra dans la chambre pour ramener Billy à son hôtel. Apparemment, Charlie était arrivé lui aussi mais n'arriverait qu'en fin de matinée._

_La discussion avec Jake fut douloureuse._

_Mon meilleur ami avait le cœur en miettes. _

_Perdre sa femme est déjà une expérience traumatisante, blessante et horrible mais savoir que son fils, la chair de sa chair et surtout le seul être qu'il vous reste car il est une partie d'elle, est dans un état plus que critique… Je pense que ce doit être la pire des souffrances que l'on puisse ressentir.  
>Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que nous ne pouvions rien faire ou dire qui puisse aider Jacob à se sentir mieux. Rien ne pourrait changer la situation, rien ne pourrait guérir les blessures de ces deux derniers mois. <em>

_Et pour ça, je me haïssais de respirer._

_Jamais de ma vie je ne pourrais souhaiter ce que vit Jacob à aucun de mes ennemis. Cette souffrance est bien trop cruelle à mon goût._

_Il y eut donc des larmes, puis des questions variées, puis des promesses… Jacob m'a demandé de faire de mon mieux, de me battre comme je le pouvais et j'avais bien sûr accepté tout en lui expliquant que je ne pourrais faire plus que je ne le suis capable. Bella lui tenait la main en lui répétant que j'étais un excellent docteur avec une excellente équipe… _

_Secrètement, je priais pour que ce soit la vérité._

_Avant de partir, Jake me demanda une faveur, d'écrire une lettre à son fils et de la lui lire dès qu'il serait réveillé. Il avait besoin que son fils sache qu'il était présent même s'il n'était pas dans la même chambre que lui. Il voulait que Seth prenne conscience que son papa se battrait pour lui._

_Tandis que je finalisais la lettre, je me tournais vers ma Bella qui nous écoutait sans dire un mot. Je voyais qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil._

_- « J'ai une folle envie de café, tu veux que j'aille nous en chercher ? » lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire. Petit sourire que je n'eus pas gardé longtemps…_

_- « Du café ? » s'exclama-t-elle, en furie. C'est fou ce qu'une Bella en colère était foutrement sexy… Enfin, aussi sexy qu'elle puisse être, je n'en menais pas large face à son expression énervée. D'ailleurs, Jake non plus puisque ses yeux se transformèrent en soucoupe lorsqu'il l'entendit me répondre._

_- « Bella ? » demandais-je tendrement alors qu'elle pouffait._

_- « Du Coca » répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde avec un ton sec. Elle se racla la gorge, se pencha vers son sac et en sortit la cannette de Coca-Light qu'elle avait acheté avant d'arriver dans la chambre. Elle me la tendit. « Tu ne boiras que du soda » trancha-t-elle alors que je l'observais comme si elle avait perdu la tête._

_- « Mais… » j'eus à peine le temps de commencer ma phrase qu'elle me coupait déjà la parole._

_- « Non, Edward. Imagine que la commission donne son accord ce matin et que l'opération soit prévue dans la journée ! Comment feras-tu pour opérer ton filleul si tes mains tremblent du manque de caféine ? » Jake nous regardait comme on observe un match de tennis, enfin plutôt un match de ping-pong dans notre cas._

_- « Sans caféine je m'endormirais sur la table d'opération » lui expliquais-je en me retenant de sourire. Elle était vraiment craquante quand elle prenait cet air sévère. Mais, bien sûr, à peine la phrase sortit de ma bouche, elle me tendait la cannette sous le nez._

_- « Le Coca est un très bon substitut avec moins de caféine » répliqua-t-elle. « Et avant que ton Moi docteur me parle d'aspartame ou je ne sais quoi, réfléchis bien à deux fois » Jake se mit à rire tellement fort qu'il se fit mal aux côtes, sifflant de douleur alors qu'il pleurait littéralement de rire._

_- « Oh la vache, vieux ! Elle te tient vraiment par les parties ! » Il riait de plus belle, se faisant mal derechef._

_De mon côté, j'ouvrais la cannette de Coca que Bella m'avait tendue et je commençais à boire sous son regard satisfait._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Autant dire que le retard de la commission, mon manque de sommeil et l'accumulation de caféine – Coca ou non – n'avaient pas vraiment aidé à refreiner mon anxiété. J'étais comme monter sur un ressort et je me fais presque penser à ma sœur Alice lorsqu'elle est en pleine séance de shopping.  
>En parlant de ma sœur, toute notre famille était en salle d'attente pour prendre des tours de visite que ce soit auprès de Jake ou auprès de Seth.<br>Charlie, le père de Bella, était revenu avec Billy. Ma mère était également là, accompagnée de ma sœur Alice, du mari de ma sœur, Jasper, puis de mon frère Emmett avec sa femme Rosalie. La famille était au complet et Seth était très heureux de les voir même s'il dormait la plupart du temps. Cela nous faisait plaisir, à Bella et à moi, que tout le monde soit là pour encourager Seth mais aussi pour soutenir Jake qui ne tenait plus dans son lit. Il voulait sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre son fils mais malheureusement il était bien trop faible pour ne serait-ce que s'asseoir…

Je faisais les cent pas dans le couloir. Ne pouvant ni attendre dans la salle avec ma famille, ni dans la chambre de Seth qui dormait.  
>Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps. Je vouais d'ailleurs, pendant ces heures décisives, une haine invétérée à l'adage « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ». Tout cela n'existe pas en médecine. Plus les nouvelles sont longues à arriver, plus elles sont mauvaises… Pas dans tous les cas, il en va de soi. J'exagérais peut-être un peu mais j'avais cet espèce de mauvais pressentiment qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je n'aimais pas ça lorsque mon côté docteur pouvait ressentir les choses à l'avance.<p>

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas immédiatement Bella qui sortait de la chambre de Seth. Elle souriait timidement et se retrouva face à moi alors que je faisais toujours les cent pas.

- « Hey » lui dis-je avec un sourire discret. Ses traits étaient tirés mais elle est si belle que je me surpris moi-même lorsque ma main entra en contact avec sa peau froide. Je traçais doucement le contour de ses yeux, voulant effacer la fatigue. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

- « Hey » murmura-t-elle alors que mon doigt passait sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et je tombais sur ses iris chocolat dans lesquels j'aimerais me noyer. « Seth vient tout juste de se réveiller. Tu ne veux pas venir lui lire la lettre de Jake en attendant le verdict ? » me demanda-t-elle avec une voix si douce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle coulait sur ma peau. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi calme. Elle est très douée. Je ne sais pas comment elle arrive à se contrôler alors que tout autour de nous nous inciterait plutôt à hurler et à défoncer tous les murs qui pouvaient nous entourer. Mais non, Bella restait calme et posée comme si tout était naturel. Je pense que son statut de professeur des écoles l'aide énormément à voiler ses vrais sentiments devant Seth. Un bon professeur doit faire preuve de sang froid, c'est toujours ce qu'elle me disait quand elle rentrait des réunions avec les parents ou alors après une journée difficile. Je l'aimais encore plus pour ça, si cela était possible bien sûr. Elle est forte et douce à la fois, le parfait mélange, la parfaite combinaison pour le cœur de chacun d'entre nous. En espérant que cela soit assez pour le petit cœur fragile de Seth.

- « Bien sûr » lui répondis-je en la prenant par la main.

Seth était toujours dans sa bulle de plastique. Une nouvelle infirmière lui avait été affectée et nous n'avions pas revu l'infirmière Mason depuis le jour où Bella l'avait chassée. Quand la commission aura pris sa décision, il faudra que j'aille demander au poste des infirmières ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je ne voulais pas croire que Bella avait réussi à effrayer une telle professionnelle.

Je secouais la tête alors que Seth m'observait avec de gros yeux. Il leva la main brièvement, signe de bonjour. Il me faisait rire à essayer de communiquer quoi qu'il arrive. Le docteur Gerandy l'avait même surpris à « parler » avec le tube. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et j'avoue que je n'y croyais pas non plus. Mais Seth a toujours été un enfant qui aime s'exprimer. Ses parents lui ont toujours appris l'honnêteté et l'art de parler. Leah disait constamment que pour obtenir ce que l'on veut, il fallait parler avec gentillesse et franchise. Ne jamais mentir, toujours rester poli…  
>Leah était une bonne mère et Seth avait hérité de beaucoup de ses traits de personnalité. Je secouais doucement la tête, je ne devais pas craquer maintenant alors que la lettre de Jake est plus qu'importante.<p>

Je levais donc ma main en retour, lui faisant un petit signe.

- « Salut champion ! » je lui souriais alors qu'il essayait de sourire en grand mais le tube gênait un peu et il fronçait les sourcils. « Je sais bien, mais sans ça tu ne pourrais pas respirer » lui expliquais-je alors qu'il soupirait comme il pouvait. Je vis qu'il cherchait des yeux son ardoise qui se trouvait trop loin de lui pour pouvoir l'attraper.

- « Seth, mon cœur, pas la peine d'utiliser l'ardoise, d'accord ? » lui expliqua Bella avec un sourire. « Didi a ramené une surprise pour toi » Seth nous regardait avec un air de surprise sur le visage qui nous fit rire. « Une lettre » ajouta Bella alors que les yeux de Seth s'agrandirent.

- « Une lettre de ton père » ajoutais-je en prenant la lettre qui était dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et en la lui montrant. Je pris le temps de la déplier et de lui montrer l'écriture, même s'il s'agissait de la mienne.

- « Jacob a du dicter car sa main pour écrire est dans le plâtre un peu comme ta jambe » lui dit Bella avec un clin d'œil. « Lui aussi c'est un champion » le sourire de Seth était énorme et j'aurais presque voulu le prendre en photo. Je savais qu'il souffrait, je le voyais dans ses yeux, dans sa manière de jouer avec les draps de son lit. Oui, son état était stable mais son corps semblait fatigué de se battre. Il a du me faire un signe mais je ne l'ai pas vu, trop perdu dans ma haine envers les bureaucrates de cet hôpital. Bella me toucha délicatement le bras. « Edward ? » je fixais mon regard sur elle et elle souriait d'encouragements. « Veux-tu lire la lettre, s'il te plaît ? »

Vous savez ce qui est le pire dans un drame ?

Ce ne sont pas les décès, ou les larmes… Non, le pire à vivre est pour ceux qui restent. Il faut pouvoir se reconstruire et continuer à avancer en sachant tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lire cette lettre à Seth me brisait déjà le cœur alors que je l'avais à peine dépliée correctement. Comment faire face à la souffrance de Jake et de Seth ? Comment les aider à se reconstruire alors que ma vie n'était même pas stable ? Comment faire pour que tout se transforme en lumière du soleil plutôt qu'en cendres ?

Prenant une grande respiration, je me positionnais bien en face de Seth et commençais à lire…

**POV JACOB  
><strong>

_« Mon champion,_

Je me suis souvent demandé comment dire à mon fils que je l'aimais. L'accident m'a permis de me dire que nous ne sommes pas tous éternels et surtout que j'aurais du écouter Leah plus souvent.

_Si tu savais comme je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là pour toi…_

Lorsque nous avions fait notre testament, elle m'avait demandé d'écrire quelque chose pour Seth mais les mots ne venaient pas alors j'avais laissé tombé. Elle, de son côté, avait presque écrit un roman. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de pages où elle racontait un peu de tout et de rien mais ce que j'avais retenu de sa lettre est qu'elle aime profondément notre fils.

_Papa n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme… Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire de catch pendant un bout de temps… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas._

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Seth face à lui-même. J'ai bien conscience qu'il est très bien entouré puisque toute notre famille est là mais je sais qu'un enfant a besoin de ses parents. Cela me tue de ne pas pouvoir me lever et même si j'ai beau essayer de convaincre les médecins d'accélérer, rien n'y fait, je n'arrive à rien.

_J'aurais préféré te parler d'Homme à Homme, comme nous avons l'habitude de le faire… Mais les docteurs ne veulent pas me laisser sortir de ma chambre (je n'arrive pas à m'asseoir à cause de mes côtes… Tu sais ce sont les trucs qui protègent les poumons, Didi te les avait montrés sur son livre de Docteur un jour… Si tu ne comprends pas, demandes-lui, il te réexpliquera)._

J'aimerais tellement me retrouver près de mon fils, lui tenir la main lorsqu'il a mal, lui lire des histoires pour qu'il puisse s'endormir, être près de lui s'il fait un cauchemar, lui parler de sa mère parce que je sais qu'elle lui manque autant qu'à moi. Ce foutu accident a détruit une grande partie de ma famille et de ma vie. Le soutien des autres me montre à quel point tout a changé, tout va changer. La mort de Lee, l'état de Seth, le mien… Je me demande combien de poignards dans le cœur un être humain peut supporter jusqu'au coup fatal. Si Seth ne s'en sort pas, j'avais déjà pensé à une issue de secours. Une mort rapide qui me mènerait à ma famille. Mais, pour le moment, il s'agissait de me battre pour mon fils, de lui montrer que son papa est là pour lui malgré que je sois dans ce putain de lit d'hôpital trop petit pour moi.

_Je voulais simplement te dire que je t'aime, mon fils. Plus que tout au monde. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Plus fort que Superman et plus gros que la galaxie entière._

Je fermais les yeux, luttant contre la douleur que je ressentais dans mes côtes. J'avais essayé de m'asseoir mais, bien sûr, mon corps n'a pas voulu m'obéir et la douleur avait été fulgurante… Je ne voulais pas appeler les infirmières. J'appréciais la douleur, je l'accueillais à bras ouverts, cela me permettait de partager un peu la souffrance de Seth. C'est fou ce que je n'arrête pas de penser à son état de santé, à sa douleur, à ce qu'il peut ressentir dans son lit d'hôpital. J'en arrive presque à oublier mes maux. J'aimerais tant entendre sa voix de gamin m'appelant « papa », j'aimerais entendre son rire résonner, j'aimerais le faire tourner dans les airs…  
>J'aimerais jouer mon rôle de père.<p>

_Je sais que tu aimerais que maman soit là. Je l'aimerais beaucoup aussi… Mais elle est dans les étoiles maintenant et je te promets qu'on ira lui rendre visite lorsque nous irons mieux tous les deux._

Secouant la tête, je laissais échapper un sanglot que je retenais depuis la visite d'Edward et Bella. J'étais tellement jaloux. Jaloux de leur relation, jaloux qu'ils puissent voir Seth, jaloux qu'ils aient pu dire au revoir à ma femme… Je me sens sale et honteux de penser de la sorte. J'ai l'impression de les trahir mais je ne peux empêcher l'amertume de brouiller mon jugement.  
>Edward est le mec le plus chanceux de la Terre. Il a toujours eu des parents formidables alors que moi je ne devais me contenter que de mon père puisque j'ai perdu ma mère très jeune, il a une famille soudée alors que mes sœurs sont vite parties de la maison parce-que mon père était devenu un fardeau avec son fauteuil roulant… Aujourd'hui, il est un très bon médecin, il a Bella à ses côtés et il a le pouvoir d'aider Seth…<br>Je me sens si inutile que ça me donne la rage.

_Je veux aussi que tu me fasses la promesse d'être gentil avec Didi et Lala… Dis-leur tous les jours merci et dis-leur que tu les aimes… Nous avons de la chance de les avoir et leur répéter est notre devoir. Tu comprends, mon fils ?_

Je serre les poings doucement et prend une longue respiration pour me calmer et apaiser la douleur.

_Je voulais aussi te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi. A quel point tu es un grand champion. Mon fils, promets-moi de te battre pour moi. Promets-moi de guérir très vite et je te promets à mon tour de vite marcher ou même m'asseoir sur un fauteuil comme papi Billy pour venir te voir très vite. Bats-toi mon fils !_

Cela ne sert à rien d'être amer. Edward n'a pas toujours eu la vie facile. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux de la personne que je considère comme mon frère. _Il est un pilier important de ma vie_, me répétais-je alors que je secouais de nouveau la tête pour chasser mes mauvaises pensées.

_Je t'aime, Seth. Sois fort. Papa est là._

- « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda une voix qui me semblait familière mais dont je n'arrivais rien à me souvenir. J'ouvris les yeux et la découvris. Elle était petite, peut-être de la même taille que Bella ou un peu plus grande. Ses cheveux étaient longs et semblaient être marrons avec un peu de rouge dedans… Je n'ai jamais su reconnaître les couleurs. Lee était douée pour ça. Mon cœur se serra et je dus faire une grimace car elle prit le téléphone des infirmières au mur avec une vitesse effarante. « J'ai besoin d'antidouleurs pour la chambre de Monsieur Black » dit-elle dans le combiné sans me quitter des yeux.

_Je t'aime fils ! Ton papa.»_

- « Qui êtes-vous ? » réussis-je à demander alors que ses yeux de couleur ambre pénétraient mon âme. Je me sentais mis à nu. Je n'aime pas ça.

- « Je… Enfin… » elle sembla hésiter, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. « Je suis Vanessa Mason, j'étais votre infirmière… » elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. « Je passais juste pour voir si vous alliez bien » je fronçais les sourcils. Mon cerveau surchauffait alors que je me demandais où j'avais déjà vu cette fille mais rien ne me revenait…

- « Merci » répondis-je un peu sous le choc. « Si je pouvais me lever pour aller voir mon fils, tout ça serait plus facile » ronchonnais-je et elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

- « Oui, je comprends » elle me regarda pendant quelques instants alors qu'une autre infirmière arrivait dans la chambre.

- « Alors Monsieur Black, on se sent un peu fatigué ? » me demanda-t-elle comme si j'étais un attardé. Je tournais la tête vers elle pour lui répondre mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps et vint avec une piqûre en direction de ma perfusion. « Ne paniquez pas, c'est juste pour la douleur. Rien de trop fort mais quelque chose qui vous permettra de ne pas avoir mal » me dit-elle avec un sourire maternel. L'effet était instantané et je soupirais de bien-être. Je me tournais alors vers la porte mais l'autre infirmière avait disparu.

- « Excusez-moi ? » demandais à l'infirmière qui m'avait administré le médicament avant qu'elle parte « Qui était l'infirmière devant ma porte ? »

- « Vanessa Mason ? » me demanda-t-elle à son tour en haussant les épaules. « Désolée mon petit, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » puis elle s'en alla sans rien demander de plus.

Mon cerveau tournait dans le vide. C'est fou ce qu'un antidouleur pouvait me faire dormir… Et bizarrement, mes rêves étaient peuplés de Lee et de cette fameuse infirmière, bras dessus, bras dessous. Comme je dis toujours, _trop de drogue, tue le drogué_.

**POV EDWARD**

Après avoir lu la lettre à Seth, nous avons dû demander à une infirmière de lui administrer un somnifère afin qu'il dorme. Il avait pleuré des mots de son père et j'avoue que je me suis fait prendre aussi, tout comme Bella. Seth avait même fait un cœur avec ses mains et les avaient ensuite déposées sur son cœur. _J'aime aussi mon papa_, voulait-il dire.

Aussitôt dans les vapes, je dus sortir de la chambre pour libérer ma nervosité et mon énervement. Dieu merci, Bella était là pour me retenir d'aller frapper à la porte de la commission. J'avais plus qu'envie de défoncer la porte de leur salle de réunion pour qu'ils prennent leur foutue décision. Mais, bien sûr, je n'étais pas dans un film et Bella m'avait convaincu de rester tranquille… Alors, j'étais retourné faire les cent pas devant la chambre de Seth.  
>Mes collègues, les infirmières et même les patients m'observaient comme si j'étais fou. Peut-être que je le suis… Maintenant, je comprends parfaitement ce que les familles de mes patients ressentent lors d'une intervention ou lors de l'attente d'une décision médicale. C'est long, c'est fatigant, c'est horrible et ça fait mal.<p>

Rien de tout cela n'arriverait si les gens n'étaient pas si égoïstes à conserver leurs organes. Quand on meurt, à quoi bon garder quelque chose dont on ne se servira plus ? A quoi bon laisser pourrir un organe qui pourrait sauver une vie ?

Ma colère dépassait l'entendement et j'essayais tant bien que mal de me comporter en adulte responsable mais aussi en bon docteur. C'est de plus en plus dur d'agir comme ça. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, que je vais m'arracher les cheveux avant la fin de journée et que si je continue à faire des allers-retours au même endroit, je risque de faire un trou dans le parquet de l'hôpital.

Puis, il y a toujours ce moment où votre corps et votre tête se mettent d'accord. Vous savez, ce moment où vous savez que quelque chose va arriver et que quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'en empêcher ?  
>Eh bien, c'est ce que je ressentais à ce moment-même, alors que j'entendais au loin des talons claqués contre le parquet de l'hôpital. Personne ne porte de talons ici. Ni les infirmières, ni les patients, ni les docteurs, ni les familles des patients, à la demande du chef Webber qui trouve cela incorrect de réveiller les gens avec des claquements de chaussures.<br>Je savais d'ores et déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la commission. Je voyais déjà presque le regard froid qu'elle allait nous servir en nous conduisant dans la salle de réunion. J'aurais presque pu parier pour leur réponse également…

- « Après avoir examiné le dossier du petit Black » commençait un des bureaucrates, « nous nous sommes mis d'accord à l'unanimité » continua-t-il en regardant dans les yeux notre chef. J'avais envie de leur hurler que nous étions la famille mais le regard de mon père pesait sur moi et la main de Bella serrait ma cuisse. « En vue de différents examens, nous avons pu en venir à la conclusion que la vie du patient n'est pour le moment pas en danger. » J'allais répliquer mais mon père posa une main sur mon épaule. « Nous allons cependant le monitorer et dès qu'un changement dans l'un ou l'autre sens s'effectue, alors nous aviserons et prendrons notre décision. Sachez que le patient est passé troisième pour la transplantation. Il est donc de votre devoir de l'y préparer coûte que coûte » conclu-t-il en fermant son dossier d'un air satisfait. Je bouillais intérieurement mais ne dit rien.

- « Excusez-moi ? » demanda soudain le Docteur Gerandy.

- « Oui Docteur ? » demanda un des associés.

- « Si je comprends bien, le petit Seth doit rester dans la souffrance, parce que vous estimez, vous les professeurs en médecine qui n'exercez jamais, qu'il peut vivre en ayant mal… C'est bien ça ? » Je vis du coin de l'œil mon père sourire et le chef Webber tousser pour cacher son rire.

- « Docteur Gerandy, votre insubordination ne mènera à rien » menaça le bureaucrate ayant lu le rapport. « Notre décision a été prise après l'examen de vos notes et de celles de vos collègues. »

- « Mais vous n'étiez pas su le terrain ! » Insista mon chef qui m'impressionnait.

- « Chef Webber, je vous conseille de tenir en laisse vos collaborateurs » menaça la tête de la commission. Les autres bureaucrates chuchotaient les uns avec les autres.

- « Croyez-bien que je sais très bien me tenir seul monsieur Newton ! » Lorsque Bella entendit ce nom elle se crispa et me jeta un regard en coin. Je levais les sourcils et elle se penchait vers moi.

- « Je crois que c'est le père du garçon avec qui j'ai eu un rendez-vous avant… » Elle me regarda d'un air inquiet. J'observais le bureaucrate qui regardait Bella avec un air condescendant.

- « Un problème ? » m'entendais-je demander.

- « Aucun, vous pouvez disposer » dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Je soufflais alors que mon père se penchait vers moi.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, le chef Webber va faire appel et va en parler aux autres membres. Monsieur Newton a tendance a toujours vouloir tout contrôler » il me tapota l'épaule et se dirigea vers le chef Webber ainsi que le Docteur Gerandy. Bella regardait dans le vague, les lèvres tremblantes.

- « Mon cœur ? » elle se tourna vers moi et je pus voir ses yeux briller. « Hey »

- « Il faut qu'ils l'aident, Edward. Seth ne peut pas continuer comme ça et je… » elle essuya ses larmes avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras. « Je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi » chuchota-t-elle alors que nous nous retrouvions seuls dans la salle. Un plan se préparait déjà dans ma tête. Une idée folle mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me coûter ?

J'embrassais Bella sur la tempe en lui souriant et elle me rendit mon sourire avec hésitation. J'avais besoin d'un téléphone, du dossier de Seth, de mon père et du Docteur Gerandy. On allait préparer la contre-attaque parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse mourir mon filleul.

_On dit que la vie n'est pas un film. Cependant, chaque combat vaut la peine d'être vécu, parce que sans la douleur ou la tristesse, personne ne peut se délecter du bonheur, des rires et de l'amour._


	19. Offrir son coeur

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! J'avoue que c'est la course ces derniers temps, je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps à vous répondre… Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde (si ce n'est pas le cas, harcelez-moi de MP lol)_

_Merci infiniment pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. Je me répète mais sans vous je ne serais pas grand-chose ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !_

_Je tiens à faire d'énormes bisous à ma bêta qui a intérêt de donner de ses nouvelles bientôt parce qu'elle me manque xD  
>D'énormes bisous à ma petite mlca66, merci pour tout *coeur*<br>Ma tite partner in crime, j'ai trop hâte d'être la semaine prochaine! *énorme coeur accompagnant la photo que tu as mis surmon mur hihi*  
>Dear, I'm telling you right now that I found you very handsome yesterday, apart from the moment on the roof… I'm just saying ! But it doesn't matter, Tuesday can't come soon enough. Much love, for now. Yours.<em>

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture *coeur*_

**_Disclaimer : La grande S. Meyer a créé les personnages, je ne suis que la marionnettiste._**

* * *

><p><span>Offrir son cœur<span>

**POV BELLA**

Depuis le divorce de mes parents, Charlie et Renée, j'ai toujours appris à cacher ce que je ressentais réellement au plus profond de mon cœur. Cela peut être une façon de se protéger mais aussi une façon de protéger les autres. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait assez de problèmes dans le monde pour ne pas avoir à rechigner sur un petit divorce… Des gens meurent de faim et n'ont pas de maison alors pourquoi devrais-je m'apitoyer sur mon sort ? Et puis, mon père était si triste et si misérable après le départ de ma génitrice, comme j'aimais l'appeler en pensant que cela la blesserait, que je ne trouvais pas ça juste de rajouter ma peine à la sienne. Après tout, il avait assez d'un cœur brisé pour ne pas avoir à s'en occuper d'un autre. Surtout que, désormais, il allait devoir veiller seul sur sa fille.

C'est donc comme ça que j'ai appris à compartimenter mes émotions…

J'avais de la chance d'avoir Edward à mes côtés. Il m'aidait à oublier que ma propre mère, celle qui m'a donné naissance, m'avait abandonnée sans regrets ni regards en arrière. A ce moment-là, dans la tête d'une petite fille, la seule chose à laquelle on pense c'est : _« Qu'ais-je fait de mal pour que ma maman ne m'aime pas »_. Les bras d'Edward était alors mon refuge et il me répétait que, lui, il ne m'abandonnera jamais parce qu'il m'aimait de tout son cœur de meilleur ami. En y repensant, Edward et moi étions déjà amoureux l'un de l'autre mais nous ne comprenions pas ces sentiments de protection et d'amour.

Un jour, j'ai surpris, en rentrant de l'école, Charlie au téléphone. Il lui parlait à elle. A Renée. A la génitrice. Bien sûr, il ne m'a jamais vraiment dit qu'il s'agissait d'elle à l'autre bout du fil mais je m'étais cachée pour écouter leur conversation et je l'avais entendu prononcer son prénom… Mon père ne voulait rien me cacher mais il voulait aussi me préserver, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne m'a jamais parlé du coup de fil même s'il avait conscience que j'avais écouté aux portes. En même temps, il n'est pas shérif de la ville de Forks pour rien, pas vrai ?  
>Pendant la conversation au téléphone, Charlie avait supplié ma mère de comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle… Il est allé jusqu'à raconter que je n'étais plus la même, que j'avais arrêté de sourire à part si Edward faisait quelque chose de vraiment stupide, que je ne mangeais plus comme avant. Il lui avait confié qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour retrouver sa petite fille chérie.<br>Ce fut la confidence la plus difficile à entendre pour moi. Je n'étais pas très vieille mais je comprenais le sens des choses. Mon père n'avait jamais vraiment su exprimer ses sentiments. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, il le montrait comme il le pouvait et je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, je m'étais habituée. Mais, entendre de sa propre bouche son inquiétude pour moi avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans mon cœur d'enfant.

Depuis ce jour-là, je me suis promis de ne plus montrer ma tristesse, de l'enfermer dans un coin. Pour mon père. Pour lui, j'ai tout pris en charge à la maison, je suis redevenue la fille joyeuse dont Charlie parlait et j'ai presque réussi à oublier que ma mère m'avait abandonnée. Je devais prendre soin de Charlie mais aussi aimer mon père de toute mes forces car il m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais.  
>Mes émotions se trouvaient donc enfermées dans un compartiment de mon cœur et je ne les autorisais à se montrer que lorsque j'étais complètement seule.<p>

Pourtant, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas chanceuse.

En réalité, j'ai même beaucoup de chance si je regarde l'ensemble de mon entourage. J'ai tout ce dont les gens rêvent, voire même plus…

J'ai deux meilleurs amis extraordinaires, dont l'un est devenu bien plus que ça et fait battre mon cœur comme personne. Jacob est mon confident de toujours alors qu'Edward est mon âme-sœur, celui qui me correspond en tout et pour tout malgré nos différences.  
>J'ai mon père à mes côtés et qui, malgré son caractère de cochon et son incapacité à exprimer ses sentiments, me soutient dans tout ce que j'entreprends.<br>J'ai aussi gagné deux familles qui m'ont accueillies à bras ouverts : Billy que je considère comme un oncle puisqu'il est le même que mon père. Il est souvent de bon conseil, un peu comme l'oncle sage qui répand ses connaissances et sa vision de la vie sans pour autant faire des leçons de morale. Et aussi les Cullen… Carlisle et Esmé sont des parents d'adoption qui m'ont toujours traité comme leur deuxième fille tandis qu'Alice est devenue ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur comme elle aime le dire. Elle est prête à tout pour me taper sur le système mais elle est également la première à m'épauler dans un coup dur ou dans un moment de bonheur intense. Emmett, quant à lui, est le grand frère dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Il a un cœur d'or et me fait penser à un gros nounours mal léché. S'ajoutent à ça Jasper et Rosalie que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Jasper pour son calme et son raisonnement, Rosalie pour sa force de caractère et son esprit vif.  
>Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être entourée comme je le suis.<p>

Cet entourage ne change cependant rien à ma personnalité. J'étais têtue et bien décidé à garder mes émotions pour moi. Pas que je ne veuille pas les partager mais je préférais gérer moi-même ce que je ressentais plutôt que de les faire subir aux autres.  
>Certains accuseront Renée de m'avoir transformé en agneau apeuré, d'autres diront simplement que je tiens de Charlie. Je suppose que je suis le parfait mélange des deux… J'essaye simplement de me protéger à ma façon et j'essaye d'apprendre à gérer ma vie comme je peux et comme elle vient…<br>Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que je suis institutrice, je me dois de suivre les protocoles et les règles qui nécessitent sang-froid, calme et impartialité. Je suis un bon soldat, je ne me laisse pas envahir par les émotions. Ou du moins, je ne le fais pas en public.

Le seul qui réussit à me faire parler c'est Edward. Il n'est pas du genre persistant mais il a cette attitude, cet aura qui l'entoure et qui m'attire comme un aimant. Pourtant, j'ai été très forte à cacher mes sentiments pour lui. Jusqu'à ces derniers temps évidemment… Moi qui pensais que ma carapace était impénétrable, je pense m'être trompée.

Inspirant un bon coup, j'entrais dans la chambre de Jake devant laquelle je m'étais arrêtée pour penser et mettre à plat tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

J'étais seule.

Edward s'était enfermé avec son père et son chef afin de préparer l'opération de Seth. Je sais qu'ils manigancent quelque chose mais ils n'avaient rien laissé paraître quand je leur avais demandé des précisions. Je n'aime pas être dans le brouillard, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la santé de Seth. Mais, en même temps, comment ne pas faire confiance à Edward ? Il ne s'en rend pas compte mais je suis extrêmement fière de lui. Je l'ai vu évolué dans cet hôpital. Je l'ai vu devenir ce fabuleux chirurgien pédiatre. Dès qu'il me raconte ses opérations ou des histoires de consultations, je sens cette flamme qui me consume et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Une fois encore, il réussit à me prouver qu'il est fait pour ce métier.

Soupirant derechef, je secouais la tête alors que j'entrais dans la pièce.

Elle était légèrement éclairée et je pouvais sentir une légère brise qui venait des fenêtres entrouvertes. Le son de la télévision me parvint et je cachais mon sourire face à la scène qui m'accueillait. Billy et mon père se tenaient d'un côté et de l'autre du lit de mon meilleur ami, Billy sur son fauteuil roulant et Charlie sur le fauteuil réservé aux visites. Ils étaient en plein visionnage d'un quelconque match de football américain. C'est fou comme ce sport semble passer à l'écran tous les jours et à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit !

Je remarquais alors le sourire discret sur le visage de Jake ce qui signifiait que l'équipe pour laquelle il était, gagnait.

Les voir tous les trois comme ça, comme à la maison, me réchauffait le cœur mais me donnait aussi la nausée… Les souvenirs me remontaient à la mémoire tandis que j'essayais de les bloquer comme je pouvais. Leah adorait organiser des journées sports où les garçons s'amusaient devant la télé alors que les filles se prélassaient dans le jardin ou alors papotaient dans la cuisine… C'était un moment de réunion, nous appelions ces journées nos journées réservées à la famille. La plupart du temps, nous regardions tous la télé puisque nous adorions tous ça. A part peut-être Alice qui rechignait toujours à regarder un autre sport que le patinage artistique.

Mon entrée dans la chambre sembla enfin remarquer alors que Billy tournait la tête vers la porte de la chambre.

- « Hey Bells ! » m'accueillit-il avec un signe de tête et un sourire. Il avait une bien meilleure mine que ces dernières semaines. J'avais eu peur qu'il fasse une bêtise ou alors qu'il se rende malade. L'état de son fils et celui de son petit-fils lui avait fait prendre au moins dix ans, lui qui pourtant ne semblait pas vieillir. Sans compter qu'il aimait Leah comme sa propre fille, ils étaient très proches tous les deux. Elle était la fille idéale pour lui puisque les sœurs de Jake n'avaient même pas daignées venir aider leur père…

- « Salut, Billy » répondis-je en lui renvoyant son signe de la main. Mon père leva les yeux vers moi puis se redressa de sa chaise. Il se précipita dans ma direction et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant très fort. C'est bizarre comme un simple câlin de mon père peut me faire autant de bien. Là, maintenant, je me sens en sécurité, je me sens protégée et aimée. Ses bras m'entouraient avec force et douceur et j'avais comme l'impression de retourner dans le passé lorsque je vivais avec lui à Forks. Après le départ de Renée, il avait instauré un rituel de câlin. Chaque soir, nous prenions cinq minutes pour nous serrer très fort, sans forcément parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Pour lui, les mots ne comptaient pas. Charlie est un homme d'action, pas de paroles. Il a toujours été là pour moi, mon petit papa.

- « Comment va ma fille préférée ? » me demanda-t-il en me relâchant avec lenteur, comme si j'allais disparaître.

- « Je suis ton unique fille » rétorquais-je en fronçant les sourcils et en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Il se mit à rire de ce rire rauque qui le distingue si bien. Quand j'étais petite, j'adorais le faire rire, c'était comme une musique qui adoucissait mes maux.

- « C'est bien ce que je dis » il me fit un clin d'œil puis se tourna vers Billy alors que Jake nous observait sans dire un mot. « Petite pause repas ? » demanda mon père en touchant sa moustache. J'essayais de ne pas rire. Charlie n'avait jamais porté de moustache auparavant. Il trouvait d'ailleurs ça ringard et gênant, _pas du tout mon genre,_ avait-il clamé… Mais, depuis environ un an, il a décidé subitement de s'en laisser pousser une parce que cela lui donnait l'air viril et séduisant. _Tu comprends, Bells, je suis le célibataire le plus coté de Forks, il faut bien donner à ses dames ce qu'elles réclament, _m'avait-il dit quand je lui en avais touché deux mots. Célibataire le plus coté de la ville… Mais bien sûr papa…

- « J'ai une faim de loup » répondit Billy en abandonnant son poste auprès de son fils et en hurlant comme un vrai loup. Jake se couvrit les oreilles et leva les yeux au ciel alors que mon père et moi rigolions devant la fougue de Billy. Ce que Jake ne savait pas, c'est que son père n'avait pas plaisanté depuis longtemps et Charlie et moi aimions retrouver la personne qu'il était avant l'accident.

- « Oh, vous en faites pas pour l'alité » se plaignit Jake avec un air ronchon. « Après tout, je n'ai eu qu'un minuscule accident qui m'a plongé dans le coma » essayait-il de plaisanter alors que nos pères sortaient déjà de la chambre en riant. « Espèces de sans-cœur que vous êtes » s'exclama-t-il en grimaçant. Edward m'avait expliqué que tout geste que Jake faisait, pouvait lui donner mal aux côtes parce qu'elles ont été fragilisées avec l'accident et les opérations qu'il a subi. Evidemment, Jake s'en fichait et continuait à faire le clown !

- « Comment va le grand malade ? » lui demandais-je en m'asseyant avec délicatesse sur le bord de son lit.

- « Comme un prisonnier dans un boîte de désinfectant » soupira-t-il avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

- « Le désinfectant est généralement dans des bouteilles et pas dans une boîte, gros naze » rigolais-je.

- « Gros naze ? » me menaça-t-il avec son index branché.

- « Oups » nous rigolâmes pendant dix bonnes minutes, comme si nous étions retournés à l'adolescence. Je lui devais au moins ça, histoire qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à son état… Avec Jake, tout est simple. Tout l'a toujours été, d'ailleurs. Charlie nous appelait les twins, les jumeaux quoi, parce qu'on se comportait tout le temps de la même façon. En quelques sortes, Jacob est le frère que j'ai toujours voulu mais que je n'ai jamais eu…

- « Et Seth ? » me demanda-t-il avec ce visage anxieux que je haïssais et que j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à maintenant. En fait, la seule fois où il avait eu cette tête-là, ce fut pour l'accouchement de Leah, il avait peur de tomber dans les pommes quand le médecin sortirait le bébé…

- « Il est très fatigué, il passe du sommeil au réveil tout au long de la journée. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait gros comme le panda de Kung Fu Panda » lui souriais-je doucement. Jake m'avait étonné la première fois que je l'avais vu avec son fils. Leur manière d'interagir l'un avec l'autre était la chose la plus impressionnante à voir. C'est comme si un nouvel aspect de la personnalité de mon meilleur ami avait émergé de nulle part. Il était devenu ce papa poule responsable, quelque chose d'étonnant quand on le connaît depuis un bail.

- « Il me manque » souffla-t-il. « J'aimerais pouvoir le voir ! J'ai l'impression que personne ne veut m'aider à serrer mon fils dans mes bras ! » il tapa du poing sur son lit qui vibra sous la force du coup et le visage de Jacob se tordit de douleur même s'il n'en dit mots.

- « Si tu vas le voir maintenant tu risques de compromettre ton rétablissement et son état risque d'empirer… » lui dis-je en serrant ma main sur son poing. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? » il soupira et se détendit légèrement. « Je sais que c'est dur et injuste mais tout le monde est là pour vous deux. L'important à l'heure actuelle c'est l'opération de ton fils et ta remise sur pieds. Il aura besoin de son super papa après la transplantation » J'essayais d'expliquer comme je le pouvais que tout avait une raison, et une bonne. Seth a besoin de ses forces et du soutien de son père mais il en aura encore plus besoin lorsque l'opération sera passée.

- « Je sais… C'est juste cet endroit… Et puis… Et puis Lee… » sa voix se brisa et je dus me retenir de ne pas pleurer devant lui pour ne pas avoir à en rajouter. Il posa son regard empli de larmes sur moi et je me rapprochais de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras en le berçant comme un enfant. Il allait mettre du temps à cicatriser de cette blessure là, nous étions tous touchés par la perte de Leah et quand tout rentrera dans l'ordre, nous pourrons la pleurer comme il se doit.

- « Shhh » répétais-je alors que ses sanglots faiblissaient au fil des minutes qui passent.

- « Où est Edward ? » me demanda-t-il en se redressant alors qu'il reprenait contenance. Il passa ses paumes sur ses yeux, chassant ce moment de faiblesse. Jake déteste être faible.

- « Il travaille sur le dossier médical de Seth avec Carlisle et son chef » je soupirais en me passant la main sur le visage, vérifiant au passage qu'aucune larme ne s'était échappée de mes yeux. « Ils font une sorte de contre analyse pour prouver que Seth a rapidement besoin d'un nouveau cœur, ils cherchent un donneur immédiat… Edward et Carlisle ont décidé de faire appel à de grands chirurgiens d'autres villes ou états ou pays pour les procédures… » je me grattais la tête, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. « Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils essayent de faire, tu les connais, dès qu'ils ont une idée derrière la tête, ils foncent tête la première mais n'expliquent rien. » Je tentais de sourire mais j'avoue que je me sentais perdue dans le monde de la médecine.

- « Tu penses qu'ils vont réussir ? » me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- « Je ne sais pas, Jake » soupirais-je. « J'espère » chuchotais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Nous ne parlions pas pendant plusieurs minutes, le son de la télévision emplissant la chambre. Jake ne regardait pas l'écran, son regard était fixé sur le mur face à lui, il semblait terriblement concentré, avec ses sourcils froncés. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait mais je n'avais pas envie de l'interrompre. Je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé par mon père puis regardais ce qu'il y avait à la télé. Histoire de faire quelque chose…  
>L'attente fut de courte durée alors qu'une petite tape sur la porte nous faisait tous les deux sursauter. Jake fronça les sourcils et me regarda d'un air accusateur.<p>

- « Hey, me regardes pas comme ça, je ne sais même pas qui ça peut bien être ! » Me défendis-je alors qu'il s'écriait.

-« Entrez ! »

- « Très classe de crier comme ça » marmonnais-je alors que la personne qui entrait dans la chambre était de loin la dernière personne que je pensais voir…

**POV VANESSA**

_Go to sleep, my love… Go to sleep… And when you wake up, you'll see me._

Il semblait dormir paisiblement alors que je lui caressais les cheveux. Mon petit prince.

_Go to sleep, my love… Go to sleep… And when you wake up, you'll see me._

Je fermais mes yeux pour éviter de pleurer. Je devais me faire une raison. Un an que j'attends…

_Go to sleep, my love… Go to sleep… And when you wake up, you'll see me._

Des fois, il faut apprendre à dire au revoir, et se dire qu'il n'ouvrira plus jamais ses yeux pour me voir.

_Go to sleep, my love… Go to sleep… And when you wake up, you'll see me._

Je t'aime. Pour toujours. C'est ça que je lui disais dans mes baisers. Les derniers.

_Go to sleep, my love… Go to sleep… And when you wake up, you'll see me._

_**Flashback**_

_Je mettais la dernière couche de crème sur le gâteau et le mettait un peu au frais en attendant la fin du repas. J'essuyais mes mains tranquillement et me préparais à passer une soirée pleine de tensions._

- "_Nahuel, viens voir maman!" m'écriais-je dans la cuisine alors que je les entendais chahuter tous les deux à l'étage. « Joham ! Descends avec ton fils ! » répétais-je après plusieurs minutes. _

_J'étais épuisée mais apparemment cela leur importait peu. J'avais eu une dure nuit à l'hôpital. Je viens tout juste d'être transférée à Vancouver pour pouvoir suivre mon mari, Joham. Enfin, ex-mari depuis peu… Je soufflais. Me remémorer le soir où je l'ai aperçu avec sa pétasse ne m'aiderait pas à tenir le coup. C'est l'anniversaire de notre fils, je dois tenir le coup pour lui. J'entendais leurs pas dans les escaliers et soufflais pour me mettre en condition._

_- « Maman ! Devines ce que papa il m'a acheté ! » criait mon bonhomme de cinq ans._

_- « Une voiture ? » plaisantais-je alors que Joham nous rejoignait._

_- « J'ai hésité » me dit-il avec ce sourire débile qui m'avait fait craquer il n'y a pas si longtemps._

_- « Mais noooon ! On va partir à Disney World ! » sautilla mon fils tout autour du plan de travail de la cuisine._

_- « Wow ! Disney ! » Interrogeais-je an regardant Joham d'un mauvais œil. « Pour une surprise ! » Il me regarda en haussant les épaules._

_- « J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être sympa » m'expliqua-t-il pour se justifier._

_- « Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous amuser » répondis-je alors que j'attrapais Nahuel en vol. « Tu vas te laver les mains, on passe à table » je l'embrassais et il riait._

_- « Mais maman, toi aussi tu vas viendre à Disney ! » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence._

_- « Ah oui ? » De nouveau, je regardais Joham qui soupira._

_- « Ecoutes, Nessie… »_

_- « Je ne suis pas d'humeur Jo »_

_C'est fou ce que je haïssais ce surnom. D'ailleurs, je haïssais tout ce qui venait de Joham, à part notre fils. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il ait pu me faire. Je savais qu'il essayait de me récupérer. Il m'a trompé il y a un peu plus de six mois et pourtant, il essaye chaque jour de me reconquérir un peu plus. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas être prête à me lancer dans une nouvelle relation. Tout est si frais… _

_Nous nous installâmes à table et tout se passait plutôt bien. Nahuel n'arrêtait pas de rire aux éclats et de faire le clown. Il adore les anniversaires. Je me levais pour aller chercher le plat de résistance, une mini dinde comme pour Thanksgiving. Nahuel adore ce plat, c'est son repas préféré et il demande toujours un anniversaire de Thanksgiving, comme il dit._

_- « Mince ! » Je cherchais dans tout le frigo mais je m'aperçus qu'il manquait le lait. Nahuel adore manger son repas avec du lait._

_- « Un problème ? » demanda Joham dans mon dos. Il était trop proche. Trop proche. J'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant._

_- « Tu peux surveiller le four pendant que je passe au magasin en vitesse ? » je m'écartais et me retournais pour aller chercher mon manteau. « Je n'ai plus de lait, je n'ai pas fait attention avec ma garde et… »_

_- « Tu veux que j'y aille ? » voilà le genre de comportement qui me dépassait. Il est ce type charmant que j'ai aimé mais rien ne pouvait effacer sa trahison. - Mon cœur se serrait et j'avais envie de vomir._

_- « Non, c'est bon. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention au four, s'il te plaît ! » j'allais dans le salon et prenais mon Nahuel dans mes bras. « Je vais chercher ton lait, une petite souris ne l'avait pas marqué sur la liste de courses » lui dis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux._

_- « Oupsy » riait-il. « Pardon manman ! »_

_Je sortis de la maison en courant. Le magasin n'était pas loin en voiture, j'en aurais juste pour quelques minutes.  
>Arrivée sur place, je trouvais rapidement le lait et me dirigeais vers la caisse alors que je surprenais une conversation entre un père et son fils qui attendaient devant moi.<em>

_- « Papa, tu crois tata Bella et tonton Edward ils vont avoir des enfants ? » demandait le petit garçon aux cheveux foncés. Il ressemblait terriblement à son père. L'homme en question soupira et se gratta la tête. Ses bras étaient musclés et sa peau hâlée. Il était très bel homme et je regrettais presque d'être habillée comme une clocharde pour aller faire les courses._

_- « Sans doute un jour, s'ils ne sont pas trop stupides » le petit garçon fronça les sourcils._

_- « C'est quoi supide ? » dit-il et le père riait, me faisant rire aussi. Il se retourna vers moi et me lançait un grand sourire._

_- « Désolée, je ne voulais pas écouter » m'excusais-je immédiatement. « Votre fils me fait penser au mien » continuais-je en rougissant._

_- « Pas de soucis » le petit bonhomme me regardait bizarrement quelques secondes puis se tournait de nouveau vers son père._

_- « Papa, c'est quoi supide ! » s'énervait-il._

_- « C'est quand les gens font des choses stupides » répondit-il et je me mis à rire devant son explication._

_- « Je crois que ça veut dire pas très intelligents » dis-je au petit garçon. « Stupide, c'est quand tu fais quelque chose où tu n'as pas très bien réfléchis et c'est bête » les yeux du petit homme s'agrandirent._

_- « Ah ! Donc tonton et tata ils sont très bêtes ! C'est ça, papa ? »_

_- « Exactement » riait l'homme en me tendant sa main. « Jacob, père apprenti depuis cinq ans » se présenta-t-il et mon cœur ratait un battement._

_- « Vanessa, mère tête en l'air qui a oublié le lait de son fils pour son repas d'anniversaire de cinq ans » répondis-je en souriant._

_- « Ma femme oublie toujours le lait » commenta-t-il et même si je me doutais qu'il devait avoir une famille parfaite, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir triste._

_- « C'est vrai ça, maman elle aime bien zoublier le lait ! » ajouta le petit bonhomme puis il remarqua ma main. « Seth Black, je suis le fils de mon papa » me dit-il en me tendant la main._

_- « Très heureuse de te rencontrer Seth » lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main à mon tour._

_- « Il s'appelle comment ton fils ? »_

_- « Seth ! » réprimanda Jacob mais je répondais en faisant un signe de tête signifiant que ce n'était pas un problème._

_- « Nahuel »_

_- « Comme mon copain dans ma classe ! » criait Seth en sautant sur place._

_- « Ah oui ? » je réfléchissais un instant, me demandant si Nahuel m'avait parlé d'un Seth mais je ne m'en souvenais pas._

_- « Ouais, même que il m'a dit que son papa il allait l'emmener à Disney pour son zanniversaire ! » Seth était tout excité alors que la file avança et que Jacob s'apprêtait à passer à la caisse._

_- « C'est bien mon fils, ça » acquiesçais-je doucement. Jacob me regarda et sourit._

_- « Pourquoi on leur organiserait pas un petit quelque chose au parc de jeu près de l'école ? Je n'ai pas mon téléphone sur moi mais je peux vous donner mon numéro et vous pourrez voir avec ma femme pour qu'ils jouent ensemble ? » me proposa Jacob en me tendant une carte de visite. Je la pris et ses doigts s'entrechoquèrent avec les miens, m'envoyant une décharge électrique. « Désolé » murmura-t-il alors qu'il se tournait pour payer ses courses._

_Ils me firent un signe de la main et partirent tous les deux en direction de leur voiture. J'étais dans les nuages pendant tout le trajet retour jusqu'à la maison. Jo et Nahuel m'attendaient devant la télé, Le Livre de la Jungle à l'écran.  
>A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que je devais peut-être donner une chance à Jo. Qu'il pouvait sans doute être comme ce Jacob. Je m'étais donc installée avec eux sur le canapé, regardant Joham comme pour lui dire qu'il avait le droit à une dernière chance…<em>

_Je suppose que ce fut mon erreur… _

_Le lendemain, il me força à prendre quelques jours de congé pour aller passer un séjour à Disney. Je ne pouvais me libérer que deux jours après, il avait donc décidé de partir avant avec Nahuel. _

_Je ne me doutais pas que cela allait être la dernière fois que je voyais Joham. Une biche a traversé la route alors qu'ils se rendaient tous les deux à l'aéroport. Il faisait du brouillard et Jo n'a rien vu. Il est mort sur le coup, avaient dit les ambulanciers sur place…_

_Quant à Nahuel, il vivait mais était tombé dans le coma._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Cela faisait un an qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Mon bébé n'ouvrirait plus ses yeux, c'est ce que m'a dit le médecin ce matin.

Pourtant j'avais eu envie de croire au miracle lorsque Jacob s'est réveillé. Qui aurait cru que j'allais le retrouver ici ? Bien sûr, il ne se souvenait pas de moi. Nous nous étions parlé une seule fois, dans un pauvre supermarché, un soir. Pas de quoi casser une brique, dirait Joham.  
>Moi, je me souviendrais toujours de Seth et lui. Je me souvenais d'eux pour leur complicité et cet amour qui émanait l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient, pour moi, l'image de l'amour qu'un père et un fils devait partager. Ils m'avaient montré ce que je désirais le plus au monde avec Joham et Nahuel.<p>

Cependant, je ne devais pas le mériter puisqu'ils m'ont été retirés peu après cette révélation.

Je fermais les yeux en embrassant le corps inerte de mon fils. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire, tellement de papiers à remplir, tellement de décisions à prendre.  
>Quand devais-je donner l'autorisation de couper les machines ? Est-ce que je voulais appeler de la famille ? Qu'aurait fait Joham s'il avait été près de moi ? Est-ce que je devais donner ses organes ? Est-ce que je souhaitais une inhumation ou une crémation ?<p>

Il s'agit de mon fils. Mort ou non. Comment peut-on demander à une mère de quelle manière elle veut voir son fils partir ?

Je serrais les poings et tentais de bien respirer. Je devais remercier le docteur Cullen d'avoir appuyé ma demande de transfert dans le département de Nahuel. Je me devais d'être aussi près de lui que je le pouvais. Et puis, je vivais pratiquement dans l'hôpital grâce au chef Webber.  
>Je pense que c'est en partie pour ça que je me sens si proche de Jacob et du petit Seth. Ils font partie de la famille Cullen dont j'ai entendu parler maintes fois.<p>

Je regardais mon petit trésor encore un peu, je prendrais une décision à un autre moment. Pour lui laisser encore une chance de se réveiller, même si je savais que cela était impossible.

Je m'étais déplacée sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende m'autoriser à entrer et donc que j'entre dans cette chambre où je vis Jacob, et mademoiselle Swan qui me dévisageait.

_Je t'en supplie, souviens-toi de moi. Souviens-toi, _me surpris-je à penser alors que je m'avançais vers le lit.

- « Vanessa, c'est ça ? » me demanda-t-il avec ce regard, comme s'il me reconnaissait vraiment.

Quand tout s'écroule autour de vous mais qu'une seule personne à un seul moment fait que vous vous accrochez, alors plus rien n'a d'importance.

Je me sentais forte, puissante, mère.

Jusqu'à ce moment précis.

Je sentais mes jambes trembler, je savais que j'allais tomber avant même que mon corps ne le fasse.

Je lâchais tout. Il m'avait reconnu. Que demander de plus ? Mon espoir de voir ma famille heureuse m'avait échappé. Peut-être pourrais-je répondre aux appels au secours de quelqu'un d'autre.

Après tout, je suis mère. Non ?

**POV BELLA**

Elle s'est écroulée sans que je ne puisse bouger. Son visage était strié de larmes et elle était devenue si pâle que je crus voir un fantôme.  
>Lorsque je vis dans les yeux de Jake un signe de reconnaissance, alors je me dis que je n'avais pas tort. Cette fille allait encore tout changé à notre avenir.<p>

Je crois que je déteste le changement et les imprévus.


	20. Le coeur du problème

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Eh oui, je suis très en retard et je m'en excuse pleinement mais je n'étais pas chez moi la semaine du 30 mai puis je suis tombée malade quand je suis revenue chez moi (impossible de tenir plus de 5 minutes sur l'ordinateur à cause de grosses migraines et d'une gross fatigue)… Et ce week end, j'ai bossé et puis j'ai été solidaire avec les auteures pour la suppression d'histoires… Bref une vraie plaie…_

_Enfin bon, vu que le Coup de Pouce s'arrête, j'aurais un maximum de temps pour les prochains chapitres ! Par contre, je dois changer le jour du post… Désormais ce sera le lundi, c'est beaucoup plus facile pour moi, ça me laisse le temps de peaufiner et de ne pas vous donner quelque chose de très laid xD J'espère que vous comprendrez…_

_En tout cas merci pour tout!_

_La semaine du 30 mai, j'ai vécu un séjour plein d'émotions et de rencontres… _

_J'espère donc que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous allez bien ! Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos idées. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que la facilité n'est pas toujours la réponse )_

_A ma bêta que j'aime fort ! *cœur*  
>A ma tite marie-laure de nantes *clin d'oeil*<br>A mes vilaines !  
>A mes supers lectrices qui me soutiennent toujours ! Merci pour votre patience et votre inquiétude *cœur géant*<br>A ma tite Phi et ma tite Gwen avec qui on fait une super team ! Vive les Nancy ! Je vous aime méga fort!  
><em>_A ma partner in crime que j'aime très fort !_

_To you dear… It was very nice seeing you that near… I'm sad to not have your picture but I am lucky enough to have listened to you and seen you. I wish your cold will pass (I am currently wondering if it's your fault that I'm feeling down… as we know we fall sick every time at the same time). I hope the next time will be the one. I miss you already, how pathetic is that. Don't forget, I am very proud of you and we'll be there next time, maybe for a beer ;) Sincerely yours *heart*_

_Encore merci pour tout!_

_Bonne lecture les Goonies *Coeur*_

_**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer est la créatrice de ces personnages, je ne suis que la marionnettiste.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Le cœur du problème<span>

_On ne se rend jamais vraiment compte de notre environnement et des gens qui le peuplentt. Souvent, des déceptions nous hantent, des maux que l'on cache, des larmes que l'on ignore… Et si nous cherchions le cœur du problème ?_

_Car, au fond, et si ce problème, c'était nous ?  
><em>

**POV EDWARD**

Je me passais la main gauche sur le visage pour la énième fois de la journée, espérant sans doute effacer la fatigue et l'inquiétude que j'avais accumulées depuis la convocation du conseil de l'hôpital. Bien sûr, rien de tout ça n'est simple et un geste pareil ne peut atténuer l'une ou l'autre de ses faiblesses. Les médecins passent leur temps à haïr ces faiblesses, car elles les rendent vulnérables dans leur travail. Un médecin ne peut être vulnérable ou alors, il perd sa bataille contre les maladies qu'il traite…

Cela faisait plus de douze heures que nous nous étions enfermés dans une salle de réunion de l'hôpital, mon père, le docteur Gerandy et moi.

Nous avions réussi à contacter une cinquantaine de spécialistes du monde entier afin d'avoir un autre avis sur l'état de Seth ainsi que sur la manière d'opérer dans ce cas présent. Je ne cache pas que nous en avons réveillés certains, que d'autres n'ont même pas répondu et qu'une partie du reste nous a raccroché au nez. Au final, cinq d'entres eux nous ont quand même demandé d'assister à l'opération, non pas parce qu'elle sera extraordinaire en elle-même, mais parce qu'il s'agit d'un challenge de confronter un conseil d'hôpital. Il est très rare que les médecins se frottent aux hauts responsables de leur hôpital : par peur de perdre son job ou même par peur de représailles sur un cas spécifique.  
>De plus, voir opérer le docteur Carlisle Cullen et son fils, sans parler du docteur Gerandy, cela représentait un grand événement dans le monde médical. Le bruit court que je suis le digne descendant de mon père… Quelque chose dont j'aurais bien voulu me passer…<p>

Les personnes que nous avons pu contacter ont toutes été unanimes, nous ne pouvions pas laisser le patient, c'est-à-dire Seth, dans l'état où il est. Pour eux, le fait que les articulations de Seth s'approchent de la couleur bleue est un signe que le cœur n'irrigue plus assez bien le corps et que la transplantation doit être imminente. Nous risquions des complications si nous ne l'opérions pas au plus vite. Ces complications étant l'amputation de plusieurs membres ou encore le mal fonctionnement de plusieurs organes tels que les reins qui sont les plus sensibles.

Certains ont été jusqu'à proposer une opération dans leur hôpital, qu'ils soient à l'autre bout du pays ou à l'autre bout du monde. Ça aussi ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours…

Cependant, l'état de Seth n'est pas assez stable pour le transporter et l'organisation des dons d'organes ne le permettrait pas. Alors que notre but est de leur prouver que Seth ne peut pas survivre une semaine de plus sans un nouveau cœur. Même si ses constantes restent stabilisées, le moindre couac peut le mettre en danger de mot et son état peut se dégrader dans la minute comme le prouvent ses articulations bleues.

Normalement, un de leur expert devait passer dans la matinée afin de prendre des notes, de lire le dossier de Seth et de l'ausculter pour se faire une idée. Nous devions aussi passer un entretien avec lui pour donner notre rapport et nos opinions. J'étais bien sûr exclu de l'interrogatoire puisqu'il s'agit de mon filleul… Histoire d'équité apparemment…

Il faut savoir que la décision est, habituellement, prise par l'hôpital et sa commission. Les statistiques vitaux du patient sont analysées, certains résultats sont aussi à prendre en compte dans une équation… C'est la norme pour chaque hôpital et chaque patient. Nous devons suivre le protocole universel des médecins… Faire appel à un expert peut d'ailleurs créer des soucis à la commission comme aux médecins qui l'ont convoqué… Je suis près à prendre ce risque pour sauver Seth.

Si Seth n'a pas pu bénéficier d'un cœur pour le moment, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore atteint un niveau d'oxygène dans le corps « trop critique », ce qui signifie que son cœur bat encore à un rythme convenable pour que l'ensemble de son organisme se nourrisse un minimum en oxygène. Du moins, c'est ce que prétend la commission et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'ils souhaitent le monitorer pendant 48 heures, pour se donner une bonne conscience et « voilà » ! Même si le protocole est respecté, quelques fois, des patients ont besoin qu'on le contourne car une chose ne va pas comme elle devrait… Ici, l'oxygène a beau ne pas être à un stade critique, il ne circule plus partout et met en danger les organes et les articulations du patient.

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment j'arrivais à garder mon sang froid alors qu'il s'agissait de Seth et même si je ressens de la colère au fond de moi, c'est comme si mon esprit de médecin prenait le contrôle sur mon être entier.

Je passais de nouveau la main sur mon visage lorsque mon père posa la sienne sur mon épaule. Un geste à la fois réconfortant comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées mais aussi un geste plein d'autorité.

- « Va dormir un peu, fils » outre le fait que je remarquais qu'il m'appelait fils de plus en plus souvent avec l'âge, je tentais de rechigner mais il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied… « Je suis sûr que Bella a besoin de toi. » Il savait ce qu'il faisait apparemment… Il est certain que Bella me manque mais la santé de Seth importe beaucoup plus à l'heure actuelle. Bella comprendra, elle sait que je dois sauver Seth avant de pouvoir nous occuper de nous.

- « J'irai dormir quand on nous donnera le feu vert pour cette transplantation » lui répondis-je avec fermeté, ou du moins, avec le peu de fermeté que je puisse avoir face à mon paternel. Le docteur Gerandy, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, se mit à rire.

- « Tel père, tel fils » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe et mon père se joignit à son rire.

- « Je ne suis pas aussi catégorique » se défendit Carlisle sans grande conviction. Il avait ce petit sourire en coin qui signifiait que mon chef et lui avaient dû vivre des centaines de situations similaires. Je ne suis que le bleu.

- « Le dossier est prêt. Toutes nos analyses tiennent debout, comme notre dossier, il ne nous reste qu'à passer devant la commission et l'expert de la banque d'organes pour que Seth soit prioritaire. Avec de la chance… » le docteur Gerandy commença sa phrase en soupirant mais je le coupais avant même qu'il ne puisse continuer.

- « Il sera opéré avant la fin de la semaine » insistais-je. Peut être que je ne me contrôlais pas tant que ça, le filtre médecin avait dû m'échapper.

- « Edward… » débuta mon père mais je secouais la tête comme un enfant, ne voulant rien entendre.

- « Il aura son nouveau cœur avant la semaine prochaine. Point barre. » On ne sait pas combien de temps Seth peut tenir avec la machine et les perfusions. Certes, c'est un petit garçon avec des forces et des ressources énergétiques importantes mais les maladies cardiaques affaiblissent énormément, que ce soit les autres organes tout comme l'organisme en lui-même. Et puis, l'accident de voiture l'avait affaibli, qu'il ait récupéré un minimum ou non, cet accident avait laissé des traces sur lui. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques inutiles et le perdre. Même si je devais le traiter en patient comme les autres, il est mon filleul et l'une de mes raisons de vivre. Hors de question que je le laisse souffrir à cause d'une décision prise trop attifement.

- « Nous ferons de notre mieux, fiston » me promit le docteur Gerandy qui avait compris que je ne voulais pas tergiverser pendant des heures.

Nous contemplions le silence après ça. Laissant le calme nous envahir et nous détendre quelque peu. Je ne sentais pratiquement plus la fatigue, j'avais sans doute dépassé ce stade. Plus on passe de temps en médecine, plus notre corps s'adapte aux situations. Un docteur dort quand il peut et souvent, nous sommes amenés à nous forcer de dormir parce que notre corps est presque immunisé contre le sommeil.  
>Ce qui me faisait le plus de bien, à l'heure actuelle, était que tous les doutes qui m'avaient habité depuis l'accident avaient comme disparus de mon esprit. Presque comme si tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé plus tôt était futile et ridicule…<p>

Je soufflais devant mon ridicule. Je ne sentais peut être pas la fatigue mais mon esprit semblait virevolter comme il le souhaitait.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours voulu être médecin. Je me souviens de l'admiration que j'avais pour mon père, cette admiration qui me prend encore aux trippes quand je l'observe parler de médecine.  
>Depuis tout petit, je sais que je voulais à tous prix sauver les enfants dont le cœur n'arrivait pas à tenir la route ou avait un souci quelconque. Cela m'a toujours fasciné et je suppose que c'est un don comme un autre, une bataille qu'on a besoin de mener parce qu'on en sent le besoin au plus profond de nous-mêmes.<br>A l'école de médecine, notre superviseur nous avait avoué, dès le premier jour de cours, que le domaine de la médecine était un véritable challenge.  
>Un challenge où chaque seconde compte, où une erreur infime peut devenir une erreur fatale. Cette déclaration avait fait rire bon nombre d'interne qui, par la suite, se sont vu échoués à leurs examens. J'aime la médecine pour son exactitude et sa minutie, cette capacité de guérir mais aussi cette limite dangereuse à ne pas franchir : la mort. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que certains de mes camarades ne sont pas allés jusqu'au bout. Ils n'étaient pas près à affronter quelque chose de plus important qu'eux, ils n'avaient pas la force de porter la vie du bout de leurs doigts.<p>

Certaines mauvaises langues disent que les chirurgiens « jouent » avec la vie de leurs patients afin de les sauver.

Je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce point-là.

Je pense que nous ne jouons pas avec la vie. Comment quelqu'un peut jouer avec la vie d'une autre personne ? Cela semble cruel et plein de mauvaises intentions.  
>Non, je pense, en réalité, que nous menons une guerre contre la mort. Nous luttons contre elle pour ramener la vie dans le corps des patients, pour leur permettre de s'épanouir, d'aimer, de survivre, de voir le monde… On rend la vie à ceux à qui la maladie l'a volée…<p>

Je secouais la tête, avoir des pensées trop philosophiques sans avoir dormi n'allait rien apporter de plus dans notre situation.  
>Peut-être devrais-je arrêter de penser de manière Cronenberguienne, comme me taquine souvent Bella.<p>

- « Je vais aller voir où en est le petit Seth » déclara le docteur Gerandy après s'être levé difficilement de sa chaise. « Nous avons besoin de surveiller son taux d'oxygène dans le sang toutes les heures et j'aimerais vérifier que toutes ses articulations n'ont pas virées à un bleu inquiétant » nous expliqua-t-il alors qu'il s'était retenu sur le dossier de son siège pour ne pas tomber. Rester douze heures assis n'aidait pas vraiment le sang à circuler.

- « Vous devriez vous reposer un peu » lui conseillais-je le plus gentiment possible. En même temps, il s'agissait de mon boss… Je me devais de le ménager. Il me sourit.

- « Je vérifie que le petit va bien, je donne mes ordres à l'équipe et je vais me permettre une bonne heure de sommeil » acquiesça-t-il alors qu'il sortait de la pièce en riant.

Le silence s'installa peu à peu dans la pièce tandis que mon père retournait s'asseoir face à moi, se détendant comme il pouvait contre le dossier de sa chaise, qui, dieu merci, était assez malléable pour piquer un petit somme.

Avant, avec mon père, nous ne cessions de parler médecine.

Alors que je n'étais même pas encore à l'école de médecine, il avait pris l'habitude de me convoquer dans son bureau et il me lançait le défi de donner un diagnostic sur un patient X qu'il avait eu à ses débuts. C'était un petit jeu entre nous car il savait que la médecine me passionnait. C'est drôle comme cette passion a pu se transmettre directement de mon père à moi. Alice détestait la vue de sang ou de vomi ou de toute autre forme de maladie tandis qu'Emmett détestait apprendre pendant des heures puisqu'il pensait qu'avoir un talent devait être inné et donc sans besoin d'apprentissage.

Cette mise en situation, que mon père s'évertuait à me transmettre, m'a permis d'aborder toute la théorie médicale dont j'avais besoin pour intégrer mon école de médecine et, du même coup, j'avais pu voir toutes les voies possibles à suivre. Je ne cache pas non plus que grâce à son acharnement, j'avais vite réussi à détecter la moindre petite anomalie qui me permettait par la suite d'avoir le bon diagnostic. Et en médecine, un bon diagnostic sous entend par la suite un bon traitement et la voie de la guérison pour le patient.

Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier de la fois où j'avais paniqué lorsque Bella était tombée dans les pommes en cours de biologie alors que nous faisions la composition du sang. Jamais je n'avais autant perdu mes moyens qu'à ce moment-là et Carlisle avait réussi à m'apaiser, me montrer la voie, comme il le faisait d'habitude.

_**Flashback**_

_Mes membres tremblaient encore un peu alors que je frappais à la porte du bureau de papa. Je venais juste de rentrer des cours et le professeur de biologie nous avait donné un labo à exécuter qui avait réussi à faire tomber Bella dans les pommes, comme ça tout naturellement... Rien n'avait pu prévoir sa chute et elle eut de la chance que mes réflexes soient bons sinon elle serait tombée directement au sol en se fracassant le crâne contre le carrelage.  
>J'avais appelé mon père, affolé, car Bella disait qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang et qu'elle ne supportait pas ça. Evidemment, je savais que la vue du sang lui faisait peur et qu'elle en était dégoûtée, mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait atteindre un tel extrême. Le sang n'a pas d'odeur, je le sais puisque Carlisle et moi avions fait une séance dessus il n'y a pas si longtemps. Au téléphone, mon père avait été très calme et il avait a appelé une de nos fameuses sessions médicales, comme il dit, pour m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé en classe.<br>J'étais resté avec Bella à l'infirmerie juste après qu'elle se soit évanouie à mes pieds alors que le professeur de biologie, monsieur Banner, nous piquait le doigt pour prélever une goutte de sang. Charlie avait été prévenu et était venu la chercher immédiatement après qu'elle se soit réveillée et qu'elle ait mangé un sucre._

_Je soupirais. Pourquoi avoir une telle réaction pour sa meilleure amie ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu la pire des choses du monde, la voir s'écrouler comme ça m'avait fichu une peur bleue et mes trippes n'avaient fait qu'un tour dans mon ventre._

_Carlisle m'ouvrit la porte peu de temps après, il semblait plus vieux à ce moment précis. Il portait des lunettes de vue mais son sourire ne défaillait pas. C'est ce que j'appréciais chez mon père, cette sérénité et cette simplicité alors qu'il est l'un des chirurgiens les plus prestigieux du monde entier._

_Il sourit légèrement en me voyant totalement paniqué et il s'écarta pour me laisser entrer dans la pièce._

_Le bureau de mon père est très particulier. _

_On aurait dit une mini bibliothèque avec les murs recouverts de rangées de livres de tous genres. Il y a le coin médecine, mais aussi le coin classiques, et économie, et histoire… Moi père voue un amour presque malsain pour les livres. Si ma mère ne l'en empêchait pas quelques fois, je pense que toute la maison serait reconvertie en musée du livre. Je crois que je suis un peu comme lui, j'aime découvrir ce que chaque livre peut nous offrir… C'est comme vivre au travers d'une histoire qui n'est pas la nôtre… Bella adore ce bureau. Souvent, Carlisle nous laisse des heures à l'intérieur et Bella s'intéresse à tellement d'ouvrages qu'elle repart souvent avec un sac rempli de nouvelles lectures._

_La pièce est gigantesque et là où il n'y a pas de livres, il y a des tableaux de peintres plus ou moins connus. Outre le fait d'être un admirateur de bouquins, mon père adore l'art. Je crois toujours qu'il a été artiste dans une autre vie, qu'il a mené une vie de saltimbanque ou quelque chose du même style. Le fameux « __verrou__ » de Jean-Honoré Fragonard est de loin le tableau que je préfère dans toute sa collection. J'aime cette œuvre par ces différentes interprétations. _

_Bon, il est vrai que j'aime cette œuvre parce que Bella l'aime tout particulièrement, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir, pas vrai ?_

_- « Comment va Bella ? » me demanda-t-il alors qu'il se replaçait derrière son bureau et que je m'installais dans la chaise lui faisant face. Je soufflais._

_- « Elle était si pâle, papa. J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais retrouver la couleur rosée de ses joues » mon père est le seul de ma famille à savoir à quel point j'aime Bella. Il est le seul à comprendre… Il se mit à toussoter pour cacher son rire. Il trouve ça assez drôle que je me sois autant attaché à ma meilleure amie. Au début, il croyait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un béguin d'adolescent mais, maintenant, je crois qu'il réalise…_

_-« Isabella est simplement sensible, Edward. Chaque jour, des millions de personnes perdent connaissance sans pour autant en mourir » il avait ce sourire sage que je haïssais à certains moments._

_- « Elle est tombée devant moi, papa, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse en rire ! » J'étais frustré et inquiet. Bella est mon tout. Et bientôt, nous allions devoir nous séparer pour aller dans différentes écoles. Comment allais-je faire sans elle ? Et que ferait-elle sans moi ? _

_- « Mon fils, la vie est pleine de surprises, savoure chacune d'entre elles et tu verras qu'aucun drame n'en ait vraiment un » mon père et sa sagesse à la noix…_

_**Fin Flashback  
><strong>_

Un léger coup contre la porte me fit reprendre mes esprits instantanément alors que mon père se redressait sur son siège, droit comme un « i ». On voyait le retour du professionnel, il mettait sa fatigue à la poubelle.

- « Entrez » dit-il d'une voix forte après s'être éclairci la gorge. Je souriais. Il était fatigué mais ne quittait pas le mode médecin… Mon père, ce héros !

- « Désolée » murmura alors une voix que je connaissais trop pour mon propre bien. Je fis un bond hors de ma chaise et attaquais Bella avant même qu'elle n'ait pu franchir le seuil de la porte.

- « Hey » lui chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres, m'extasiant presque de leur goût. Elle répondit à mon baiser sans complaintes. Je savourais cet instant de calme alors que mon père restait silencieux derrière nous, même si je sentais son regard pesé sur notre embrasse. Encore une fois, il comprenait mieux que personne ce que Bella représente pour moi.

Doucement, presque trop lentement, j'écartais mon visage de celui de Bella. Comme à mon habitude, j'essayais d'imprimer dans ma mémoire toutes les petites choses qui font qu'elle est qui elle est, ma Bella. Sa beauté, son sourire, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux ondulés et en bataille après un langoureux baiser…  
>Puis, au fur et à mesure, je remarquais que quelque chose clochait.<br>Elle avait les yeux rougis et des marques de larmes descendaient le long de son visage pâle. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement et je commençais à réaliser la forte prise qu'elle avait sur mon t-shirt, comme si elle pensait que j'allais disparaître ou comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage en plein naufrage.

- « Bella ? » lui demandais-je doucement en fronçant les sourcils. Mon père s'était de nouveau levé et il se posta à mes côtés, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il voulait vérifier que Bella n'allait pas s'effondrer dans mes bras…

- « Je… » elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « En fait, c'est… » elle soupira, secoua derechef la tête et prit une forte inspiration. « Elle veut lui donner son cœur… Mais… Mais… C'est, bizarre… Et puis, son histoire… Je n'aime pas ça, Edward. Tout va de travers… Si Lee… Si Leah… Si elle était là, alors, elle saurait quoi faire, elle. Elle saurait quoi répondre. Leah sait toujours… Parce que, moi, je ne sais pas » ses yeux me suppliaient de la comprendre, de décider à sa place mais je ne voyais absolument pas où elle voulait en venir ni de quoi elle parlait vraiment.

- « Bella ? » Le questionnement dans ma voix lui fit lever les yeux vers moi, des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Elle semblait étonnée que je ne sache rien.

- « Vanessa » soupira-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils comme je l'avais fait auparavant. « Tu ne sais pas ? Pour Vanessa ? L'infirmière Mason… » répéta-t-elle en me regardant étrangement. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour m'observer attentivement. Carlisle, lui, se rapprocha doucement.

- « On ne peut rien y faire Bella » dit-il alors que je me tournais vers mon père pour avoir des réponses puisqu'il semblait comprendre de quoi Bella nous parlait.

- « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Je ne comprends rien. » Pour une fois, je me sentais largué et le regard de chien battu que portait Bella alors qu'elle parlait de l'infirmière Mason ne me disait rien qui n'aille.

- « Vanessa est maman d'un petit Nahuel. Celui-ci est dans le coma depuis plus d'un an, Edward. » Mon père soupira et se passa la main sur le visage, un tic familial apparemment. « Nahuel sera débranché dans la semaine pour cause de non-réponse verbale et motrice. Le cerveau ne répond à rien, plus d'activité. Il est passé en stade 1 sur l'échelle de Glasgow, son résultat est de 3 ». Il y a plusieurs stades de coma, selon Glasgow. Chez les enfants comme chez les adultes, on divise les états comateux en trois parties : l'ouverture des yeux, les réponses verbales et les réponses motrices. Chaque partie concentre des niveaux de conscience qui sont numérotés de 1 allant jusqu'à 6 ou du moins d pour l'ouverture des yeux, d pour la réponse verbale et d pour la réponse motrice. Avoir un résultat de 3 démontre une réponse nulle dans chaque catégorie et donc, la mort du patient qui ne répond plus à rien. En faisant cette analyse, mon cœur se serra.

- « Je ne savais pas qu'elle était maman » dis-je un peu perdu. Je n'arrivais pas à chasser le visage de l'infirmière de mon esprit mais j'arrivais encore moins à arrêter d'imaginer Seth ou Jacob dans l'état de Nahuel. Et si, tout à coup, Seth tombait dans un coma et qu'il ne se réveillait pas ? Je secouais la tête tandis que la petite main de Bella vint me caresser le visage. « Est-ce qu'on est sûr du diagnostic ? » demandais-je alors que je profitais de la douce caresse de Bella en fermant légèrement les yeux. Elle me manque…

- « Oui » répondit Carlisle en soupirant. « J'ai ausculté moi-même le patient » m'avoua-t-il, me faisant ouvrir les yeux du même coup.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? » Je n'aime pas les secrets.

- « Fils. » Me calma mon père. « Tu sais très bien que nous n'aurions rien pu faire… Au même titre que Vanessa ne peut choisir le receveur des organes de son fils. C'est le protocole, la loi même » insista-t-il en regardant Bella.

- « Mais il a le même âge que Seth ! » rechigna-t-elle comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

- « Bella, il n'est pas question de ça » commença Carlisle mais elle le coupa presque aussitôt.

- « Seth va mourir si on ne lui trouve pas un cœur ! Vanessa Mason est prête à nous le donner ! C'est son fils, elle a le droit de choisir à qui elle donne son cœur bon sang ! » Bella devenait toute rouge et tapait régulièrement son petit pied à terre comme pour prouver son point de vue.

- « Bella, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça » expliqua mon père avec une voix posée. « Il y a des protocoles mais surtout des tests à faire… Il ne s'agit pas de donner un cœur à la va-vite, il s'agit de trouver un organe compatible que le receveur ne devra pas rejeter… Sans oublier l'ordre des patients sur la liste… » La tête de Bella se décomposa et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- « Désolée » chuchota-t-elle alors que je la prenais dans mes bras. « Ce serait tellement plus facile comme ça » nous dit-elle après avoir observé ses pieds un certain moment.

- « Malheureusement, ça ne se passe pas comme ça » lui dit Carlisle avec un regard triste. Il est vrai que tout aurait été plus simple si nous avions pu prendre le cœur de Nahuel et le donner à Seth… Tout à coup, je me redressais et regardais mon père.

- « Est-ce que Nahuel a subit des tests ? » Mon père me regardait étrangement. « Si sa mère veut donner les organes qui fonctionnent encore, les médecins ont du faire des tests, non ? » Un éclair de compréhension anima les yeux de mon père.

- « Chaque cas est testé, Edward… »

- « Alors si Nahuel est compatible avec Seth… »

- « Edward… » m'arrêta mon père. « Les probabilités sont faibles et les risques seraient maximaux… De plus, nous serons obligés de monter un autre dossier avec les médecins de Nahuel… » Je connaissais le topo, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un travail de longue haleine mais, après tout, il est question de Seth, je ferai tout pour sauver mon filleul pour qu'il puisse retrouver son père et sa vie.

- « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, papa. C'est toi qui me l'as appris… » Carlisle m'observa un long moment tandis que Bella restait silencieuse dans mes bras, saisissant sans doute la valeur de ce silence. Mon père soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

- « Je vais aller parler à Gerandy et voir si Webber est ouvert aux discussions… Je pense qu'une réunion extraordinaire sera tenue… » il se déplaça vers la porte, puis, se retourna. « Nous avons du pain sur la planche mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout finira de la manière que tu souhaites, fils » un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage fatigué et il disparut de la pièce, me laissant seul avec ma Bella. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras, permettant à mes nerfs de lâcher un peu. Elle sentait encore mon shampoing pour homme qu'elle avait utilisé il y a un peu plus de 20 heures. Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur mon visage. Elle sentait moi.

- « Tu penses que ça va fonctionner ? » me demanda-t-elle sans se retirer de mes bras. Elle serra un peu plus ses bras autour de moi et je nous fis asseoir sur une des chaises pour que nous soyons plus confortables.

- « Je n'en sais rien mais il faut tenter le tout pour le tout » je mis mon nez dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissés tomber sur ses épaules. Je déposais un doux baiser dans son cou et elle miaula. « Tu sens bon » murmurais-je contre sa peau alors qu'elle riait doucement.

- « Tu dis ça parce qu'il s'agit de ton gel douche »

- « Hum hum, et de mon shampoing… » souriais-je contre sa peau.

- « Es-tu en train de dire que tu aimes te sentir, Edward ? » elle pouffa de rire et son corps vibrait de rire.

- « Peut être bien » lui répondis-je sans décoller mon nez de son cou. Elle me caressa les cheveux pendant un temps que je ne saurais déterminer. Nous n'étions que deux dans l'univers. Nous nous fichions des autres et j'aurais presque pu m'endormir de bonheur.

Sauf que, voilà, toutes les histoires sont faites de hauts et de bas. Au moment où l'on commence à voir le bout du tunnel, il y a toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui apporte une mauvaise nouvelle. C'est dans la suite logique des choses. Un être humain peut supporter les pires coups durs, cela a déjà été prouvé à maintes reprises. Et puis, une histoire n'est jamais finie tant que le mot « end » n'apparaît pas en fin de générique…

Des fois, j'aimerais vivre dans un livre pour ne pas à avoir à vivre certains moments qui apportent peine et désespoir.

Alors que je me délectais de la présence de Bella et que nous profitions de cet instant à nous, le pire arriva…

- « Code rose, chambre 215 » dit soudain une voix dans les haut-parleurs. « Je répète, code rose dans la chambre 215. Docteur Cullen et Docteur Gerandy sont demandés » je reconnus la voix de l'infirmière Stanley mais les mots qu'elle répétait n'arrivaient pas au bon endroit de mon cerveau.

C'est comme si tout se figeait.

Les bons moments, le calme, l'espoir. La vie ressemble à un château de cartes qui risque de s'effondrer à tout instant…

Des fois, dans la vie, on pense qu'on a accumulé assez de poisse pour la prochaine décennie, voire même la prochaine vie !  
>Puis, le calme annonce forcément la tempête…<p>

Bella sauta sur ses pieds, à l'affût, ses yeux effrayés me demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Elle voulait savoir ce que « code rose » signifiait… Je n'avais même pas envie de prononcer ce dont je redoutais le plus.

- « Edward ? » Elle vit que je ne répondais pas et me prit le visage entre ses douces mains. J'avais l'habitude de faire ça lorsqu'elle était sujette à ses crises d'angoisse. Cela permet à la personne de se concentrer sur autre chose que la perte de la réalité. « Edward, c'est la chambre de Seth ! » Elle était affolée mais concentrée en même temps. D'une beauté sans pareilles.

- « Code rose » raisonnait dans les haut-parleurs de nouveau. « Docteur Cullen en chambre 215, immédiatement » Ni une, ni deux, je reprenais mes esprits et j'entraînais Bella avec moi alors qu'elle protestait.

- « Edward, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ! » Elle me tira sur la main pour que je me retrouve face à elle. Nous avions parcouru pas mal de distance, je voyais la chambre de Seth de là où nous étions.

- « Arrêt cardiaque, enfant inconscient » lui dis-je alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je sentais les miens me picoter mais je devais rester fort. « On le perd, mon cœur »

Et ce n'était pas peu dire…


	21. Coeur d'encre

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé un bon week-end ?_

_Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre patience et votre soutien, ça me touche plus que vous ne pensez surtout dans ces semaines assez compliquées chez moi. *Cœur*_

_Une énorme pensée pour ma bêta._

_Un gros merci à Marie-Laure de Nantes._

_Une grosse pensée pour mes vilaines, dont l'une n'est pas en forme. Rétablis toi vite ma fée !_

_Merci encore à vous tous !_

_Un gigantesque « je vous aime » à mes Nancy Babich à moi. Ma twin, ma Gwen et ma partner in crime. Vous êtes les meilleures !_

_Dear, I'm kinda upset you drank that mojito without me… And where the hell is your LB cap ? Seriously I miss it! I wish you could be there… I wish this could work. __I am so proud of you ! Truly yours…_

_**Petit instant pub avant de vous laisser lire : mes Nancy et moi nous avons créé un blog, un twitter et un facebook sur **__**Mission : Blacklist #1**__**, futur projet film de Robert Pattinson, alors si le cœur vous en dit, venez faire un tour )**_

_Blog : missionblacklistfrance . blogspot . fr /_ _  
>Twitter : twitter # !  MBL_France  
>Facebook : www . facebook # !  MissionBlackListFrance_

(sans les espaces)

_MERCI_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer : Personnages de Stephenie Meyer avec lesquelles je crée mon histoire  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Cœur d'encre<span>

_Dans un monde où tout tourne dans le mauvais sens, Dieu merci, le cœur reste à sa place et nous montre, une fois de plus, la bonne marche à suivre. _

_Reste encore à notre cerveau de s'y soumettre._

**POV EXTERNE**

On répète souvent que les murs ont des oreilles. Que le monde est témoin de chaque instant d'une vie.

Ou d'une mort…

Le jour où Leah Black est décédée, le monde a subi une sorte de déséquilibre que rien ne pourrait vraiment rétablir… Sauf si, bien sûr, une naissance extraordinaire avait eu lieu en même temps.  
>Lorsqu'on perd une vie, il est toujours difficile de la remplacer. Mais lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un de profondément bon, on se désole de voir la roue tourner de cette manière. Rien ni personne ne peut faire quelque chose dans ce cas-là.<p>

Certain appelle ça le destin, d'autres le kismet ou encore d'autres la faute à pas de chance.

Au final, nous obtenons le même résultat…

On ne peut prédire l'avenir, nous ne pouvons que le subir dans un monde bercé de supercherie et de superficialité. L'Amour vrai, l'Amitié profonde et le reste ne sont que des leurres… Et malheureusement pour ceux qui ressentent vraiment, le monde a tendance à pencher dangereusement du mauvais côté. Les personnes bonnes, telle que Leah, s'envolent trop vite et laissent alors un vide à ceux qui les aiment mais surtout au monde qui se voit perdre un fidèle soldat de la bonté véritable.

La vie n'est pas cruelle, ce sont les gens qui la rendent si mauvaise.

La chambre du petit Seth avait été silencieuse avant qu'il ne se sente partir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment mal.

Il ne sentait rien.

Mais il voyait. Il voyait tout…

C'est assez étrange de voir sans sentir son corps, comme une expérience puissante et vaporeuse.

Bien qu'Esmé lui tienne la main très fort par le biais d'un bras en plastique, incrusté dans la boule protectrice du petit, et que sa tante Alice lui raconte une histoire de dragons, enfin c'est ce dont il se rappelait, il la voyait clairement.

Elle était si jolie.

Sa maman.

Avec son grand sourire, ses joues gonflés et ses yeux qui pétillent.

Seth ne dit rien au début. Il observait sa maman de son lit. Elle ne l'appelait pas encore à elle, elle ne faisait que le regarder et il lui rendit son regard.

Il avait rêvé tellement de fois de voir sa maman. Il était content que sa tante Bella s'occupe de lui mais Leah, ou Lee comme son papa Jake l'appelait, c'est sa maman. _C'est mon cœur_, se dit-il.

L'arrêt cardiaque ne fut pas douloureux. Ce qui le fut, c'est la vision de son papa qui arrivait en chaise roulante alors que Seth avait déjà pris la décision de rejoindre sa maman. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le noir l'enveloppait comme l'amour d'une mère tandis que la lumière de son papa lui brûlait les yeux.

Seth n'est pas bête. Il comprit ce qu'on lui demandait.

Il voulait rester dans la lumière même s'il aimait sa maman plus que tout, mais qu'on a peur du noir et que celui-ci vous avale, que peut-on faire de plus que fermer les yeux ?

**POV BELLA**

Nous étions enfermées dans une salle qui nous était entièrement réservée. A croire que, même dans les hôpitaux, les gens étaient tous traités différemment selon leur relation avec un des médecins ou autres.  
>Je ne dis pas que cela me déplaisait, je n'aimais pas les salles d'attentes avec trop de monde qui vous scrute, mais être traitée comme une VIP dans ces circonstances ne me plaisait absolument pas.<p>

J'avais presque l'impression de me retrouver après le départ de Renée, où tout le monde me prenait en pitié parce que j'étais la petite fille sans maman, celle qui avait été abandonnée et qui devait rester seule avec son papa sans présence féminine.

Mais, Edward n'était pas comme ça avec moi. Il ne me plaignait pas, il ne me faisait aucun cadeau, il était resté lui-même et en m'intégrant à sa famille comme il l'a fait, j'ai appris à grandir avec des frères et sœurs même s'ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

Je soufflais.

Alice et Esmé étaient présentes lorsque le cœur de Seth a défailli et s'est arrêté. Elles ont été très choquées d'avoir assisté à tout ça sans pourvoir faire quelque chose et elles étaient désormais en train de dormir paisiblement l'une accrochée à l'autre. Carlisle avait voulu leur donner un calmant mais elles avaient préféré rester avec moi et être très conscientes lorsque Seth reviendra à lui.

Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient en route pour l'hôpital. Ils travaillaient lorsque c'est arrivé.

Quant à Jake, les médecins ont dû lui administrer un sédatif lorsqu'il a vu son fils abandonner le combat… Apparemment, il a essayé de se lever de son fauteuil roulant, s'arrachant plusieurs points de suture et aggravant certaines de ses fêlures aux côtes. Alors qu'Edward et moi arrivions vers la chambre, il l'avait déjà ramené dans sa chambre et Charlie et Billy avaient insisté pour rester avec lui et que j'aille m'occuper de Seth. Je ne savais même pas si mon meilleur ami allait bien.

Je suis tellement épuisée que je n'arrive même pas à bouger. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée dans une bulle que personne ne pourrait faire éclater même en le voulant très fort.

Edward et Carlisle étaient partis, immédiatement après notre arrivée dans la chambre, avec l'équipe médicale qui tentait de réanimer notre filleul. C'est comme si j'entendais encore le bip incessant de la machine qui monitorait le cœur de Seth… Et je me retrouvais à imaginer le visage livide de Jake alors que Seth était secoué par l'équipe médicale tentant de faire respirer son fils unique.  
>Mon cœur se brisa face à cette pensée. Mon meilleur ami avait enfin eu l'opportunité de voir son fils, et « paf » il est emmené d'urgence hors de la chambre dans une pièce spéciale parce que le cœur de Seth n'a pas tenu.<br>Même si je ne suis pas médecin pour un sous, je me doute un peu de ce qu'il va se passer. Ils vont devoir trouver un cœur pour Seth dans les plus brefs délais ou nous le perdrons pour de bon.

De nouveau, je soupirais et me passais une main sur le visage. Le froid de ma paume me fit du bien pendant quelques instants mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais lasse de toute cette souffrance.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et je bondis sur mes pieds en espérant croiser le regard émeraude d'Edward. C'est fou comme son regard a tendance à m'apaiser et à me faire sentir moi…  
>Cependant, je fus surprise d'être plongée dans le regard embué et ambré de Vanessa Mason, l'ancienne infirmière de Jake. Mon cœur se serra et je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec elle, notamment à cause de mon attitude mais aussi à cause de sa triste histoire.<p>

On dit toujours qu'il y a plus malheureux que nous dans la vie… Je crois qu'elle en est un exemple.

Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle cherchait juste du réconfort, je suppose…  
>Après tout, son histoire est l'une de celle qu'on pourrait lire dans la colonne « tragédie » des journaux… Elle a tout perdu en l'espace de quelques instants… A cause d'un accident de voiture… Un peu comme Jake. Et puis, si j'ai bien tout compris, son couple traversait une crise à l'époque et alors qu'elle venait de croiser Jake et Seth dans un supermarché, elle avait pris la décision de repartir de zéro avec son mari et son fils… Elle voulait sauver sa famille….<p>

Comment le destin pouvait-il être si cruel ?

Alors que quelqu'un fait un effort, alors tout disparaît sans chance de se repentir… Je trouve cela un peu désolant.

Plus le temps s'écoule, plus je m'aperçois qu'il n'existe pas de balance dans la vie.  
>Peu importe la quantité de malheurs que l'on accumule, rien n'empêche le destin de s'abattre comme un couperet sur notre vie.<p>

Le regard de Vanessa Mason me faisait penser à celui des héroïnes des romans jeunesse que je lis à mes petits monstres à l'école… En fait, non, ses yeux me faisaient penser à une citation du personnage « Rita Skeeter » de la saga Harry Potter où elle déclare que les yeux d'Harry brillent des fantômes de ses parents, ou quelque chose du même style. En l'occurrence, dans le cas de l'infirmière, il s'agissait du fantôme de son mari et désormais de son fils… Je ne saurais dire quelle est la pire des situations et je n'osais même pas imaginer cela dans mon cas.  
>Je me retins de rire lorsque je repensais à la référence à <span>Harry Potter<span>. Avec les enfants de l'école où je travaillais, nous avions pris l'habitude de lire un bout de chaque livre dans une journée. Avant l'accident de Seth, Jake et Lee, j'avais relu toute la saga pour pouvoir proposer à mes monstres certaines activités… Heureusement que ma remplaçante avait gardé l'idée.

Je secouais la tête, me disant que je devais perdre la tête comme Edward le faisait lorsqu'il se perd dans ses pensées.

Vanessa Mason s'était avancée jusqu'à moi alors que je pouvais sentir le regard lourd d'Esmé sur moi. Elle fait partie des gens dont le sommeil est léger, elle se réveille au quart de tour. Elle sait aussi que je n'apprécie pas vraiment l'infirmière et son instinct de maman ours a tendance à être très fort avec moi, sans doute à cause de l'abandon de Renée.

- « Je peux m'asseoir ? » me demanda l'infirmière avec une voix rauque et cassée. Elle devait être épuisée et extrêmement triste… Sa voix me prouvait qu'elle avait pleuré. Je me sentais à la fois honteuse et désolée.

- « Allez-y » marmonnais-je en hochant la tête. Je me devais d'être civile et raisonnable, me dis-je. La conversation que j'ai eue avec mon père, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, me revint alors en mémoire.

_**Flashback**_

_Vanessa Mason est une menteuse. Un imposteur de premier ordre !_

_Comment peut-on inventer un mensonge aussi énorme ?_

_En entendant son histoire, Jake s'était mis à espérer et à sauter de joie comme si Seth était déjà sorti d'affaires. Tout ça parce que cette bonne femme s'est permise de lui sortir son grand scénario de film qu'elle se joue dans la tête ! Cette fille me débecte à un point même pas imaginable.  
>J'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux et de lui donner à gober pour qu'elle s'étrangle avec !<em>

_J'étais donc sortie de la chambre, pour éviter de réaliser mes envies meurtrières, et je m'étais réfugiée dans le couloir, devant la chambre, histoire de passer mes nerfs en faisant des allers-retours._

_Ma colère était mélangée à ma frustration et à une certaine tristesse… Si tout cela s'avérait être la vérité, cette femme mériterait peut-être que je pleure pour elle…  
>Dans mon agitation, je ne vis pas arriver mon père et Billy. Ils durent comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas car mon père envoya celui de Jake dans la chambre tandis que Charlie se joignait à moi, m'empêchant alors de continuer de faire les cent pas.<em>

_- « Jake a encore essayé de se lever de son lit ? Ou bien il t'a taquiné sur ton couple avec Edward ? » tenta-t-il de plaisanter alors que je lui lançais le regard le plus noir que je puisse._

_- « Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser Billy entrer dans cette chambre ! » pestais-je entre mes dents. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur._

_Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été l'enfant sage, l'enfant réservée, la petite discrète, toujours loyale et amicale. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup depuis le départ de ma mère mais je n'ai jamais fait aucune sorte de crise d'adolescence comme les autres…  
>Cependant, et depuis quelques temps maintenant, tout semblait me tomber dessus et tout semblait avoir une importance primordiale. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir gardé trop de choses en moi et, qu'aujourd'hui, tout éclate.<em>

_Pour moi, Vanessa Mason n'était qu'une allumeuse qui se servait de la faiblesse des autres pour nourrir sa méchanceté et les rendre pitoyables afin que sa propre pathétique personne soit moins insignifiante._

_- « Bells ? On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? » quémanda mon père avec une voix forte. Mon père n'haussait jamais la voix, hormis lorsqu'il travaillait et chassait les méchant, comme aimait dire Alice._

_- « Cette infirmière ! » répondis-je en pointant du doigt la porte de la chambre de Jake. « Cette infirmière, Vanessa Mason, celle qui s'occupait de Jake » précisais-je quand je vis le regard de mon père plein de questions. « Elle me retourne le cerveau comme le faisait Renée ! Papa, elle ment comme un arracheur de dents ! » On dit souvent que le cerveau humain intègre des choses en quantités astronomiques… Que les sentiments et les ressentis s'imprègnent en nous, nous aveuglant par la même occasion. Je savais, inconsciemment, que c'était le cas ici._

_Vanessa Mason ressemblait beaucoup à Renée.  
>Elle est belle et souriante. Elle aime taquiner les gens pour leur remonter le moral, elle semble avoir une joie de vivre que je lui envierais presque. Mais surtout, elle a son sourire et certains gestes sont les mêmes. Elle pourrait être une copie conforme de Renée. Je n'aime pas cette ressemblance. Je la déteste pour ça. C'est sans doute injuste mais c'est comme ça.<em>

_- « Bells » souffla mon père et lorsque je rencontrais son regard, je vis qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais. Cela me faisait mal qu'il voit ça et qu'il s'en veuille pour ça… « Il faut qu'on en parle » dit-il avec cette pointe de tristesse dans le regard que je haïssais._

_- « Papa… »_

_- « Bells, ce n'est pas sain ! » il me prit les mains que je tortillais dans tous les sens et me mena à un banc se trouvant contre le mur du couloir._

_- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux discuter » répondis-je, agacée._

_- « Bells… » dit-il sous le ton de l'avertissement._

_- « Quoi ? » Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains, posées sur mes genoux. J'aurais presque ri de moi-même en voyant mon comportement enfantin._

_- « Ça ne t'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps… » je ne levais pas la tête, de peur de croiser son regard en colère. « De te comporter n'importe comment avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas plus que ça » réfléchissait-il à voix haute._

_- « Madame Greene » dit-on en cœur._

_- « Tu adorais le proviseur mais tu ne pouvais pas voir sa pauvre femme » riait-il et je souriais. « Je dois avouer qu'elle ressemblait légèrement à Renée mais jusqu'à ce qu'Edward vienne m'en parler, je n'avais rien vu… » m'avoua-t-il avec une sourire honteux sur les lèvres._

_- « Edward est venu t'en parler ? » demandais-je en levant les yeux vers lui, plus qu'étonnée._

_- « Bien sûr qu'Edward me parlait ! » Il me regardait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. « Bells, ce garçon veille sur toi depuis toujours. Il me disait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur ta vie » s'esclaffa-t-il. Je fronçais les sourcils et il riait de plus belle. « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser autant de temps avec un garçon adolescent sans avoir un temps soit peu de contrôle, si ? » il haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive et il prit ma main. « Edward est un gamin que j'apprécie énormément et j'avoue avoir usé de mon autorité de père flic pour l'impressionner et vous espionner un peu… » je tapais alors doucement sa cuisse._

_- « Charlie ! »_

_- « Quoi ? » fit-il l'innocent. « Un vieil homme a besoin de protéger sa fille unique comme il peut ! » Se défendit-il en levant les mains comme si je tenais un revolver devant lui. Une minute de silence passait et je posais la question qui me taraudait._

_- « Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontiez ? » J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien manigancer._

_- « Bells… Ce sont des conversations d'homme à homme ! Ton Edward prenait soin de toi et si quelque chose arrivait, il en parlait avec ton vieux père » m'expliqua-t-il sans vraiment rien dévoiler. Saleté d'instinct de flic !_

_- « Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu n'es pas vieux ! » tentais-je de l'amadouer mais il riait toujours._

_- « Bells, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Tout ce que je peux te dire est à quel point je suis navré ne pas avoir été à la hauteur en tant que père. » soupira-t-il. Mais il ne comprenait rien. Au contraire, il l'a été. Il est un père parfait pour moi. Il est le père idéal que toute fille rêverait d'avoir. Il ne comprend pas que je suis celle qui n'a pas été à la hauteur, je suis la mauvaise fille._

_- « Ne dis pas ça ! Tu as été plus qu'à la hauteur, papa ! Mais moi… »_

_- « Bells, n'y pense même pas ! » Me coupa-t-il avec un ton plus que cinglant. « Ta mère n'était pas prête à vivre une vie de famille lorsque je l'ai épousé. ELLE n'était pas à la hauteur ! Je le savais… Mais, égoïstement, je pensais qu'elle allait changer si nous nous mariions… Et puis, à l'annonce de ta venue elle est devenue si différente, si responsable, si maman que j'ai vraiment pansé qu'elle avait grandi et que nous serions heureux tous les trois… » il contempla ses paroles et soupira. Je savais qu'il retenait ses larmes. Charlie a toujours aimé ma mère. Et même s'il voyait quelqu'un en ce moment, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'oubliait pas Renée. « Renée aime bouger… C'est une personne passionnée… Une femme volage qui ne sait pas rester en place… Mais je pensais qu'en l'aimant aussi fort que je pouvais… » je serrais sa main dan la mienne._

_- « Ce n'est pas ta faute » murmurais-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

_- « Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus » dit-il en me rendant mon regard. « ni celle de cette infirmière » statua-t-il avec un ton taquin._

_- « Je ne l'aime pas » dis-je de but en blanc._

_- « On n'est pas forcé d'aimer tout le monde, mais on ne peut pas juger une personne par sa ressemblance avec quelqu'un d'autre » tenta-t-il de m'expliquer._

_Après cette discussion, j'avais réécouté Vanessa et étais partie en parler à Edward._

_Ce qui ne tue pas, rend plus fort…_

_**Fin Flashback  
><strong>_

Je revins à la réalité en me rendant compte que l'infirmière m'observait en silence.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée pour Seth » me dit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- « Merci » lui dis-je doucement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire… Cette femme est passée par l'enfer et moi, j'étais là à nourrir l'espoir que son enfer puisse devenir une solution pour la survie de mon paradis. Je soufflais. « Je suis désolée » lui dis-je en posant une main sur la sienne.

Dans ces cas-là, les mots sont inutiles et rien ni personne ne pourrait faire quoi que ce soit pour atténuer la peine que nous ressentions.  
>Nous restions alors silencieuses tandis que nous serrions la main l'une de l'autre. C'est la première fois que j'autorisais quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas d'être proche de moi, de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un au risque d'avoir mal.<br>Au fond, j'espérais que c'était la voie de guérison, que j'allais pouvoir passer à autre chose plutôt que de vivre dans le passé de ma mère.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, réveillant Alice en sursaut et nous faisant bondir de nos chaises.  
>Emmett, qui semblait paniquer, fit une ligne directe vers moi en m'engouffrant dans l'une de ses embrasses qui m'empêchent de respirer. Je savais que Rosalie et Jasper étaient juste derrière. Pas besoin de les voir pour le savoir. Jasper a dû accourir vers Alice pour la consoler puisque j'entendais ses pleurs puis Rosalie devait rester à l'écart, attendant son tour.<p>

Je ne sais pas combien de temps Emmett me serra dans ses bras mais dès qu'il me lâcha Rosalie me prit à son tour, soufflant des mots à mon oreille que je n'entendais pas vraiment puisque le sang ne circulait pas très bien dans mon corps après le câlin d'Emmett.

Puis, ce fut le tour de Jasper et nous nous réunissions tous ensemble, l'infirmière toujours près de moi pour un câlin de groupe, de famille.

Personne ne parlait. A quoi bon ? Nous savions que nous étions terrifiés…

Je regardais alors Vanessa dans les yeux, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me disais : « Faites que le cœur de son fils aille vers mon filleul. Mon Seth. »

**POV EDWARD**

Tout n'était que précipitation et préparations de dernières minutes.

Une chose est claire à l'heure actuelle, le cœur de Seth ne peut pas tenir plus de 48 heures.

L'irrigation ne se fait presque plus, le rythme cardiaque est trop faible et peu importe les opérations, rien ne pourra changer sa condition à par une transplantation.

Je me trouvais dans la salle adjacente à la salle d'opération dans laquelle ils avaient placé Seth. Nous sommes en train de faire une mini pause afin d'être prêts si nous pouvons intervenir dans les heures qui allaient suivre. Mon père et moi avions préparé l'opération tandis que le docteur Gerandy gérait avec la banque d'organes de trouver un donneur.  
>Avec mon père, nous nous sommes renseignés pour le petit Nahuel et pour le moment nous n'avions pas eu de retour, ni positif, ni négatif. Secrètement, j'espérais qu'il était compatible avec Seth. J'espère de tout mon cœur que le nouveau cœur de mon filleul se trouvait à portée de main et que nous allions pouvoir le sauver.<p>

Voir le corps inanimé de Seth m'avait moins choqué qu'entendre son cœur ne battre qu'une fois sur deux.

Le cœur est ma spécialité. Je ne vis que pour les battements du cœur de mes patients, pour la santé de cet organe si spécial…

Mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'être victime du cœur.

Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans Seth. Il est mon filleul, il est si jeune… Il est une partie de mon meilleur ami et s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne me pardonnerais jamais.

Je regardais de nouveau le dossier que j'avais sous les yeux. Une opération à cœur ouvert, ma deuxième. Nous devions extraire le cœur de Seth le plus vite possible, arranger les artères quelque peu abimées par l'arrêt cardiaque puis faire la greffe du nouveau cœur.

Malheureusement, Seth a un groupe sanguin très particulier : O+. C'est un donneur universel mais il ne peut recevoir qu'un cœur ayant appartenu au même groupe sanguin que lui… Si ce n'est pas le cas, il rejettera le cœur et mourra.

Je soupirais pour la énième fois et tapais du pied.

- « Docteur Cullen, je vous conseille de cesser ce tapement de pieds agaçant » me dit mon père en haussant ses sourcils.

- « Pardon docteur »

Ce n'était plus un jeu…

La porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Gerandy, qui avait une mine affreuse dû à la fatigue.

- « Alors ? » demandais-je ne me levant trop rapidement. Le docteur Gerandy sourit quelque peu devant mon comportement.

- « Nahuel est compatible avec Seth » nous annonça-t-il et mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

- « Et ? »

- « Edward » me coupa mon père. « Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît ! » il avait ce ton autoritaire et ferme à la fois. Son ton de docteur professionnel. Il m'impressionnait.

- « La commission et la banque d'organes est en train de faire les tests complémentaires ainsi que les papiers pour une possible transplantation dans la nuit… » nous dit-il. « Cependant rien n'est gagné, une autre petite fille aurait besoin d'un cœur dans un hôpital de Kelowna, je ne connais pas la gravité de son état… Ils analysent tout avec précision » ajouta-t-il avant que je n'espère quoi que ce soit. Je soupirais et le docteur Gerandy vient poser sa main sur mon épaule. « Ce n'est que le début, Edward. Il faut se battre pour avoir ce que l'on veut. La gravité de l'état de Seth est au maximum, il aura ce cœur ou celui d'une autre personne ce soir. » Il semblait convaincu…

- « Mais » commença mon père et le docteur Gerandy souffla et prit un siège près de moi.

- « Mais tout peut arriver… Et il faut aller prévenir sa famille » nous dit-il comme si nous n'étions pas de la famille nous-mêmes…

- « Edward ? » demanda mon père et je me levais déjà.

- « Je vais en parler avec Bella. J'ai besoin d'elle » lui expliquais-je alors que je me levais.

- « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

- « Je ne suis plus sûr de rien »

**POV EXTERNE**

On dit qu'une porte se referme pour s'ouvrir sur une autre. On dit que la roue tourne. On dit aussi que qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

La chance, le destin, les coïncidences, les choses du quotidien, sont parfois bien trop complexes pour qu'on les comprenne et qu'on puisse les maîtrisés.

Ne rien prendre pour acquis. Se battre. Tomber… et se relever. S'accrocher à la vie. Ouvrir les yeux face à la lumière.

Alors, une fois que le combat à commencer.

Une fois qu'on est lancé, pourquoi revenir en arrière si ce n'est pour perdre ?

Jetez l'ancre, haut les cœurs, armez vous de mots et advienne que pourra !


	22. Que le coeur soit avec toi

_Six mois c'est incroyablement long et je ne pense pas que des excuses seront assez…_

_Pendant ces six mois, j'ai bataillé pour trouver l'inspiration de cette histoire plus dure émotionnellement que je ne le pensais._

_Par chance, j'ai un petit ange qui m'a beaucoup aidé même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte._

_Je tenais à tous vous remercier de votre soutien et même si je ne peux promettre des publications aussi régulières qu'avant, sachez que je travaille d'arrache pied pour mettre fin à cette histoire… Imaginez l'amour n'est pas si dur même si ça fait des fois mal… Cependant, vivre dans les ténèbres est compliqué quand on part dans tant de sentiments et de perte humaine que ce soit dans une histoire inventée ou non… Alors merci à tous de votre patience !_

_J'aimerais dédier ce chapitre à mon lutin personnel, cette maman, sœur, tante, amie fabuleuse qui m'a aidé à trouvé mon travail chez une souris rieuse mais qui m'a aussi appris que l'amitié n'avait pas d'âge et que peu importe la distance, il y a quelque part des gens à qui on tient et qui tiennent à nous. Alors, pour ça, je crois que je te dois tout et que les loulous et toi êtes bien plus importants que n'importe quel rêve de la planète *cœur immense*_

_J'aimerais également passer un message à toutes ces dindes qui aiment que thanksgiving soit une fête toute l'année. Celles et ceux qui piétinent les cœurs, les espoirs, la gentillesse, les gens, les rêves… L'erreur est humaine, le pardon est divin mais pourquoi mon cœur reste-t-il en alerte rouge ? Je ne me donne pas le droit de juger mais l'opinion que j'ai me guide vers le dégoût et la peine. Puissiez-vous retrouver un semblant d'humanité._

_Enfin, j'aimerais juste lui dire, à lui, ce que je dis d'habitude : Dear, I don't care about all of it, I don't care about love, life and death. __What matters is that your heart leads you in the right way. __Don't loose yourself on pretences and lies. Live, love, enjoy. __Somewhere along the road, something great will happen._

_A tous mes lecteurs, s'il en reste, merci d'exister… Sans vous, je ne serais sans doute pas là._

_Bonne lecture =]_

_PS : Conseil de lecture du jour, écoutez Heart of Stone d'Iko pendant votre lecture… Comme dit quelqu'un que je « connais », ça envoie du boudin *heart*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Que le cœur soit avec toi<span>**

_Alors qu'ils battent à l'unisson, les cœurs s'ouvrent telles les ailes des papillons. Un seul battement peut tout changer, un seul battement peut tout retourner._

_Mais alors, si mon cœur bat à l'envers, quel est l'horloger qui pourra me le remettre à l'heure ? _

**POV BELLA**

Le temps semble long pour les corps et les esprits fatigués.

Trop long.

Le temps s'allonge tel l'océan qui rejoint l'horizon au loin. Même mes comparaisons me semblaient trop longues et dérisoires.

C'est un peu comme si j'expérimentais une sorte de sortie de corps…

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être dans cette salle, entourée de ma famille. Je me sentais perdue et inutile. Ils m'entouraient tous, s'attendant sans doutes à ce que je fasse quelque chose, ou peut être étais-je celle qui s'attendait à ce que je bouge.  
>J'aurais aimé avoir de grands discours, j'aurais aimé savoir quoi faire, j'aurais aimé agir mais rien ne me venait et le poids de mon inactivité pesait lourd sur mes épaules.<p>

Emmett me serrait dans ses bras réconfortants. Il jouait son rôle de grand frère protecteur. Edward n'aimait pas ce comportement, il m'avait confié être jaloux à chaque fois qu'Emmett tentait de m'approcher…  
>Mais, à l'heure actuelle, je ne pensais pas vraiment à la justesse des gestes d'Emmett. Ni à la jalousie que pourrait ressentir Edward. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais et que je tremblais comme une feuille. Je me rendais juste compte que je ne supportais plus rien, comme si j'étais venue à bout de tout ce stress, de toute cette souffrance et cette attente. Sérieusement, combien de temps devions-nous encore attendre pour savoir ? Combien de catastrophes devions-nous subir jusqu'à ce qu'enfin quelque chose mette fin à tout ce cirque ?<p>

Moi qui pensais être au-delà de tout ça, être forte comme je l'ai été à tant de reprises, je crois que c'était raté. Je ne suis pas la personne forte qu'il y parait. Et il semblerait que tout retombe enfin, comme si j'avais besoin d'exulter ma peine et ma fatigue puissance dix. C'est assez étrange d'être consciente de son corps et de ce que l'on ressent sans pour autant pouvoir le contrôler. Comme vivre dans une réalité alternée ou prise au piège de son corps.

J'entendais les autres tenter de me calmer, de me dire que tout n'était pas perdu, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'une seule personne pouvait me réconforter, seul lui pouvait me dire la vérité et me consoler. Son absence creuse un trou béant dans ma poitrine alors que je tente de respirer.

Comment en arrive-t-on à ce point ? Comment une seule personne peut-elle détenir de tels pouvoirs sur un autre être humain ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas immuniser contre ce genre d'attachement comme je me l'étais promis il y a longtemps ?

Je me perdais dans la contemplation de ma douleur, celle qui se trouvait juste au milieu de ma poitrine, juste au dessus de mon cœur. Rien ne peut calmer un cœur en peine ou en miettes…

Les minutes s'écoulent toujours trop vite lorsqu'on passe un agréable moment.

Les secondes se comptent lorsque le pire reste à venir.

Ici, j'avais l'impression de vivre en microsecondes… Mes poumons n'avaient pas assez d'air pour respirer et mon cœur pleurait l'absence d'Edward à mes côtés. Il est mon roc, sans lui j'ai l'impression de m'effondrer.

Il me manque.

Trop pour mon propre bien.

Son toucher me manque, sa voix me manque, ses lèvres se mêlant aux miennes me manquent, ses yeux me couvant du regard me manquent. J'ai besoin qu'il franchisse le pas de cette porte et qu'il me rassure, qu'il me dise qu'il y a un espoir, ne serait-ce qu'infime. Pour Seth. Pour nous. Pour Jake.  
>C'est étrange d'espérer un conte de fées alors que je suis la première à savoir qu'ils n'existent pas dans la vie quotidienne. Pas de prince charmant sur son cheval blanc, pas d'amour éternel, pas de miracles de dernière minute, pas de « ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps »… J'en deviens presque pathétique de me raccrocher à Edward de cette manière.<br>Mais, en même temps, n'est-il pas mon âme sœur ? N'est-il pas celui qui me correspond mieux que quiconque ? N'est-il pas celui que j'aime plus que moi-même ?

Emmett continuait de me bercer en rythme avec les mots qu'il me chuchotait à l'oreille tandis que Rosalie, Esmé, Jasper et Alice étaient sur le côté, assistant impuissants à ma baisse de morale soudaine. J'aurais aimé leur dire que ça allait passer mais plus j'essayais de me calmer, pire c'était.

- « Peut-être devrions-nous appeler Edward » tenta Alice d'une voix si éteinte que je dus lever les yeux vers elle pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne. Malgré les larmes qui me brouillaient la vue, je m'aperçus qu'Alice n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle ne portait pas de vêtements colorés, pas de maquillage qui allait avec, son éternelle voix de lutin ne résonnait pas joyeusement dans mes oreilles. Tout le monde était triste mais il fallait que je sois celle qui craque…

- « N… Noooon » geignais-je alors qu'Emmett accentua ses balancements – d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant, de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite – comme s'il berçait un bébé. Esmé voulait s'approcher de moi mais je sentis son fils lui faire un signe de la tête, il voulait s'occuper de moi lui-même, il était en train d'assumer son rôle. Après tout, Emmett a toujours voulu être mon grand frère comme il aimait le répéter à Edward qui devenait toujours jaloux lorsque son frère m'approchait de trop près.

- « M'man, tu pourrais nous ramener un verre d'eau s'il te plaît » demanda Emmett en me serrant toujours aussi fort.

- « Bien sûr » la voix d'Esmé m'apaisa quelque peu, je me sentais en sécurité entourée de notre famille.

La salle restait calme. Jasper avait pris Alice dans ses bras et Rosalie s'était installée près de nous. Elle avait également ce côté mère poule qui illuminait ses traits.  
>Au premier abord, on pourrait qualifier Rosalie de reine des glaces, cependant, elle est bien plus que ça une fois qu'on lui a prouvé qu'on en vaut la peine. Elle a mis un temps fou à m'accepter, me menaçant toujours de me briser si je brisais l'une des personnes de cette famille. Puis, après le divorce de mes parents, elle avait su trouver les mots, elle m'avait remis dans le droit chemin et m'avait soutenue. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a pleinement accueillie dans la famille. Que je suis devenue une presque sœur pour elle.<p>

- « Est-ce que ça va mieux Belli-Bello ? » me demanda Emmett. Il avait toujours le surnom pour faire rire, toujours une petite attention pour ceux qui ne voient pas la vie en rose. Emmett est un grand enfant mais surtout une excellente personne. C'est pour ça que je l'aime autant.

- « Merci nounours » murmurais-je contre son épaule alors que mes larmes avaient enfin cessées de couler. « Désolée pour ton t-shirt » m'excusais-je et Emmett se mit à rire.

- « Tu rigoles ?! M'man m'a acheté ce truc il y a plus d'un an et je le trouve immonde, j'attendais une occasion pareille pour le bousiller » se mit-il à rire et Rose le regardait en secouant la tête.

- « Dieu merci Esmé n'est pas là pour t'entendre » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Le point faible de Rosalie est définitivement Emmett. Il a beau être immature et sortir douze âneries à la seconde, elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir tellement elle l'aime. C'est très spécial à voir. La manière dont l'un couvre l'autre du regard, un peu comme un secret entre eux. Cela m'a toujours intrigué chez eux. Ils se chamaillent pourtant tout le temps mais il y a toujours ce lien qui les unit depuis qu'ils sont tous gosses. Esmé dit toujours qu'ils s'aimaient déjà lorsque la mère de Rosalie l'amenait jouer dans leur parc quand ils n'avaient qu'un an…

- « Elle entend toujours tout » m'entendis-je dire et Rose se mit à sourire.

- « Ce n'est pas faux » elle me fit un clin d'œil puis d'un geste très délicat, vint passer sa main sur mes joues pour en essuyer les larmes. « Je ne peux rien promettre mais je sais qu'il fera tout son possible » me confia-t-elle. Je savais qu'elle ne parlait pas d'Emmett. Elle parlait d'Edward. Elle sait ce que je ressens. « Il ne va pas tarder » me dit-elle avec une confiance démesurée. J'aurais aimé être aussi confiante.

Aussitôt cette pensée dans mon esprit, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et la chevelure rousse que je réclamais fit bondir mon cœur. Je ne me suis pas posée de questions. Je n'ai pas cherché à connaître les nouvelles, ni à être rassurer par des mots. Je me suis tout simplement jetée hors des bras d'Emmett pour atterrir dans les siens, un peu comme une furie mais peu importait à cet instant précis. Edward est là.

Edward est là !

Il sentait l'hôpital mais son odeur de soleil, d'homme et d'Edward était tout de même présente. Sans que je le veuille vraiment, ou que je le cherche, il me serra fort contre lui et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille comme une enfant le ferait. Mes mains trouvèrent son visage où je plantais des milliers de légers baisers. Sur le nez. Sur les paupières. Sur la bouche. J'avais besoin de lui à cet instant. Besoin d'un soutien ne serait-ce que physique et Edward n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre jusqu'à ce que des rires nous arrivent aux oreilles.

- « On peut vous laisser si vous voulez » plaisanta Emmett et Edward souriait légèrement contre ma bouche. Je me demandais comment j'avais fait toutes ces années sans pouvoir l'embrasser et le toucher comme ça. Il fallait être folle pour passer à côté d'un tel plaisir, d'un tel amour.

- « Tu m'as manqué » m'entendis-je plaider comme une enfant. Les yeux d'Edward se remplirent d'une flamme nouvelle et il leva sa main gauche vers mon visage pour essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient encore.

- « Tu m'as manqué aussi. Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer » me dit-il en ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Je me serais presque cru dans un conte de fées. Mais le regard d'Edward cachait aussi une souffrance. Et je savais que tout ça avait un rapport avec Seth. Mon cœur se serrait. Trop d'émotions contradictoires m'habitaient et je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Je soupirais d'aise alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras forts. « J'ai des nouvelles » commença-t-il en élevant un peu la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende. La première à réagir fut Esmé, les autres étant trop anxieux pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait le verre d'eau à la main mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça.

- « Avez-vous trouvé une solution ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix chaude et douce. Esmé a une voix calme qui arrivait à apaiser tout le monde. C'était sa grande qualité de mère, à l'écoute et chaleureuse. Edward poussa un profond soupir et m'entraîna avec lui sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle.

- « Nahuel… » commença-t-il puis il me regarda d'un drôle d'air. « Le fils de l'infirmière de Jake est compatible avec Seth… » J'aurais aimé sourire mais je savais que la guerre n'était pas finie alors je m'accrochais à sa main et lui caressais doucement la paume pour l'encourager à continuer. « Mais il y a un autre enfant qui a besoin d'un cœur et qui est aussi compatible… La banque d'organes analysent les résultats à l'instant où je vous parle et nous en saurons plus dans quelques heures » nous annonça-t-il avec les yeux brillants. Je passais ma main sur son visage, tentant d'effacer la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

- « Tu fais de ton mieux, Edward » lui dit Esmé. « Je suis sûre que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre » l'encouragea-t-elle et je surpris Edward sourire un peu.

- « Bien sûr que super doc va tout arranger ! » se mit à dire Emmett. « C'est pas mon frère pour rien quand même ! » Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel alors qu'Alice riait sous ses pleurs.

- « Ecoutez, on ne sait rien pour le moment. Mais je ne vais pas vous mentir » son costume de médecin avait reparu, Edward me faisait peur lorsqu'il utilisait ce ton. « Si Seth n'a pas de cœur dans les 48 heures… » il déglutit puis me regarda dans les yeux et je compris. Si Seth n'avait pas ce cœur, alors il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Il mourrait. Mes membres se mirent à trembler si violemment qu'Edward eu à peine le temps de me rattraper avant que je ne m'effondre. « Bella ?! » semblait-il crier mais mon corps ne m'obéissait pas. Une nouvelle crise. C'est étrange comme une situation peut nous ramener à des années lumières du temps où nous sommes en réalité. « Allez chercher une infirmière ! » dit-il à personne en particulier.

C'est comme si mon cerveau se déconnectait de mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas voir Seth mourir, je ne pouvais pas le voir nous quitter. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir rejoindre Lee. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner comme ma mère l'avait fait. Cela tuerait Jake, cela tuerait notre famille… La tête me tournait et les yeux émeraude d'Edward me hantaient comme s'ils me gardaient en vie. Ils étaient là à me guetter pour me garder saine d'esprit. Je voyais de la culpabilité dans son regard et j'essayais de bouger ma main pour lui caresser le visage mais mon corps ne me répondait pas comme je l'aurais souhaité. J'avais mal au cœur comme jamais et je me demandais si Seth avait ressenti la même douleur lorsqu'il a fait sa crise cardiaque.

Je me sentais secouée et j'entendais leur voix sans pouvoir leur répondre.

- « Bella, mon cœur, il faut que tu respire » me disait Edward et je tentais de faire ce qu'il me disait. « C'est bien, doucement. L'infirmière va te faire une piqûre, d'accord » j'avais l'impression de serrer quelque chose dans ma main. « Tout va bien » me murmurait Edward alors que je sentais un liquide se propager dans mes veines.

- « Elle ne mange pas assez » entendais-je au loin. « J'aurais du ramener quelque chose de la maison… Je n'y ai pas pensé… » La voix était douce comme celle d'un ange et je savais qu'il s'agissait d'Esmé.

- « Maman, ne t'en fais pas, on va lui poser une perfusion pour que son corps reprenne les forces nécessaires… »

Les voix continuaient à parler mais j'étais déjà bien loin. Je ne voulais pas qu'on prenne soin de moi, je voulais qu'on s'occupe de Seth. Il était celui qui avait besoin d'aide. Moi, ça pouvait attendre. Non ?

**POV EDWARD**

En plus de ne pas être à la hauteur pour sauver Seth, je n'ai même pas pu faire attention à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Bella était pâle et le lit qu'ils avaient installé dans la salle ne semblait même pas assez confortable pour elle. On lui avait administré un calmant et elle avait désormais une perfusion qui la nourrissait.  
>Comment cela se fait-il que je ne me sois pas aperçu qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez et que son corps ne supportait pas toute cette fatigue et ce stress ?! Je suis son meilleur ami et je ne suis même pas foutu de la protéger comme je le devrais. Je soupirais un bon coup et me tapais la tête contre le lit.<p>

Je suis un idiot fini.

Ma mère passa doucement sa main dans mon dos.

- « Personne n'a rien vu, Edward. Bella cache très bien ses sentiments » me dit-elle. Mais cela ne m'apaisais pas pour autant. J'étais le seul qui pouvait comprendre Bella et je pensais que j'étais celui qui prendrait soin d'elle… Mais je n'ai rien vu, elle m'a tout caché et je me sentais impuissant de nouveau. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de la perdre comme nous perdions Seth. « C'est juste une chute de tension, elle va vite reprendre ses forces » me dit derechef ma mère comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

- « Je ne suis pas à la hauteur » chuchotais-je contre la paume de Bella que je serrais fort dans la mienne. « Elle allait mal et je n'ai rien vu. Comme pour Seth. Il était mon patient et je n'ai rien vu » je hochais la tête en signe de désapprobation. Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ?

- « Edward… » ma mère a toujours été là pour nous. Malgré nos caractères différents, elle a toujours su trouvé les mots pour chacun d'entre nous et lorsque Bella a fait irruption dans notre vie elle s'est comportée exactement comme elle le faisait avec nous. « On ne peut pas toujours avoir de solution… La vie est faite de hauts et de bas et tu ne peux pas aller contre ça… A moins d'être Dieu bien sûr » essayait-elle de plaisanter et je me mis à sourire malgré le poids qui pesait sur mon cœur. « Edward, tu es mon fils et je t'aime mais cesse de jouer l'enfant. Tu ne peux pas te sentir coupable pour tout le monde. Personne n'est parfait, tu devrais le savoir depuis que tu fais médecine » j'hochais la tête et elle sortit de la salle pour rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria. Emmett avait encore faim…

Je regardais Bella et je voyais mon futur avec elle, me demandant comment j'avais pu faire pour lui dire que je l'aimais. Je soupirais et posais mon front contre le sien, écoutant le son de sa respiration saccadée.

- « Ne lâche pas maintenant, mon cœur » lui murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

On dit souvent dans les livres que la vie ressemble à un tourbillon d'événements. Or, en médecine, rien ne devait ressembler à cela. Tout devait être prémédité, calculé, et, si possible, évité.

Je détestais ce sentiment d'insécurité qui me consumait.

Le docteur Gerandy et mon père m'ont donné quelques heures pour que je puisse me reposer auprès de Bella et que je puisse prendre des forces pour l'intervention qui allait se passer… Ou du moins, l'intervention que nous voulions voir se passer.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour m'endormir, ni comment j'ai fait pour ne pas sentir Bella bouger contre moi. Néanmoins, c'est une large main sur mon épaule qui me fit sauter sur mes pieds, aux aguets.  
>Le rire léger de Bella parvint à mes oreilles et je me détendis immédiatement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de la grosse main de mon frère.<p>

- « Désolé Eddychou, trop tentant » me dit-il avec ce regard. Vous savez, celui qu'ont les enfants lorsqu'ils s'apprêtent à faire ou à dire une bêtise plus grosse qu'eux – bien qu'avec Emmett, plus grosse que lui serait un peu compliqué…

- « Hey » dis-je à Bella en ignorant totalement mon frère qui se mit à rire.

- « Bien sûr, il parle à la belle des bois plutôt qu'à son frangin… » il pouffa et continua son monologue alors que je détaillais Bella du regard. « C'est pas comme si je venais de sauver tes fesses parce que ton boss te cherche… Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'un boulot ou un frère quand tu fais ces yeux là à Bellarinette, hein ? » il pouffa derechef et continua « Wow, je me sens aimé c'est fou. Tu sens ça toi aussi, Bellarinette ? » demanda-t-il et Bella se mit à rire sans me lâcher du regard. « Et elle s'y met aussi. Si je vous bande les yeux, peut être que vous m'écouterez… » il sembla réfléchir avant de dire « je me demande si Rose serait d'accord pour essayer » Bella lâcha mon regard pour jeter un œil à Emmett qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

- « Rose ne laissera rien arriver j'en ai bien peur » les épaules de mon frère s'affaissèrent et je me mis à sourire en voyant le visage taquin de Bella. « Mais tu peux toujours essayer… » insinua-t-elle en remuant ses sourcils de façon suggestive, ce qui fit rougir Emmett.

- « Rougis pas ours en peluche » lui dis-je en lui donnant un coup de poing gentillet sur l'épaule… Je ne dis pas « aïe » mais le pensais très fort après. Je secouais discrètement ma main, même si je savais que Bella l'avait vu.

- « Je rougis pas ! » s'indigna Emmett alors qu'il reporta son attention sur Bella. « Content de te voir en forme, Bellarinette ! » il se tourna ensuite vers moi. « Papa dit qu'il faut que tu retourne auprès d'eux dès que tu peux… » il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella et souffla. « Ils ont des nouvelles… » Son ton suggérait qu'il ne savait rien et son visage trahissait son inquiétude. Je regardais Bella puis m'approchais d'elle lentement.

- « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » lui demandais-je en déposant ma main sur sa joue. Elle soupira au contact de ma peau.

- « Mieux » souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- « Il faut que tu mange, mon cœur » lui dis-je et elle se contenta d'acquiescer. « Je ne plaisante pas, Bella. Emmett va te forcer si tu ne le fais pas toute seule » Emmett recula d'un pas en se grattant la tête. Ours mon œil ! « Emmett » dis-je entre mes dents.

- « Oui, oui » confirma-t-il sans grande conviction.

- « Je mangerais » interrompit Bella. Elle me regarda durement « Je vais le faire, je promets, okay ?! » Elle souffla.

- « Bella, je ne dis pas ça pour être sur ton dos mais si on doit faire ça, pour Seth » appuyais-je fortement « il faut qu'on soit forts et en bonne santé. Il est hors de question que tu soutienne Seth dans cet état » lui dis-je d'un ton catégorique qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle secoua la tête puis avança son visage vers le mien. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et je la laissais faire, me laissant aller contre elle.

- « Merci » chuchota-t-elle contre ma bouche. Emmett fit semblant de tousser derrière nous et Bella se mit à rire. « Tu devrais y aller » ajouta-t-elle vers moi. « Va sauver Seth » m'ordonna-t-elle avec plus de couleurs sur son visage.

Je pris le temps de l'embrasser une seconde fois avant qu'elle ne me chasse totalement. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine alors que j'approchais de la salle de réunion. Des tas de questions me venaient à l'esprit, des tas de doutes, des tas de scénarios.

La seule décision du centre allait changer la vie de mon filleul.

Un seul mot.

Quand on est médecin, on ne pense pas vraiment à l'effet que peut produire un seul mot dans la vie de la famille des patients. Bien évidemment, nous choisissons nos mots avec justesse et empathie, si bien que la famille se sent à la fois plus sereine même si la nouvelle n'est pas celle qu'elle attendait…  
>Je ne veux pas qu'on m'annonce que je devais voir mourir mon filleul. Je veux le voir sourire de nouveau avec son père…<p>

Mon entrée dans la salle se fit remarquer puisque je fus le dernier à y pénétrer. Les regards braqués sur moi, j'eus la folle envie de me retourner vers mon père et de le supplier de me dire que tout allait bien se passer. Que Seth avait le cœur.  
>Le mien battait à tout rompre et jamais je n'aurais cru possible d'aussi bien jouer la comédie. Je sentais mon regard froid se poser sur chaque personne présente : mon père, le docteur Gerandy, le professeur Weber et le spécialiste venu du centre pour examiner les patients. Je reconnus également l'un des autres médecins de l'hôpital en périphérie de la ville, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'attendait au même résultat que moi.<p>

- « Docteur Cullen Junior » m'interpella le spécialiste qui aurait mieux fait de se taire… Junior, il voulait sans doute que je m'énerve… D'un signe de tête, je me dirigeais vers mon père dont le visage était tiré par le stress et la fatigue. Il m'adressa un léger sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune bouffon que le centre a envoyé. « Après examen des deux patients, Seth Clearwater et Emily Uley, le centre de don d'organes estime que le cœur du patient Nahuel Mason doit revenir au patient Clearwater… » Au moment où son nom franchi les lèvres du spécialiste, c'est comme si tout s'arrêtait, comme si mon cœur avait explosé et qu'il s'était carrément expulsé de ma cage thoracique.

J'avais envie de sauter partout, de courir prévenir Bella…

Cependant, la réalité me rattrapa vite : j'allais devoir opérer mon filleul avec mon père à mes côtés, quelque chose de totalement fou et aussi de très complexe pour n'importe quel docteur que ce soit.

- « Comme j'en ai discuté avec le professeur Weber » continuait l'expert, « Seth Clearwater peut être opérer par son parrain et monsieur Cullen Senior, tant que les règles restent conformes. Un pas de travers et ce dernier devra quitter la salle d'opération. Quant à la patiente Uley, un autre cœur sera transporté dans les vingt-quatre heures par un confrère de l'hôpital de Calgary ».

- « Emily ne tiendra pas » souffla mon confrère. « Son taux d'oxygène est très bas et à moins de… »

- « Docteur Call » interrompait le spécialiste. « Votre patiente est surveillée de très près et l'état du petit Clearwater est bien pire que celui de votre patiente. Je suis navré mais si nous ne faisons rien maintenant pour Seth Clearwater, il mourra, contrairement à votre patiente dont le taux d'oxygène est encore bien au dessus d'un état critique » le docteur Call soupira et vint serrer la main du spécialiste ainsi que du professeur Weber, du docteur Gerandy, de mon père et de moi-même.

- « J'espère que Seth s'en sortira » me dit-il avec un signe de tête. Je le remerciais silencieusement, n'étant même pas sûr de pouvoir parler convenablement après cette agréable nouvelle. Ma tête tournait et je commençais à avoir les pensées embrouillées.

- « Edward ? » raisonna la voix de mon père qui avait posé la main sur mon épaule. « Tu es prêt, fils ? » Je tournais ma tête vers la sienne pour l'observer. Il ne semblait plus si fatigué et ses traits montraient sa détermination. C'est ce qui faisait de mon père un excellent médecin, cette capacité d'enfiler un masque et de faire fi des liens qui l'attachaient à Seth. J'étais admiratif.

- « Aussi prêt qu'on puisse l'être, papa » lui répondis-je en essayant de sourire un maximum. Il fit un signe de tête, apparemment satisfait de ma réponse.

- « Dans ce cas-là, j'aimerais que vous prépariez la salle d'opération docteur Cullen puis que vous alliez prévenir la mère du petit Nahuel que l'intervention va se passer aujourd'hui. Elle aura besoin d'un moment avec son fils et cela nous permettra de préparer Seth avec le protocole habituel » son rôle de docteur en chef lui allait comme un gant et alors que je l'observais, je ne pus qu'être fier d'être son fils. Je priais secrètement devenir aussi doué que lui… « En route ! » Dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi en riant « C'est une excellente journée pour sauver des vies » il me fit un clin d'œil et nous nous séparions.

Il avait raison, rien de mieux qu'aujourd'hui pour sauver la vie de mon filleul. Mais j'avançais déjà à reculons devant l'annonce que je devais faire à Vanessa Mason. Comment doit-on dire à une mère qu'elle doit dire au revoir à son fils tout en sachant que le cœur de ce dernier profitera à mon filleul ?

Je m'armais donc de ce masque que j'avais vu plus tôt sur le visage de mon père. Je pris ma respiration et entrais dans la chambre du petit Nahuel…

**POV EXTERNE**

Edward Cullen sortit de la chambre de la mère du petit Nahuel avec des larmes coulant de ses yeux rougis. Annoncer à une mère la perte de son enfant unique dans de telles circonstances était si horrible et cruel qu'il avait alors enfreint la règle d'or des médecins : compartimenter, rester à l'écart.

A l'annonce de la fin prochaine de son enfant, Vanessa s'était effondrée à genoux devant Edward qui n'a trouvé aucune autre solution que de s'asseoir près d'elle et de la bercer au rythme de ses sanglots.

Des fois, être médecin devenait plus une malédiction qu'un don… Et, à cet instant-ci, Edward aurait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait pour épargner Nahuel et Seth en même temps.

Cependant, tout n'est pas rose dans la vie, tout a un prix qu'il faut un jour payer sans pouvoir se retourner et faire machine arrière.

La vie est semée d'embuches, de rêves brisés et de cauchemars… L'unique chose qu'il reste, c'est l'espoir…

**POV VANESSA**

Perdre un enfant n'est pas normal.

Normalement, un parent doit le voir grandir, doit le voir aimer, doit le voir faire des bêtises…

Moi, je n'aurais le droit à rien de tout cela. Juste le droit de voir son cœur sauver un autre enfant…

Je ne suis pas amère de sauver une vie par le biais de mon fils. Nahuel était un petit garçon si généreux, toujours à l'écoute des autres même pour son jeune âge. Je disais souvent qu'il était mon petit ange descendu pour rendre ma vie meilleure.

J'avais raison en un sens.

Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais aimé aussi fort que j'ai aimé son père et lui. Sans lui, nous n'aurions pas pu sauver un petit garçon qui méritait tout autant de vivre que lui. Mon bébé ne mourrait pas vraiment, il se réincarnait en quelque sorte… Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'aimais penser.

Quand le docteur Cullen est venu m'annoncer la décision du centre de don d'organes, je me suis tout de suite sentie mieux. Le cœur allait appartenir à un petit garçon fabuleux dont le papa était présent et aimant. Il méritait de vivre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à regarder mon Nahuel, ses yeux fermés, les machines le faisant vivre… Mais je savais depuis longtemps qu'il n'était plus vraiment près de moi. Il avait choisi de rejoindre son papa…

Je ne pleurais plus vraiment. J'avais sans doute trop pleuré ces dernières années… J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais à donner. Il ne restait plus qu'à dire au revoir même si sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais déjà fait il y a bien longtemps.

Jamais on ne se fait à la mort.

Infirmière ou pas, on ne peut pas regarder la mort en face parce qu'elle nous effraie tout autant que les autres.

- « Vanessa ? » Je ne sais même pas ce qui était le plus bizarre. Que quelqu'un me parle ou que ce soit Bella qui le fasse… Sans vraiment lui répondre je levais les yeux vers elle, ne lâchant pas la main de mon fils. « Est-ce que… » elle hésitait. C'est très drôle à voir si on fait abstraction de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons toutes les deux. « Je suis désolée de… »

- « Vous pouvez vous asseoir » lui dis-je avec une voix que je ne me connaissais pas. Je la laissais entrer dans la chambre mais elle ne semblait pas à l'aise… Elle restait près de la porte, comme pour prévenir d'une fuite en cas d'affrontement. « Il adorait les brunettes » continuais-je sans raison apparente.

Mon Nahuel aurait beaucoup aimé Bella. Je le sais parce que je l'ai observée lorsqu'elle était avec Seth. Elle est une sacrée tata que tous les enfants rêveraient d'avoir… Je retins un sanglot et regardais le torse de mon petit ange se soulever au rythme de la machine qui allait être bientôt débranchée, sonnant la fin de la vie de la personne la plus importante de mon monde.  
>Perdue derechef dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Bella s'approcher de moi avec une chaise d'hôpital. Elle s'assit au plus près de moi et attendit quelques instants avant de poser sa main sur la mienne. Une chaleur inconnue me transperça et toutes mes peines semblèrent s'envoler en même temps, faisant s'écouler des larmes dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. J'avais déjà tant pleuré dans le passé, je ne pensais plus en être capable.<p>

- « Shhh… Tout va bien se passer » me chuchota Bella en me tenant la main comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. Je ne sais pourquoi son soutien me procurait cette sensation de soulagement. Mais, elle était là, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me permis d'être faible.

- « Il est siiii…. Si petit… » réussissais-je à baragouiner tout en versant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Elle ne dit mots et malgré ma vision troublée, je devinais qu'elle pleurait aussi. Et j'aimerais pouvoir être odieuse avec elle en lui criant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants pour pouvoir ressentir ce que je ressentais et qu'elle avait une chance incommensurable que Seth puisse être sauvé.  
>Mais rien de tout ce que j'avais envie de dire ne dépassa la barrière de mes lèvres. Juste une profonde gratitude d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi, quelqu'un pour me soutenir, quelqu'un qui ne tente pas de faire semblant de comprendre.<br>Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, me laissant retrouver mes esprits et me calmer quelque peu.

- « C'est si difficile » réussis-je à lui dire lorsque je redevins moi-même. « Je voulais tellement qu'il se réveille… » Je n'avais jamais rien dit à ce sujet, même pas à ma famille ou à mes amis. Mais, Bella était une belle personne, quoi qu'elle pense de moi ou quoi qu'elle ait pu faire ces derniers jours… J'avais envie de lui faire comprendre que la vie est courte et semée d'embuches, qu'il fallait prendre les devants dans toutes situations afin d'éviter de vivre de regrets. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit mais je me retournais vivement vers elle. « Edward est un homme bien » commençais-je avec précautions. « Vous faites un magnifique couple » continuais-je alors qu'elle me dévisageait, ses grands yeux marron écarquillés comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas abuser de votre temps et de votre gentillesse » m'enquis-je de dire. « C'est juste que la vie est si courte et tout le monde ici et ailleurs peut voir que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre… Même Seth le voit… Tout le monde en a conscience, sauf vous deux. Vous êtes si aveugles que s'en est presque drôle » lui expliquais-je. Elle se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Elle semblait partagée… Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans savoir que répondre, puis, elle soupira.

- « Comment se fait-il que tout le monde puisse voir de telles choses alors que je ne pense qu'au mal que nous ressentirons si tout ça capote ?! » me demanda-t-elle d'une façon si naïve que l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras se fit sentir. Cependant, je ne voulais ni l'effrayer, ni la faire s'enfuir…

- « Et si tu ne pensais pas de manière si pessimiste ? » me risquais-je à demander… « Ce que je vais dire va sembler terriblement niais et cliché mais… Dis-moi, Bella, qu'en pense ton cœur dans tout ça ? » Elle me dévisagea, ne s'attendant, de toute évidence, pas à ça et elle fronça les sourcils. Je me doutais de ce à quoi elle pensait : comment une personne qu'elle ne connaît ni d'Adam ni d'Eve pouvait-elle lui demander ce genre de questions ? Pourtant, je l'avais fait et cela semblait la faire se questionner. Elle prit une grande inspiration et, à mon grand étonnement ainsi qu'au sien sans doute, elle me répondit.

- « Mon cœur me dit de fermer les yeux et d'arrêter de penser » soupira-t-elle. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes que j'aurais aimé effacer. Elle se leva alors brusquement, comme électrocuter de rester près de nous. « Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas à plaindre et… Et… » Elle se mit à rougir puis, malgré ce qu'il se passait dans mon cœur à cet instant, je me mis à rire doucement.

- « Le meilleur moyen de faire savoir à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, c'est de le lui dire non ? » Elle hocha la tête comme ces petites filles qui acquiescent lorsqu'on leur pose une question. Elle me jeta un regard gêné, me serra la main d'un geste tendre et se dirigea vers la porte…

Me laissant avec mon petit bonheur pour quelques minutes encore…

Ce ne fut que quelques temps plus tard qu'une infirmière vint me rendre visite, sonnant le glas…

Je laissais alors partir mon dernier ange pour qu'il rejoigne son papa pour de bon et je me détachais de nouveau d'une autre partie de mon cœur dont les battements se faisaient de plus en plus douloureux malgré le soulagement.

_On dit que les gens finissent toujours par partir… _

_Moi, je pense que c'est pour permettre à d'autres d'arriver._


	23. De bon coeur

_Craindre du boudin, vous connaissez ?_

_C'est un peu ce que je ressens quand je vois que je galère à écrire et que plus ça va, plus je mets de temps entre les publications…_

_Merci à ceux qui continuent bien sûr à être là ! Merci à TOUS pour vos suggestions, pour vos encouragements mais aussi d'être là tout simplement…  
>Bref, les excuses ne servent à rien malheureusement… Sachez juste que j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.<em>

_En tout cas, message spécial à celle qui est la raison de ce nouveau chapitre. Celle qui croit en moi, celle qui me pousse dans mes retranchements (et croyez-moi je ne suis pas un cadeau). Moi qui ne suis pas pour un sous croyante, je pense qu'elle et ses loulous sont des anges descendus du ciel pour me guider et me pousser dans la bonne direction *cœur* MERCI D'EXISTER_

_Message spécial : Dear, It's been a while I didn't write to you. Just to say I miss you. I wish we could meet again. I wish to make you smile again. I wish Life wasn't that bad for me… I wish I would be able to say 'hi'. __I miss you lots!_

_Pour ceux qui ont eu le courage d'attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>De bon cœur<strong>

_« Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait… » Mark Twain_

**POV EXTERNE**

Pour un chirurgien, médecin qui entre au cœur des maux de la chair, tenir dans sa main un bistouri procure un sentiment d'excitation intense mêlé à une peur grandissante, presque handicapante. Assez contradictoire pour une personne d'action…  
>De la même manière qu'un comédien sous le poids du trac, l'adrénaline, avant de monter sur scène ou dans le cas présent d'opérer, doit prendre le contrôle de tout l'être sans en entacher la lucidité et ouvrir la porte du génie qui sommeille au cœur du protagoniste.<br>Un lourd poids sur les épaules d'un seul homme même si comme dans tout métier, le travail d'équipe est censé apporter à chacune des personnes présentes.

Mais, pour un chirurgien pédiatrique, surtout pour un résident comme Edward Cullen, la chose la plus excitante, la plus terrifiante, la plus inqualifiable qui puisse arriver, est de tenir un cœur d'enfant au creux de sa main.

La seule sensation d'un organe aussi vital que le cœur dans sa paume réussit à remplir le rêve d'une vie toute entière. Cet organe si petit mais si plein de vie et d'espoir. Cet organe sans lequel nous ne pouvons vivre, cet organe qui bat au rythme des émotions et de la vie de tous les jours. Cet organe qui fait que la race humaine existe.

Tout ce que peut ressentir Edward Cullen n'est cependant pas comparable au commun des chirurgiens.

Non.

Edward tient dans ses mains un trésor indescriptible, une source de vie unique et indéchiffrable. Un trésor qui mettait fin à une vie d'enfant bien trop courte mais qui sauvait celle de son filleul, de son petit ninja.

Seth.

Ses mains, auparavant moites de peur et de pression, devinrent alors animées. Elles devinrent précises et ses gestes se furent assurés. Comme un pantin tiré par ses fils, les mains d'Edward bougèrent comme si elles avaient une conscience à elles seules. Des mouvements assurés et beaux comme une danse inconnue au plus commun des mortels.

Certains chirurgiens se sentent terriblement puissants et confiants lors d'une opération à cœur ouvert. L'adrénaline leur donnant une assurance démesurée de part l'acte de tenir le plus important de tous les organes. De quoi rendre chaque médecin prétentieux et orgueilleux.  
>Tous, sauf Edward.<br>Noble personne qu'il est, il ne se sentait ni puissant, ni angoissé. Il faisait ce qu'il aimait : opérer et sauver une vie qui avait encore une belle route tracée. Une vie bien plus importante que la sienne à ses yeux.

Le temps n'était plus à la spéculation ou à l'apprentissage. Il était temps de faire la chose la plus importante qu'on lui ait demandé de faire dans sa vie : sauver son filleul.

**_*HDC*_**

Dans la salle d'attente, une mère pleurait la mort de son fils tout en considérant la renaissance de son petit cœur d'enfant. Lui qui était si altruiste pour son si jeune âge, lui qui avait un si grand cœur… Vanessa aimerait pleurer sans fin la perte de son trésor, elle aimerait crier sa peine à en perdre la voix et la raison… Mais, être dans cette salle d'attente, aux côtés de la famille du petit garçon que le cœur de son ange allait sauver, lui donnait envie de sourire et de voir la vie d'une autre manière, tant est que cela l'aidait à apaiser ses maux. Elle observait l'anxiété sur le visage de chaque membre de cette famille qui lui apparaissait si soudée qu'elle eut également un sentiment de jalousie. Elle aurait aimé faire partie de cette famille. Elle aurait aimé avoir eu autant de soutien quand ses deux seuls amours l'ont quitté…  
>Mais, elle n'avait pas eu cette chance, ce qui la remplit de tristesse et d'admiration envers cette famille atypique.<p>

**_*HDC*_**

La doyenne des Cullen, Esmé, couvait des yeux les membres de sa famille et Billy, le grand père de Seth. Celui-ci se rongeait les ongles et Esmé ne cessait de le réprimander ce qui détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère lourde d'inquiétude de la pièce.  
>Esmé était très anxieuse, d'autant plus que son garçon, son bébé, Edward, et son tendre époux, Carlisle, se trouvaient au cœur des opérations. Au sens propre comme au figuré.<br>Ne pas les voir et les entendre la rendaient presque folle. Elle n'aimait pas restée inactive. Elle aurait presque supplié d'aller aider en bas si elle savait pratiquer la médecine. Cependant, ses enfants et sa famille avaient besoin d'elle ici, pour les soutenir coûte que coûte.

Alice, la cadette de la famille, avait les yeux fermés, tentant de sentir quelque chose, ou ressentir une bribe de pressentiment, n'importe quoi… Son mari, Jasper, lui caressait gentiment le bras comme pour la canaliser. Alice a toujours été la plus sensible de la famille Cullen, comme si elle avait un don de voir les choses d'une autre façon… Souvent, son grand frère, Emmett, la taquinait, la surnommant son petit lutin devin.

Aujourd'hui néanmoins, Emmett ne riait pas. Son visage qui portait pourtant les ridules du sourire, était fermé, concentré sur une chose invisible. Emmett n'a jamais été un homme de croyance malgré les histoires de son père. A cet instant même, Emmett voulait croire en quelque chose et il envoya, à qui de droit, une prière remplie d'espoir, espérant alors la réussite de l'opération menée par son jeune frère Edward mais aussi le bon rétablissement de celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu, Seth.

Tout était bien trop calme pour Rosalie et Jasper. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à tant de silence au sein de cette famille vivante et aimante. Cela leur glaçait le sang à l'idée de perdre l'un d'entre eux. Ils tentaient d'épauler leur moitié même si leur propre cœur battait à tout rompre.  
>Rosalie adorait Seth. Elle l'aimait comme elle aimait chaque enfant qu'elle avait eu la chance de croiser dans sa vie.<br>Jasper, lui, tentait de se détendre pour envoyer de bonnes ondes à Edward, son meilleur ami, qui réalisait sans doute en ce moment précis l'opération la plus importante et la plus décisive de sa vie et de sa carrière.

Billy Black s'accrochait à son fauteuil comme s'il s'accrochait à la vie depuis la mort de son épouse, Sarah, alors que leurs enfants n'étaient même pas encore adolescents. Elever trois petits fut difficile pour lui, cloué dans un fauteuil roulant comme punition d'avoir survécu à l'accident dans lequel l'amour de sa vie avait péri… Comme si l'histoire se répétait pour les hommes de la famille Black…  
>Il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible et se déplaça vers la sortie de la salle, partageant un regard entendu avec Bella, qui, de loin, fut la seule personne dans la pièce à ne pas tenir en place.<p>

Bien que confiante envers Edward, pour lequel elle donnerait et laisserait sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas rester en place. C'est comme si elle ressentait ce qu'Edward vivait à ce moment précis, comme si elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Seth battre contre sa paume. Elle était morte d'inquiétude que quelque chose se gâte pendant l'opération. Et, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas pu dire à Edward à quel point elle l'aime avant qu'il ne parte pour la salle d'opération. Elle se sentait accaparée par la culpabilité de ne pas lui avoir dit. Comment pouvait-elle être si stupide ? Ne savait-elle pas à quel point la vie pouvait être injuste et qu'il fallait en vivre chaque seconde comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière ?

**_*HDC*_**

Dans une chambre plus loin, un père se rongeait les sangs, obligeant les infirmières de la calmer à doses de sédatif… Il aurait voulu être près de son fils lors de sa descente au bloc et lors de son réveil mais son état ne lui permettait pas. Il en avait assez de ne servir à rien, lui qui adorait le grand air et les sports. Aujourd'hui, il avait peur de finir dans un fauteuil roulant comme son père… Ses yeux se fermèrent contre son plein gré, alors que dans une salle d'opération, quelques étages plus bas, un cœur s'arrêta de battre pour laisser place à un tout neuf dont la couleur rouge vif fit pleurer trois excellents médecins…

**POV SETH**

Ma maman, elle avait un gros sourire quand je lui ai dit au revoir dans la lumière.

Je crois que j'ai pleuré mais je m'en rappelle pus trop parque y'avait un bip bizarre qui faisait mal à ma tête… C'est trop bizarre parque je sens pas trop mon corps comme si qu'il devait dormir comme maman. Mais elle voulait pas que je reste avec elle car elle voulait pas que mon papa il soit tout seul. C'est dur de choisir entre sa maman et son papa mais je lui ai dit que je l'aimais gros comme la galaxie et que jamais de la vie de la mort je l'oublierai. Elle a beaucoup rigolé quand j'ai dit ça…

J'ai trop envie de dodo, peut-être que c'est mieux de rester encore là où il fait tout noir.

**POV EDWARD**

- « Vous pouvez être fier de la performance que vous venez de faire Docteur Cullen ! Vous portez le nom de votre père avec droiture et justesse » s'exclama le Docteur Gerandy avec un sourire fatigué.

Nous avions passé près de six heures dans cette salle d'opération. Six heures passées à greffer le nouveau cœur de mon filleul pour qu'il puisse vivre encore longtemps. J'étais exténué et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, retrouver ma Bella et m'endormir dans ses bras pour un temps indéfini. Plus de sang, plus de frayeurs, plus d'opérations, plus de tristesse et de fatigue. Juste elle… Et moi.

- « Edward » fit la voix de mon père, et je ne pus m'empêcher un soupir. « Encore un instant et nous retrouverons notre famille, fils. » me glissa-t-il avec un regard doux et protecteur. Le regard d'un père vraisemblablement satisfait. Il m'apparaissait tellement plus professionnel que moi, tellement plus fort. Il n'a pas semblé hésiter dans la salle d'opération alors que je dus questionner chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes décisions… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans sa force à mes côtés. Je n'arrivais même plus à sourire et j'avais presque envie de m'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras, ce qu'il dut sentir puisqu'il m'agrippa gentiment le bras. « Calme-toi, fils. Tu as été plus qu'à la hauteur. Encore quelques minutes et tout sera derrière nous » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors que le Docteur Gerandy avait déjà rejoint le Professeur Weber dans la pièce qui séparait le bloc du couloir menant à l'ascenseur.

- « Très bon travail, messieurs » nous félicita le Professeur et l'irrésistible envie de vomir me paralysa. Je me foutais des compliments de mes chefs, je voulais juste retrouver ma Bella et Jake pour leur dire que tout allait bien pour le moment… « Je ne vais pas vous retenir bien longtemps. Je souhaitais juste vous féliciter, particulièrement vous Edward. Jamais nous n'avons eu d'étudiant en dernière année avec tant de technique et de sang froid. Sachez que vous passez haut la main vos examens et qu'à la suite du rétablissement du petit Seth, nous vous attendons en cardiologie pédiatrique de pieds fermes ! » Je pense que cette nouvelle m'aurait transporté de joie avant cette fameuse nuit où tout avait changé. Cependant, je n'en avais que faire à présent. Je voulais ma famille. Le travail attendra plus tard.

- « Merci Monsieur » marmonnais-je automatiquement. Le Professeur se mit à sourire et soupira.

- « Je vous laisse tranquille mais j'attends le rapport de l'opération au plus tard dans quarante-huit heures » dit-il avant d'ajouter « de la part de chacun d'entre vous ! » avant de sortir, nous laissant tous trois, bouche bée.

- « Edward, Carlisle » nous lança le docteur Gerandy d'un signe de tête « A dans quelques heures pour un petit bilan sur l'état de Seth. On se voit demain. » a-t-il ajouté avant de prendre la porte à son tour.

- « Il faut que j'aille voir Bella » dis-je précipitamment en arrachant mon masque ainsi que ma tenue de chirurgien.

- « Fils » je soufflais. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter, même pas avec mon père.

- « Papa… »

- « N'oublie pas de te laver les mains, et fais attention tu as du sang sur tes chaussures… » m'expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Je n'aimerais pas devoir réanimer toute notre famille si jamais l'un d'entre eux est trop observateur » il riait de bon cœur avant de passer dans la salle de nettoyage adjacente, son rire raisonnant jusqu'à moi. Je secouais la tête, m'insultant en silence de mon manque de professionnalisme et de tact. Comment puis-je être aussi égoïste ?...

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et tous mes muscles semblaient grincer au moindre de mes mouvements. Avant, j'aurais sans doute été extrêmement fier de ce que je venais d'accomplir. Mais, apparemment, mon subconscient et ma fierté n'avaient rien à faire de mes prouesses médicales. A l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qui pouvait compter à mes yeux était de me retrouver dans les bras de Bella jusqu'au réveil, en pleine forme, de Seth.

Après mon brin de toilette, qui me paru interminable, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Mes cheveux restaient comme toujours indomptables et l'envie de mener une bataille contre cette tignasse me passa aussi rapidement qu'elle fut venue. Il était tant que je rejoigne ma famille et Bella. Ils avaient besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'eux. Et je voulais les rassurer avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de ne pas me voir revenir.  
>Mes pas résonnaient dans les couloirs et les escaliers de l'hôpital. La dernière ligne droite jusqu'à la salle d'attente me paraissait si longue que je me sentis accélérer le pas pour les retrouver.<p>

Bien sûr, comme si elle m'avait ressenti, Bella sortit de la salle presque en courant et se dirigea vers moi à la vitesse d'une fusée, un sourire discret aux lèvres…

Ses petits bras autour de mon cou, ses cheveux balayant mon visage. J'inspirais profondément, son parfum me calmant immédiatement et son souffle me donnant bien plus d'énergie que mon corps n'en avait vraiment. Je soupirais d'aise et l'encerclais à mon tour de mes bras.

- « Mmmm » l'entendis-je murmurer lorsqu'elle fut attachée à moi. « Tu m'as manqué » dit-elle avec une petite voix dénotant sa fatigue. Je me mis à ronronner comme un chat se faisant câliner par ses maîtres…

- « Bella… » lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille, adorant bien plus que de raison les frissons qui la parcoururent.

- « Edward… » répondit-elle sur le même ton de voix, comme s'il s'agissait d'une prière et ce fut à mon tour de frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

- « T'aime » chuchotais-je, presque gêné d'enfin lui avouer à voix haute mes sentiments longtemps reniés. Comme si lui dire pouvait rompre un charme…

- « Qu…Quoi ? » bégaya-t-elle en se reculant légèrement comme si la tête lui tournait… En réalité, j'espérais qu'elle ressente ce que mon cœur ressentait, j'avais désespérément besoin qu'elle m'aime comme je l'ai aimé, comme je l'aime et comme je l'aimerai sans aucun doute pour l'éternité si elle m'était accordée.

- « Je t'aime » répondis-je donc avec plus de force, plus de confiance en moi que je n'ai jamais eu auparavant, plus d'amour mais également plus d'énergie que je n'en avais réellement en moi à cet instant précis. Ses petits doigts trouvèrent mon visage, sa façon à elle de décrypter le mensonge et la vérité. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens, tentant de trouver une once de vrai dans tout ça.

- « Je t'aime aussi » souffla-t-elle contre ma bouche avant d'en réclamer les droits.

Nous n'avions même pas remarqué mon père nous passer devant pour rejoindre notre famille. Bella et moi restions plusieurs minutes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ses sourires légers me rassuraient. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui donner des détails sordides sur ce qu'il s'était passé en salle d'opération pour notre filleul, il lui suffisait de me regarder pour comprendre que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.  
>Doucement, presqu'au ralenti, elle prit ma main pour me diriger vers la salle où notre famille se tenait autour de mon père. Mes mots, bien qu'inutiles, furent étouffés par les pleurs, les rires légers et les sourires fatigués de chacun d'entre nous.<br>Mes yeux cherchèrent celui qui méritait la nouvelle plus que tout le monde réuni et, bien évidemment, ne le trouvèrent pas. Une vague d'inquiétude et de remords me traversa tandis que les mains de Bella se posèrent sur mon visage pour rediriger mon regard vers le sien.

- « Il devait se reposer. Le médecin lui a donné des calmants pour lui permettre de dormir pendant l'opération. S'il est sujet à trop de stress il risque de faire un arrêt cardiaque ou une embolie, je ne sais plus très bien » m'expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête pour se remettre de l'ordre dans les idées. « Je ne comprenais rien au charabia du docteur mais Vanessa m'a promis que tout irait bien… » elle se mit à rougir et je ne pus que sourire devant son comportement adolescent. « Elle est restée avec nous tout au long de l'opération » se mit-elle à confesser. « J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée… Avec Nahuel… » comme pour me demander mon avis, elle cherchait de nouveau dans mes yeux une réponse à une question inexistante.

- « Je t'aime » lui redis-je en embrassant sa tempe et en la serrant au plus près de moi.

Tout allait bien aller à présent. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre le réveil de Seth.

Bella remuait doucement dans mes bras, tentant d'attirer mon attention alors que j'avais les yeux fermés. Mon corps commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue et, pourtant, je devais encore écrire mon rapport détaillé sur l'opération que nous venions de mener et je devais également suivre les consignes postopératoires…  
>Je soupirais et ouvrais les yeux sur ma famille réunie devant nous, attendant des nouvelles comme un criminel attendrait le verdict de son procès.<br>Ce criminel-là, le cœur défaillant de Seth, avait perdu sa bataille pour laisser gagner la justice : Seth allait vivre son enfance, son adolescence et sa vie d'adulte.

Un petit sourire naissait sur mes lèvres et j'entendis chaque soupir de contentement dans la salle. Seul Emmett ne trouvait pas mon sourire suffisant ce que me fit presque rire.

- « Alors ? » se mit-il à me questionner en essayant de paraître frustrer. « C'est pas qu'on attend mais y en a qui sont morts comme ça ! » Rose n'attendit même pas la fin de sa phrase pour le frapper derrière la tête.

- « Idiot » souffla-t-elle en jetant un regard d'excuse vers Vanessa qui semblait être entre le rire et les larmes.

- « Pardon » s'excusa-t-il en rougissant. Ce petit épisode fut vite oublié lorsqu'ils se tournèrent tous vers mon père dont le visage portait un air aussi épuisé que le mien. Ma mère le serrait fort et n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec des yeux admiratifs. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue de manière si intime qu'ils nous firent grimacer et sourire à la fois.

- « Eh bien ? » me demanda-t-elle pour essayer de détourner les regards de mon père.

- « L'opération s'est passée comme prévu et sans complications. Le cœur a immédiatement réagit et nous avons commencé le traitement antibiotique nécessaire pour éviter les infections et permettre une reprise normale de l'activité cardiaque… »

- « Et, en français, Doc, concrètement ça veut dire quoi ? » me coupa Emmett qui reçut de nouveau une tape à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Rose. « Ow ! Rosie ! Ne me dis pas que vous avez tous compris ! » Elle le menaça du regard, le faisant taire et je repris.

- « Tout ça veut dire que tout est normal et la seule chose à faire est d'attendre le réveil de Seth pour savoir si son organisme accepte la greffe ou s'il va rejeter le cœur.. » Même si le soulagement de chacun se faisait ressentir, je lisais leur inquiétude face au possible rejet du cœur. Fort heureusement, mon père prit le relais.

- « Edward a fait un excellent travail, il a réussi à épater tout le monde au bloc » il me regarda dans les yeux « je suis extrêmement fier de lui et je suis sûr que tout ira pour le mieux pour Seth », conclut-il. « Mais en attendant, nous devrions tous aller nous reposer. La journée a été longue pour tout le monde et aucun changement n'aura lieu jusqu'à demain ». L'annonce de Carlisle sembla insuffler à toute notre famille un calme que lui seul pouvait instaurer.

En l'espace d'une heure à peine, chaque membre de notre famille était partie et j'avais pu écrire au calme, avec Bella à mes côtés, mon rapport d'opération.

Puis, après avoir relu le tout, j'avais pu rentrer avec Bella et m'endormir dans ses bras comme je l'avais souhaité tout au long de cette journée interminable. Je m'endormis à poings fermés en repensant au visage souriant de Seth, programmant d'ores et déjà notre prochaine journée en famille.

_***HDC***_

_« L'espoir ne tient qu'à un fil,  
>Ainsi, n'espère que peu pour<br>Récolter le meilleur » LB_

La sonnerie cinglante du téléphone me fit sursauter, entraînant avec moi le corps chaud accroché au mien.

J'aurais pu profiter de ce corps réconfortant près du mien, du contact de sa peau contre la mienne, mais je me doutais que l'appel concernait Seth. Ce devait être l'hôpital pour me tenir informé.  
>De plus, mon hypothèse fut vérifiée lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le réveil qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit. Il était déjà deux heures de l'après midi, nous avions dormi un peu plus de quinze heures.<br>C'est fou ce que le temps peut s'écouler à une vitesse effarante lorsque l'on tombe de sommeil.

Ma main caressa avec douceur la joue de Bella avant d'attraper le téléphone portable posé soigneusement près du réveil.

- « Allo ? » fit ma voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

- « Edward » résonna la voix de mon père dans l'appareil. « Est-ce que tout va bien, fils ? » A mes côtés, Bella remua quelque peu.

- « Hum hum » elle se colla à moi un peu plus et je sus qu'elle tendait l'oreille. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas raccrocher au nez de mon père et montrer à ma meilleure amie à quel point j'avais envie d'elle…

- « Désolé de vous réveiller les enfants » reprit mon père, « rien de grave, Seth dort toujours mais son activité cérébrale et son activité musculaire augmentent d'heure en heure… J'ai réussi à calmer Esmé quelques temps pour vous laisser dormir » riait-il alors que j'entendais du raffut en fond sonore.

- « Merci p'pa ! Le temps de se réveiller, de se préparer et de prendre un café nous serons là dans une heure, ça ira ? »

- « Une heure et demi » chuchota Bella en baillant. Mon père se mit à rire.

- « Prenez votre temps et n'oubliez pas de manger quelque chose. Votre filleul n'aimerait pas vous voir fatigués et affaiblis »

La conversation fut coupée court lorsque je sentis la main de Bella sur ma cuisse. Saluant mon père au plus rapide.  
>Dès que le téléphone fut posé de nouveau sur la table de nuit, je murmurais son prénom avec révérence. Elle était si belle sur l'oreiller près du mien, son souffle chatouillait mon visage et ses joues étaient rouges. J'avais envie de la dévorer, de lui montrer à quel point j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Réclamer son corps de toutes les manières possibles n'était pourtant pas ce que je devais faire. Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses et, faire l'amour à Bella était quelque chose que je voulais faire avec passion tout en prenant notre temps. Je rêvais de ce moment depuis si longtemps que je ne voulais pas tout gâcher sous le coup de l'émotion, de la fatigue et du stress. Elle méritait que j'honore son corps, que je lui montre l'amour que je lui porte depuis si longtemps.<p>

Le jour où je ferai l'amour à Bella, sera le jour où tout sera clair entre nous. Je l'aurais amené dans un restaurant hors de prix qui ne sera pas si bon que ça, nous aurons rigolé comme des gamins en nous moquant des gens sur place, inventant des histoires abracadabrantesques pour le plaisir. J'essaierai de lui voler un baiser puis deux, puis je la séduirai jusque dans ma chambre que nous ne quitterons pas du week-end… J'avais envie de faire ça bien, j'avais envie de quelque chose de bien plus important qu'un petit coup tiré avant de visiter notre famille à l'hôpital. Elle méritait bien plus qu'une pulsion…

Je la regardais avec amour, essayant de lui communiquer tout ça et son sourire me fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit, juste de me sentir plus proche d'elle. Le contact de notre peau l'une contre l'autre accélérait mon rythme cardiaque tout comme le sien et j'avais presque envie de lui chanter une sérénade sur le rythme de nos battements de cœur… Aussi cliché et débile que cela puisse paraître.  
>Après nous être observés sous toutes les coutures, nous partageâmes le baiser le plus langoureux et le plus long qui soit, nous laissant tous deux hors d'haleine.<p>

Ce baiser électrisa mes sens et je dus me battre contre mes hormones pour ne pas aller la rejoindre lorsqu'elle prit sa douche. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pu ignorer les soupirs de l'autre dans la douche et les regards que nous nous lancions dans la voiture étaient bien lourds de désir.

Aujourd'hui, une autre épreuve nous attendait. Une épreuve bien plus urgente que celle que nous affrontions pour ne pas nous sauter dessus.

Aujourd'hui, j'allais devoir affronter Jake…

Je devais une explication à mon meilleur ami, je devais lui dire comment l'opération s'était passée mais je devais aussi lui dire comment j'avais pu louper la maladie de Seth, à quel point j'étais un mauvais ami et un mauvais pédiatre…  
>Penser à tout ça me donnait la nausée et j'avais du mal à me dire que j'allais revoir mon meilleur ami dans un sale état pour de nouveau enfoncer le couteau dans l'immense plaie qu'il avait déjà.<p>

Ces dernières semaines furent l'enfer pour lui. Non seulement il avait perdu la femme qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde, son âme sœur, mais en plus il a failli perdre son fils… Tout cela le rendant plus impuissant qu'il ne l'était déjà puisque qu'il pouvait à peine s'asseoir de lui-même. Je me sentais en colère contre moi-même. Si j'avais décelé la maladie de Seth lors de sa visite il y a quelques mois, alors j'aurais pu éviter cet accident et Leah serait encore vivante. J'aurais déjà pu sauver Seth et Leah serait en voie de devenir à nouveau mère, faisant de mon meilleur ami un papa comblé pour la seconde fois.  
>La culpabilité que je ressentais se fit de plus en plus forte dès lors que l'hôpital fit son apparition devant mes yeux. Mes muscles se tordaient et je sentis de nouveau la nausée m'envahir. Bella sentait que je n'allais pas bien, à chaque pas en direction de la chambre de Jake, elle me serra la main de plus en plus fort.<p>

Comment affronter son meilleur ami avec la femme qu'on aime sachant que celle qui l'aimait n'était plus par ma faute ? Comment regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux tout en sachant que j'étais la personne qui aurait pu empêcher tout ça ? Allait-il me haïr ? Souhaitait-il ma mort ? Etais-je toujours son meilleur ami ou l'imposteur qui lui avait volé son futur ?

Je sentais ma tête exploser sous les questions et, avant que je ne puisse réagir, Bella m'attira à elle.

- « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » elle posa sa main sur mon front comme pour prendre ma température. « Edward, tu es tout pâle ! » elle semblait effrayée mais vit mon regard vers la porte de Jake. « Edward… » ses deux mains sur mes joues, elle approcha son visage du mien, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à ma hauteur. Elle m'embrassa doucement le nez avant de me parler doucement comme si j'étais un de ses élèves. « Es-tu effrayé de voir Jake ? » me demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux couleur chocolat qui pénétraient mon âme.

- « Je… » je soupirais et la suppliais du regard. Je n'avais pas envie de voir la haine de Jake. Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré auparavant, j'étais inquiet que l'annonce de l'opération lui fasse voir rouge…

- « Edward… » elle m'embrassa de nouveau. « Jake a besoin de son meilleur ami »

- « Même si ce meilleur ami n'a pas été capable de déceler la maladie de son fils unique ce qui a ensuite entraîné la mort de sa femme et de son futur enfant ainsi que la greffe de son plus grand ? » lâchais-je un peu en colère. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il avait besoin de moi alors que je lui avais fait faux bond.

« C'est ce que tu pense ? » me demanda-t-elle, interrompant mes pensées néfastes. « Que tu es responsable de la mort de Lee ?! » je vis son regard se durcir et avant même de pouvoir réagir je sentis son petit poing s'écraser sur mon torse « Est-ce que tu étais la personne conduisant l'autre véhicule ? Est-ce que tu as foncé dans leur voiture parce que tu étais ivre ? » elle me frappa de nouveau, avec un peu plus de force. « Ecoute-moi bien, Edward Anthony Cullen, tu es la personne qui a tout fait pour sauver Seth ! Le docteur Gerandy nous a expliqué que le problème de Seth ne pouvait être détectable à moins d'une grosse crise ! Rien n'est ta faute et il va falloir une bonne fois pour toute que tu te rentre ça dans le crâne ! » Elle reprit mon visage dans ses paumes. « Je t'aime et Jake t'aime aussi. Tu es son meilleur ami et il a besoin de toi ! Tu as sauvé son fils, Edward. Tu ne peux pas être le héro de tout le monde » murmura-t-elle. « Et peu importe ce que tu en dis, la première chose que Jake dira lorsque tu franchiras cette porte sera : merci Ed » elle m'embrassa doucement, comme si j'étais un poupon fragile. Bella était la seule, avec Jacob, à pouvoir me calmer lors de mes 'crises existentielles' comme Emmett les appelait. Le fait qu'elle me dise cela me rassura légèrement même si mon estomac restait dans mes chaussettes. « Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

- « Merci » murmurais-je contre ses lèvres. Elle souriait.

- « Je n'ai rien fait, Edward. Tu es une tête de mule… Il faut bien que quelqu'un te remette dans le droit chemin » elle sourit puis s'éloigna légèrement de moi. « Prêt à affronter le grand méchant loup ? » plaisanta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Jake…

- « Prêt » acquiesçais-je sans grande assurance.

Après tout, que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire que de perdre mon meilleur ami ?


End file.
